A Prescription for Love TRADUCCION
by Maff lOvE iN pInK
Summary: Bella Swan trabaja como enfermera en el hospital del condado en Emergencias, es obstaculizada por su tímida personalidad y cuerpo con curvas. Edward Cullen es contratado como doctor en Emergencias, Bella será encantada por este nuevo doctor y Edward está intrigado por la triste enfermera quien no tiene brillo en los ojos...Será una receta para el amor la respuesta?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes son pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente de Tufano79 yo solo la traduzco obvio con su permiso.**

**Autora: Ahora, esta historia está basada en un hospital. Mi entrenamiento medico viene de ….WebMD. No soy doctora. Soy maestra de música que tiene una loca imaginación y una gran inclinación por las cosas sobre Twilight. **

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**BPOV**

- Aquí está su almohada extra, Señor Tomilson – Le dije mientras la acomodaba detrás de su cabeza. – ¿Es cómoda?

- Eres un culo mantecoso – Espetó – Ponte a dieta.

- Tomaré eso en consideración, Sr. Tomilson – Dije ignorando el comentario mordaz del loco hombre. Fue encontrado en las calles, murmurando que las ratas se estaban comiendo sus ojos y que sus zapatos se le escaparon. Lo trajo la policía y se quedara en ER (emergencias) hasta que se encuentre una cama desocupada en el área de psiquiatría. Yo tengo el grandioso honor de tener al Sr. Tomilson como mi paciente. Eso significaba que tenía que lavar su crujiente y viejo cuerpo además de escuchar sus comentarios denigrantes acerca de todo mundo en la sala de emergencias. La principal persona que recibía sus dardos era yo. Si yo, era, umm, regordeta. Pero no es que yo no fuera saludable. Era solo grasa.

- ¿Quiere algo de comer?

- ¿Siempre pensando con el estómago, gorda?

- Sr. Tomilson, por favor sea respetuoso – Suspire – Yo no hablo acerca de sus hemorroides cuando estaba limpiando su trasero

- Perra – Ladró. Puse los ojos en blanco y cerré su cortina, y caminé hacia el escritorio circular.

- Tomilson está siendo extraordinariamente cascarrabias hoy – Señaló mi amiga Angela. – Es realmente grosero contigo.

- Es un viejo y solitario hombre con esquizofrenia, Trato de no tomar sus palabras en serio – Me encogí de hombros – Sin embargo voy a ser feliz cuando su roñoso trasero esté arriba en el área de psiquiatría.

- ¿Qué tan malo te fue con eso? – Angela preguntó arrugando la nariz

- Necesito una ducha. O tal vez doce – Me estremecí - Ésta no es la bata con la que llegue, Ang

- Si! No es tu bata usual con patitos felices – Bromeó Angela – Es la típica azul del hospital.

- Él se cagó en mí! – Gruñí – De todos modos, voy a terminar de tabular y luego me voy a casa.

- Bella, ¿porque no vienes conmigo y las chicas? – Me rogó Angela - Vamos a este nuevo bar. Será divertido!

- No gracias, tengo que llegar a casa con mi papá; El todavía está en reposo por su lesión – Suspiré, honestamente prefería salir con las chicas. Mi padre hace que el Sr. Tomilson parezca un lindo gatito, el odio que mi padre tiene hacia mí es impresionante; pero no puedo dejarlo, no ahora. El perdió su pierna después de que una herida de bala se le infectó, por eso no estaba patrullando. Y ahora se lo tomo en mi contra.

- Bien, pero la próxima no tomo un no como respuesta, me escuchaste? – Preguntó Angela enarcando una ceja.

- Si Ang, Nos vemos mañana - Sonreí , ella agito la mano y corrió a la sala al final del pasillo, terminé mis notas, hablé con la enfermera que se haría cargo de mis pacientes y me dirigí a mi casillero, al hacerlo me puse mi abrigo y revise mi teléfono.

Sin mensajes

Pero de nuevo, ¿Por qué los tendría?. Todos mis amigos están aquí en el trabajo, bueno, olvida eso Angela es mi amiga, el resto son conocidos; con un suspiro pesado me cubrí bien y me dirigí hacia el frío aire de Chicago. Trabajo en el hospital del condado de Cook como enfermera, obtuve mi título trabajando a tiempo completo desde que mi papá no quiso pagar por mi educación universitaria. He trabajado como auxiliar de enfermería en un asilo de ancianos, cuidando de los pacientes de edad avanzada en el ala de demencia, mientras que terminaba mi trabajo de curso. Odiaba trabajar allí, viendo a esa pobre gente que eran sólo cáscaras de que lo alguna vez fueron. Tomé la decisión de que no iba a trabajar en geriatría vez me graduara, encontré que el tiempo en la sala de emergencias es lo más emocionante y desafiante.

Nunca se sabe lo que va a venir después y, a veces, el rompecabezas de lo que estaba mal era la parte más interesante de trabajar allí. En su mayor parte, los médicos estaban bien. Había unos pocos que yo odiaba, Dr. Mike Newton y el Dr. Tyler Crowley, en particular. No importa que la enfermera era, si eran mujeres, hacían comentarios burdos y groseros. Les han hecho numerosas denuncias en recursos humanos, pero lo seguían haciendo desde que se convirtió en el club de "viejos buenos chicos" en el hospital.

Suspiré y recordé mi último encuentro con Newton, Dios! Es como una serpiente.

_- Bella puedes ser tan amable y traer unas muestras de Cialis__*** **__para el Sr. Lautner? Quiere extender su rendimiento en la cama– Mike ronroneó - ¿cierto Sr. Lautner?_

_- Si Señor – Él sonrió._

– _Apuesto a que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuviste con un hombre, Bella. Quizás puedes ayudar al Sr. Lautner a probar su nueva medicación – Mike se rió – Bueno probablemente no, con su brazo roto no quiere hacer ningún levantamiento pesado y la enfermera Swan se clasificaría como eso._

-_¿Algo más Dr. Newton? –Espeté entrecerrando los ojos._

-_Nope. Sólo las muestras mejillas dulces – Bramó, resoplé y pisotee alejándome, hacia el armario de medicinas; tomé un puño de muestras Cialis, las metí en una bolsa y las arrojé en las manos de Sr. Lautner._

Cuando el Dr. Newton estuvo en el trabajo, yo me mantuve alejada de él después de ese incidente. Afortunadamente está en una conferencia médica por unos días y no tengo que ver su cara presumida mientras trabajo.

Con un suspiro resignado caminé hacia la plataforma y esperé el próximo tren para llegar casa, saque mi libro y me senté en la incómoda silla de plástico. El tren viajó hacia mi casa ubicada en vecindario Ravenswood. Nuestro pequeño departamento de dos recamaras que comparto con mi padre. Subí pisoteando las escaleras y al abrir la puerta fui atacada por los sonidos de Sports Center.

- ¿Dónde demonios has estado Isabella? – Demandó Charlie – He estado esperando aquí durante una ahora para comer.

- Lo siento Papá, tengo que trabajar, lo sabes – Suspiré – Dame media hora y tendré la cena lista para ti, okay?

- Isabella…..tengo hambre ahora - Gruñó

- Sabes que puedes cocinar tu propia comida papá – Le dije mientras me inclinaba hacia la pared, presionando mi rostro contra el yeso – Sólo porque estás en muletas no significa que eres completamente incapaz de cocinar.

- Cuidado con el tono señorita! – Charlie frunció el ceño – Mi pierna duele jodidamente, si no fuera por tu incompetencia yo todavía la tendría!

No se podía pelear con el cuándo estaba así, no entiende razones. Me quité el abrigo y lo colgué , caminé hacia la patética cocina y busque algo con que alimentar a Charlie en tres minutos o menos. Afortunadamente había una mini pizza congelada que podía poner en el microondas, tomé una cerveza para él y saqué del gabinete su medicina, como gritó en la sala de estar prepare su cena tomé una bandeja y ahí la llevé; me acerqué y la puse en la mesita de café que está a un lado del sofá reclinable de mi papa, empujándola hacia él , miré a mi padre y el seguía despotricando acerca de que yo era un culo perezoso.

Suficiente – Le espeté – Lo entiendo, soy gorda, floja e incapaz de cuidar de ti; si me odias tanto ¿por qué dejas que me vaya?

- Porque mocosa insolente, a pesar del mal trabajo que haces cuidando de mí, eres todo lo que tengo – Gruñó – Ve a hacer ejercicio o algo, pierde algunos de esos asquerosos rollos.

- Gracias Charlie – Espeté – Mira quién habla.

Se ha ganado una tonelada de peso debido a su lesión; antes de conseguir su tiro estaba en una forma decente para un policía de mediana edad; Ahora estaba más gordo que yo porque se ha rehusado en ir a terapia física, su no existente pierna le duele mucho.

Charlie tomó la pizza y me la aventó, salpicando mí uniforme, entrecerré los ojos y salí de la habitación ignorando los gritos de Charlie pidiendo comida fresca; Me despojé de mi uniforme y me duché en nuestro pequeño y sucio baño, conforme lavaba mi cuerpo, quedé asqueada por lo que vi; Mi piel pálida era grumosa y desigual, estaba gorda. No lo niego pero escuchar que proviene de la única persona que se supone me ama, duele más. Mi mamá no me puede decir que me quiere o que soy hermosa desde que está muerta, ella murió cuando yo estaba en la escuela secundaria; en un accidente de coche, golpeó un trozo de hielo negro y ella giró hacia el tráfico del lado contrario, fue decapitada y murió en el instante. Una vez que ella murió mi padre se convirtió en una basura y encontré consuelo en Twinkies y Ho-Hos.

Terminé mi ducha y seque mi cuerpo enredando la toalla en mí, me puse mi pijama favorita y caminé por mi recamara cerrando la puerta con seguro. No quería lidiar con Charlie esta noche, el actuó como niño y tiene que lidiar con sus acciones. Saqué mi diario y empecé a escribir.

_Diciembre 15, 2012_

_¿Alguna vez te has despertado y al mirar alrededor te preguntas como demonios llegaste aquí? Hoy fue uno de esos días para min me desperté en mi recamara todavía decorada en tonos rosas desde que era niña, sacudí mi cabeza pensando en que tan patética es mi vida; Tengo treinta años (recién cumplidos en septiembre) y sigo viviendo con mi padre que es un pendejo, tengo treinta años y sigo estando soltera sin prospectos. _

_No es que alguien pudiera quererme de todas formas. _

_Soy un maldito culo gordo._

_¿Quién querría ver este cuerpo sin ropa? _

_Quiero decir, paso una vez y ese chico NUNCA regresó._

_Luego hoy en el trabajo me quede atascada con uno de nuestros viajeros frecuentes y se cagó en mí, una gran pila de mierda en mi muslo, era asqueroso y lo único que quería era ducharme por días. El continuó fastidiando todo el día, llamándome gorda y estúpida y lo único que podía hacer era sonreír, es mi paciente y se vería mal si le doy la mirada negra; digo es un hijo de puta cascarrabias pero está enfermo: esquizofrenia y demencia._

_Finalmente llegué a casa después de un mierdástico__*****__ día en el trabajo y mi papá empezó a fastidiar, es un idiota y me hace sentir que soy menos que nada, lo odio; pero no lo puedo dejar, debería pero no puedo. Quiero salir con mis amigos, tomar unos tragos y pasar un buen rato, pero no; debo de venir a casa, lidiar con Charlie y sus rabietas infantiles cuando no le cocino lo que a él le gusta o tomo sus insultos sin defenderme._

_Quiero desesperadamente cambiar. Quiero desesperadamente amor, pero ya me resigne a que eso nunca me pasará. _

_No en ese orden_

**xx APFL xx**

- ¿Ya viste al nuevo residente? – Dijo Jessica Stanley – Santo sexo en la varita, él es caliente.

¿Quién es? – Le pregunté mientras miraba a mi compañera de trabajo. Jessica era una de las hermanas putas, su compañera de crimen era Lauren Mallory, no había hombre en el hospital que no se hayan cogido.

-Su nombre es Dr. Edward Cullen y por DIOS!" Jessica jadeó sacudiendo sus rizos rubios – Va a trabajar en Emergencias, es mío.

- ¿Qué lo hace tan caliente?- Pregunté enarcando una ceja.

- Mide 1.93, musculoso, con cabello café-bronce-cobrizo, ojos del color de las esmeraldas Y es soltero.

- ¿Quién es soltero? – Preguntó Lauren mientras dejaba caer su carpeta, recargándose del mostrador - ¿Swan? Por supuesto que está soltera, mírala.

- Estoy parada justo aquí Lauren – Siseé.

- Perdón – Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos – En serio, ¿quién está soltero?

- Dr. Cullen- Jessica se rió.

-¿Lo es?" Lauren ronroneó.

- Apártate perra, él es mío – Se burló Jessica – Una vez que haya terminado con el podrás saltar en la delicia que es el Dr. Cullen, Dr. Feelgood

- Saben que las relaciones entre enfermeras son muy mal vistas - Dije mientras las fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Y? – Jessica resopló – Quiero atraparme a un médico rico y aquí es donde lo voy a encontrar.

- Disculpen – Dijo una voz suave y aterciopelada -¿Quién está asignada al paciente en la cortina tres, Cama número dos? "

- Esa soy yo - Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y santo DIOS. Había un ángel en una bata de laboratorio blanca de pie frente a mí. Llevaba un par de gafas adorables pero sus ojos brillaban detrás de ellos en un color verde brillante. ¿Éste es el Dr. Cullen? No es un doctor! Es un maldito súper modelo.

- ¿Y usted es? - Preguntó, sonriendo suavemente.

- Isabella Swan, pero todo el mundo me llama Bella – Contesté tendiéndole la mano.

- Más bien como Balleni – Lauren se rió.

Me estremecí y sentí las lágrimas traidoras pinchar la parte de atrás de mis ojos. La mano de Dr. Cullen se envolvió alrededor de la mía y me sonrió cálidamente.

- Es un placer conocerte, Bella. Soy el Dr. Edward Cullen.

- Claro, claro – Le dije - ¿Qué pasa con la Sra. Dutch?

- ¿Podemos hablar mientras vamos con ella? – Dijo mientras tiraba de mi mano. Agarré su carpeta y lo seguí por el pasillo a la cortina de la zona tres.

- ¿Hice algo mal, Dr. Cullen? -Pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

- No, Bella. Sólo quería alejarte de la enfermera Stanley y la enfermera Mallory, oí lo que decían y me horroriza – Dijo mientras me miraba con ojos amables .

- Estoy bien Dr. Cullen – Le dije mientras agitaba mi mano con desdén .

- Por favor, llámame Edward – Respondió con una sonrisa torcida .

- Edward – Dije en voz baja intentándolo – Okay entonces… ¿La Sra. Dutch?

- ¿Se puede añadir un poco de antibióticos para su goteo IV? Ella tiene fiebre y su recuento de glóbulos blancos es elevado; Oí silbidos cuando escuché sus pulmones y no quiero que la infección se convierta en neumonía – Dijo mientras tomaba la carpeta, garabateó sus órdenes y me regresó la carpeta – Ahora; ya que soy nuevo ¿me llevarías a una cafetería local dónde vendan café y no lodo y que quede cerca de aquí?

- Oh bueno, está Perkalator bajando la calle a cinco minutos caminando desde aquí, sólo tienes que ir a través de las puertas de entrada de ambulancias, girar a la derecha y la encuentras en la esquina - Le contesté – Es un buen café.

- Gracias, Bella – Dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente – El café en la cafetería es una basura tóxica, cuando me contrataron, me lo advirtieron, pero no hice caso de dichas advertencias; como muestra de mi agradecimiento ¿qué tipo de café prefieres?

- Eso no es necesario – Me sonrojé.

- Insisto, eres la primer cara amigable que he conocido y quiero mantenerte cerca – Guiñó - Si no me dices te compraré uno de cada sabor.

- Ok, ok – Reí – Un latte grande con leche sin nata.

- Hecho – Dijo – ¿Tengo que firmar mi salida?

- Solo dile a la recepcionista que vas a salir y tu hora estimada de regreso – Expliqué

- Gracias! – Dijo mientras giraba sobre sus talones – Realmente lo aprecio Bella – Corrió por el pasillo con la bata blanca ondeando detrás de él. Me permití sonreír suavemente mientras entraba en la cortina de la Sra. Dutch y anoté sus signos vitales, ella estaba durmiendo, un silbido silencioso llenaba la habitación; tendría que preguntar al Dr. Cullen, Edward si un tratamiento de nebulizador la beneficiaria. Dejé la habitación y tomé los antibióticos que Edward le prescribió, los agregué a su IV anoté la hora en que empezó su tratamiento.

Justo cuando estaba terminando con ella, la Sra. Dutch despertó – Oh! Enfermera Swan – Dijo en una voz un poco ronca – ¿Me podría dar un poco de agua?

- Claro Sra. Dutch – Dije mientras le servía agua y acercaba la pajilla en sus labios agrietados.

- Por favor llámame Heather, Sra. Dutch me recuerda a que nunca encontré a mi príncipe encantador.

- Oh Heather – Reí – Todavía puedes encontrarlo. Ella era una mujer mayor, probablemente a mediados de sus 70, vive en un centro de asistencia pero no pudo escapar de esta infección respiratoria, la enviaron aquí desde que su seguro cubriría todo.

- Enfermera Swan tengo 82, nunca encontré a mi príncipe encantador y estoy malditamente segura que no pasará ahora – Se rió – Ya he vivido mi vida y estoy lista para estar con mi familia.

- Heather tienes familia tu sobrina llega hoy desde Milwakee – Le dije, hablé con ella esta mañana cuando la ambulancia vino a dejarla.

- No mis padres, mi hermano menor que murió en Vietnam – Ella suspiró mirándome a los ojos – Mi familia me está esperando.

- Ok Heather – Dije mientras la acomodaba en la cama – ¿Quieres otra manta?

- Por favor querida – Sonrió.

Asentí y tomé una manta caliente de la calefacción que está afuera de su habitación, la acomodé a su alrededor y me sonrió antes de dejarla. Caminé de regreso al escritorio circular y agregue las notas a su expediente en el pizarrón, regresé a la computadora para revisar los análisis de laboratorio que se ordenaron ya estaban listos.

Edward regresó con las mejillas rosadas y dos humeantes tazas de café – Para mí enfermera favorita – Dijo mientras ponía una taza enfrente de mí.

- Gracias Dr. Cullen – Me sonrojé – ¿Dónde está tu abrigo?

- Ummm en el vestidor, no me di cuenta del frío épico que hacía hasta que estuve a la mitad de camino a Perkalator – Se rió entre dientes envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su taza de café, la olió y suspiró – Soy de Seattle y es más cálido que aquí.

- Bienvenido a la Ciudad de los Vientos – Dije mientras levantaba mi taza, Edward se rió y choco su taza con la mía – Umm estoy preocupada por la respiración de la Sra. Dutch.

- ¿El silbido? – Preguntó mientras se ponía detrás de mí viendo el cuadro que había hecho.

- Si, también estoy preocupada de que esté deprimida – Dije – Ella dijo que está lista y que su familia la está esperando.

- Bajaré a psiquiatría a consultar pero…..ya está grande, probablemente ya está lista para reunirse con su familia – Dijo Edward – ¿tiene hijos?

- No ella nunca umm se casó.- Murmuré,_ Demonios voy a terminar como ella, sola en un hospital de condado orando por que llegue la muerte. _

_Dios llévate a la Bella morbosa.._

Sentí que Edward me miraba y me tape la cara con la mano izquierda desesperadamente esperando meterme en un agujero. No puedo dejar que esta hermosa criatura que está detrás de mí vea que soy una solterona, GORDA, perdedora que vive con su padre emocionalmente abusivo. – ¿Ummm crees que un nebulizador ayudaría con el silbido? – Le pregunté levantando apenas un poco la voz.

- Hay que tomar una rayos X de su pecho primero y partiremos desde ahí – Dijo Edward poniendo su mano en mi hombro, masajeando mi cuello suavemente, mordí mi labio y tratando de NO gemir, el apretó mi hombro una vez más y se fue. Me guiñó mientras caminaba hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, me sonrojé.

Ordené los rayos X del pecho para la Sra. Dutch y me fui a hacer mis rondas a checar a mis pacientes, casi terminaba cuando Lauren me acorraló en el armario de medicamentos. - ¿Crees que alguna vez DIOS se ha dado cuenta que existes? – Se burló – Eres una perezosa, gorda con el jodido cabello de color de mierda y piel pálida; cuando caminas tu trasero se mueve y tus tetas son desiguales, no trates de coquetear con el Swan; él nunca te va a querer. – Ella me empujó y salió del armario.

Lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas mientras me daba cuenta que era cierto; Él nunca me querría a mí, ¿Por qué lo haría?

Mantenlo profesional Swan, se cortés y haz tu trabajo.

Tomé un respiro profundo y dejé el armario de medicinas, saliendo a revisar a la Sra. Dutch, cuando entré a la habitación Edward estaba en medio de un código, oprimiendo su pecho; me acerqué a la orilla de la cama y lo miré. Sus ojos lo decían todo, ella se había ido – Hora de la muerte 19:18 – Dijo mientras daba un paso fuera de la mesa, me mordí el labio y me acerqué a su lado; gentilmente cerré sus ojos cubriendo su rostro con una sábana.

_Éste es tu futuro Bella, morir sola._

* * *

***Mierdastico** / combinación de palabras…mierda y fantástico ya que en el texto original dice "_ from a crap-tastic" _y es la mejor forma que encontré para traducir esa frase.

*** Cialis** / Medicamento parecido al viagra utilizado para la disfunción eréctil.

Hey! Bueno por favor sean buenas hahaha son nueva en esto y de verdad que esta historia me gustó mucho espero que a ustedes también! Las actualizaciones espero poder hacerlas lunes y viernes, todo depende de cómo me trate el trabajo pero mientras será así! Espero sus reviews! Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

_**Maff :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes son pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente de Tufano79 yo solo la traduzco obvio con su permiso.**

**Autora: Ahora, esta historia está basada en un hospital. Mi entrenamiento medico viene de ….WebMD. No soy doctora. Soy maestra de música que tiene una loca imaginación y una gran inclinación por las cosas sobre Twilight.**

_Sorpresa! Pff lo siento no me pude contener terminé este cap hoy y estaba ansiosa por subirlo! Disfruten! Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

**Capitulo dos**

**EPOV**

- Así que eso es todo – Dije mientras colgaba la maleta sobre mi hombro.

- Sip – Contestó Tanya – Buena suerte Edward, quitando los últimos años fue bueno.

- Si…. – Me reí – Se feliz Tan.

- Tu también, después de lidiar con mi locura te lo mereces – Se carcajeó – Mira sé que estamos divorciados y todo eso pero al menos ¿puedo tener un abrazo?

- Definitivamente – Dije mientras la jalaba a mis brazos, me palmeó la espalda y a diferencia de antes, ahora no sentí nada cuando me tocó, en algún punto hace tiempo su toque habría encendido un fuego en mi vientre y tendría que TOMARLA; ahora era como abrazar a mi hermana solo que no lo era – Te enviare un mensaje de texto en cuanto llegue a Chicago Tan aunque ya no seamos pareja que te preocuparás.

- Es verdad – Resopló, con un apretón más ella me dejó ir y limpió sus lágrimas, mi ex – esposa era innegablemente hermosa, pero se acabó el amor, sin drama, sin grandes peleas, un día despertamos y éramos diferentes personas, queríamos cosas diferentes y ahora después de dos años de separación estamos completamente divorciados y yo me mudaba a Chicago; Tanya se quedaba en Seattle dónde trabaja como cirujano platico. – Todavía te amo Edward, siempre lo haré.

- Yo también Tan, solo queremos cosas diferentes – Suspiré – De todos modos me tengo que ir mi vuelo sale en una hora – asintió, nos abrazamos una vez más antes de dejar el departamento en el centro de Seattle, esperando encontrar un taxi y dirigirme al SeaTac, pasé seguridad antes de salir corriendo a la puerta para tomar mi vuelo a Chicago; alcance a llegar y dejarme caer en mi asiento de primera clase antes de que las puertas se cerraran le mande un mensaje a mi hermano Jasper.

_Estoy en el avión por favor dime que recordaste que me vas a recoger! - E_

_Si hermano mayor! Dios toma una pastilla tranquilizante te preocupas demasiado. – J_

_¿A qué hora llegas? – J_

_Sabía que lo olvidarías Jasper Whitlock Cullen! Mi vuelo llega 4:10 a O'Hare, moron – E_

_Lo tengo ¿ese es el aeropuerto que está en la I-55, no? – J_

_Olvídalo llamaré a papá – E_

Marqué el número de mi padre y esperé a que me contestara era el jefe de cirugía en el Cook County Hospital, sabía que no tenía ninguna cirugía programada a menos que fuera una emergencia y contestó al momento - Dr. Carlisle Cullen – Dijo profesionalmente.

- Papá soy yo – Suspiré.

- ¿Jasper lo olvidó? – se rió

- Si….¿me puedes recoger?

- Si no estoy en cirugía claro que lo haré – Resopló – Oh tu hermano lo amo pero a veces se le va un tornillo.

- Es por eso que es el mayor de la historia; vive en el pasado no en el presente – Bromee, una de las azafatas me miró apuntando a mi teléfono – Mira papa me tengo que ir mi vuelo llega 4:10 a O'Hare.

- ¿Qué aerolínea?

- United - Respondí

- Si no estoy ahí tu madre lo hará ¿te nos unirás en la cena?

- Sip, nos vemos pronto Pa! Te amo – Dije.

- Yo también Edward será bueno tenerte en casa – Colgué y apagué mi teléfono. Le sonreí dulcemente a la azafata y tome la última edición de la revista de medicina de Nueva Inglaterra para una lectura ligera. _Soy doctor ¿que esperaban?_

Conforme iba leyendo mi mente se desplazaba a pensar cuanto ha cambiado mi vida en los pasados dos años, algo de eso fue para bien mientras que el resto no ha cambiado mucho hasta el momento, esperaba vivir en los suburbios de Seattle con dos niños y un perro con Tanya, pero ella no quería eso Oh no, ella ni siquiera me quería; quería a Irina, esa es otra razón por la que nos dejamos mi Ex – Esposa sip es lesbiana; Irina era una mujer maravillosa e hizo feliz a Tanya, ¿quién soy yo para negarle a alguien la felicidad? Si, podría ser un hombre amargado y celoso pero ¿ Cuál es el punto?

Inminentemente nuestro matrimonio terminó, Tanya se quedó con nuestro departamento y me quitó de la hipoteca, decidí mudarme a Chicago e Irina se mudó al departamento, problema resuelto. Los muebles que quise conservar fueron enviados a mi nueva casa de piedra rojiza en Chicago y dejé a mi madre que la decorara; confío en ella para hacerme sentir que es mi hogar.

Estaba agradecido de tener una familia tan unida, mis padres siguen vivos y muy enamorados casi hasta el punto de las náuseas, los he encontrado muchas veces en situaciones comprometedoras. Tengo dos hermanos ; el cabeza hueca de mi hermano Jasper, que es seis años menor que yo tiene veintisiete y mi hermana pequeña Rosalie quien está pasando por una época difícil, Rose es diez años menor que yo tiene veintitrés y seriamente necesita algo de ayuda; ella es una de las razones por las que regresaba a casa.

Rose estuvo envuelta con un imbécil llamado Royce, Dios hasta su nombre era increíblemente estúpido, ellos estuvieron saliendo por un tiempo; y mi hermana es muy atractiva pero un poco mojigata, se estaba guardando hasta el matrimonio y yo admiraba sus deseos apoyándola y hasta incluso hacer llorar a Royce cuando trato de subir su mano por debajo de su falda en una cena con la familia, soy el temible hermano mayor y me gusta.

Como sea, el no pudo obtener un no como respuesta y en la noche de su graduación Royce tomo un regalo que mi hermana Rosalie quería darle a su marido, la tomó violentamente, el violó a mi hermana pequeña. Tomo todo mi autocontrol no salir darle caza y matarlo, Jasper y yo vimos a Rose en el hospital y los dos queríamos la cabeza de Royce; Rose estaba cubierta de moretones y de verdad él fue brutal con ella cuando la penetró, ahora no se sabe si podrá tener hijos gracias al daño causado a su útero, también le dejo una enfermedad de transmisión sexual que al menos es tratable. Royce fue capturado y ahora está esperando sentencia.

Como resultado de la violación Rose dejo e comer mi hermana pequeña no come gracias a ese monstruo, Rose se está consumiendo y eso mata a mis papás , la ingresaron en una clínica pero parece ser que nada la ayuda, Mi hermana que alguna vez fue vivaz, tenaz y amante de la diversión es ahora sólo una sombra de sí misma.

Eso rompe mi maldito corazón.

Yo solo rezo para que se dé cuenta de lo que se está haciendo ella misma antes de que sea muy tarde.

- ….Ahora nos aproximamos a nuestro destino aeropuerto internacional de chicago O'Hare...

Estaba en casa.

**xx APFL xx**

- Edward es bueno tenerte de regreso en casa – Dijo mi madre – Esme Cullen besó mi cara pellizcando mis mejillas – Te ves bien mi dulce niño.

- Suéltame Ma! - Mascullé

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se Rió

- Gracias mama – Dije una vez que mis mejillas fueron liberadas - ¿Cómo está Jas? Rose?

- Jasper está bien es Jasper – Ella suspiró – Ese niño….. Y Rose ella está igual está en su habitación por si la quieres ver.

Asentí y corrí por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Rosalie, gentilmente toque la puerta. – Adelante – Dijo débilmente asomé la cabeza por la puerta y vi que ella estaba en su cama acurrucada como un oso polar – Eddie! – Sonrió, pero no una sonrisa verdadera, sin embargo eran raras las veces que Rose sonreía.

- Hey squirt ***** – Dije mientras entraba a su habitación manteniendo mis brazos abiertos, se levantó un poco temblorosa y cayó en mis brazos presionando su mejilla en mi pecho, _Está helada! _Su cabello largo y rubio estaba fibroso y podría decir que muy delgado, justo como ella. - ¿Cómo estas hermanita?

- Tengo días buenos y malos – Murmuró contra mi pecho – Hoy es un día malo.

- ¿Por qué? – Mientras la acercaba más a mí , tratando de hacerla entrar en calor.

- Hoy hace dos años que lo conocí – Gruñó

- ¿ Haz comido algo hoy? – Pregunté

- Duele Eddie – Dijo mientras se alejaba, y de dejaba caer en la cama – Duele comer comida.

- Rosalie – Suspiré mientras me sentaba frente a ella – Debes de parar esto ¿Por qué no comes?

- Es la única cosa que puedo controlar – Dijo y sus ojos verdes brillaban con lágrimas – No lo pude controlar a _él_ y tomó mi inocencia, no puedo controlar el hecho de que no puedo dejar la casa sin tener un ataque de pánico, no puedo controlar el hecho de que tal vez no pueda tener hijos, ni que ningún hombre me desee ahora porque estoy arruinada.

- Rose! – Respiré – No estas arruinada.

- Lo estoy Eddie – Sollozó secándose las mejillas demacradas con sus dedos huesudos – ¿Qué hombre me querría?

- Muchos hombres te querrían Rosalie, pero ahora ese no es el punto necesitas ponerte saludable – Dije mientras me recostaba a su lado – Extraño a mi hermanita, extraño a la señorita Rosie.

- Ella murió Edward – murmuró acurrucándose en mi pecho - Ella murió cuando _el_ me violó y ahora esto es todo lo que queda.

- Rose – Lloré abrazándola a mi cuerpo, Dios no pesa nada, mi hermana mide 1.78 aproximadamente y pesa alrededor de 45 Kilos.

- No llores por mí Eddie – Dijo jugando con los botones de mi playera.

- Dejaré de llorar cuando tu comas algo – Dije besando su frente – Una tostada, un tazón de caldo ALGO! Rosalie Dios soy un maldito doctor e hice un juramento, primero no hacer daño y mi hermanita está matándose de hambre lentamente.

- Tal vez quiero morir – Susurró.

- No, Rose no! – Grité mientras me sentaba, tome su pequeña cara en mis manos – Tú no puedes morir, si lo haces ese maldito bastardo habrá ganado, necesito que pelees Rosie todos lo necesitamos. Te amamos Rosie; los ojos de mama se apagan cuando hablo con ella sobre ti, Jasper se molesta a su modo y Papá, él está roto porque no puede arreglar a su niña pequeña.

- ¿Qué a cerca de ti Eddie? – Murmuró.

- Quiero a mi mejor amiga de regreso – Dije mientras lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas – Eres mi mejor amiga Rosie,; tienes más inteligencia que todos nosotros juntos, te necesito de regreso.

- ¿Es por eso que regresaste a casa? – Preguntó.

- Si, necesitaba un nuevo comienzo y quería estar aquí para ti Rosie – Dije – Sé que mi regreso no resolverá tus problemas, pero tú necesitas a toda tu familia, estoy aquí para ti Rosie.

- ¿Lo prometes Eddie? – Respiraba - ¿Estás aquí para mí?

- Siempre Rosie.

Envolvió mi cuello con su brazo, se arrastró a mi regazo y comenzó a sollozar en mi cuello. – O-o-o-odio s-s-s sentirme a-a-a así E-E-E-Ed-d-d-die.

- Lo se Rosie, déjanos ayudarte – Contesté.

- Lo i-i-i-intentaré – Lloriqueó.

- ¿Podrías comer algo hoy? – Ella asintió moviéndose más cerca de mí – Bien Rosie haré un coco de caldo de carne para ti , no es mucho pero necesitamos ir lento introduciendo la comida de regreso a tu dieta.

- Estoy cansada Eddie – Carraspeó.

- Duerme, estaré aquí cuando despiertes – Dije mientas la dejaba acostada en su cama, puse una cobija alrededor de su frágil cuerpo, se durmió tan pronto como – Voy a ayudarte squirt, lo prometo.

Permanecimos ahí hasta que mama vino a la habitación de Rose, obviamente estaba llorando – Sabía que ella te escucharía – Murmuró – Rose te ama demasiado Edward.

- Necesitamos encontrar un centro que atienda a sus necesidades Mamá , será un proceso largo y ella peleará contra nosotros – Dije, mientras sostenía a mi hermanar, suspiró acurrucándose más a mi cuerpo tratando de calentarse. – Pero necesitamos amarla y tratar de se haga a la idea en su cabeza que independientemente de lo que le hizo Royce, ella todavía es capaz de amar y ser amada.

- Oh Edward – Esme lloró besando mi frente – Eres tan buen hombre, con un corazón enorme, te amo cariño.

- Yo también te amo Mamá – Sonreí – Me quedaré aquí esta noche, quizás mañana podemos ir TODOS a mi nueva casa.

- ¿Rose incluida?

- Rose incluida – Le dije.

Me quedé con Rose hasta que me tuve que levantar para hacer su caldo, no era nada elaborado solo un poco de caldo de carne con zanahorias y queso de hebra; también me hice un pequeño bocadillo, así Rose no sentiría que estaba monitoreando su comida, estaría feliz si comiera al menos la mitad del caldo, dos zanahorias y la mitad de queso. Subí a la habitación de Rose, puse la bandeja en el escritorio y gentilmente desperté a mi hermana; parpadeó un par de veces se sentó y gimió un poco al sentir la rigidez de sus músculos, puse la bandeja en su regazo animándola con la mirada a que comiera algo.

- No puedo comer todo esto – Me dijo.

- Oh el plato pequeño es mío – Le dije tomando el plato que tenía algunas galletas, queso y salchicha; sin embargo tomé dos pedazos de salchicha y los puse en su plato – Quiero que comas toda la carne, haz perdido musculatura y la proteína te ayudará y después puedes comer todo lo que puedas Rose.

Me miró dubitativa pero tomó la salchicha, tentativamente la puso en sus labios y la mordisqueó, arrugó la nariz – Es muy grasosa.

- Rosalie… - Suspiré - ¿Cuánto pesas?

- No lo sé, no mucho – Contestó.

- Necesitas la grasa y la proteína – Le dije severamente – Espero que para mi cumpleaños subas de veinte a veinticinco kilos.

-¿En seis meses?

- Rose no va a pasar de la noche a la mañana cuando estuviste hospitalizada después del ataque, pesabas alrededor de 68 kilos, quiero que regreses a ese peso squirt.

- Ok – Mientras mordía otra vez la salchicha dejando la mitad. Estuvimos en su habitación mientras ella mordisqueaba su comida, comió más de lo que pensaba pero se quejó de que su estómago le gruñía Rose veía la puerta del baño y yo movía mi cabeza diciendo no dejaría que vomitara lo que había comido, mientras ella digería la comida le hablé acerca de mi nuevo como médico asistente en el Cook County Hospital en ER; empezaba el lunes después de algunas reuniones con Recursos humanos pasado mañana.

- ¿Te quedarás aquí esta noche Eddie? – Preguntó

- Lo haré y mañana me mudo a mi nueva casa, me gustaría que vinieras siempre has sabido cómo organizar mi closet – Sonreí.

-Eddie, no – Ella frunció el ceño – Tengo miedo que tal, que tal….. ¿Qué si _él _está por ahí afuera?

- Él está tras las rejas Rosie, además tú tienes a tu gran hermano mayor para protegerte – Dije mientras sacaba el pecho, Rose rió – Será bueno para tú salir de esta habitación Rosie; ¿por favor?

- Bien – Ella resopló – Dios cuanto tiempo llevas en casa y ya comí una cena y me convenciste de salir de casa.

- Eso es porque soy la onda – Resoplé – Ok me voy a la cama squirt asegúrate de abrigarte bien mañana y no te esfuerces demasiado.

- ¿Dormirás en tu habitación? Frunció el ceño. .

- Si, Te amo Rosie pero tu cama es muy pequeña para mi cuerpo de 1.88 – Reí disimuladamente.

- Si me da miedo, ¿puedo dormir contigo Eddie? Tu siempre me haces sentir segura – Preguntó mordiéndose el labio, sonreí y asentí; besé su frente y apagué la luz. Llevé la charola a la cocina, la luces estaban apagadas y sabía que Mamá estaba dormida ya que a mi Papá lo llamaron a cirugía cuando me llevaba a casa y Jasper claro lo olvidó. Acomodé los trastes en la lavavajillas, con un gran suspiro me arrastré a mi habitación en la casa de mis Padres, me quité la ropa quedando solo en mi bóxer, me metí en la cama y tan pronto como mi cabeza tocó la almohada me dormí.

**xx APFL xx**

Al día siguiente hacía un frío insoportable pero estaba soleado, Rose estaba aprehensiva acerca de dejar la casa con el frio que hacía, la vestí con el abrigo más grueso que tenía cuando salimos de casa insistió en ir conmigo en el Volvo que había enviado a casa de mis Padres; el viaje fue tranquilo, cuando llegamos a mi casa Rose estaba vacilante al salir del auto; la ayudé a hacerlo e inspeccionamos lo que Mamá hizo con la decoración, Rose asentía y sonreía suavemente.

Antes de ir a hacer nuestro trabajo la hice comer un omelet, gracias a Dios Mamá llenó el refrigerador. Rose comió muy poco, pero demonios ella estaba comiendo, después del desayuno arreglamos mi armario y pasamos el resto del día hablando del fin de mi matrimonio, decir que Rose quedó shock al saber que Tanya era lesbiana era un eufemismo, le enseñé una foto de Irina y ella cayó en un gran ataque de risa. Irina es la mujer más machorra que he visto nunca y por extraño que parezca se parecía mucho a mi excepto que ella tenía tetas y le faltaba un pene.

Mis Padres vinieron en la tarde y me ayudaron a desempacar mis " baratijas" y otras que había enviado, la última cosa que destapé fue mi piano en el salón de música justo enfrente de mi oficina, amo a mi gran bebe; cada vez que tenía un día duro en el trabajo venía a este bebe y todos mis problemas se disipaban. Me senté en el piano y pase los dedos por las teclas, sin embargo me encogí ante el sonido, se había desafinado terriblemente cuando fue enviado de Seattle, tengo que afinarlo, con el ceño fruncido cerré la tapa e hice una nota mental para conseguir afinarlo pronto.

- Nos vamos Edward – Dijo mi Papá mientras empujaba sus lentes por su nariz – ¿Nos vemos mañana después de tu reunión con el jefe de personal y Recursos Humanos?

- Me pasaré por tu oficina – Dije mientras lo abrazaba – Asegúrate de que Rose coma algo cuando lleguen a casa.

- Lo haré, estoy asombrado por lo rápido que acepto a hacerlo contigo – Dijo con una expresión de orgullo en su rostro – Ella te adora Edward, espero que su amor por ti sea el impulso para que mejore.

- Lo se Papá – Dije, sonrió y salió de casa, fue a calentar un poco el auto para Rose. Mi Mamá y mi hermanita se estaban poniendo los abrigos – Gracias por decorar mi casa Mamá, es hermosa, acogedora pero todavía grita "SOLTERO!"

- Rose ayudó – Mi Mamá dijo mientras acomodaba el cabello de Rose detrás de su oreja - Ella escogió los muebles de tu habitación y la decoración de la oficina, ella te conoce muy bien.

- Gracias Señorita Rosie – Dije besando su mano.

- De nada Eddie – Dijo ella, sonriendo tímidamente. Su rostro se ensombreció y miró por la ventana – ¿Cuando voy a verte de nuevo?

- Iré mañana en la noche después de la cena – Le prometí, corrió a mis brazos y murmuró que me amaba, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y besé su frente – Nos veos mañana squirt.

- No soy una squirt – Rose se burló.

-¿ Debo recordarte acerca de cuándo te orinaste en mi boca squirt? Mamá me pidió que te cambiara el pañal y obtuve un baño dorado de tu parte squirt, he ahí tu apodo – Le bromee.

- Tonto – Resopló – Te amo Eddie.

- Te dejo que me llames Eddie, eres la única persona a la que permito que haga eso squirt.

- Ok, Ok – Ella dijo – Te veo mañana Edward, hermano mayor – Mamá puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y caminaron fuera de la casa hacia el frío aire de Chicago. Pasé el resto de la noche preparándome para la reunión con el jefe de personal y RH***, **en mi caso tenía una copia de mi licencia médica que mantuve en Seattle, Chicago y NuevaYork, también tengo mi copia más reciente de un artículo que se publicó en una revista, una vez que dejé todo listo para mi reunión comí un sándwich y chequé mi correo, en realidad nada nuevo, también pague en línea la cuenta de luz, gas, agua , basura y cable. Terminando caminé a mi gran baño y tomé una ducha, lavando la suciedad de la mudanza de mi cuerpo.

No pude dormir en mi nueva cama, es muy grande solo para mí y cada sonido atraía mi atención, decidí no pelear más, prendí la televisión y vi infomerciales hasta las tres de la mañana antes de caer rendido, desperté con un sonido tintineante en la ventana, miré hacia afuera y vi que estaba cayendo agua nieve, gemí y arrastré mi cuerpo al baño. Me apoyé en el mostrador y me quedé mirando mi reflejo. Estaba en maldita buena forma para alguien que tenía treinta y tres años. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses habían hecho mella en mí. Trabajando muchas horas en el Virginia Mason, mudarme a Chicago, tratando de arreglar a mi hermanita rota, divorciarme... todo sumaba. Mis ojos eran de un color verde pálido y el cabello rojizo colgaba sobre mis ojos.

Me sacudí de mi nube oscura y entré en la ducha para despertarme. En más de dos maneras ,¿ si entiendes lo que digo? Me masturbaba, Soy un hombre soltero y CALIENTE, dispárenme! Acabando mi ducha, me dirigí a tomar un café antes de ir al hospital. Me alisé la corbata y me puse mi chaqueta, decidí de tomar el EL ***** para ir a trabajar; El hospital estaba justo al lado de las pistas del EL y no me siento cómodo conduciendo en el aguanieve, ya han pasado casi quince años desde que había hecho eso . Y sería muy malo si tengo accidente de auto en mi primer día en el trabajo.

Me puse el abrigo y me deslicé mi bolso sobre mis hombros, abrí un paraguas y me fui a la estación EL más cercana, veinticinco minutos más tarde, estaba en el hospital y me dirigí a la reunión con el jefe personal el Dr. Marcus Volturi. Nuestro encuentro fue breve, él sólo quería conocerme cara a cara, No había oído nada más que cosas positivas sobre mí del el jefe de la sala de emergencia y de mi padre, el Dr. Volturi me preguntó si estaría dispuesto a ser jefe adjunto de la sala de emergencias. Me quedé muy sorprendido, pero acepté el puesto, más o menos se trataba de que cuando jefe de la sala de urgencias estaba fuera yo quedaba a cargo; Le di las gracias y el Dr. Volturi me envió a RH para llenar el papeleo, recogí mi gafete y darme de alta en la computadora.

Tres horas más tarde había terminado mi reunión con HR y obtuve mi agenda para el resto del mes y la primera mitad del próximo mes. Después de eso, estaría trabajando con el jefe de la sala de emergencia para crear mi agenda. Tomé mis llaves, tarjeta de identificación y caminé a mi oficina en la planta principal del hospital. Era pequeña, pero tenía todo lo necesario: un escritorio, dos estanterías vacías, una laptop con una tableta sincronizada, un sofá de cuero y lo más importante y esencial un cuarto de baño con ducha.

Observé la habitación sonriendo al espacio antes de cerrar la puerta con llave, vendría el fin de semana para acomodar todo, Al salir, me encontré con un médico alto, de pelo oscuro, piel de color café y ojos grises. – Lo siento – Me reí

- No hay problema – Dijo - ¿Eres el nuevo adjunto que empezaba el Lunes?

- Si soy Yo, Dr. Edward Cullen – Dije tendiéndole la mano

- Gusto en conocerte, soy el Dr. Tyler Crowley – Dijo sonriendo – Bienvenido al infierno.

- No puede ser tan malo – Me reí Dr. Crowley me dio una mirada de shock – ¿Dónde trabajas?

- También estoy en la sala de Emergencias, he estado aquí toda mi formación médica y ahora soy adjunto, me parece que fue ayer cuando yo era un estudiante de medicina , te daré algunas advertencias antes de comenzar. Número uno : evitar la cafetería a toda costa el café es desagradable y siempre obtienes las sobras, número dos:... algunas de las enfermeras son un poco insulsas, hay dos que son algo zorritas, pero si te gustan ese tipo de cosas, es tu elección; demonios, he pasado algún tiempo con ellas y es divertido, Número tres: evita trabajar con la enfermera Swan ella es una decepción y es tan grande como una casa que no puede hacer su trabajo "...

- Gracias por las advertencias, sin embargo, voy a hacer mis propias opiniones sobre el personal. Probablemente deberías ser respetuoso con tus compañeros de trabajo, independientemente de su historia y sus creencias personales acerca de su estilo de vida, también ten cuidado con quién hablas como una perra – Le dije crípticamente – Que tengas un buen día Dr. Crowley.

Volví sobre mis talones e hice nota mental de buscar los archivos del Dr. Crowley y la enfermera Swan. ¿Tuvieron un altercado y él está tomando represalias? Él Dr. Volturi me dio acceso administrativo para ver los perfiles de los empleados y lo haría mañana después de arreglar mi oficina

El resto de la tarde traté de irr con mi padre, pero fue llamado a una cirugía de corazón que necesitaba su experiencia en el área vascular. Me dirigí a la casa de mis padres y finalmente encontré a mi loco hermano atragantándose con comida en la boca y sentado en la barra de desayuno – Idiota – el soltó un bufido – Muy amable por recordar que venía a casa.

- Lo siento Eddo – Dijo mientras sonreía tímidamente – Estaba en la biblioteca trabajando en mi tesis. Estoy casi terminado con la sección sobre la batalla de Antietam durante la Guerra Civil. Oh, es tan genial Eddo debes leerlo.

- Tal vez más tarde, Jas.

- ¿Estás buscando una mamá?

- Sip, pero sin embargo, me parece que te encontré rellenando tu cara – Dije, rodando los ojos – ¿En dónde está?

- Compras de Navidad, ella está emocionada de que su hijo mayor está en casa para las fiestas – Dijo Jasper.

- Mierda

- ¿Qué?

- Trabajaré en Navidad y la víspera de Navidad – Suspiré.

- Amigo eso apesta – Dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño ligeramente – ¿Cuándo trabajas? ¿Qué turno?

- Afortunadamente es el turno de día así puedo estar aquí en la noche; pero de todas formas trabajo en Navidad.

- Estará bien, podemos tener la cena más tarde es bueno tenerte de regreso Edward, te extrañe mucho, y sé que Rose también lo hacía ella ya come algo Edward – Dijo – Fueron unas galletas y zanahoria pero comió algo.

Sonreí y palmee a Jasper en el hombro, era una pequeña victoria, el próximo paso era llevar a mi hermanita a terapia para que supere todo esto.

**xx APFL xx**

Mi fin de semana fue ajetreado con el arreglo de mi oficina y aclimatándome con el sistema de gráficos en el Hospital del Condado de Cook, también leí la lista del personal con el que estaría trabajando, me reuní con el jefe de la sala de emergencias el Dr. Eleazar Sánchez, quería hablar de nuestras responsabilidades en la sala de emergencias, se concluyó que los dos estaríamos a cargo del cuidado de los pacientes; obviamente yo trabajo con las enfermeras y con el jefe de enfermería para coordinar sus horarios, preferí estar trabajando con los residentes del primer y segundo año, moldeando a la generación más joven de médicos, él Dr. Sánchez trabajaría con el tercer y cuarto año de residentes y estudiantes de medicina, ya que este hospital era universitario.

Mientras que el Dr. Sánchez se encontraba de servicio, estaría tomando decisiones administrativas pidiendo mi opinión si era necesario. Cuando él no estaba de servicio, yo estaba a cargo y tenía plena autonomía para tomar decisiones administrativas sin comentarlas con él; me comentó que tenía la necesidad de un jefe adjunto de la sala de emergencias, ya que él se retiraba pronto y quería moldear a alguien para hacerse cargo del puesto y basado en mi entrevista, yo era esa persona.

El lunes por la mañana, me vestí con unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca abotonada y mi corbata favorita, me pasé los dedos por el pelo recién cortado y me puse mis lentes; necesitaba conseguir lentes de contacto nuevos y tenía una cita con el oculista de mis padres en mi día libre esta semana. Me metí en mi auto hoy si conduciría hasta el hospital aparqué en el garaje y entré en mi oficina, dejé mi bolso, me puse mi bata blanca, la tarjeta de identificación y un puñado de lapiceros.

La mañana pasó volando y ahora sé lo que quería decir el Dr. Crowley sobre enfermeras insulsas. Dos de ellas, la enfermera Stanley y la enfermera Mallory eran horribles; sus batas eran demasiado estrechas para sus cuerpos y actuaron poco profesional hacia mí toda la mañana.

Fue casi el almuerzo, cuando fui a ver a mi último paciente, la Sra. Dutch era una mujer mayor con una infección respiratoria muy desagradable tenía fiebre y quería que empezara con antibióticos. Estaba caminando hacia el escritorio de circular, escuché el final de una conversación que honestamente me asombró demasiado.

- ¿Quién está soltero? – Preguntó Lauren mientras dejaba caer su carpeta, recargándose del mostrador - ¿Swan? Por supuesto que está soltera, mírala.

- Estoy parada justo aquí Lauren – Siseó.

- Perdón – Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos – En serio, ¿quién está soltero?

- Dr. Cullen- Jessica se rió.

-¿Lo es? Lauren ronroneó.

- Apártate perra, él es mío – Se burló Jessica – Una vez que haya terminado con el podrás saltar en la delicia que es el Dr. Cullen, Dr. Feelgood

- Saben que las relaciones entre enfermeras son muy mal vistas - Dijo la enfermera Swan mientras las fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Y? – Jessica resopló – Quiero atraparme a un médico rico y aquí es donde lo voy a encontrar.

- Disculpen, ¿Quién está asignada al paciente en la cortina tres cama numero dos? – Pregunté sabiendo perfectamente que la enfermera Swan era la asignada a la Sra. Dutch, se volvió hacia mí y sus ojos color chocolate fundido se ampliaron, un rubor de color rosa brillante cubrió sus mejillas pálidas y se mordió el labio. La enfermera Swan era pesada, pero ella era hermosa, con piel clara , labios de color rosa , y el pelo largo espeso de color marrón; me presenté a ella y escuché a la enfermera Mallory hacer algún comentario grosero sobre la enfermera Swan o más bien , Bella. Tiré suavemente de su mano y la llevé lejos de las hermanas zorras así podía hablar con ella en privado.

Mientras caminábamos, ella pensó que había hecho algo malo, pero le aseguré que no había nada de eso, también le dije que escuché lo que la enfermera Stanley y la enfermera Mallory habían dicho y que me horroricé, Bella dijo que estaba bien, pero sus ojos decían una historia diferente. Al parecer, era objeto de burlas por las dos y le molestaba con claridad. Terminamos nuestra discusión acerca de la Sra. Dutch y le pregunté dónde podía conseguir una buena taza de café. Sugirió una cafetería por la calle misma calle del hospital llamada la Perkalator. Como muestra de agradecimiento, me ofrecí a comprarle un vaso, pero ella se negó yo le insistí y ella accedió a un grande latte sin nata.

Salí poco después de eso y fui corriendo por la calle para conseguir mi café, sin embargo , tonto de mí se me olvidó el abrigo en mi oficina y parecía témpano de hielo cuando regresé. Afortunadamente, yo estaba sosteniendo dos tazas humeantes de café y así mantuve mis manos un poco calientes, el resto de la tarde fue bastante tranquila hasta que se inició código en la habitación de la Sra. Dutch; corrí por el pasillo y comencé a ladrar órdenes al personal que estaba cerca tratando desesperadamente de salvar a esta mujer, la intubaron y comencé a hacer CPR*****.

Su corazón estaba trabajando demasiado, pedimos una ampolla de epi*****, sin cambios. Miré el enfermero que estaba cerca y le pedí que le trajera el carro de paradas, él se alejó corriendo y volvió con el carro, abrí su bata de hospital coloqué las paletas en el pecho , mandando descargas a su corazón, su viejo cuerpo saltó , pero ningún cambio aumenté la carga; Asistolia . No hay latido del corazón.

Gruñí y comencé a golpear su pecho, como yo estaba trabajando en ella, Bella había entrado en la habitación con el rostro tan blanco como el papel; sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y ambos sabíamos que ella se había ido – Hora de la muerte, 19:18 – Dije con voz ronca mientras me alejaba de la cama. Bella se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos de la Sra. Dutch y tapó su cara con la sábana, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Bella mientras miraba a la mujer debajo de la sábana.

- Vamos Bella – Dije jalándola gentilmente del brazo.

- Tengo que hacer un kit de su muerte", dijo entrecortadamente, ella se apartó y me rodeó para agarrar el kit, cerro la cortina alrededor de la Sra. Dutch, Bella se volvió y comenzó a trabajar en el kit de muerte.

- Déjame ayudarte –Le susurré.

- No, estoy bien, Dr. Cullen – Murmuró, mirando fijamente la documentación que necesitaba para llenar el kit.

- Estás molesta Bella – Le dije mientras me agachaba delante de ella – Deja que te ayude y para que podamos conseguir algo para beber, algo de cena, me jode perder un paciente.

- Es muy amable Dr. Cullen – Comenzó ella.

- Edward por favor, llámame Edward – Le insté.

- Edward, pero tengo que llegar a casa mi padre está enfermo y necesita mi ayuda – Dijo con amargura – Más bien, él tiene que gritarme para ... lo que sea.

- ¿Ni siquiera una copa? – Le pregunté.

- Lo siento no – Ella suspiró – Tal vez en otra ocasión.

- ¿Trabajas en Navidad?

- Los dos días – Dijo arqueando una ceja – Todo el mundo quiere estar con sus familias, preferiría no hacerlo así que me ofrecí como voluntario.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal si celebramos la Nochebuena y nos emborrachamos? – Le pregunté, dándole una sonrisa – Va a ser divertido.

- Mi padre ...

- Deberá entender que tu amigo te llevará a tomar una copa – Le dije enarcando una ceja.

- Está bien – Respondió ella admitiendo la derrota – ¿Puedo terminar esto?

- Todavía te estoy ayudando – Le dije mientras me ponía un par guantes nuevos, trabajamos de manera eficiente y rápidamente terminamos el kit de la muerte y el papeleo de la Sra. Dutch; su cuerpo fue llevado a la morgue y me estaba preparando para irme y me di cuenta de que Bella también se estaba poniendo el abrigo, tapándose con bufandas y el sombrero más lindo con borlas en el extremo.

- Que tenga una buena noche Dr. Cullen – Lauren ronroneó desde su lugar en el escritorio de circular, Bella resopló y salió pisoteando por la entrada de ambulancias, le di Lauren una sonrisa tensa y seguí a Bella a la entrada de ambulancias.

Bella estaba casi corriendo por el callejón hacia la avenida, corrí un poco y la alcancé fácilmente, Ella estaba subiendo las escaleras a la plataforma el, tambaleándose mientras caminaba. Aun siguiéndola vi que subió las escaleras de dos en dos mientras veía en cámara lenta, como Bella se tropezó en el último paso y plantaba la cara en el concreto – ¡Mierda! – Susurré. La gente caminaba sobre ella, sin importarle que esta pobre mujer e había caído y golpeado en la cara, llegué a ella y le di la vuelta, tenía un chichón muy desagradable en la frente; algunos idiotas se quejaban de que estábamos bloqueando las escaleras, con un gruñido cargué a Bella y nos senté en una banca – Bella despierta – La animé sacudiéndola suavemente, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué algunas sales aromáticas, las pasé debajo de su nariz y ella gimió – Vamos, cariño. Abre los ojos para mí. Quiero ver esos hermosos ojos chocolate Bella.

Sus ojos revolotearon y ella me vio, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas antes de que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco y los cerrara otra vez. Suspiré y la cargué ella no era tan pesada como yo pensaba; La llevé a la parada del tren y me subí, la tuve en mi regazo meciéndola suavemente, me bajé en mi parada y con cautela la llevé por las escaleras, paré un taxi y le di mi dirección, llegamos rápidamente a mi casa y puse el dinero en sus ansiosas manos.

Yo normalmente no haría esto, pero Bella parecía que necesitaba un poco de amor y cariño y yo se lo daría; el hospital probablemente parecía el mejor lugar para ella, pero puedo llevar a cabo un examen en mi casa, si empeora la llevaré de regreso para hacerle una tomografía computarizada; pero por ahora ella necesitaba a alguien que cuide de ella. Y se era yo.

* * *

*** Squirt** su traducción literal al español es chorro, aquí Edward se refiere a Rosalie como chorrito y él ya explicó porque

*** El **/ **Metro de Chicago**, cuyo nombre oficial y conocido popularmente como el **Chicago** «**L**» – de EL_evated_ – en Español: Elevado,1 2 es un sistema de transporte rápido que presta servicio en el área metropolitana de Chicago, EEUU.

*** RH** / Recursos Humanos

*** CPR** / Resucitación Cardiopulmonar, La resucitación cardiopulmonar (su sigla en inglés es CPR) se realiza cuando el pulso o la respiración de una persona cesan. Cuando ambos paran, sucede la muerte súbita. Aunque la muerte súbita puede tener diversas causas, como el envenenamiento, el ahogo, el atragantarse, la asfixia, la electrocución o la inhalación de humos, la causa más frecuente es un ataque al corazón.

*** Epi** / se refiere a epinefrina se usa como medicamento para tratar el paro cardíaco y otras arritmias cardíacas que resulten en un gasto cardíaco disminuido o ausente. La acción de la adrenalina consiste en el incremento de la resistencia periférica mediante la vasoconstricción receptor α1-dependiente y el incremento del gasto cardíaco mediante su unión a los receptores β1.

**N/T: **Edward es taaan lindo! Hahaha awww que les pareció?! Pobre Rosalie no creen? Yo creo que las personas que llegan a hacerle algo así a alguien simplemente no son seres humanos…Pff buenoooo ya vieron que Bellie solo tiene unas cuantas curvas?! Espero que les haya gustado! Prometo apurarme para subir el siguiente cap el domingo! Mil gracias por sus reviews! Espero maaas!

Besooos! Muaaaak

Maff


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A Sé que muchas de ustedes se podrán en algún momento identificar con esta Bella por sus inseguridades, seré perfectamente clara con ustedes…. Esta Bella y su odio por sí misma, la escribí porque yo REALMENTE lo he vivido. He luchado contra muchos problemas como los de ella, afortunadamente mi papa no es una basura y mi familia me ama inmensamente, solo no me amaba a mí misma, rezo para que mi doctor se lance en picada a quererme como nuestro sexy Doctorward.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**BPOV**

Me di la vuelta y gemí silenciosamente, _demonios mi cabeza duele! _pero también estaba confundida, caí sobre el piso, debería de sentir mi trasero frío y mojado; pero no al contrario estoy ¿caliente y cómoda?. Mis ojos revolotearon abiertos y me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación elegantemente decorada y tenía poca luz; me senté pero rápidamente volví a caer sobre las almohadas.

- Tranquila Bella – dijo una calmada voz aterciopelada.

- ¿En dónde estoy? – Volteando hacia la voz, parpadee y el Dr. Cullen estaba ahí, sentado a mi lado luciendo un poco preocupado.

- Estás en mi habitación de invitados, te golpeaste muy fuerte en la plataforma y quedaste inconsciente – Dijo mientras gentilmente colocaba una bolsa de hielo sobre mi frente, sisee de dolor.

- Perdón

- Me tengo que ir – dije luchando por levantarme – Mi papá…..

- Bella estuviste inconsciente por tres horas, tienes un feo chichón en la frente y desafortunadamente tuve que suturar la herida – El hizo un mohín.

- Pero mi papá….. Necesita ayuda, el perdió su pierna y necesita ayuda para moverse – gemí mientras finalmente me sentaba luchando contra las náuseas y el mareo – El probablemente está quejándose pensando que lo abandoné – Salté fuera de la cama y por poco planto la cara en la alfombra.

- ¿Podrías dejar de retorcerte? – Edward rió apretándome contra su pecho – De hecho debí haberte llevado de regreso al hospital, pero estoy seguro de que no querías a la Enfermera Mallory encargándose de ti.

- Preferiría reencontrarme con el piso – gruñí

- Es lo que pensé – Además tienes a un médico certificado en Emergencias cuidando de ti.

- Dr. Cullen …..

- Edward, ¿Sufres pérdida de memoria? - Bromeó

- No, es solo que ….mierda…aprecio tu ayuda….espera ¿Cómo llegue a tu casa? – Pregunté mientras él me guiaba al sofá y sostenía la bolsa de hielo en mi cabeza.

- Fácil, te cargué – Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿A caso eres un maldito superman? –Pregunté enarcando una ceja – No soy una pequeña Minnie.

- Bella, por favor eres perfecta – dijo revisando el chichón de mi cabeza.

- Edward, soy una maldita vaca – Espeté poniéndome de pie otra vez – Al menos eso es lo que dice mi papa y esas perras en el trabajo…. Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, sólo quería tomar mi abrigo e irme – Aprecio su ayuda Dr. Cullen, Edward….. Pero me tengo que ir.

Suspiró y me miró claramente no muy feliz con mi estallido verbal – No me gusta la idea, alguien tiene que asegurarse de despertarte cada dos horas y ¿piensas que tu papá puede manejar eso?

- No, pondré la alarma de mi celular – Ofrecí.

- No es suficiente Bella – Dijo con severidad – y tú no eres una "maldita vaca" eres perfecta y saludable; ignora a las hermanas zorras y tu papá obviamente es ciego para no ver la hermosa mujer que eres.

Me quedé boquiabierta mirando a este supermodelo que me había llamado hermosa _¿Estaría fumando algo? ¿Habrá tomado alucinógenos?_

- No me crees

- No tengo razones para hacerlo – Me alejé de él y vacilé un poco, el gentilmente me tomó de la cintura y me empujó hacia la cama; me senté mirando hacia la alfombra, lágrimas caían por mi cara, odiaba lo que yo era, odiaba a mi familia, a mis compañeros de trabajo excepto Angela, odiaba estar sola pero yo NO quería la lastima de este hombre.

_Yo sólo quería a alguien que malditamente me AME!_

- Bella normalmente no soy tan insistente pero no irás a casa esta noche, llama a tu papá si es necesario, pero como doctor y amigo te digo que no es seguro, la alarma de celular no te despertará si caes en coma – Dijo mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de mi – ¿por favor? Prometo que seré un completo caballero, sólo te quité el abrigo, zapatos y la tarjeta de identificación, nada del otro mundo.

Reí bajando la mirada para verlo, tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro –¿Puedes sonreír y reírte también? Es un milagro y el sonido más bonito que he escuchado en algún tiempo – él dijo quitando el cabello de mi rostro, cuando sentí sus dedos en mi mejilla sentí mi piel ruborizarse – Bien, esta noche tú te quedarás aquí y mañana no irás a trabajar, tienes una contusión cerebral leve; te revisaré mañana después de terminar mi turno y podrás regresar pasado mañana si no tienes náuseas y mareos.

- ¿Haces esto por todas las enfermeras? – Pregunté en un susurro frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- No, sólo con las que sé que son especiales – Respondió levantando mi rostro para que lo mirara – Prefiero trabajar cualquier día contigo que con la Enfermera Mallory o la Enfermera Stanley; tu eres compasiva y te preocupas verdaderamente de los pacientes.

- Gracias Dr. Cullen – hice una mueca – Demonios! Lo siento Edward, es solo que suelo referirme a todos los doctores por su apellido, es señal de respeto, con algunos doctores no me llevo bien pero de todos modos lo hago.

- ¿Cómo Crowley? – Preguntó Edward, sus ojos brillaban de ira.

- Sip, a él no le agrado mucho piensa que soy un trasero perezoso – Suspiré – Él básicamente me menosprecia cuando trabajamos juntos, he tratado de probarle que soy una buena enfermera, pero el ve mi cuerpo y piensa que soy floja.

- Hmmm tal vez tenga que hablar con Crowley y todos los demás doctores acerca del apropiado comportamiento profesional hacia las enfermeras – Me dijo – Debes tener hambre, sé que es tarde pero deberías comer algo, te haré un sándwich y te dejaré llamar a tu papá.

- Por favor no hagas un gran problema acerca del Dr. Crowley y los demás, estoy bien – Me encogí de hombros.

- En un momento regreso – me dijo sin hacer caso de lo que dije – Tu teléfono está en la mesita de noche.

Suspiré y asentí, se levantó y salió de la habitación trotando por las escaleras ¿él me subió las escaleras cargándome? Demonios! Digo en serio DEMONIOS! Tomé mi teléfono y me di cuenta de que tenía veinte mensajes nuevos, todos de mi querido padre, escuché el primer mensaje y si ese era mi papá despotricando que yo era un culo de mierda perezoso, quien no se preocupaba por él; que era una imbécil que prefería andar de callejera en lugar de ayudarlo, lloré mientras lo escuchaba gritarme en el teléfono por sus mensajes.

Borré el resto de los mensajes sin querer escucharlos, me armé de valor contra sus palabras mientras marcaba su número, apenas sonó el primer tono y Charlie gritó en el teléfono – Tú perra desagradecida ¿en dónde estás? – Bramó.

- Lindo papá – Espeté – Siempre estás preocupado por tu mierda y nunca te pones a pensar en que posiblemente puedo estar herida.

- Déjame adivinar, tú y tus momentos torpes ¿te rompiste una uña? – Preguntó mordazmente.

- No papá, pero me pasó algo más que romperme una uña; tengo un contusión cerebral y estoy en el hospital – Mentí – Estoy en observación porque perdí la conciencia, si necesitas ayuda habla con Sam Uley quien vive en el piso de abajo.

- ¿Estás siendo observada en el jodido hospital? Dios Isabella eres una maldita estúpida ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste inconsciente? ¿Un minuto? Para esa mierda y ven a casa ahora mismo – Gruñó.

Edward regresó a la habitación sosteniendo un plato con un sándwich y un vaso con agua, se dio cuenta de mis lágrimas y me pidió que le diera el teléfono – Espera papá – le dije al teléfono – Mi doctor quiere hablar contigo. Miré a Edward – Le dije que estoy hospitalizada y en observación.

Edward asintió y puso el teléfono en su oreja - ¿Sr. Swan? Habla el Dr. Cullen soy el médico que estaba en turno cuando trajeron a su hija inconsciente y sin responder; es política del hospital mantener a un paciente si hay probabilidades de que caiga en coma, tenga sangrado intracraneal o hematoma cerebral, si ella se puede ir pero sería en contra de las advertencias médicas y desde que ella trabaja en este hospital no se le permitirá regresar a trabajar hasta que su médico le dé el alta – dijo Edward pellizcando el puente de su nariz – MIRE! Sr. Swan ella está hospitalizada y no se irá, obviamente usted es tan egoísta como para darse cuenta el peligro que realmente corre su hija; si no se puede hacer cargo de usted mismo le puedo le puedo dar los nombres de algunas enfermeras que están en el programa " cuidado de salud en casa" y los honorarios son cubiertos por Medicaid** ***, bien llame a mis superiores, buena suerte con eso señor – cerró el teléfono y lo aventó a la cama – Tu papa es un pendejo.

- Lo sé – me quejé.

Edward frunció los labios y puso el sándwich enfrente de mí, también me dio dos Ibuprofeno, empujó el plato hacia mí y lo miré con cautela; tenía hambre pero me daba miedo vomitar encima de su adorable alfombra beige – Sólo come la mitad Bella, yo comeré la otra mitad.

- No quiero vomitar – refunfuñé.

Él tomó la mitad del sándwich lo mordió y lo volvió a poner en el plato, se levantó y regresó del baño con un bote de basura poniéndolo a un lado de la cama – Come.

- Y dices que normalmente no eres insistente – bromeé mientras tomaba el sándwich y lo mordisqueaba.

-¿Qué harás con tu papá?

- No sé – suspiré – Él es horrible conmigo pero necesita mi ayuda.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó mientras bebía un poco de agua.

- Mi papá era un policía, hace un año estaba de servicio cuando logró detener una venta de droga, su compañero que era mucho más joven que él fue tras los vendedores y mi papá los siguió, uno de ellos lo vio y le disparó en la pierna rompiendo su tibia; los doctores trataron de salvarla pero después de cirugía tras cirugía le amputaron la pierna derecha desde la rodilla, él nunca se cuidó las heridas y me dejo hacerlo por él, sin embargo se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, la herida tenía pus y estaba infectada partes del pie estaban gangrenadas, no tuvieron más opción más que removerla. Eso es todo y como dije hace un año que pasó todo y el sigue….

- ¿Él sigue qué?

- Tratándome como su esclava personal – sollocé – Dios! Ni siquiera te conozco y te estoy contando mis más profundos y obscuros secretos.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejas? Obviamente a él no le importa – se encogió de hombros .

- A pesar del hecho de que es un pendejo, sigue siendo mi papá – suspiré frotando mis sienes – Dios mi cabeza duele.

- Es en serio lo de "cuidado de salud en casa" – dijo quitando el plato vacío de la cama – Si él necesita tanta ayuda como dices, Medicaid lo cubrirá o también sus seguro de discapacidad.

- Oh! Él no tiene seguro de discapacidad, se lo revocaron cuando se volvió adicto al Vicodin *** **va de clínica en clínica gratuita para conseguir más pastillas – espeté – Lo quiero dejar, de verdad que si pero mi sueldo cubre nuestro departamento, la electricidad, el teléfono…..

- Está bien Bella relájate – me calmó empujándome a la cama – Tienes un desagradable chichón y soy un idiota por hacerte hablar sobre esto; mañana te quedarás aquí, mi mamá vendrá a visitarte durante el día, ya le hablé al jefe de enfermeras por ti, si te sientes bien, mañana por la noche te llevaré a casa.

- No tengo nada que usar, mi bata está…. Bueno huele a muerte – dije arrugando la nariz recordando a la Sra. Dutch.

- Tengo unas batas extra de mi antiguo hospital, estás cubierta – dijo mientras sonreía suavemente – Las dejaré en el baño que está saliendo de tu habitación a la izquierda, vendré a revisarte en un par de horas ¿está bien?

- Gracias Edward – contesté.

- Duerme bien Bella – dijo apagando la luz, dejó la puerta abierta y lo vi sonreír a través de la tenue luz del pasillo, mis ojos revolotearon cerrados y el sueño me consumió inmediatamente.

Edward me despertaba cada dos horas, era muy gentil al hacerlo, Charlie me hubiera empujado con su muleta, cada vez que me despertaba me hacía un pequeño examen neurológico y me aseguraba que todo estaría bien. La ultima hora en que me despertó eran las siete de la mañana y él ya estaba vestido para el trabajo – Bella sigue durmiendo – susurró – Mi mamá dijo que estaría aquí alrededor de las nueve para hacer el desayuno para ti y pasar algún rato contigo.

- Me siento extraña quedándome en tu casa sin ti aquí – fruncí el ceño.

- Bella no te preocupes por eso, confío en ti – se rió ligeramente entre dientes – Demonios todavía estoy tratando de averiguar que hay en todos los rincones de este lugar ya que me acabo de mudar el jueves – mis ojos se abrieron más y traté de levantarme de la cama, no debería estar aquí! – Por favor Bella relájate – sus ojos eran amables pero severos, finalmente detuve mi lucha – Bien, dejé un par de batas en el baño, un cepillo de dientes y un par de cosas que tal vez necesites; lo siento pero no puedes lavar tu cabello debido a los puntos de sutura que están cerca de la línea del cabello, al menos no todavía los cubriré cuando regrese del hospital.

- ¿Crees que seré capaz de ir al trabajo mañana? – le pregunté.

- Te lo haré saber cuándo regrese y te haga un examen completo – dijo con una sonrisa torcida – Disfruta tu día libre, ve algo de mala programación en la televisión, considera esto como unas mini vacaciones.

- Está bien – suspiré – Gracias Edward, de verdad haz ido más allá del "llamado del deber".

- Cuando quieras Bella – dijo – Vuelve a dormir y nos vemos en la noche – él gentilmente pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla sonriendo suavemente antes de salir de la habitación. Me senté incapaz de dormir otra vez, caminé hacia el baño y en el mostrador encontré un par de batas color verde, un cepillo de dientes, pasta, desodorante y una pequeña nota.

_Querida Bella_

_Perdón pero solo tengo desodorante "varonil" pero es mejor que nada, si quieres tomar una ducha asegúrate de cubrir bien los puntos, hay un gorro de baño pero otra vez sólo hay gel de baño con olor "varonil" (soy un hombre recientemente divorciado…. Es todo lo que tengo, mi ex se quedó con toda esa mierda Frou-Fou para chicas). Como sea, aquí está mi número de celular, ya lo programé en tu teléfono mientras dormías ( ¿sabías que tu celular es de la era prehistórica? Me tomó años encontrar como hacerlo!) Pero en caso de que no lo haya hecho correctamente aquí está: 206-555-1979_

_Prescripción para Isabella:_

_DESCANSA! Duerme! Disfruta tu día libre! Toma todos tus medicamentos._

_Nos vemos en la noche Bella_

_Tuyo_

_Edward _

Me reí de su nota pero fruncí el ceño por su comentario sobre mi teléfono, si , mi celular era viejo pero no podía permitirme comprar uno nuevo; tenía que pagar las deudas de mi viejo Padre, sus cuentas médicas nos estaban matando, sigo pagando la cirugía de su amputación y ya pasó un año, Medicaid ayuda pero….

Mi vida es jodidamente patética.

Me quité la bata sucia de ayer y enrollé mi largo cabello café dentro de la gorra de baño, prendí la regadera e hice pis mientras se calentaba el agua, sin embargo me pregunté si era como en la regadera del departamento, que le tomaba veinte minutos pasar el agua caliente. Una vez que terminé de hacer pis, metí la mano a la regadera y comprobé que ya estaba caliente, entré y lavé mi cuerpo; evité mirar mis feos rollos mientras tallaba mi piel, el agua se sentía maravillosa, masajeaba los nudos que venía cargando en mis hombros y espalda, si pudiera me llevaría esta maldita regadera conmigo, la amo.

Después que terminé de gastar el agua de Edward salí de la regadera, arrugué la nariz ante la perspectiva de ponerme ropa interior sucia, así que decidí prescindir de ella hasta que encontré un paquete debajo de las batas, lo tomé y era un paque de calzoncillos de hombre con un post-it – _Están limpios! Lo juro! Completamente nuevos! Nunca han sido abiertos! Mi ex los compró y yo odio los calzoncillos! ;-) – E._

Estaba agradecida pero tenía miedo de que no me quedaran, Edward obviamente era musculoso si pudo cargar mi culo gordo por las escaleras , pero sus caderas eran tan pequeñas, eran calzoncillos Calvin Klein de hombre talla grande, con un pesado suspiro abrí el paquete y saqué un par de ropa interior color negro, la puse encima de mi cadera, me quedarían un poco apretados pero eso funcionaba para mí, las subí por mis piernas y me di cuenta que parecía una salchicha mal amarrada, sin embargo eran cómodos y lo más importante estaban limpios.

Terminé de vestirme y caminé hacia la habitación de invitados, encontré mi bolso a un lado del sofá, metí mi ropa sucia en él y busqué mi diario, me di cuenta que lo había dejado en casa porque se me hacía tarde. Mierda! Me pregunto si Edward se molestaría si tomo algunas hojas de papel; necesito escribir acerca delo que pasó ayer, la Sra. Dutch, mi caída y mi papá, oh y no puedo olvidar acerca de Edward.

Vagué por la casa hasta que encontré una oficina, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema, los muebles eran una combinación de madera negra y alpaca, en el escritorio había un block de notas y un portaminas; los tomé y regresé a la habitación, hice la cama y decidí escribir acurrucada en el sofá.

_Diciembre 21 2012_

_Sé que no estoy escribiendo en mi diario usual, pero tengo que sacar todas estas ideas, procesarlas mientras están frescas. Primero ayer tuve una desagradable caída obteniendo un adorable chichón en la frente y algunos puntos a lo largo de la línea del cabello, también perdí la conciencia y el nuevo médico adjunto me llevó CARGANDO, ni siquiera era mi casa, era la de él, ahora estaba sentada en la habitación de invitados en la casa del Dr. Cullen escribiendo este diario. Pero regresando a lo de antes._

_Ayer fue un día horrible, bueno no completamente, hice un amigo; desafortunadamente perdí un paciente, era una vieja mujer que nunca se casó y estaba batallando contra una infección respiratoria, estaba tan sola nadie estuvo ahí con ella, logré contactar a su sobrina en Milwakee y dijo que trataría de llegar a Chicago pero no logró llegar antes de su muerte. Demonios! Alguien tiene que decirle! Y esa persona debí haber sido yo, pero bueno…. Lo que está hecho, hecho está, pero todavía me siento muy mal._

_Sin embargo vi mucho de mí en la Sra. Dutch, ella estaba tan sol, nunca encontró a su "príncipe encantador" como ella había dicho, la luz en sus ojos era tenue cuando hablé con ella y estaba "lista para encontrarse con su familia" ella sabía que iba a morir, sabía que su vida había terminado y que moriría sola. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que yo hacía mientras ella entraba en paro? Estaba siendo "reprendida" y fastidiada por Lauren Mallory acerca de nuestro nuevo médico adjunto, estaba siendo empujada mientras reclamaba que era de ella y que él nunca me querría._

_Es probablemente cierto ¿Por qué él lo haría? Es un jodido DIOS! Y es muy amable, ¿Por qué no es un jodido idiota como Newton o Crowley? Se me haría más fácil trabajar con el…. Podría solamente ignorarlo, como a los otros dos._

_Después de la muerte de mi paciente me di cuenta que ese futuro era el mío, yo moriría sola, realmente nadie se preocupa por mí, mi propio padre me atacó porque no llegué a casa la noche pasada a pesar del hecho de que estaba "en el hospital detenida e observación" ok en la habitación de invitados del Dr. Cullen, pero de todas formas…._

_Y luego está el Dr. Cullen…. Déjame hablar acerca de él, como dije es nuestro nuevo médico adjunto, es hermoso, inteligente, compasivo, gracioso, y amable. Hay algo más acerca de él pero no puedo hablar tanto de eso, cuando estoy cerca de él me siento en calma, segura y protegida, no lo sé, y ni que decir cuando nos tocamos, el día que nos presentamos tomé su mano y algo viajo por mi brazo llenando mi corazón con ALGO pero no estoy segura de que es, sé que no me debo sentir atraída por él, sin embargo es un buen hombre y lo considero mi amigo, pero sé que es muy bueno para ser cierto, lo mantendré a mi lado, seré su amiga pero no puedo permitirme abrirle el corazón para después salir quemada._

_¿Recuerdas que pasó la última vez? Perdiste la virginidad con un pendejo, te pisoteó, nunca regresó y corrió a los brazos de una supermodelo._

_Odio mi vida, odio en lo que se ha convertido, necesito hacer algo con ella pero no sé cómo! Necesito alejarme de mi papá, pero odio que me ponga en una posición en donde él es la víctima, me siento atrapada._

Arranqué las piezas de papel que usé y las apreté contra mi pecho, lagrimas cayendo de mis mejillas, limpié mi cara y fui a poner el block y el lápiz en el escritorio, mientras iba caminando de regreso a la habitación escuché que la puerta de entrada se abría, me ruborice y decidí bajar las escaleras para ver si era la mamá de Edward, cuando llegué a la planta baja vi a una mujer parada en el vestíbulo quitándose el abrigo; su cabello era del mismo color que el de Edward, ella estaba usando pantalones de vestir color gris y un suéter morado, uno de los dedos de la mano izquierda brilló con sus anillos de compromiso y de boda - ¿Hola? – Ella volteó dándome una mirada cálida – Hola cariño ¿tú eres Bella? – Asentí – Gusto en conocerla – susurré ofreciéndole mi mano, ella dio un paso hacia adelante y tomó mi mano entre la suya oprimiéndola cálidamente.

- Soy Esme Cullen – se presentó – Bien, Edward me dijo que anoche sólo comiste la mitad de un sándwich, debes tener hambre – dijo Esme con una sonrisa torcida como la de Edward.

- Sólo un poco, mi estómago todavía esta revuelto por esto – dije señalando mi gran chichón.

- Oh querida! – Dijo mientras tocaba mi frente gentilmente – ¿Obtuviste esto por tu caída? Eso es terrible, pobre niña!

- Estoy bien Sra. Cullen – dije sonrojándome en un profundo color rojo.

- Nada de Sra. Cullen eso es basura, la Sra. Cullen es mi vieja suegra, así que llámame Esme – dijo mientras me arrastraba a la cocina – ¿Qué te gustaría para el desayuno?

- No mucho, no me quiero enfermar – dije en voz baja.

- ¿Qué tal tostadas y huevo revuelto? – Sugirió – Lo mantendré ligero.

- Eso suena bien- sonreí, Esme volteó y se puso a trabajar en el desayuno – ¿Así que trabajas con mi hijo mayor?

- Ummm si – respondí – Soy enfermera en el County he estado ahí desde que me gradué.

- ¿A qué universidad fuiste Bella? – me preguntó.

- Tomé los cursos previos en un colegio comunitario pero obtuve mi título de enfermera en la Universidad de Illinois de Chicago; trabajaba tiempo completo mientras tomaba clases así pude permitirme el lujo de obtener mi título.

- Eso debió haber sido difícil – Esme frunció el ceño – ¿Cómo tenías la suficiente energía para trabajar tiempo completo y terminar la universidad?

- Con mucho café – me reí – ¿Qué acerca de ti? ¿A qué te dedicas Esme?

- Soy diseñadora de interiores – respondió dándome una taza de café – Tengo un título en historia del arte y una maestría en Arquitectura, abrí mi propia firma y lo demás es historia.

- ¿Sigues trabajando en eso?

- Lo hago, sin embargo solo trabajo con clientes VIP y mi personal maneja el resto de los contratos – ella respondió; terminó de cocinar el desayuno y me puso un plato enfrente, sentándose a un lado de mi con su propio plato.

- Espero no interferir en tu trabajo Esme – dije mientras comía mis huevos.

- No, esta semana es vacacional para mi personal, Navidad está muy cerca; nadie quiere renovar su casa unos días antes de las fiestas – se rió entre dientes – ¿Qué harás para navidad?

- Trabajar – suspiré – En realidad no tengo mucha familia y prefiero dejar a las personas pasar tiempo con sus seres queridos, además necesito el dinero, estoy algo apretada con el dinero, tengo que pagar unas cuentas médicas que mi padre ha acumulado en los últimos dos años.

- ¿Su seguro no lo cubre?

- Él no tiene seguro, abuso de la cláusula de discapacidad ya que se convirtió en adicto al Vicodin, su cobertura fue cancelada – dije con amargura en la voz – Lo podría dar de alta con mi seguro, pero sería un gran problema con el hospital, probablemente debido a su adicción le negarían la cobertura ya que yo trabajo ahí.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Le di la historia abreviada de lo que le pasó a mi Padre y ella estaba en shock lo sintió por él, pero lo más importante es que a mí no me juzgó y era simpática conmigo. Esme insistió diciendo que yo era buena hija a pesar de la forma tan mala en que mi Padre me trataba, le comenté que estaba pensando en no regresar a casa esta noche por la manera en la que me trató por teléfono.

Terminamos nuestro desayuno y Esme insistió en que me sentara en el sofá a ver algo de televisión y posiblemente tomar una siesta, fruncí el ceño pero ella jaló hacia el sofá tendiendo una manta encima de mí acariciándome la mejilla con cariño; me acurruqué en el sofá y pronto mis parpados se cerraron a pesar de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo de mantenerme despierta, mi cerebro me decía lo contrario y caí en un sueño profundo sin sueños. 

**Xx APFL xX**

- Gracias por hacerle compañía mamá – escuché.

- Ella es una hermosa mujer Edward, sin embargo está muy triste – respondió Esme – Sus ojos no tienen brillo y su Padre él es un pedazo de nada.

- Hablé con él por teléfono, trató de convencerme para permitir que saliera del "hospital" – suspiró – Parece muy dañado y desagradecido por lo que ella está haciendo por él, revisaré su condición cuando la vaya a dejar.

Sus voces se hicieron más bajas, e incluso sonaba como si estuvieran susurrando, odié que lo estuvieran haciendo acerca de mí, no lo valgo… - También te quiero Edward nos vemos la noche de Navidad – susurró Esme.

- Adiós Madre – dijo Edward – Me aseguraré de decirle a Bella que dijiste adiós.

- Buen chico – se rió, la puerta se abrió y cerró.

Edward caminó hacia el sofá y se arrodilló en el piso frente a mí, sonrió cuando vio que estaba despierta – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, umm cansada a pesar del hecho de que he dormido casi todo el día – dije mientras me sentaba.

-Golpeaste tu cerebro, vas a estar cansada por algunos días – me dijo – ¿Te puedo examinar?

Asentí y rápidamente comenzó a trabajar, haciendo un examen básico neurológico; sin embargo su única preocupación fue cuando me tropecé haciendo equilibrio en un pie, le dije que de todas formas sin el movimiento en mi cerebro , lucho por caminar en una superficie plana y recta, normalmente soy torpe.

- Está bien, puedes ir a trabajar mañana, pero si te mareas o tienes nauseas tendrás que descansar – dijo Edward severamente.

- ¿Estarás ahí mañana? – pregunté golpeándome internamente por preguntar eso _¿Por qué te importa?_

- Desafortunadamente no, tengo una cita para obtener nuevos lentes de contacto, estos no me sirven mucho desde que son de tres recetas anteriores – se rió entre dientes moviendo sus lentes – He tenido el peor dolor de cabeza porque mis ojos se esfuerzan mucho.

- Oh está bien – dije sonriendo –Espero que te vaya bien en tu cita con el oculista.

- Gracias Bella – respondió – Déjame hacer algo para la cena y después te llevaré a tu departamento ¿está bien?

- No tienes que cocinar para mi Edward, puedo comer algo en casa.

- Bella ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien cuidó de ti? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- No lo recuerdo – sollocé – probablemente mi mamá ¿hace diecisiete años? Antes de tu ayuda la noche pasada.

- Bueno déjame cuidar de ti esta noche, es lo que quiero – dijo, sonreí suavemente y asentí varias veces, su sonrisa de respuesta era radiante, se paró y se fue a preparar nuestra cena, le dije que iría a refrescarme, lavar mis dientes y dejar preparadas mis cosas para irme, bajé todo y lo dejé en la entrada, la cena fue tranquila, con pollo asado, arroz y ensalada; Edward era sorprendentemente un excelente cocinero, la comida era mejor que algo que yo haya cocinado, y ni que hablar de su cocina era un sueño, nada que ver con lo que yo tenía en mi departamento. Una vez que Edward y yo terminamos de lavar los platos, suspiró y dijo – Creo que ya tienes que irte a casa.

- Tengo miedo – susurré esperando que no me pudiera escuchar.

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿Tu papa te lastimará? Si ese es el caso te quedas aquí – dijo con furia en la mirada.

- No, no le tengo miedo a él, no me lastimaría, al menos creo que no lo haría – me apuré a decir – Tengo miedo de su ira, probablemente voy a escuchar toda su mierda de insultos que tiene para mí , quejándose de que lo abandoné – Edward entrecerró los ojos y gruñó – Y más o menos lo hice.

- Tu no lo abandonaste, Bella te lastimaste si no se puede dar cuenta de eso entonces el obviamente es un estúpido – espetó, se quitó los lentes y se pellizco el puente de la nariz – Lo siento Bella sé que es tu Papá pero realmente él no me importa mucho.

- Bienvenido al club – bromeé tratando de aligerar el ambiente, Edward resopló y fue a tomar su abrigo, trajo el mío y me ayudó a ponérmelo.

- Bella promete que si tu padre se vuelve demasiado para ti ¿tú te iras? – preguntó tomando mi cara en sus manos, estaba sorprendida por sus acciones, sus manos estaban en mi cara! No se alejaba de mí y creo se veía que de verdad ¿le importaba?, ya no estoy muy segura de saberlo, asentí y traté de sonreír, después envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, sosteniéndome contra su pecho, _demonios huele bien, _su agarre era fuerte y protector, su mejilla descansaba en mi cabeza.

- Ok Bella vamos a llevarte a casa – me apretó fuertemente antes de dejarme ir, puso mi bolso sobre su hombro y me ofreció su brazo, juntos caminamos hacia la cochera y ahí estacionado había un elegante Volvo color plata; abrió la puerta para mí y subí al asiento del copiloto, cerró la puerta y subió en su lado al volante, arrancó y le di las instrucciones para llegar a mi edificio.

Mientras nos alejábamos de su casa la calidad de las viviendas iba bajando hasta que llegamos a mi vecindario, no era muy seguro pero era lo único que podía pagar, si sólo estuviera yo podría permitirme pagar un lindo loft en un mejor vecindario cerca del hospital, pero necesitaba cuidar a Charlie.

¿No?

- Ese es el mío – dije mientras señalaba el sucio edificio de apartamentos, estaba tan avergonzada de mi casa; era un basurero comparado con la casa de Edward, diablos nuestro departamento podría caber en sólo su cocina. Estacionó el auto y me ayudó a salir de él, tomé mis llaves y abrí la puerta del edificio; el olor rancio a curry, cigarro y arena para gatos asaltó nuestras narices, cerré los ojos tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, me di la vuelta y caminé por las escaleras hasta nuestro departamento en el primer piso y abrí la puerta.

Mantuve la puerta abierta para Edward y puedo decir que estaba sorprendido por ver en dónde yo vivía, el sonido de Fox Sports llenaba el pequeño departamento y Charlie estaba sentado en su sofá reclinable, mirándome como si fuera la escoria de la tierra, tal vez lo era ¿quién demonios lo sabía?

- ¿Es este tu amante rico Isabella? – se burló.

- Papá! – grité.

- ¿Qué? Él te trajo a casa y probablemente espera que abras las piernas para el – Charlie rió con maldad.

Edward gruñó y se puso detrás de el – Sr. Swan no puedo creer que diga eso acerca de su propia hija – susurró con un tono de voz amenazador.

- Ella está muy gorda para ti ¿eh? ¿No te gusta ver los rollos de grasa rebotar? – Charlie rió como loco – Eres una jodida inútil Isabella, no vales nada!

Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó a la cocina que estaba un poco aislada - ¿Así es como te trata? ¿Todo el tiempo?

- Tal vez será peor cuando tú te vayas – murmuré mirando hacia un lazo de navidad.

- No dejare que te quedes aquí, es abuso emocional Bella, no mereces esto - levantando mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo.

- Edward no me puedo quedar contigo, no….no es correcto – dije mientras lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas Estaré bien, lo prometo –me alejé de él y fui a poner mi bolso en mi habitación, Edward me pisaba los talones, aparentemente mi padre impartió su furia en mi habitación; mi ropa de cama estaba desgarrada y hecha tiras y mi colchón estaba volteado contra la pared, esto tenía que haber sido una de sus rabietas.

- Bella esto no está bien – dijo bruscamente – El necesita ayuda, control de ira o algo!

- No lo puedo dejar, no ahora; sin embargo he llegado hasta aquí con toda su mierda – suspiré – después del primero de Enero me mudaré, sólo quedan dos semanas, necesito encontrar un lugar pero no tengo mucho dinero, tendré que trabajar turnos dobles…. Hablaré con Sam para que me saque de la hipoteca y mi papá pueda conservar este lugar, pero no estoy muy segura de que él pueda pagar todo, el obtiene algo de dinero de su "fondo de retiro" desde que fue herido en servicio, pero no es suficiente para permitirse pagar esto.

- No quiero sonar como un idiota pero el tren de tu vida se está yendo; no necesitas mantener a ese pendejo, déjalo estrellarse y arder, tú mereces algo mejor que esto.

- ¿Lo merezco? He escuchado sus palabras hirientes toda mi vida, tal vez esto es para lo que estoy destinada – gruñí – Tengo treinta años y esto es mi vida!

- No lo eres Bella – Edward susurró mirándome a los ojos – Tú mereces el mundo, mereces ser amada y cuidada.

- He puesto todas mis esperanzas en encontrar eso – espeté con amargura – Mira, aprecio toda tu ayuda en los días pasados, pero necesito arreglar esto e irme a dormir, tengo que estar en el hospital a las siete – me di la vuelta y comencé a limpiar mi habitación, tratando de salvar mi ropa de cama y mi habitación. Edward obviamente no estaba feliz con mi despedida, mientras el suspiraba airadamente yo estaba peleando con mi cama tratando de acomodar la base con el colchón, me ayudó a moverlo y me senté en el colchón, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos y se veía tan triste.

- Bella, tú eres una mujer maravillosa, tengo suerte de que seas mi amiga – murmuró – Estaré aquí para ti cada vez que quieras hablar, por favor usa mi número de teléfono – asentí, Edward me tomó entre sus brazos otra vez y me abrazó con fuerza – No te veré mañana pero estaré trabajando los próximos tres días, y creo me prometiste que irías a cenar conmigo en Navidad.

Esperaba que lo hubiera olvidado – Está bien – le dije – Gracias otra vez Edward.

- Cuando quieras Bella – dijo mientras se alejaba y besaba mi mejilla - ¿Quieres que le ponga una pastilla para dormir en su cerveza antes de que me vaya?

- No, pero gracias por la oferta – me reí, otra vez él tomó mi mejilla deslizando sus dedos por mi piel, mi corazón revoloteaba en mi pecho y no podía entender porque lo hacía. Edward se fue y regresé a mi habitación cerrando mi puerta con llave para mantener a Carlie lejos de mí, desafortunadamente gracias a la cantidad de tiempo que dormí durante el día me costó mucho conciliar el sueño, también porque mis sabanas estaban en el suelo pisoteadas y sucias, no es como si pudiera ir a la lavandería a la media noche, así que sólo me senté en el piso y leí mi libro por casi toda la noche.

Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana asomé la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación y vi que la puerta de mi papá estaba cerrada así que corretee hacia el baño y me metí en la ducha, lavé mi cabello cuidadosamente, consciente de los puntos que me había puedo Edward, salí y comencé a arreglarme, me puse un ligero maquillaje para tapar un poco el moretón que estaba en mi frente y cubrir las ojeras. Me puse mi bata navideña, tratando de dar a los pacientes algo que los anime a pesar de estar en el hospital con la Navidad tan cerca.

Desde que estaba nevando tenía problemas resbalándome y me aseguré de que tenía mis botas de montaña para el viaje al hospital. Caminé dentro del área de Emergencias justo a tiempo para mi turno, chequé mi entrada en el reloj y caminé hacia el vestidor para dejar mi abrigo, el bolso y cambiar mis zapatos; puse las botas en el locker y me puse mis crocs, tomé mi estetoscopio, muchos lapiceros y mi tarjeta de identificación poniendo el clip en la parte superior de mi bata, me dirigí al escritorio circular dónde Angela esta parada con una mirada brillante y un poco sonrojada – Buenos días Ang – le dije.

- Hola Bella – dijo ella con una sonrisa genuina – Te extrañamos ayer ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

Quité el parche para enseñarle el chichón, hizo una mueca y se disculpó – Solo tuve un momento torpe, me presenté personalmente con el piso de la plataforma.

- ¿Es cierto que el Dr. Cullen te ayudó?

- Sip me llevó a su casa y me puso los puntos, él es realmente agradable Ang – me ruboricé – muy agradable.

- No creo que sólo sea muy agradable – resopló – ¿Crees que tenga otras intenciones?

- No sé – me encogí de hombros – ¿Quién está con nosotros hoy?

- Las hermanas zorras – ella gruñó – Oh y Ben Cheney.

- Tu enamorado – solté una risita.

- Cállate Swan! – siseó lanzándome un lapicero.

- Ang ¿sabes si hay algún departamento disponible en tu edificio? – pregunté casualmente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás buscando para mudarte?

-Sí, tengo que alejarme de mi papá – dije dándole una mirada triste – Él me trató horrible anoche y el día que me caí también, la pase en…. Bueno, no estuve en casa y mi papa tuvo su ataque de turno.

- ¿En dónde estuviste? – preguntó Angela, sus ojos brillaban con maldad.

- No en casa, por favor no presiones Ang – suspiré – no me siento cómoda hablando de eso, sip larga historia; quiero mi propio lugar y esperaba encontrar algo antes del primero de Enero, yo preferiría ir a un lugar de confianza.

- Bueno, sé que tal vez quieras un lugar para ti sola, pero mi compañera de piso se va a casar y se va a mudar con su prometido, tendré una habitación disponible por si te interesa.

- ¿Cuánto por mes?

- $500 al mes, más la mitad de la luz y el cable – contestó.

- ¿Cuándo se mudará?

- Coincide con tu línea de tiempo – sonrió – Se mudará entre Navidad y Año nuevo, será divertido Bells.

- ¿Puedo pensarlo? Suena genial! Pero no quiero tomar una decisión apresurada ¿está bien?

- Funciona para mí, sólo déjame saber cuándo hayas tomado tu decisión; sin embargo si aún no me respondes en Año nuevo iré a publicarlo en la sala de espera – dijo Angela, asentí y tomé la carpeta, ella soltó un chillido y me abrazó antes de dirigirse a revisar a sus pacientes del día.

La mañana pasó lenta mientras la sala de Emergencias estaba prácticamente vacía, Dr. Sánchez, Dr. Crowley y Dr. Denali eran los médicos de guardia en este turno, los residentes corrían alrededor con nosotras las enfermeras y bueno era toda una aventura ya que los residentes eran más lentos que una caja de piedras.

Alrededor del medio día estaba sentada en el escritorio circular revisando unos estudios de laboratorio cuando alcancé a escuchar a las hermanas zorras hablando – ¿Puedes creerlo? Swan prácticamente se le aventó al Dr. Cullen que zorra! – siseó Lauren.

- Él nunca iría tras un culo gordo como ella – Jessica contestó – Él necesita una mujer de verdad….Yo!

- Cállate perra! Él es mío – dijo Lauren

- ¡qué tal si las dos vamos por él? ¿Tal vez le gustaría estar en un trio? – Ronroneó Jessica – Me pregunto ¿Qué tan grande será?

- Probablemente masivo, Dios y sus manos! Son tan sexys!

- Apuesto que puede hacer que una mujer se venga sólo con sus largo dedos – dijo Jessica apunto del desmayo – En este momento estoy tan mojada con sólo imaginarlo!

- Hey Swan – Lauren se mofó cuando me vio – es muy amable de tu parte presentarte a trabajar hoy ¿tomando un día de vacaciones?

- No, estaba lastimada tuve un contusión cerebral – dije garabateando algunas notas en la carpeta de mi paciente.

- ¿Quizás deberías ir al doctor? Alguno de esos doctores que hacen el bypass gástrico***, **estaría bien para tu gran culo grasoso – dijo Jessica en tono de burla.

- Enfermera Mallory, enfermera Stanley ¿son conscientes de la nota que recibieron es su buzón, no? – dijo la voz con acento del Dr. Eleazar Sánchez el jefe de Emergencias.

- ¿Qué nota Dr. Sánchez? – preguntó Lauren inocentemente.

- El Dr. Cullen puso un memorándum en el buzón de cada uno de nosotros acerca del apropiado y profesional comportamiento para con todo el personal – dijo él con advertencia – La forma en la que le están hablando a la enfermera Swan va en contra de las nuevas normas.

- Sólo estábamos bromeando ¿verdad Bella? – preguntó Jessica poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, me quité de encima su brazo y la fulminé con la mirada.

- Aparentemente la enfermera Swan no piensa lo mismo – dijo el Dr. Sánchez con advertencia en su voz – Si las escucho abusando a otro miembro del personal recibirán una reprimenda junto con una nota administrativa en su archivo según la nueva política.

- Lo siento Dr. Sánchez pero ¿No es usted el jefe de emergencias? Usted podría modificar la política – preguntó Lauren en tono seductor.

- Soy el jefe de Emergencias pero el Dr. Cullen es el socio a cargo de esta área, su palabra tiene tanto peso como la mía y esta nueva política es necesaria basada en el comportamiento que he visto, enfermera Swan ¿este comportamiento es parte del curso? ¿ La han tratado así anteriormente?

- Si Dr. Sánchez – contesté – Antes, he sido fastidiada por mi peso y mi habilidad como enfermera por ellas dos.

- ¿Cuándo?

- En el primer día del Dr. Cullen – le contesté, Edward tenía razón, yo merezco respeto – Él las escuchó llamarme Belly – Balleni.

- Así te dicen todos Bella – Lauren rió con nerviosismo.

- Enfermera Mallory, vaya por favor a mi oficina – gruñó el Dr. Sánchez – Enfermera Stanley, ya lidiaré con usted más tarde, enfermera Swan podría usted proporcionarme un documento que relate este hostigamiento y algún testigo que haya estado ahí cuando esto sucedió, lo necesito en mi escritorio antes de que usted se vaya hoy; y de verdad lo lamento por el comportamiento de ellas dos.

- Gracias Dr. Sánchez – le dije mientras abría un nuevo documento en la computadora, el Dr. Sánchez se fue y Jessica me miró – ¿Si?

- ¿Te acostaste con Cullen? ¿ Eres la razón de esta nueva política de comportamiento? Dios no vales nada Swan, el Dr. Sánchez nunca te creerá, no después de las mentiras que Lauren y yo soltaremos sobre ti y el ]Dr. Cullen te verá como la débil y despreciable gorda de mierda que en verdad eres – dijo Jessica con amenaza en su voz.

- ¿En verdad la acabas de amenazar? – preguntó Angela acercándose a nosotras.

- Nop – contestó Jessica dulcemente, ella me sonrió pero sus ojos llameaban de coraje, se inclinó hacia adelante y seseó en mi oído – Vas a caer Swan, recuerda mis palabras; Esto. No. Ha. Terminado.

- No, sólo empieza – sonreí, no las dejaré que me pisoteen, me convertiré en una mejor persona, seguiré con mi vida y seré feliz, es hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos; Jessica se fue pisoteando llevándose su carpeta, voltee hacia Angela y sonreí – Me mudo contigo!

Ella dio un chillido y me abrazó muy fuerte, mientras nos abrazábamos yo había tomado la decisión de que este año que viene será MI año, una nueva Bella Swan. El primer paso será salirme del departamento de mi Padre y mudarme con mi nueva compañera de piso, pero un pregunta permanecía en el aire ¿Cuál será el próximo paso? 

* * *

*** Medicaid** / es un programa de seguros de salud del Gobierno de Estados Unidos para la gente necesitada. Presidente de los Estados Unidos Lyndon B. Johnson estableció Medicaid, una parte del _Social Security Act_.

*** Vicodin** / es la marca comercial acuñada por laboratorios Abbott (en los Estados Unidos), para la asociación de los fármacos analgésicos _hidrocodona_ (derivado analgésico opiáceo), y_acetaminofeno_, usado frecuentemente como analgésico, y antiinflamatorio, dado que controla el dolor moderado a severo.

*** Bypass Gástrico** / El procedimiento consiste en disminuir y restringir la absorción de los alimentos creando un reservorio pequeño a expensas de la curvatura menor del estómago separado del resto del estómago para evitar un efecto fístula más una desviación al intestino delgado en Y de Roux, consiguiendo de esta manera una saciedad precoz por el componente restrictivo más una mala absorción que añade eficacia a la técnica.

**N/T:** Que tal? Pff cuando leí este cap. Quise azotar a Charlie contra la pared y me enamoré más de Edward es tan Edward hahaha, ahora veremos a una Bells más decidida! Esperemos que se mantenga así….. Una disculpa enooorme por no haber publicado el lunes! :/ Pero no me dio tiempo! Gracias a las chicas que han dejado review! Y a las lectoras silenciosas también! Porfa dejen reviews el cap. Pasado solo tuvo dos! y eso me pone triste :( así que no sean malas y dejen aunque sea un hola! Jeje, con respecto a la nota de la autora, creo que yo en algún tiempo también me sentí que no me amaba a mí misma pero con la ayuda de mi familia Salí adelante así que ya saben en esta vida todo se puede! El viernes espero tenerles una sorpresita!

Besos!

Maff :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente de Tufano79 yo solo la traduzco obvio con su permiso.**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

**EPOV**

No debí haberla dejado en ese departamento, su padre estaba demente y borracho; me di cuenta de que había muchas botellas de cerveza tiradas alrededor del sucio reclinable y cuando habló arrastraba un poco las palabras, casi me regreso dos veces mientras conducía de regreso a mi casa, por alguna extraña razón, yo quería proteger y cuidar de Bella. Ella había recibido una mierda de cartas en su vida y yo quería ser su maldito caballero en brillante armadura.

Además de escuchar lo que las hermanas zorras hablaban de ella tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Cuando Angela, una de las pocas amigas que Bella tenía en nuestra área, fue llamada a cubrir el turno de Bella, Lauren y Jessica le dieron rienda suelta a su boca.

_Bella es una gorda floja de mierda._

_¿Ella ni siquiera puede venir a trabajar?_

_Dios! ¿Cómo fue que la contrataron en este hospital?_

_¿No hay un límite de peso para ser enfermera?_

_Apuesto a que está rellenando su asquerosa cara de bon bons__*** **_

Estaba sorprendido mientras escuchaba sus palabras de odio, seguramente este hospital tenía alguna política contra el hostigamiento; cuando busqué en el reglamento, era mínimo lo que decía acerca de ello, ninguna cláusula real sobre el hostigamiento hacia otro empleado. Era un día lento en Emergencias así que redacté una nueva política para mostrársela al Dr. Sánchez antes de terminar mi turno, se la mostré y quedó impresionado, con su aprobación imprimí varias copias y las puse en el buzón de todo el personal y envié una copia en PDF a sus correos electrónicos.

Una vez que llegué a casa entré y la sentí extrañamente vacía, nunca me había importado el tamaño de mi casa antes de mi primer día en el hospital, era un lugar para dormir y comer, era muy bonita pero no se sentía como un "hogar"; pero con Bella aquí se sentía cálida, _me pregunto ¿Qué significará eso?_ Suspiré y subí las escaleras a revisar si necesitaba hacer la cama de Bella o ver si ella había olvidado algo en la habitación de invitados; sorprendentemente la cama estaba cuidadosamente hecha, cuando entré a la habitación pude oler el sutil aroma del shampoo de Bella o algo así porque fui asaltado con el olor a fresas, muy diferente de mi usual gel de baño y de las cosas empalagosas que Tanya usaba. Mientras caminaba por la habitación, noté un pedazo de papel que estaba atorado entre los cojines del sillón. 

_Diciembre 21 2012_

_Sé que no estoy escribiendo en mi diario usual, pero tengo que sacar todas estas ideas, procesarlas mientras están frescas. Primero ayer tuve una desagradable caída obteniendo un adorable chichón en la frente y algunos puntos a lo largo de la línea del cabello, también perdí la conciencia y el nuevo médico adjunto me llevó CARGANDO, ni siquiera era mi casa, era la de él, ahora estaba sentada en la habitación de invitados en la casa del Dr. Cullen escribiendo este diario. Pero regresando a lo de antes._

_Ayer fue un día horrible, bueno no completamente, hice un amigo; desafortunadamente perdí un paciente…._

Santa mierda! Bella dejó un apunte de su diario aquí, no debería estar leyendo esto ¿o sí?

No, no debería es invadir su privacidad, ella obviamente escribió esto para procesar lo que pasó ayer, no puedo leerlo; tomé el papel y caminé hacia mi oficina; doble cuidadosamente las hojas y las puse dentro de un sobre, marcándolo con el nombre de Bella, lo pondría en su buzón pasado mañana.

La mañana siguiente fui a inscribir al Gym más cercano, he estado holgazaneado mucho, cargar a Bella no fue tan difícil pero al siguiente día mis brazos estaban matándome; si Bella era una chica con curvas, más pesada que Tanya , _un palillo es más pesado que Tanya_; sin embargo Bella se movía con gracia y agilidad para alguien que no es una delgada supermodelo, ella era un poco torpe pero delicada en sus movimientos y se sentía bien tenerla contra mi pecho mientras la sostenía.

Después de inscribirme en el gym estuve una hora y media trabajando; 45 min en la caminadora, media hora haciendo entrenamiento de fuerza y 15 min de enfriamiento, mientras estaba estirando un hombre grande y fornido se dejó caer a un lado de mí, estaba usando un uniforme y se veía como si fuera a venderme entrenamiento personal. _No. Gracias_.

- Hey hombre, tienes algunos movimientos solidos – dijo el – Buena forma en el la barra.

¿O tal vez estaba coqueteando?

- Gracias – contesté mientras me inclinaba para estirar los tendones.

- Soy Emmet McCarty – dijo dándome la mano – Y obviamente trabajo aquí como puedes ver en mi asombrosa playera.

- Dr. Edward Cullen – respondí sacudiendo su mano.

- ¿Un doctor? ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

- Soy un médico de urgencias en el Hospital del Condado de Cook - respondí – Me acabo de mudar desde Seattle.

- Seattle, nunca he estado ahí, he escuchado que llueve mucho ahí – Emmet resopló.

- Prefiero lidiar con la lluvia que con la nieve – gruñí – O con el hielo, y bien ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Emmet?

- Te iba a ofrecer una sesión complementaria de entrenamiento – se rió entre dientes – pero viendo que eres doctor , probablemente sabes que hacer.

- Si, como que lo sé – me reí – Dios eso son muy arrogante.

- Nah, he escuchado respuestas más imbéciles que esa, hey si algún día quieres a un compañero de entrenamiento dame una llamada – dijo tendiéndome su tarjeta – Pareces un tipo buena onda.

- ¿Me irás a recoger? – pregunté enarcando una ceja a través de mis lentes.

- No hombre, soy muy heterosexual – bramó – Pero nunca se tienen muchos amigos, mi agenda está en esa tarjeta oh espera – garabateó algo detrás – Ese es mi número de celular, si alguna vez quieres ir a tomar una cerveza estoy dentro!

- Gracias Emmet – Estrechamos las manos una vez más y me dirigí hacia los vestidores para tomar una ducha antes de ir a mi cita con el oculista, al terminar me vestí con unos jeans, un suéter y mis botas, cargue mi maleta y le dije adiós a Emmet mientras me iba, me dio una sonrisa mientras salía al mundo maravilloso de invierno que era el estacionamiento del gym.

Manejé lentamente a mi cita para pasar por la molestia de obtener lentes de contacto nuevos, terminé y por fin me deshice de esos benditos lentes, sin embargo ordené un par de lentes con la graduación correcta así no tendría que lidiar con los dolores de cabeza estresantes, me fui directo al centro comercial para comprar regalos de Navidad para mi familia, tenía casi todos pero desde que salí de casa estaba nevando como un hijo de puta, y quería comprar más cosas.

Mientras paseaba por el centro comercial compré algunas cosas más para Rose y mi papá, cuando pase por una librería, en la ventana había un letrero de diarios con tapas de cuero, entré y encontré un paquete de tres diarios, para añadir encontré unos lujosos lapiceros así que los compré para Bella, tal vez era muy inapropiado, pero ella necesitaba alguien que pensara en ella, Dios sabía que su padre no recordaría que era Navidad, y tal vez la invite a la cena de Navidad en casa de mis padres, mamá lo sugirió pero solo era un "tal vez" porque ella era una compañera de trabajo.

Ya veremos.

xx APFL xx

- Buenos días – dije mientras entraba al escritorio circular de urgencias.

- Buenos días Dr. Cullen – mientras me daba una brillante sonrisa – Ya no tiene lentes, se ve bien Dr. C.

- Gracias Ang – reí - ¿Quién está con nosotros hoy?

- Yo, Bella, Alice Brandon, todavía no la conoce, ella es nueva y ha estado trabajando en las noches – respondió Angela – Jessica, Ben y Austin.

- ¿ Ya terminaste el cambio de turno?

- Sip, Bella y Alice están con sus pacientes mientras que los demás están en laboratorios – explicó – Estoy terminando unas notas para el Dr. Denali antes de ir al armario de medicamentos.

- Gracias Ang – sonreí

-Oh y gracias por la nueva política de acoso – dijo Angela mientras se alejaba caminando – Ayer Lauren obtuvo un escrito y fue suspendida por darle mierda a Bella, Jessica está en su última "llamada".

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté, _Dios me escuché como una vieja mujer chismosa._

- Lauren estaba hablando mierda sobre Bella tomándose el día libre después de su caída, estaba repartiendo rumores de que Bella se había acostado contigo para ganarse el día libre y que Bella era una zorra, el Dr. Sánchez la escuchó por casualidad y les recordó a ella y a Jessica la nueva política, Lauren trató de lavarse las manos diciendo que estaba bromeando, pero ¿Qué crees?, Bella se defendió, estaba tan orgullosa de ella, mi pequeña niña está creciendo! Ella realizó un escrito de como Jessica y Lauren la molestaban y acosaban, proporcionó lugares específicos, testigos y fechas. El reporte escrito y la suspensión de Lauren fueron por darle empujones a Bella en el armario de medicamentos el día que murió su paciente.

- ¿Qué paciente? – pregunté.

- Fue en tu primer día, ummm ¿la mujer mayor? ¿Infección respiratoria? – contestó.

- oh, la Sra. Dutch – le dije, ese día me preguntaba en dónde estaba Bella cuando el código empezó a sonar y ahora eso explica mucho, tengo curiosidad sobre ¿Cuánto tiempo estará suspendida Lauren? No importa, sólo espero que haya aprendido la lección – Gracias Ang – dije sonriendo torcidamente, ¿Bella se defendió? Demonios sí! Angela debió haber visto mi sonrisa de triunfo y levantó su mano le di los cinco***** y corrió hacia el armario de medicamentos, revisé la pizarra deslizando la siguiente planilla en rotación, caminé a la cortina del área dos; Bella estaba parada a un lado del paciente, un pequeño niño que se había lastimado la muñeca, ella estaba tratando de tomar la presión arterial de niño pero él se estaba retorciendo.

- Evan! Deja de estarte meneando – lo reprendió su mama – Esta linda enfermera necesita tomar tu presión arterial.

- No! Ella es gorda y fea! – espetó Evan.

_Él es sólo un niño, está sufriendo y esa es su forma de tratar de esconder el miedo que siente de estar en el hospital. _

- EVAN! DISCULPATE! AHORA MISMO! – gritó la mamá.

-Está bien Sra. Cameron – dijo Bella suavemente.

- No, no lo está, Evan sabe comportarse mejor que esto – dijo la Sra. Cameron, obviamente avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hijo.

- Hola, soy el Dr. Cullen, ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunté.

- Evan se cayó sobre una placa de hielo y aterrizó con torpeza sobre su mano – explicó Bella, recitó los signos vitales del niño lo mejor que podía ya que no había podido terminar la evaluación, hasta que yo intervine.

- ¿Evan es alérgico a algún medicamento? – pregunté.

- No – dijo la Sra. Cameron – Y me disculpo por el estallido de Evan…..umm, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Bella- ella respondió – No hay problema, él está en el hospital y con dolor.

- Pero él es mejor que esto ¿cierto Evan? – el lanzó un gruñido rodándole los ojos a su mama, puedo decir que ella se está enojando por la testarudez de Evan, el rostro de la Sra. Cameron está tomando un adorable color morado.

- Hey Evan – dije mientras me agachaba para quedar a su nivel - ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?

- Me caí – el refunfuñó.

- ¿Puedo revisarte? Quiero ver si necesitas rayos-X – le dije en voz baja.

- ¿Me dolerá? –preguntó Evan, el niño malhumorado se estaba convirtiendo más en un niño tranquilo y obviamente en sufrimiento.

- Posiblemente – contesté tomando su mano derecha, sintiendo y moviendo sus dedos gentilmente, empecé moviendo su muñeca y el siseó, lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas, mientras tocaba la muñeca escuché y sentí un "click" – Bella ¿podrías ordenar un par de placas de muñeca para Evan?

- Claro Dr. Cullen – dijo ella mientras anotaba mis órdenes - ¿Algo para el dolor?

- Dale media dosis de Tylenol-3 – le respondí – Si el sigue con dolor después de los rayos-X le cambiaré el medicamento para el dolor.

-¿_Ella_ seguirá siendo mi enfermera? – Evan gruñó.

- Bien Evan, he sido muy paciente contigo – le dije en voz baja – Pero Bella es mi amiga y no puedo hablar por ella, pero tus palabras impactan la forma en la que se siente, no quiero que mi amiga se sienta mal porque tú estás siendo grosero.

- ¿Ella es tu amiga? Tú eres como…Genial! – dijo abriendo más los ojos.

- Si Bella es mi amiga – dije severamente poniéndome de pie – Por favor discúlpate con ella, así no tendré que ver su cara triste todo el día – le lancé una mirada a Bella para que me siguiera el juego, afortunadamente lo hizo y sacó su labio inferior haciéndolo temblar ligeramente, una vez que Evan vio que tan "triste" estaba Bella él se disculpó y prometió no ser un cretino, dejamos el área de cubículos y caminamos hacia la terminal de computadoras, inicié sesión y escribí mis órdenes para Evan - ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

- Sigo cansada – suspiró – Y es feo como el demonio, no tengo el suficiente maquillaje para cubrir el moretón, se dio la vuelta y levantó su flequillo para mostrar el feo, morado, azul y verde chichón de su frente, moví su mano y revisé la sutura, checando si necesitaba arreglar algún punto, satisfecho con los puntos toqué el feo chichón, ella gruñó y alejó su cabeza – Está bien Dr. Cullen – enarqué una ceja – Perdón, Edward.

- Un pequeño pajarito me dijo que te defendiste tu sola del ataque de una "perra" – dije mientras me inclinaba casualmente contra el mostrador - ¿Conseguiste suspender a una cierta rubia hueca?

- Oh fue asombroso – Bella soltó una risa burlona, me contó sobre Lauren dándole mierda y como Dr. Sánchez escuchó sus mentiras, entonces Bella escribió una queja formal con nombres de testigos que la respaldarían y una línea de tiempo del acoso. Sonreí mientras veía a Bella contarme de como Lauren se fue sin el pago de ese día hasta el primero de Enero.

- Esas son muy buenas noticias Bella – dije dándole una cálida sonrisa.

- Aparentemente esa contusión golpeó algún sentido en mi – dijo mientras terminaba de usar la computadora – Me mudaré con Angela la semana entre Navidad y Año nuevo, su compañera de piso se va a casar y se irá a vivir con su prometido.

- ¿Y acerca de tu donante de esperma? – pregunté, el Sr. Swan no era un padre, ningún padre trata a sus hijos como el trata a bella.

- Donante de esperma… me gusta – dijo dándome una sonrisa socarrona – Ummm, todavía no le digo, hablé con nuestro casero e hice los arreglos para quitar mi nombre de la hipoteca, Sam Uley, el casero entendió y está dispuesto a hacerlo, su padre es similar a Charlie, sólo que al menos el Sr. Uley es algo respetuoso con su hijo Y no vive con él. Él Sr. Uley vive en el último piso una basura de edificio de departamentos .

- Si necesitas ayuda para mudarte estoy más que disponible – le dije – Es lo que los amigos hacen.

- Bueno, voy a tener todo "nuevo", bueno de segunda mano – suspiró – Voy a dejar mi set de recamara con Carlie y voy a comprar una cama nueva, un pequeño escritorio y un librero para mi habitación, Angela tiene el resto, hoy después del trabajo iré a ver la habitación y a tomar medidas para los muebles nuevos.

- Sigo estando disponible a ayudar, es bueno tener amigos que son hombre, movemos cosas, cargamos cosas pesadas – resoplé.

- Me gusta la idea Edward, gracias – se ruborizó – de todos modos, iré por Evan para llevarlo a rayos-X y después tengo que revisar a Betsy.

-¿Betsy?

- Es una de nuestras damas sin casa, ella viene algunos meses a tomar una ducha, quitarse los piojos, obtener alguna ropa de la caja de donaciones y una comida caliente – respondió – Tal vez quieras mantenerte alejado, a ella le gusta pellizcar el trasero de todos los doctores, especialmente jóvenes y guapos.

- ¿Me estas llamando atractivo? – la molesté.

- No, tu eres joven – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el are de cortinas dos – Ella tal vez no hace esa mierda con el Dr. Sánchez o el Dr. Denali además eres nuevo, tendrás una encantadora roncha en el trasero.

- Genial – resoplé – Gracias por la advertencia Bella, me guiñó un ojo y entró al pequeño cubículo en dónde estaban Evan y su mamá; me di la vuelta y revisé en la computadora al próximo paciente, teniendo el nombre caminé hacia el escritorio circular y tomé la tabla, el paciente Riley Biers estaba en una de las habitaciones de trauma, caminé dentro y fui recibido por una pequeña enfermera con un rebelde y corto cabello y ojos violeta – Hola soy el Dr. Cullen – dije hacia la enfermera y el paciente.

- Soy Alice Brandon – se presentó la enfermera – Bienvenido al County Dr. Cullen; ¿alguna relación con el otro Dr. Cullen?

- Si, él es mi papá – reí entre dientes – Tú eres la primera en notarlo.

- Yo solía trabajar en el piso quirúrgico, pero quería un cambio de ritmo, me postulé para una transferencia, aquí o en labor de parto, un lugar se abrió aquí y pues aquí estoy!

Asentí a Alice y voltee hacia el paciente – Así que Sr. Biers ¿Qué está mal?

- Me duele el estómago – gimió.

- ¿Todo el estómago o un lado le duele más que el otro? – le pregunté mientras me ponía un par de guantes, levante su camisa y gentilmente presioné su barriga, estaba blanda no rígida, cuando alcancé la parte baja del lado derecho de su abdomen él gruñó – Lo siento Sr. Biers – fruncí el ceño mientras presionaba una poco más sobre el lado derecho, sentí su apéndice endurecida contra mis dedos, su gruñido se hizo más fuerte – ¿Tiene fiebre?

- 39 °C – Alice recitó – ¿Quiere unos exámenes de sangre?

- Si – contesté, enlisté los exámenes de sangre que quería que le practicaran junto a un ultrasonido de su estómago y si con eso no se encuentra nada también un CT***** de su vientre, Alice se dio la vuelta y fue a ordenar los estudios necesarios. – Creo que usted tiene apendicitis Sr. Biers, Alice está ordenando algunos estudios para verificar mi diagnóstico, pero sentí su apéndice cuando examiné su estómago.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? – preguntó.

- Bueno, el único tratamiento es remover el apéndice – le respondí – Una vez que tenga la verificación del diagnóstico, llamaré para solicitar una consulta quirúrgica.

- ¿No me pueden tratar con antibióticos? – Frunció el ceño - ¿Me deben operar?

- Así es – expliqué – Si no se le remueve el apéndice se puede romper y se enfermará mucho más, puede tener algo que se llama peritonitis*****, que es una seria inflamación de la pared de la cavidad abdominal llamada peritoneo***** y puede ser fatal si no se trata a tiempo.

- Mañana es Nochebuena – se quejó el Sr. Biers.

- Si podemos remover el apéndice por laparoscopía*****, podrá estar en casa mañana – lo tranquilicé – Tendrá que tomarlo con calma, pero el cirujano le dirá los detalles de la cirugía y recuperación.

Alice regresó con lo necesario para tomar las muestras de sangre, claramente el Sr. Biers no estaba feliz con este diagnóstico, sin embargo su estómago le molestaba lo suficiente como para venir al hospital – Regreso en un momento Sr. Biers, Alice llámame cuando estés lista para el ultrasonido.

- Seguro Dr. Cullen – respondió.

Mientras salía de la sala de trauma sentí un fuerte dolor en el lado izquierdo de mi trasero – Ow! – gruñí mientras sobaba mi culo, voltee y en el pasillo sobre una camilla vi a una mujer mayor con cabello largo y blanco y sin dientes, usando una bata de hospital que le quedaba grande y sin cobija – ¿Déjame adivinar? ¿Betsy?

- Tienes un bonito y firme culo, dulzura – siseó –Déjame sentir el otro lado.

- Tal vez después Betsy, dale a mi trasero una oportunidad de sanar, tienes dedos viciosos – aspiré ¿te dieron algo de comer?

- Todavía no, la bestia me dejó botada en el pasillo después de bañarme – refunfuñó.

- ¿ La bestia?

- ¿Cabello rizado, voz como la de un Chihuahua, tetas falsas?

- Jessica – suspiré – ¿Antes no estabas en una habitación?

- Si, pero está siendo ocupada de otra manera – Betsy gruñó – Escuché gemidos en mi habitación.

- Hmmm….Llegaré al fondo de esto Betsy, pero mantén tus garras alejadas de mi trasero – dije enarcando una ceja, ella soltó una carcajada, _claramente no es tan eficaz sin los lentes_ – ¿Qué habitación?

- Esa – dijo ella mientras señalaba hacia una pequeña habitación de examinación, caminé y puse mi oído en la puerta, pude escuchar susurros y risitas, toqué la puerta y una voz de hombre lloriqueó "oh mierda! Vístete" conté hasta cinco antes de abrir la puerta, dentro de la habitación estaba una pareja de adolescentes con su ropa esparcida en el piso, la chica tenía un yeso es su pie y estaba muy sonrojada.

- ¿Se dan cuenta que esto es un hospital verdad? – dije secamente.

- Encontramos un cuarto vacío – el chico dijo – Nuestros padres no nos dejan solos y saltamos a la oportunidad de estar juntos.

- Basado en el estado de su ropa – dije mientras recogía el bra de la chica que estaba junto a mis pies – saltaron el uno al otro, ¿por favor díganme que al menos usaron protección?

- Tengo un condón usado debajo de mis jeans – el chico se ruborizó.

- Bien, encárgate de eso y terminen de vestirse, les doy diez minutos antes de traer de regreso al paciente que estaba asignado a esta habitación – dije rotundamente.

- ¿No le dirás a nuestros padres verdad? – gimoteó la chica.

- ¿Cuántos años tienen? – pregunté

- Dieciocho – contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Los dos son adultos, así que no puedo ¿Quién es tu doctor?

- El Dr. Crowley – respondió la chica – Me acababan de dar el alta cuando encontramos el cuarto.

- Vayan a casa, tengan sexo en el asiento trasero de un carro como adolescentes normales, no en una habitación de hospital – suspiré .

- No hombre, es muy jodidamente frio!

Crucé los brazos levantando las cejas hacia mi cabello , el chico palideció y la chica se ruborizó, con una mirada de despedida salí de la habitación, iría a ver a Evan, sus radiografías todavía no estaban listas pero me encontré con Bella en el escritorio – He sido atacado .

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó ella.

- Mi nalga izquierda fue asaltada por las garras de Betsy – le dije.

- Yo traté de advertirte

- Fue un ataque sorpresa. Estaba caminando de la sala de trauma hacia aquí y me pellizcó. ¿Sus uñas están hechas de acero o algo así? Mi pobre delicado trasero estará morado – hice un puchero.

- Lo siento Edward – soltó una risita – Sentarse será un desafío.

- No fue tan fuerte – repliqué.

Bella se levantó de su silla y la empujó hacia mí, con una sonrisa me senté sólo para sentir exactamente donde Betsy me atacó, siseé y salté, frotando mi trasero – Maldita sea.

- ¿Quiere una "dona" Dr. Cullen? – Bella bromeó.

- Rellena de mermelada – Le bromeé de regreso.

- No de ese tipo – se rió – Pero ¿Por qué estaba Betsy en el pasillo?

- Jessica la dejó allí después de la ducha – suspiré – Su habitación estaba ocupada por una pareja de adolescentes hormonales, esos dos – Señalé al par mientras se escabullían de la sala de emergencias lo más rápido que podían con la chica en muletas – Yo les di diez minutos para limpiar la habitación antes de mudar a Betsy. A ella le encantaría pellizcar el culito del niño.

- Eres agradable, muy agradable – dijo Bella – Yo acababa de poner a Betsy ahí mientras ellos iban buscando habitaciones – un sonido de alerta salió de la computadora – Ya era hora! Las radiografías de Evan están listas, iré por ellas a radiología mientras tú llevas a dedos McGee a su habitación, no le des la espalda.

- Entonces, me temo que quiera pellizcar algo más – dije removiendo mi basura - ¿Debo usar una taza?

- Ella no está detrás de eso, sólo traseros – ella sonrió. Rodé los ojos mientras caminaba de regreso al lugar de estacionamiento de Betsy en el pasillo, ella estaba desparramada durmiendo y roncaba ruidosamente, gentilmente moví la camilla dentro de la ahora desocupada habitación, metiéndola debajo de una manta térmica, di la vuelta y mientras caminaba alejándome su brazo se estiró y me pellizcó la nalga derecha.

_Maldita sea!_

Me volteé y me guiñó un ojo, negué con la cabeza y la dejé que terminara su siesta, Me robé una bolsa de hielo en mi camino a ver a Evan y lo sostuve a mi culo. Mi pobre culo maltratado. Bella estaba poniendo las placas en la caja de luz cuando paré detrás de ella, podía oler el suave olor a fresa de su cabello y el calor de su cuerpo, ella se volteó y sonrió tímidamente cuando me deslicé detrás de ella ¿Qué piensas? -preguntó ella, señalando las placas.

Miré a las placas, examinando los huesos para detectar cualquier signo de una ruptura o una fractura. Me quedé mirando las placas durante un momento, sin ver nada, pero luego me di cuenta de algo cerca de la base de la mano – Ahí – dije mientras señalaba con mi pluma – Es pequeño, pero es una ruptura.

- ¿Un cabestrillo o un yeso? – preguntó.

- Hmmm, ya que está tan cerca de la placa de crecimiento, digo que yeso, no queremos que tenga dolor constante durante el resto de su vida. Cuando acomodemos el hueso, lo quiero sedado. No hay nada peor que escuchar un niño llorar. No por completo, sólo un poco mareado.

Bella asintió y anotó en su tabla el sedante para Evan, mientras que ella iba a preparar las cosas para ponerle el yeso yo fui a revisar al Sr. Biers, Alice me mostró los resultados de los exámenes que le habían realizado y su conteo de glóbulos blancos estaban por las nubes, le pedí que llamara para pedir una consulta quirúrgica, Alice asintió con la cabeza y empezó a alejarse, le dije que me llamara cuando el cirujano bajara, se volteó y me dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

Caminé de regreso a la habitación de Evan y Bella ya tenía todo preparado, Evan veía la aguja de la bandeja con cautela, Bella en voz baja le explicó a la madre de Evan lo que íbamos a hacer, entregándole el permiso para el tratamiento de su hijo. Ella firmó el formulario de consentimiento y miró a Evan, mientras Bella hablaba con ella yo le di a Evan las opciones de colores de su yeso; escogió la cinta color verde militar, típico niño.

Trabajando rápidamente, Bella administró el sedante y Evan cayó; acomodé el hueso y comencé enyesar su muñeca. Una vez que terminé le expliqué a la Sra. Cameron que tenía que llevar a Evan a un ortopedista para un seguimiento, le di una lista de algunos médicos de renombre locales y Bella le dio a la Sra. Cameron algunas instrucciones para después que despertara Evan y consejos sobre cómo mantener el yeso seco mientras se ducha. Antes de salir le di los documentos del alta a la madre de Evan y le expliqué que una vez que Evan fuera capaz de caminar por su cuenta, eran libres de irse.

Mientras dejaba el área de cortinas dos ara ir al área de trauma, le agradecí a Bella por su ayuda y ella sonrió, caminé rápidamente hacia trauma y mi padre estaba haciendo el ultrasonido en el vientre del Sr. Biers – Hola papá – le dije.

- Hey , Edward, estaba hablando con el señor Biers sobre su apendicitis – explicó Carlisle.

- ¿Puedes extraerla por laparoscopía? – Le pregunté .

- Si, fue detectada a tiempo – dijo Carlisle – Tiene el mejor doc. En urgencias Sr. Biers; Viene de una brillante reserva – el Sr. Biers rodó los ojos, pero sonrió por la lamentable broma de mi papá – Vamos a ingresarlo, Sr. Biers su apéndice será removida por la noche, si no hay complicaciones usted estará en casa para Navidad. ¿Hay alguien que necesite llamar?

- Tengo que llamar a mi ex mujer Bree; tenía que recoger a nuestro hijo a pasar la Navidad con él y mis padres, pero obviamente eso no va a suceder.

- Una vez que llegue a su habitación podrá hacer esa llamada telefónica, Sr. Biers ¿tal vez sus padres pueden recoger a su hijo, y todavía podría pasar la Navidad con él? – Le sugerí .

El Sr. Biers se mordió el labio y asintió pensativo; mi padre me dio una palmada en el hombro y salió de la sala de trauma, me volteé hacia él levantando la ceja. – Va a ser un procedimiento estándar, está inflamado y debería ser una extracción fácil; será la última cirugía que tengo antes de unos días de descanso; a menos que haya una emergencia o algo así.

- Eso es bueno, tengo la esperanza de que pueda estar en casa con su familia – le sonreí .

- A diferencia de ti – reprendió Carlisle.

- Papá ...

- Lo sé, lo sé, suelen cubrir a un adjunto con un grupo de residentes en Nochebuena y Navidad –Carlisle rió – Tú tienes la mala suerte de ser el nuevo adjunto; Oh y también escuché que las felicitaciones van en orden, también; ¿Jefe asociado de urgencias? Eso es maravilloso Edward!

- Gracias papá – me sonrojé .

- ¿Dr. Cullen? – Bella llamó.

- ¿Sí? – los dos respondimos

- Lo siento, Edward – se rió – La Sra. Cameron tiene algunas preguntas acerca del yeso de Evan y el cuidado posterior, traté de explicarle pero ella insiste en hablar con usted.

- Te veré mañana por la tarde Edward – dijo Carlisle.

- Papá, sólo voy a ir el día de Navidad para la cena – expliqué – Pensé que mamá te lo había dicho.

- Rose estará muy molesta – suspiró Carlisle – Ella ha estado haciéndolo muy bien; Está bien, nos vemos pronto hijo. Encantado de hablar con usted enfermera Swan.

Juntos, Bella y yo caminamos de vuelta a la habitación de Evan, la Sra. Cameron estaba preocupada por cosas de menor importancia, le reiteré lo que había dicho Bella sobre el cuidado posterior del yeso y de la rehabilitación. Después de que Evan y su mamá se fueron, el tiempo pasó muy lento; Bella pasó mucho tiempo trabajando en las notas de las tablas mientras yo me familiarizaba con los protocolos de emergencia del hospital, también leí las políticas del hospital.

La tarde fue tediosa, incluso con un pequeño viaje a Perkalator. Cuando se acercaba el momento de la hora del cambio de turno, Bella vibraba de emoción, ella y Angela platicaron acerca de su nuevo lugar, mientras se iban Bella me dio una amplia sonrisa, indicando que ella estaba tratando de mejorar su vida, sus ojos todavía estaban tristes pero ella estaba trabajando lentamente en su felicidad.

- Te gusta – canturreó Alice detrás de mí mientras enredaba una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y caminando dentro de mi oficina.

- Ella es mi amiga, y por lo que he visto necesita unos pocos – le dije mientras tomaba mi abrigo, poniendo mi bata de laboratorio en el perchero de mi oficina.

- Bella es linda, una enfermera muy capaz, pero el personal de esta área son horribles con ella; esta es la primera vez que trabajo con ella y yo no lo veo, pero ero el Dr. Crowley, el Dr. Newton y las perras baratas están difundiendo constantemente rumores desagradables sobre ella; al parecer, hoy ella te la estaba chupando en el vestuario – Alice se rió.

-¿Quién dijo eso?

- Uno de los enfermeros, que lo escuchó de Jessica – rodó los ojos.

- Quisiera tanto levantarle un reporte, pero no puedo es sólo un rumor – me quejé – ¿Por qué se burlan de ella, Alice? Es una mujer muy dulce. Sí, ella tiene curvas , pero eso no quiere decir que ella es floja o incompetente.

- No lo sé, pero estoy contigo, ella es linda. Posiblemente porque ella se guarda para sí misma, excepto por Angela y ahora, bueno, tu. Hemos tratado de que salga con nosotras, pero ella siempre se va después de su turno a casa con su papá. – me explicó.

- Ya lo conocí, es un idiota – gruñí.

- Lo es, hace un año lo trajeron después de que le amputaron la pierna, yo fui su enfermera por una noche y bueno, sólo digamos que no volví a serlo otra vez, puedo llevarme bien con casi todos, a menos de que sea Charles Swan – dijo Alice en tono mordaz – ¿Vas a trabajar mañana?

- Siete a siete – le respondí – ¿Y tú?

- Libre mañana, pasaré el día con mi hermana y sus dos hijos, su esposo está en el ejército y es difícil para ellos durante las fiestas. Estaré el día de Navidad en el turno de las tres a la medianoche.

- Entonces nos estaremos viendo, estaré de siete a siete otra vez – le dije dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

- Lo siento Dr. Cullen – ella frunció el ceño – Feliz Navidad para ti.

- Sip, y llámame Edward – le dije, ella sonrió y dijo adiós con la mano mientras caminaba hacia la estación del metro, caminé hacia el estacionamiento , subí a mi carro y manejé a casa. Me hice una rápida cena, vi un poco de televisión y envolví el regalo de Bella; también puse el sobre con la nota de su diario dentro del regalo, bueno lo puse en una bolsa de regalo; puedo suturar el cuerpo humano, diagnosticar enfermedades y hacer que un niño gritando deje de llorar, pero ¿envolver un maldito presente? Dios soy un desastre.

Bolsas de regalo, la mejor invención del mundo. 

**xx APFLxx**

Había decidido que Vísperas de Navidad en la Sala de Urgencias es el día más sin sentido en el planeta en la historia de todos los tiempos. Tuvimos un paciente durante todo el día y era un hombre que tenía un caso leve de electrocución por conectar las luces de Navidad en un enchufe de conexión a tierra. Él estaba bien, pero su mujer lo arrastró a la sala de emergencias para asegurarse de que no había tenido un ataque al corazón .

Poco antes del final del turno , Alice entró con su hermana , Laura y sus dos pequeños , Olivia y Brody a traer un poco de alegría de vacaciones para aquellos que trabajamos en la víspera de Navidad. Crearon un buffet en el escritorio de circular. Una vez que terminaron, Alice tomó a Bella y la arrastró de nuevo a los vestuarios; Miré la hora y vi que era casi al final de mi turno. Me escapé a mi oficina y me cambié en algo más informal y cómodo, me puse un par de jeans , suéter gris y botas negras. Sin pensarlo, me puse un poco de colonia fresca, entonces me regañe a mí mismo; no quería que Bella creyera que esto era una cita.

¿Lo es?

No, es una cena entre amigos en Vísperas de Navidad.

El cambio de turno pasó sin ningún contratiempo, sin casos que pasar desde que no había pacientes, afortunadamente. Esperé a Bella en el escritorio mientras estaba parado ahí Cynthia la hermana de Alice paseaba con Brody cargándolo en su cadera – ¿Dr. Cullen? Mi entrometida hermana dijo que va a tardar algunos minutos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que Alice se dio cuenta que Bella iba a usar su bata Navideña para su cena y ella está tratando de armar algo para que esa chica pueda usar – Cynthia rió – Bella está luchando contra ella con uñas y dientes.

- ¿Debería salvarla? – solté un bufido.

- Nah, mi hermana puede ser muy convincente – guiñó un ojo – Ella planeó mi boda, con mi esposo a una semana de su envío a Irak, mejor boda en la historia de la familia Brandon.

- VAMOS BELLA! – Gritó Alice – Te ves genial!

- Alice! Bella gimió mientras era arrastrada físicamente hacia el escritorio. Le habían soltado su largo cabello castaño de la cola de caballo y colgaba en suaves rizos alrededor de su cara, aparentemente Alice había añadido un poco de maquillaje en su cara y ella tenía ese brillo etéreo alrededor de su cara; Bella llevaba un par de jeans, un suéter negro y doblada sobre el brazo llevaba una chaqueta verde – Si me pongo esto, me voy a ver como un Oompa Loompa*****!

- Ellos son naranjas, no verdes Bella; te ves hermosa ponte el maldito abrigo, mi mamá odia ese color y va perfectamente con el tono de tu piel – la regañó. _¿Alice trajo ropa?_

- Alice tiene una ligera adicción a gastar; a ella le encanta ir de compras – me dejó saber Cynthia – ¿Cierto Brody? - Él asintió y puso su cabeza en el hombro de su madre mientras se chupaba el dedo – La tía Alice simplemente compra y compra sin pensar.

- Vamos Cyn – Alice dijo mientras alzaba a Olivia y la recargaba en su cadera – Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, nos vemos mañana Dr. C.

- Hasta luego Alice, gusto en conocerte Cynthia, Feliz Navidad – dije mientras les sonreía torcidamente, se fueron y me giré hacia Bella. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido por la retirada de Alice – Te ves muy bien, es un placer verte fuera de tus batas.

- Había dejado el suéter y los jeans en mi locker por si alguna vez los necesitaba, pero nunca los había usado hasta esta noche – Bella suspiró – Vámonos antes de que más rumores se dispersen y estemos follando en el escritorio.

- Vamos, tiene que ser en una habitación de trauma – bromeé mientras me deslizaba el abrigo por los hombros, ayudé a Bella ponerse el suyo y la sombra del verde contrastaba con su piel y sus ojos brillaban; le ofrecí mi brazo y nos fuimos de Urgencias una vez que registró su salida. No muchos lugares están abiertos en la víspera de Navidad, así que cogimos un taxi hacia el Pub de Butch McGuire; pagué el taxi y nos dirigimos al pub. Bella obviamente no estaba cómoda así que la guie a una mesa en la parte trasera del pub.

- Me siento mal – murmuró Bella mientras lanzaba dardos con la mirada oír todo el pub – Tú deberías estar con tu familia, probablemente te extrañan.

- Y entonces ¿qué harías? – le pregunté .

- Ir a casa y sentarme en mi habitación, leer un libro – se encogió de hombros – Empacar algunas de mis escasas pertenencias.

- ¿Ya le dijiste a Charlie?

- No, sólo voy a esperar hasta mudarme el veintiocho de Diciembre – se encogió de hombros mientras jugaba con un plato – ha sido terrible desde aquella noche que me dejaste, extra abusivo y grosero; incluso ha amenazado con cambiar las cerraduras pateándome fuera del apartamento. Podría quedarme en el hospital y dormir en la sala de guardia.

- Así que te mudas el veintiocho de Diciembre – sonreí – Amable de tu parte decírmelo, desde que yo te ayudaría y todo eso.

- Mierda, lo siento, quiero decir... soy muy mala – ella gimió, enterrando el rostro entre las manos.

- Bella – le dije mientras gentilmente jalaba su muñeca – Tú no eres mala, solo te estoy bromeando, perdón si herí tus sentimientos – ella movió la cabeza y pude ver lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas. _Dios su autoestima cayó mas_. Me levanté y me moví a su lado del taburete enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo – Bella, lo siento no debí haber….

- No, soy un desastre sollozante, no estoy acostumbrada a esto – sollozó.

- ¿Qué?

- Tener amigos, estoy tan acostumbrada a hacer todo por mi cuenta – respondió – Lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo Bella? – le pregunté mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Desde que mi mamá murió – se encogió de hombros – Fue un accidente automovilístico, cuando estaba en el último año de la preparatoria.

- ¿Tú tenías cuantos? ¿ Dieciséis, diecisiete años? – le pregunté.

- Dieciséis, era una de las más jóvenes de mi clase – ella dijo, empezó a abrir la boca para decir algo más pero la mesera vino a pedir nuestra orden.

- ¿Nos podría dar unos minutos? – le pregunté.

- Seguro, la mesera me ronroneó, después le lanzó una mirada de disgusto a Bella, murmurando en voz baja que necesitaba ponerse a dieta. Bella escuchó y se le erizó la piel, acaricié su mejilla mientras llamaba al gerente, vi a un chico con corbata y un clip con su nombre.

- ¿En que lo puedo ayudar Señor? – preguntó con una sonrisa amigable.

- No soy de los que suelen hacer alborotos, pero su mesera, la pelirroja, hizo un comentario acerca de mi amiga y honestamente fue muy inapropiado – le dije fríamente.

- Edward, no es gran cosa – Bella siseó.

- No, lo que ella dijo no está bien – le dije enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Qué es lo que dijo? – el gerente, Tim, preguntó.

- En voz baja dijo que mi amiga necesitaba ponerse a dieta – le dije - No tiene por qué juzgar a los clientes de su establecimiento; Es muy poco profesional y sin mencionar grosero.

- Lo lamento mucho Sr. Y usted también Señorita – dijo el gerente – Voy a hablar con Victoria y sus cenas esta noche corren por cuenta de la casa, ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?

- Yo quiero una cerveza – contesté.

- Y para usted? – el preguntó.

- Sólo un poco de agua – susurró ella, lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos; el gerente se fue y Bella me empujó suavemente – Tengo que ir al baño.

- No me vas a abandonar ¿verdad? – pregunté.

- No

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo Edward – ella suspiró mientras se limpiaba las mejillas, salí del gabinete para dejarla salir, entró al baño y tomé mi lugar de nuevo en mi lado del taburete, miré el menú y encontré lo que quería comer; el gerente vino con mi cerveza y el agua de Bella, me explicó que él estaría atendiendo nuestra mesa ya que Victoria se negó a disculparse por su comentario, también dijo que la comida, bebida y postre sería pagado con el sueldo de Victoria; casi estuve tentado en pedir uno de cada cosa en la carta para dejarla seca, pero no soy tan cabron, pero ella hizo llorar a Bella con su comentario insensible y va a terminar pagando por maldita festín.

Bella regresó y se dejó caer en el gabinete a un lado de mí, tenía los ojos rojos y mejillas manchadas – ¿Qué paso?

- La mesera me arrinconó en el baño y me culpó de haber arruinado su sueldo – Bella murmuró – No lo entiendo Edward, ¿realmente soy tan repulsiva?

- No Bella no lo eres, mira la mayoría de la gente ve la delgadez como norma y no lo es, la talla promedio de una mujer es la catorce – le dije.

- ¿Crees que es bonita?

- ¿Quién?

- La mesera – suspiró.

- No, ella tiene una actitud amarga y su teta izquierda es más grande que la derecha; y la única razón por la que le estaba mirando los pechos es porque es un trabajo de cirugía plástica realmente malo – le dije – Alguien se divirtió demasiado poniendo la solución salina.

- Desde que mi mamá murió tome consuelo en la comida – dijo Bella mientras jugueteaba con su agua – Mis mejores amigos eran pingüinos y Twinkies*****, ahora que soy mayor mi metabolismo se dispara a pesar de que no como mucho, mucha gente piensa que si estás gordo puedes perder peso no comiendo, lamentablemente ese no es el caso, créeme lo he intentado.

- ¿Te has matado de hambre?

- No matarme de hambre, me privaba yo misma, mi único novio dijo que estaba muy "gruesa" y me puse a dieta, comía como un maldito pájaro y perdí una mierda de cantidad de peso, bueno era alrededor de una talla diez – ella dijo – Después tuvimos sexo, mi primera y UNICA vez y él me dijo que todavía estaba muy gorda. Tomó mi virginidad y nunca me llamó; lo vi algunos meses después saliendo con esta rubia glamurosa que en serio era una talla cero y tenía grandes tetas; todo el peso que perdí lo gané de nuevo y un poco más.

- Hey chicos ¿Qué vas a querer de comer? – preguntó Tim.

- Yo quiero empezar con la quesadilla deluxe, después con la hamburguesa Bobby big ass bacon con papas fritas – le respondí – umm que sean papas grandes.

- Bien – se rió entre dientes - ¿Para usted señorita?

- Yo solo quiero una sopa de tortilla con pollo – murmuró Bella – No quiero que sea demasiado como para afectar el sueldo de la camarera.

- No señorita, ella estuvo terriblemente fuera de lugar – dijo Tim frunciendo el ceño - ¿Cómo supo que ella pagaría por la cena?

- Ella me gritó en el baño – Bella dijo mientras se echaba hacia atrás tratando de esconderse.

- Ummm, no se preocupe por ella señorita, ordene lo que quiera – dijo Tim severamente.

- Está bien ¿Me puede dar unos minutos?

- Claro cariño – sonrió – llevaré sus órdenes y después regreso – se fue pisoteando a buscar a Victoria.

Bella recorrió el menú, pero finalmente se decidió por el sándwich de pollo a la parmesana . Victoria salió del pub, mirando hacia nosotros mientras se ponía el abrigo. Al parecer, ella estaba despedida, _te lo mereces perra._

- Así que, Edward – dijo Bella mientras bebía su agua. Ella se había calmado desde que Victoria se fue, sin embargo estaba alerta – ¿Estás disponible el 28?

- Lo estoy – sonreí – ¿Por qué?

- Porque necesito ayuda para mudarme y tú te ofreciste – dijo con una tímida sonrisa – Bueno voy a necesitar ayuda para elegir los muebles además necesitaré tus varoniles músculos para mover dichos muebles en mi nuevo departamento.

- ¿Cómo es? Irías a verlo ayer después del trabajo – pregunté.

- Es perfecto, es más grande que la habitación en la casa de mi padre, además tengo mi propio baño – dijo Bella emocionada – Tomé las medidas y cabe una cama queen size, una mesa de noche, un escritorio y un pequeño librero en mi habitación; Estoy pensando en usar mi tiempo y la mitad del dinero de esta noche y de mañana para conseguir mis muebles.

-Bella mi mama es diseñadora de interiores – dije – Ella puede tener algunas muestras que tu podrías comprar al costo, es nuevo no de segunda mano.

- He hecho un poco de investigación sobre tu madre Edward. Ella es un diseñadora de interiores galardonada; incluso si ella me diera las cosas al costo, estaría muy superior a mi presupuesto – reprendió Bella – Voy a ir a la caridad o al Ejército de Salvación*****.

_No, no lo harás; mi madre te dará un nuevo dormitorio._

- Quiero conocerte más Bella – le dije – Tan estúpido como parezca, vamos a jugar veinte preguntas, tomaremos turnos.

- ¿Tenemos doce? – soltó unas risitas.

- No, tengo treinta y tres, voy a tener treinta y cuatro en Junio – dije – Y si eso cuenta como una pregunta.

- Tonto – ella se rió – ¿Cómo está tu trasero?

- Magullado – bufé – Dos pellizcos con las garras de Betsy, una en cada pompi – dije haciendo un puchero mientras ella se reía.

- Me sorprende que te puedas sentar, sus ataques son brutales – Bella se sonrojó – Espero que aprender mas uno del otro sea más entretenido que lidiar con camareras putas con una mala cirugía de tetas.

- Genial! ¿Empiezo yo? – Ella asintió – ¿En dónde naciste?

- Nací en Phoenix Arizona, pero nos mudamos aquí después de mi nacimiento cuando mi papá consiguió trabajo de policía en el Departamento de Policía de Chicago, ¿y tú?

- Nací en el Hospital del Condado de Cook – reí – Mi mamá estaba visitando a mi papá cuando él era residente y bueno se rompió su fuente y nací en la sala de Emergencias, no en la que tenemos ahora.

- Naciste en la vieja sala de Emergencias, lindo – Bella sonrió – ¿Color favorito?

- Ummm suele variar – le respondí – Ahora mismo, me inclino hacia el café.

- ¿Café? Ese es el color de la mierda – Bella soltó una carcajada.

- O del chocolate – le dije – ¿Qué acerca de ti? Tu color favorito

- Solía ser el azul zafiro, pero ahora me he encariñado con el verde esmeralda – se sonrojó. _Ahora ese era mi color favorito, el sonrojo de Bella, ¿Harán un lápiz de ese color?_

- ¿Materia favorita de la escuela? – pregunté.

- Amaba literatura, soy una ávida lectora – dijo ella – Me puedo perder en una biblioteca o una librería, sin embargo mi mejor materia era biología – inclinó la cabeza y levantó las cejas , preguntándome lo mismo silenciosamente.

- Mi materia favorita sorprendentemente era música, en el colegio una de las piezas que yo escribí fue interpretada por la orquesta de mi escuela en uno de sus conciertos, fue genial ver mi nombre en el programa como compositor – me reí.

- ¿Qué te hizo querer ser doctor? ¿Especialmente si eres tan talentoso en la música?

- Amo ayudar a la gente, cuando era niño solía suturar a mis animales de peluche y mantenía un "hospital de animales", mis amigos traían sus juguetes rotos y yo los arreglaba por una módica cantidad, después cuando estaba en la preparatoria tomé un curso de primeros auxilios en segundo año y me quedé enganchado, en el primer año tome un curso de Biología avanzada y en mi último año tomé una clase de anatomía humana con nivel Universitario, además teniendo a mi papá como doctor también ayudó. Ahora ¿Tu porque quisiste ser enfermera?

- Honestamente yo quería ser doctora, pero no lo podía pagar; diablos sigo ahogándome en deudas de préstamos estudiantiles – ella suspiró tristemente – Fue después de lo que le ocurrió a mi mamá que decidí que quería estar en el campo del cuidado de la salud, quería poder hacer sanar a la gente, me gusta en su mayor parte; pero perder a un paciente es una mierda. ¿Hermanos, Hermanas?

- Dos, uno de cada uno, los dos son más jóvenes que yo – sonreí – Jasper, quien es brillante a su manera, es tan malditamente formal, tonto y desorganizado, lo juro creo que lo tiraron de cabeza cuando era niño, él es menor que yo por seis años. Y después está Rose, ella…. Ella es una de las razones por las que regresé a Chicago; ella es una década más chica que yo y bueno la quiero componer pero no estoy muy seguro de poder.

- ¿Está enferma? – preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

- No en la forma tradicional – y ahora yo fruncí el ceño – No es mi historia para contar, pero ella fue herida gravemente por su ex–novio. Él ahora está en la cárcel esperando el juicio por lo que le hizo a Rose.

- Oh – Bella dijo en voz baja mientras Tim trajo nuestros aperitivos – Tu deberías estar con ella ahora mismo, ella probablemente te extraña.

- Bella estoy justo en donde quiero estar – susurré mirándola fijamente, esperando pacientemente a que ella levantara su cabeza y me mirara a los ojos, ella no lo hizo; sus ojos permanecían en su plato de sopa. Estiré mi brazo a través de la mesa y levanté su barbilla para poder ver sus ojos – Amo a mi familia, pero esta noche yo quería estar contigo, eres la primer amiga que hago en Chicago y quería cultivar esta amistad.

- Seguramente harás otros amigos – dijo ella arqueando una ceja mientras yo alejaba mi mano.

- Ya lo hice, un gran tipo fornido en el Gym que yo pensé que estaba tratando de coquetearme – me reí – Él es un entrenador y me sorprendió mucho.

- ¿Estaba coqueteando? – Bella soltó unas risitas.

- Nop, sólo estaba siendo amigable – me encogí de hombros – De regreso a nuestro juego….oh! pregunta importante, probablemente la más importante de todas, puede hacer a nuestra amistad romperse; ¿Cubs***** o Sox*****?

- Cubs! – Bella sonrió – ¿Y tú? Si dices Sox me voy.

- No, Cubs – le respondí con una amplia sonrisa – ¿Recuerdo favorito de tu infancia?

- Va un poco ligada con la pregunta anterior – ella dijo mientras tomaba un poco de sopa, yo mordisquee un poco mi quesadilla mientras la miraba – Cuando tenía doce, yo era un poco nerd, está bien era demasiado nerd, eso no ha cambiado, de todos modos, antes de que mamá muriera mi papá era un tipo genial. Para el día del Padre compramos boletos para ver jugar a los Cubs, fuimos él y yo; los boletos eran en las gradas y fue una gran sorpresa para él. Me desperté temprano y mi mamá y yo le hicimos tortitas y les pusimos encima el logo de los Cubs usando frambuesas, arandinos y crema batida; le servimos el desayuno en la cama y él estaba tan emocionado cuando vio las tortitas le entregué los boletos y estaba completamente fuera de sí. Después el declaró mi desayuno como el mejor de toda la ciudad y nos fuimos hacia el campo Wrigley*****, fue el mejor día, soleado, feliz, los Cubs ganaron, mi papá me dijo que me amaba y me hubiera gustado haber podido congelar ese momento porque eso nunca jamás volverá a suceder – La amargura de sus últimas palabras me rompió el corazón; esta brillante mujer con un alma hermosa estaba sola en el mundo. _No si yo me aseguro de que no suceda más!_ – ¿A qué universidad fuiste? – Preguntó Bella, con voz áspera y el dolor evidente.

- Ummm Fui a Dartmouth para la licenciatura y a Johns Hopkins para la escuela de medicina – le respondí.

- Wow Ivy League***** - ella murmuró – Yo fui a la Universidad comunitaria para los cursos de requisito previo y después a la Universidad de Illinois en Chicago para mi grado de enfermería, además trabajaba tiempo completo - Mis ojos se desorbitaron, recordé que tan dura era la universidad; yo era muy estudioso, no salía mucho de fiesta, pero me llevó todo el esfuerzo graduarme en cuatro años. Pero ¿trabajo a tiempo completo y asistir a la escuela? Impensable – Yo misma pagué mi educación Universitaria, trabajé para obtener becas pero no cubrían todo, así que solicité préstamos y trabajé en una clínica de adultos mayores.

- ¿Tu papá no ayudo? – fruncí el ceño.

- No, mi "fondo Universitario" se convirtió en el fondo del alcohol de Charlie – Bella gruñó – Tuve que abrir una cuenta en un banco al otro lado de la ciudad para que el no pudiera tener acceso a ella mientras yo estaba en la escuela; Él es un bastardo egoísta.

Terminamos nuestros aperitivos y Tim trajo nuestro plato fuerte. Bella acaba de tomar su sándwich, mientras que casi me inhalé el mío, me estaba muriendo de hambre y la hamburguesa estaba jodidamente buena. Después de unos minutos en silencio por parte de nosotros escuchando la música Navideña que sonaba en el pub Bella se aclaró la garganta – Tu dijiste que eras divorciado en una de tus notas cuando estaba incapacitada en tu casa ¿Qué paso? – preguntó obviamente incomoda con la pregunta.

- No hay problema – reí entre dientes – Mi ex-esposa es lesbiana.

Bella estaba tomando agua pero la escupió, sus grandes ojos cafés se abrieron de golpe con incredulidad – ¿Lesbiana? ¿Cómo? Maldición!

- Esa es la reacción que yo más o menos tuve cuando me enteré – le dije mientras trataba de secar mi suéter.

- Perdón – se sonrojó – No quería darte una ducha extra, lesbiana, quiero decir mírate! Eres como el sexo personificado – Bella dijo mientras se sonrojaba con un rojo profundo.

- Sip, pero tengo las partes equivocadas; la visión de mi pene la enfermaba – reí entre dientes – Al menos al final está con una mujer que la ama demasiado y ellas son muy felices, Oh e Irina la novia de mi ex-esposa extrañamente se ve como yo sólo que con pechos.

- ¿Pechos grandes?

- Del tamaño como los de Dolly Parton***** - sonreí.

- Hey chichos, odio ser un idiota pero ya casi cerramos – dijo Tim mientras nos entregaba la cuenta – Son sólo sus bebidas, la comida ya está cubierta, Feliz Navidad.

- Gracias Tim – le dije mientras le daba un billete que probablemente cubría más de mi única cerveza y el agua gratis de Bella – Guarda el cambio, Feliz Navidad para ti también.

Tim se fue cuando Bella pidió su comida para llevar y nos pusimos nuestros abrigos. Estaba nevando y hacía mucho frío, mi carro estaba en el hospital y yo quería llevar a Bella a su departamento; además su regalo estaba en el Volvo.

Bella se puso un gorro en la cabeza mientras se acurrucaba en su abrigo – Gracias por la cena – me dijo – Bueno mi agua….

- Vamos Bella te llevo a casa, necesitamos regresar al hospital a recoger mi carro pero no tomarás el tren esta noche – le dije mientras enroscaba m brazo con el de ella.

- Edward vivo cerca de aquí – hizo un puchero.

- De todas formas te llevaré a casa – le dije enarcando una ceja, pare un taxi y nos subimos, fue un corto viaje al hospital. Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento y la ayudé a entrar a mi carro, nos sentamos ahí mientras se calentaba un poco, los dientes de Bella castañeaban y yo frotaba mis manos en vano frente a la ventila que todavía sacaba aire frío. Tonto de mi olvidé mis guantes, una vez que el carro ya no era un témpano de hielo, lo puse en marcha y lentamente maneje por las calles durmientes de Chicago, todos estaban con sus familias celebrando la Víspera de Navidad, Bella estaba callada mientras íbamos camino a su departamento.

Estacioné fuera de su edificio – ¿Bella?

- Hmmm – ella respondió volteando a verme.

- Sé que apenas nos conocemos pero te compré un regalo de Navidad, no es mucho – le dije en voz baja – dejaste algo en mi casa cuando te quedaste.

- ¿Mi diario? ¿Tú leíste mi diario? – espetó con fuego en sus ojos.

- NO! Yo no lo leí, reconocí tu letra así que lo guardé y lo puse en tu regalo; así que Feliz Navidad Bella – le dije mientras le daba la bolsa con los tres diarios forrados de cuero y las plumas ella titubeando un poco la tomó, acariciando amorosamente la bolsa de Navidad con colores chillones, la miré y gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y su rostro tenía un profundo ceño fruncido – Bella por favor no llores, no te compré esto para hacerte llorar.

- Yo no te compré nada – susurró todavía acariciando la bolsa.

- No tienes porque, ser mi amiga eso es todo lo que quiero Bella – le dije mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

- No había recibido un regalo de navidad desde que tenía dieciséis años – sollozó – Gracias por hacer esta noche especial Edward. Si, todavía no nos conocemos mucho pero tú eres mi mejor amigo y yo había olvidado como era tener uno.

- ¿No lo vas a abrir? – le pregunté.

- ¿Aquí?

Asentí y empujé la bolsa hacia ella – Quiero ver tu reacción cuando lo abras ¿Por favor? – se mordió el labio y me miró, le di una mis sonrisas torcidas y se sonrojó, con un suspiro resignado buscó dentro de la bolsa y sacando las toneladas de papel, primero sacó el sobre con las hojas de su diario.

- ¿De verdad no lo leíste?

- Bella nunca traicionaría tu confianza de esa manera, estaba metido entre los cojines del sofá de la habitación de invitados, como te dije reconocí tu letra, vi la fecha y eso es todo –le prometí.

Ella dio un suspiro tembloroso y murmuró un gracias, entonces ella metió la mano otra vez dentro de la bolsa y sacó las tres plumas que le compré, eran elegantes y garantizan una larga vida de escritura; ella sonrió suavemente y finalmente sacó los tres diarios forrados de cuero y carraspeó – Edward….

. Tomé una página de tu diario, y te estoy dando algo en donde puedas procesar todos tus pensamientos – susurré – Si hubiera tenido tiempo hubiera hecho que grabaran tus iniciales en ellos pero los compré en mi día libre, cuando fui a mi cita con el oculista.

- Son hermosos – dijo ella, con otra vez lágrimas bajando de sus mejillas – En realidad es demasiado.

- Nop, no fueron costosos y tú te los mereces Bella – le dije – Tu mereces una Navidad, alguien necesita enseñarte lo especial que eres, yo con mucho gusto lo haré, tú también eres mi mejor amiga y quiero estar aquí para ti.

- Gracias Edward – ella sonrió, se estiró un poco y besó mi mejilla, en donde sus labios acariciaron mi piel, mi cuerpo se encendió; mordí mi labio para no dejar escapar el pequeño jadeo que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta, pero es que sus labios en mí se sintieron perfectos, se alejó y sonrió tímidamente – Mejor me voy, probablemente mi Padre está haciendo una rabieta por que llegue tarde, solo cuatro días más y estoy fuera!

- Y yo estaré ahí para ayudar a mudarte, ¿quieres un aventón al hospital mañana?

- Nop, estaré bien, me gusta caminar y tomar el metro, me despierta en la mañana – dijo ella – Si trabajo en las noches tal vez te tome la palabra si tú también trabajas.

- Trato – sonreí torcidamente – Te veo mañana Bella, Feliz Navidad.

- Tu también Edward, gracias por los diarios y por ser un chico tan lindo Dándome una Navidad, la primera Navidad en mucho tiempo – dijo con nostalgia, tomó mi mano entre la suya y la apretó antes de salir del auto, esperé a que entrara al edificio antes de irme, sin embargo no quería dejarla, un presentimiento llenó mi vientre y me tomó todas mis fuerzas no regresar por ella y traerla conmigo a casa.

Sólo rezaba para que no fuera nada, sólo mi imaginación ¿o no? 

* * *

**N/T:** Primero quiero pedirles una disculpa enorme por la tardanza, pero fue una semana de locos! Pero aquí está el cap! Espero subir el otro mañana sale?! Y ahora si… Dum Dum nuestro Eddie está preocupado…. Qué pasará? Y nuestra Bells está motivada pero algo le falta y sus benditas inseguridades caray! Y cada vez odio mas a Jessica y Lauren son tan perras! En serio si creo que haya personas así con tanto bullying que hay. También quiero agradecerles por todos los favs, follows y reviews! Me encanta la aceptación de esta historia yo la ame cuando la leí! Nos vemos en el próximo! Besos :) 

Maff :3

*** Bon-Bons**/ son dulces rellenos cubiertos de chocolate.

*** Dame esos cinco!**/ es un gesto de celebración realizado por dos personas en el que cada uno levanta su mano para dar una palmada en la mano del otro, normalmente para comunicar satisfacción mutua o para felicitar a alguien.

*** CT SCAN**/ El "CT scan" es una técnica que usa rayos X para obtener imágenes radiológicas del cuerpo por secciones longitudinales, a distancias de media pulgada. Es el equivalente fotográfico de cortar un pedazo de una fruta en varias rebanadas y mirar en la parte interior de las superficies que se han cortado.

*** Peritonitis**/ La peritonitis es una inflamación del peritoneo, la membrana serosa que recubre parte de la cavidad abdominal y las vísceras.

*** Peritoneo**/ El peritoneo es la membrana que envuelve la mayor parte de los órganos del abdomen.

*** Laparoscopia**/ es una técnica que permite la visión de la cavidad pélvica-abdominal con la ayuda de una lente óptica. A través de una fibra óptica, por un lado se transmite la luz para iluminar la cavidad, mientras que se observan las imágenes del interior con una cámara conectada a la misma lente.

*** Oompa Loompa**/ Son los hombrecitos de color naranja que salen en la película de Jhonny Deep llamada "Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate"

*** Twinkie**/ es un pastelito relleno de crema. Los twinkies están elaborados de una masa esponjosa rellena de crema en su interior.

*** Ejército de Salvación**/ es una parte integral de la iglesia cristiana en dónde se encargan de dar educación gratuita, ayudan a los pobres y tienen objetos que son donados a la caridad.

*** Cubs**/ Los Chicago Cubs (Cachorros de Chicago en español) es un equipo de béisbol profesional de Estados Unidos, con sede en Chicago, Illinois. Pertenecen a la División Central de la Liga Nacional, la más antigua de las dos ligas que constituyen la Major League Baseball (MLB) de Estados Unidos.

*** Sox**/ Los Chicago White Sox o Medias Blancas de Chicago es un equipo de béisbol perteneciente a las Grandes Ligas de dicho deporte. Juega en la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois. Se encuentran situados en la División Central de La Liga Americana.

*** Campo Wrigley**/ es el nombre de uno de los estadios de ligas mayores de béisbol, localizado en la ciudad de Chicago, en el estado de Illinois en Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Es la casa de los Chicago Cubs desde 1916.

*** Ivy League**/ La Ivy League (Liga Ivy o Liga de la Hiedra) es una conferencia deportiva de la NCAA de ocho universidades privadas del noreste de los Estados Unidos. De educación premier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes son pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente de Tufano79 yo solo la traduzco obvio con su permiso.**

**Autora: Ahora, esta historia está basada en un hospital. Mi entrenamiento medico viene de ….WebMD. No soy doctora. Soy maestra de música que tiene una loca imaginación y una gran inclinación por las cosas sobre Twilight.**

* * *

****

Capítulo Cinco

**BPOV**

Cuando legue a casa después de la cena con Edward me escurrí dentro de mi departamento. Los ronquidos de la habitación de mi Padre indicaban que estaba dormido y yo estaba muy agradecida por eso, no quería lidiar con su mierda. Entré a mi habitación y saqué las cosas que necesitaba para una ducha y rápidamente entré en nuestra decrepita ducha; terminé y me tomé mi tiempo para alaciar y secar mi cabello; regresé a mi habitación poniendo el seguro y me puse una pijama de franela. Desde que estábamos apretados de dinero manteníamos la calefacción lo más baja que podíamos y se supone que esta noche estaríamos a grados bajo cero, añadí una sudadera a mi cuerpo y tomé un diario de los que me regaló Edward.

Pasé mis dedos sobre el suave cuero, sonriendo tiernamente a este hermoso regalo. No podré comprarle nada mañana, pero le agradeceré por el regalo, tomé uno de los lapiceros y abrí el diario en la primera página.

_Diciembre 24, 2012_

_Feliz Navidad a mí! Por primera vez desde que mi mamá murió recibí un regalo de navidad, un regalo de mi buen amigo Edward, ¿Te gusta? Son estos preciosos diarios y la asombrosa pluma con la que estoy escribiendo en este momento, es sorprendente que un hombre al que acabo de conocer me haya dado este regalo tan perfecto, es la única manera para mí de hacerle frente a mi vida; escribir y tener un diario, soy tan afortunada._

_Pero ya me cansé de sentir pena por mí misma, finalmente quiero vivir mi vida y aquí está como voy a hacerlo._

_Mudarme del departamento de mi papá; si, él está enfermo y necesita mi ayuda pero él ya ha abusado de mi demasiado tiempo; no tengo que escuchar de él que no sirvo para nada, que soy gorda y fea. Todavía lo voy a ayudar a pagar las cuentas médicas, pero no me puedo quedar aquí; afortunadamente ya tengo una lugar en donde vivir, me iré con Angela YAY! Eso es tan genial, ahora puedo borrar ese paso de mi lista. Bien por mí!_

_Mudarme con Angela, hay algunos puntos dentro de este paso, ya hice los arreglos de arrendamiento para mudarme con ella; pero no tengo muebles._

_Comprar muebles para mi nueva casa, las cosas que debo comprar: cama queen size (estoy mejorando), mesita de noche, librero, un pequeño escritorio y una nueva cortina para mi propio baño, si me sobra dinero quizás una laptop._

_Distanciarme de mi papá. Si, el mi único familiar vivo, pero no vale la pena; Edward tiene razón "tren de las oportunidades" está saliendo de la estación._

_No tolerar ninguna mierda de mis compañeros de trabajo, hay una nueva política de acoso por una razón. Informar al Dr. Sánchez y Edward si alguien me trata injustamente a causa de mi peso o mi tan llamada incompetencia._

_Despertarme cada día diciéndome que soy especial y que yo valgo la pena._

_Trabajar en probarme a mi mista mental, emocional y físicamente, mentalmente quizás buscar la manera de obtener mi título para ser enfermera practicante__*****__, no sería doctora, pero tendría autonomía sobre mí. Emocionalmente, asistir con el consejero para mejor mi autoestima y autoconfianza. Físicamente, estar en forma, sé que no soy una chica delgada pero puedo ser más saludable; nunca seré una talla dos, pero puedo tomar mejores decisiones sobre lo que como._

_¿Ir al Gym?(ummm tal vez no , o bueno ya veremos, el dinero es un factor en este punto)_

_Cuidar y querer a mis amigos: Angela, Alice y Edward._

_Así que estos son mis pasos para ser feliz y saludable, creo que puedo hacerlo, espero poder hacerlo; con mis amigos estoy segura que sí, sin embargo tengo un largo día mañana en el hospital._

_Feliz Navidad!_

Sonreí y cerré mi diario metiéndolo en mi mochila, también puse dentro mis otros dos diarios y un par de jeans y un suéter. Una vez que puse la alarma, me metí en la cama. Todavía estaba sin sábanas pero al menos tenía una manta caliente y mis almohadas estaban intactas; por primera vez en mucho tiempo me quedé dormida con una sonrisa en la cara.

Desafortunadamente no desperté con una sonrisa, la alarma no sonó y hacía un jodido frío que congelaba, gruñí y me di la vuelta para salir de la cama, me puse una bata azul marino con un top con dibujos de Navidad, desde que hacía tanto frio me ponía una playera de manga larga debajo de mi bata; caminé por el pasillo para lavarme los dientes y ponerme un poco de maquillaje, terminando mi rutina me puse mi nuevo abrigo y mis botas de montaña, me aseguré de que mi estetoscopio e Identificación estuvieran en mi mochila antes de ponerla sobre mis hombros.

Fulminé con la mirada la puerta cerrada de mi papá mientras me iba y salí al frío; Nevó toda la noche y las aceras estaban resbaladizas, no me quería resbalar y caer así que caminé despacio hacia la parada del metro, una vez que me subí saqué un libro hasta que llegué a mi parada cerca del Hospital del condado de Cook. Salí del metro y caminé lentamente, sorprendentemente llegué al hospital, a pesar de lo lisa que estaba la acera.

Después de quitarme mi abrigo, cambiar mis zapatos y checar mi entrada, fui con el jefe de enfermeras Carmen, ella me dio algunas tablas de pacientes; aparentemente la sala de Emergencias se llenó después de que marqué mi salida anoche. Dos de los pacientes que recibí eran víctimas de intoxicación de alimentos, además un señor mayor que se resbaló y se cayó mientras quitaba la nieve de su entrada. Me escabullí checando a mis pacientes y asegurándome de que estuvieran cómodos, los intoxicados estaban dormidos y el anciano estaba tan dopado con medicamentos para el dolor que seguía diciendo que había un orangután en la esquina de su habitación, revisé sus intravenosas y me dirigía al escritorio a recoger algunas tablas más; estábamos trabajando con poco personal, así que cada quien tomó un montón de pacientes.

- Buenos días compañerita – Angela sonrió afectuosamente desde su lugar en el escritorio – ¿Cómo estuvo víspera de Navidad?

- Muerto – le respondí – Completamente muerto, tuvimos un paciente en todo el día.

- Calla! – Angela resopló – ¿En serio? Con suerte, tendremos a la misma divina providencia hoy; mis Padres están desesperados por verme y con esta nieve me tomará AÑOS salir hacia Wheaton.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – le pregunté.

- Siete a cuatro – respondió – ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo para Navidad? A mi mamá no le importaría una persona extra en su mesa, ella hace comida suficiente para un pequeño país.

- Yo me voy hasta las siete – fruncí el ceño – Gracias Ang, quizás en otra ocasión.

- Bien – ella dijo mientras me abrazaba – Oh, te tengo un regalo de Navidad, no trates de decir que es demasiado, te lo doy porque quiero.

- Angela – fruncí el ceño – Yo no te compré nada.

- Te mudarás conmigo que más podría pedir – dijo ella, tendiéndome una pequeña bolsa – Ábrela!

Sonreí y husmee en la bolsa, dentro había un iPod nano color verde – Angela….

- Considéralo un regalo de Navidad y de bienvenida a mi departamento – dijo mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi mejilla.

- Gracias – le dije mientras la abrazaba nuevamente – Una vez que esté instalada en tu casa, te cocinare la mejor cena que hayas probado.

- ¿También puedo tener la mejor cena? – Edward bromeó mientras se colaba dentro del escritorio.

- Tu tendrás galletas – le bromee – Angela tendrá la cena completa; ella me dejará mudarme a su casa y me regaló un iPod.

- ¿Un iPod? Lindo regalo Ang – dijo Edward mientras me quitaba el iPod de las manos – También música decente ¿Te gusta esta musuca Bella?

- Déjame ver – le dije mientras pasaba las canciones. Evanescence, Flyleaf, Linkin Park, Ella Fitzgerald y muchos soundtracks de películas estaban en el iPod y asentí – Angela y yo tenemos gustos similares de música, sin embargo ella es más de jazz, yo soy más de música clásica particularmente Debussy, Tchaikovsky, Dvorak y Brahms.

- Te daré algunos Cd's para que puedas descargar la música – Edward sonrió – ¿Cuántos gigabytes tiene este cachorro?

- Ocho gigas – Angela respondió – Puedes traer tu música cuando ayudes a esta Señorita a mudarse! Será muy divertido! Ben está libre también y está dispuesto a ofrecer sus músculos.

- Ang, Ben no tiene músculos – dijo Edward tratando de no reírse – Y ¿desde cuando hablas tan bien de tu enamorado?

- Ummm ¿Desde que me pidió que fuera su novia? – Angela se quejó – Salimos la noche antepasada y me preguntó si me gustaría ser su novia.

- Angela, eso es maravilloso – Edward sonrió torcidamente – Ben es un buen chico, tiene suerte de tenerte.

La radio sonó, me enlacé y una de las estaciones de bomberos venía con las víctimas de un accidente automovilístico: una familia que se dirigía a la iglesia con la nevada que estaba cayendo y pregunté el estatus de la familia, los niños fueron golpeados pero estaban bien en su mayor parte, los Padres eran un gran desastre. Edward entró en modo de doctor y comenzó a ladrar órdenes; yo confirme la recepción de las víctimas para que los trajeran al County.

- Bella tu estarás conmigo – dijo Edward mientras me daba un par de guantes nuevos – Basada en lo que escuchaste, ¿Quién es el más crítico?

- La madre – respondí – Ella iba manejando y golpe fue de su lado, el Padre también está mal, pero atravesó del radio pude escuchar que ella había entrado en paro.

- Maldita sea – espetó Edward – Necesitaremos un milagro Bella, di tus oraciones – La ambulancia se detuvo y el EMT***** y el paramédico saltaron de la parte posterior – ¿Qué tienes?

- Dos menores, un niño y una niña – respondió el EMT.

- Llévenlos al área de cortinas número dos, Angela ve con ellos y trabaja con Carter – ordenó Edward.

- Claro Dr. Cullen – Angela sonrió mientras los dirigía al área dos, el Dr. Carter un residente de treinta años siguió a Angela. Esa ambulancia se fue y se estacionó otra; dentro estaba el Padre y rogaba por ver a sus hijos, por cómo se veía él tenía una fea herida en la frente y posiblemente una pierna rota, considerando que estaba consiente Edward pidió a los EMTs que lo llevaran al área dos; y ahí el iría a revisarlo en cuanto estabilizáramos a su esposa.

- ¿Por qué tardarán tanto? – pregunté retorciendo mis manos mientras estábamos justo dentro de las puertas de llegada de ambulancias.

- No lo sé, cuanto más tiempo dure en esa ambulancia es menos probable que obtengamos nuestro milagro – Edward frunció el ceño , esperamos por cinco minutos y finalmente la ambulancia llegó; la cara del paramédico nos dijo lo que temíamos. Edward gruñó pero todavía corrió hacia la Ambulancia – Háblame!

- Ella entró en paro cuando veníamos en camino, pero se encuentra en estado vegetal; había materia gris esparcida en el asiento de la van – respondió el paramédico.

- Tráiganla – dijo Edward. El EMT bombeaba en su pecho mientras que el paramédico le sostenía la bomba de oxígeno. La mujer de treinta y siete años de edad, madre de dos hijos estaba apenas reconocible. Su rostro estaba cortado en pedazos y sus piernas estaban esparcidas en la camilla; el paramédico recitó sus escasos signos vitales y Edward la estaba evaluando. Me hice cargo de la bolsa de suero y ahí fue cuando lo vi, toda la parte superior de su cabeza se había ido; su cerebro manaba de la gasa que estaba alrededor de su frente.

Apagué mis emociones e hicimos los movimientos para tratar de salvar a esta pobre mujer, pero fue inútil; después de trabajar en su cuerpo devastado por más de una hora Edward declaró su muerte, gruñendo salió de la sala de trauma. Me quedé con otra enfermera, Rachel para limpiar a la mujer. Le lavamos la cara y suturamos sus heridas, tratando de que se viera lo más humana que se podía.

- Bella tengo sus últimos estudios de sangre – dijo Angela con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba de pie junto a la puerta, sosteniendo el papel con los resultados de la paciente.

Suspiré y caminé hacia ella, tomando el papel y leyendo los resultados – Oh Dios – sollocé – No….

- Si – Angela frunció el ceño – Ella estaba embarazada.

- Trae al Dr. Cullen – susurré – El debería saberlo.

- Tú deberías ir por él, está en su oficina – dijo ella mientras me abrazaba – Yo terminaré de limpiarla – asentí y caminé por el pasillo había la oficina de Edward, la puerta estaba cerrada pero podía escuchar sus siseos en el interior. Gentilmente toqué la puerta esperando a que me dejara entrar o el mismo la abriera.

- Pase – Edward dijo con voz entrecortada.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré. Esto obviamente le había causado angustia y añadiendo el problema del bebé, tal vez pierda los estribos o ¿tal vez pueda manejarlo? – Perdón, pero todavía no hablas con el Sr. Bueller?

- No, él está en radiología con su hijo – Edward respondió; sus ojos verdes estaban muertos y distantes – Su hija se rompió la muñeca y su hijo la cadera.

- ¿Alguno necesitará cirugía? – le pregunté.

- El niño – Edward respondió – ¿Qué pasa Bella?

- Tengo los resultados de los exámenes de sangre de la Sra. Bueller – murmuré – Estaba embarazada.

- Mierda! – Edward gritó mientras se dejaba caer en su sofá, acunando la cabeza entre sus manos. Me senté tentativamente a su lado y puse mi mano en su hombro - ¿Qué tan avanzado?

- No mucho, ¿seis semanas? – Respondí viendo los resultados – ¿Estás bien Edward?

- Odio perder un paciente – dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo mirándome – Especialmente uno joven como la Sra. Bueller, ella todavía no terminaba de vivir; le faltaba vivir cuarenta o cincuenta años más, y lo que lo hace por es el bebé y el hecho de que es Navidad. Ellos debían estar entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de lo que Santa les dejó, cocinar un jamón de Navidad…. No la planificación de un funeral.

- Lo siento – susurré mientras ponía mi cabeza en su hombro, levantó el brazo y me presionó contra su pecho, presionando sus labios en mi cabello.

- ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? – preguntó mientras suavemente rascaba mi espalda.

- Se ve como la cosas correcta para decir – respondí mirándolo – Tu no causaste el accidente Edward; fue el clima. Tu hiciste todo lo que pudiste para tratar de salvarla; muchos médicos al ver sus heridas inmediatamente la hubieran declarado muerta, tu trataste durante una hora.

- Yo quería ese milagro – el susurró mirándome. Se inclinó y besó mi frente debajo de mi chichón, todavía dolía y gruñí – Mierda, lo siento bella.

- Está bien, el moretón ya no está pero todavía me duele – me sonrojé – Aunque ya me quité los puntos.

- Yo lo hubiera hecho – el frunció el ceño.

- Soy perfectamente capaz de remover mis propias suturas – reproché – ¿estarás bien?

- Si – respondió – Normalmente cuando pierdo a un paciente no me pega tanto, pero tenía mucho tiempo que no trabajaba en un día festivo.

- En lo alto de la lista de antigüedad en el Virginia Mason?

- Si, de hecho me ofrecieron la jefatura de Emergencias cuando fui a exponer mi renuncia, pero obviamente decliné para venir aquí – se rió entre dientes – Pero lo bueno es que estoy libre en Víspera de Año Nuevo y el día de Año Nuevo, ¿Y tú?

- Trabajaré en Víspera de Año Nuevo, creo que tengo el turno de siete a cuatro y estoy libre el día de Año Nuevo – le respondí.

El celular de Edward sonó y él contestó – Dr. Cullen – dijo en tono cortante – Gracias Ang, estaré ahí en un momento; ¿Podrías llamar a una trabajadora social?, Bien.

- ¿El Sr. Bueller regresó de radiología? – le pregunté, Edward asintió y se puso de pie, tomó mi mano jalándome y poniéndome de pie. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocaron una corriente eléctrica viajó por mi brazo y mi estómago fue asaltado por un millón de mariposas, miré nuestras manos y ellas naturalmente se habían unido mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta, Edward suspiró y apretó mis dedos antes de soltarlos.

- Gracias por estar ahí para mi Bella – el murmuró sonriéndome suavemente, sus ojos verdes habían regresado a la vida y brillaban con algo, ¿Qué? , no estaba segura; abrió la puerta y caminamos hacia la habitación privada a la que la familia había sido mudada. Una trabajadora social que no reconocí estaba esperando afuera sosteniendo su portapapeles – ¿Usted es la trabajadora social?

- Si – ella respondió – Soy Payton Harrington.

- Dr. Edward Cullen y ella es Isabella Swan, nosotros nos hicimos cargo de la Sra. Bueller cuando la trajeron – Edward explicó, Payton asintió y nos dio una sonrisa triste –¿Lista?

- Todo lo que puedo estar – fruncí el ceño, el inhaló y entró a la habitación; Angela hablaba con la pequeña niña que no tenía más de cuatro años, el niño tenía entre seis o siete años; él estaba durmiendo en su cama. El papá, quién tenía una sutura en la cabeza sostenía la mano del niño, llorando suavemente.

- ¿Sr. Bueller? – lo llamó Edward mientras caminaba hacia el hombre demacrado.

- Si – dijo el en voz baja, su voz apenas sonaba como un susurro.

- Soy el Dr. Edward Cullen y yo trabaje en su esposa - dijo con ternura, el Sr. Bueller lo miró y lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas – Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero sus lesiones eran muy graves, ella murió alrededor de las nueve de la mañana.

- No! Mi Judith – el lloró. Edward tomó al Sr. Bueller entre sus brazos y él se vino abajo contra Edward – No es justo!

- No, no lo es Sr. Bueller – dijo Edward en voz baja – Lo siento Sr. Pero hay algo mas que usted debería saber – el Sr. Bueller se hizo hacia atrás y miró a Edward con cautela – Cuando la enfermera Swan le tomó una muestra de sangre a su esposa hicimos los exámenes de rutina.

- ¿Qué me está tratando de decir? – preguntó el Sr. Bueller lanzando sus ojos hacia mí.

- Sr. Bueller, acabamos de tener los resultados y su esposa, Judith, tenía aproximadamente seis semanas de embarazo – le dije tratando de mantener mis emociones a raya – Lo siento Sr. Bueller.

El parpadeó y se frotó la cara – ¿La puedo ver? Necesito verla, decirle adiós – dijo entrecortadamente.

- Por supuesto – dijo Edward. Se puso de pie y lo dirigió a la sala de trauma; la Sra. Bueller había sido limpiada y estaba en la camilla del hospital, inmóvil como una piedra – Tómese el tiempo que necesite Sr. Bueller, ¿hay alguien a quien podamos llamar?

- Nuestros padres – el susurró mientras tomaba la mano de Judith.

- Bella, ¿podrías llamarlos? – preguntó Edward, asentí y anoté los números que el Sr. Bueller me dictó, lo dejé en la sala de trauma para poder hacer las llamadas; después de una corta conversación con los dos pares de padres, ellos estaban en camino hacia el hospital.

Un sentimiento pesado llenó el hospital, fue una mañana difícil y todos lo podían sentir. Tuvimos algunos pacientes más saliendo y entrando de emergencias, pero nada serio como el accidente de los Bueller. El cuerpo de la Sra. Bueller fue llevado a la morgue después de que Alice llegó, a las tres; el resto de la familia se fue regresando a su hogar.

Tomé mi descanso alrededor de las cuatro y bajé a la cafetería, Perkalator estaba cerrado porque era Navidad, tomé una ensalada, algo de agua y como el día de hoy fue difícil, un brownie. Mordisquee mi comida y saqué mi diario. Me sentía obligada a escribir una corta entrada.

_Diciembre 25, 2012_

_Hoy aprendí algo, nunca des nada por sentado, puede ser arrancado de ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hoy, una familia de cuatro personas, iban de camino a la iglesia, cuando chocaron contra otro conductor debido al mal clima; tres personas de cuatro sobrevivieron, la cuarta persona, la madre murió en la camilla, sus heridas eran muy graves; incluso si ella hubiera sobrevivido hubiera quedado en estado vegetal , sus cerebro estaba arruinado._

_Si aprendí algo de todo esto, es que tu vida puede cambiar en un instante, disfrutar de lo bueno a tu alrededor, tus amigos, tu familia, tu vida; todo se puede ir más rápido de lo que te imaginas._

- ¿Me puedo sentar? – dijo Edward mientras dejaba su bandeja en la mesa.

- Claro – le sonreí cerrando mi diario.

- ¿Qué estabas escribiendo? ¿La lista del supermercado? – bromeó.

- No, sólo estaba procesando – le dije – Aprecio los diarios Edward, es mucho mejor que lo que solía usar, una libreta de diez centavos del Super.

- Ahora tienes estilo mientras procesas – se rió – ¿Eso ayuda?

- Lo hace. Desde que en realidad nunca tuve a alguien con quien hablar, mi diario se convirtió en mi confidente – le expliqué.

- No te tomes esto a mal Bella pero ¿Por qué no tienes otros amigos? – el preguntó frunciendo las cejas.

- No confío fácilmente Edward, he sido objeto de burla e insultada durante toda mi vida, incluso antes de que comenzara el abuso de parte de mi papá. Sin embargo tenía a mi mamá como defensora hasta que ella murió. Una vez ella se fue nadie me rescató y en realidad yo tampoco hice mucho para de tenerlo – me encogí de hombros – La única vez que me permití confiar, obtuve mi corazón roto.

- ¿Tu novio? – preguntó.

- Si – suspiré – Pero todo empezó antes de eso, lo peor fue cuando estaba en la secundaria; recibí la llamada de una de mis "amigas", invitándome a una pijamada, yo estaba tan emocionada, nunca había ido a una. Empaqué mi maleta, mi bolsa de dormir y mi almohada. Mi mamá me llevó a casa de mi amiga, toque la puerta y mi amiga la abrió mirándome como si yo estuviera loca. Al final resultó que, otra chica de mi clase me engañó al creer que ella era mi amiga, Sarah. Sarah se rió de mí y me cerró la puerta en las narices. Lloré en el hombro de mi madre, odiando a mis compañeros, ella llamó a la madre de Sarah y le explicó lo que pasó, gritando por el grosero comportamiento de su hija.

- Aparentemente Sarah sabía el plan y estaba confabulada con la otra niña, Jodie. La madre de Sarah le dijo a mi mamá que Sarah sabía todo y que ella había sido la de la llamada misteriosa. Como sea, las dos niñas fueron castigadas por el resto del año escolar e hicieron mi vida un infierno, hasta la preparatoria – me reí – Después de eso me guardo a mí misma, no queriendo abrirme y evitando salir lastimada.

- Y la próxima vez que lo hiciste ¿fue tu novio? – Edward siseó – ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Jacob, Jacob Black – le respondí – Pero él es otra historia para otro día, mi descanso casi termina ¿Quieres esto? – dije levantando mi brownie el cual no llegue a comer.

- ¿Lo compartimos? – el ofreció, asentí y abrí el empaque, lo partí en dos y le di la mitad. El metió su parte completa de brownie en su boca, como un típico chico lo que me causo soltar una risita. Levantó nuestras bandejas y tiró la basura antes de que regresáramos a la sala de Emergencias. Cuando llegamos ahí Jessica estaba en el escritorio, siseándole algo en voz baja a Maggie la recepcionista, Jessica sonrió y salió del escritorio guiñándole un ojo a Edward – Ella está colgando de una línea muy fina – Edward gruñó.

- Lo sé – le dije mirándolo a los ojos – Iré a revisar a mis pacientes, después pasaré algún tiempo ordenando las habitaciones de trauma, si no te veo antes de que te vayas Feliz Navidad Edward.

- A ti también Bella – dijo con una sonrisa torcida – Y te veré antes de irme - se dio la vuelta y fue a revisar a sus propios pacientes, paseando por el pasillo a la mujer mayor con una desagradable quemadura en la mano. Fui a ver a mis pacientes y los encontré muy cómodos o dormidos, el único paciente que me estaba causando problemas era el señor mayor , su dolor de espalda aumentó y no podíamos darle más medicamentos para el dolor. Después de hablar con el Dr. Carter y Edward, decidieron hacerle una resonancia magnética, al tener los resultados no encontraron nada; si el daño hubiera sido significantemente suficiente Edward lo hubiera ingresado para manejar el dolor y como no encontraron nada el paciente sería dado de alta con una receta de ketorolaco.

Pase el resto de mi turno documentando y revisando suministros en la sala de trauma, como prometió Edward me encontró en la sala de trauma, él se veía muy guapo en un traje negro y corbata roja – Luce bien Dr. Cullen – me reí.

- Gracias, preferiría pantalones de mezclilla pero mi mama quiere que vayamos a misa y bueno, nos tenemos que arreglar – se rió entre dientes – Mira, sé que es a último minuto pero ¿quieres ir conmigo?

- No, está bien – le dije – No tengo nada que ponerme además no quiero invadir tu tiempo con tu familia. Gracias de todos modos.

- Nos vemos luego Bella, Feliz Navidad – dijo mientras me abrazaba_. Santa mierda, que bien huele_. El acarició mi mejilla antes de irse de la sala de trauma, terminé mi inventario y firmé mi salida, me despedí de Alice mientras salía hacia la nieve_, ¿Alguna vez parará?_

Llegué al departamento después de media hora de camino y traté de meter mi llave en la cerradura pero no entraba, _¿Qué demonios?_ Toqué la puerta pero fui ignorada, cruce mis brazos y me recargué contra la pared, fue entonces cuando vi un papel en el piso, estaba dirigido para Perra Desagradecida, creo que era yo.

_Hija Inútil_

_Descubrí que te vas a mudar y bueno, digamos que empecé el proceso por ti, tu ropa está en el basurero de atrás cubierta de cloro y basura. No te molestes en regresar perra, no eres bienvenida aquí._

Suspiré y saqué mi lapicero, rápidamente garabatee una nota en el papel de mi donador de esperma.

_Bien Charles, considérate ahora mismo por tu cuenta, buena suerte pagando la renta, tus cuentas médicas, luz, agua, cable y gas. Jodete! – Tu hija Inútil_

Doble la nota y la deslicé debajo de la puerta. Saqué mi celular y llamé a Angela, no me contestó, ella estaba con su familia no tenía por qué lidiar con mis problemas. Pero no tenía a donde ir, no me podían dar una llave del departamento de Angela hasta que me mudara, su compañera todavía estaba ahí. ¿Podría ir a casa de Edward? No, no está bien, el tampoco debería de lidiar conmigo. Nuestra amistad es muy nueva.

Pero él tiene una habitación de invitados.

Con un suspiro pesado, puse la mochila mi hombro, revisé el basurero y no pude ver mi ropa; todo lo que vi era basura y cajas de pizza. Toda mi ropa estaba enterrada debajo de todo eso y obviamente no iría a buscarla. De todas formas no es como si tuviera mucha ropa. Di la vuelta y llame un taxi, le di la dirección de Edward y condujo hacia su casa, pague y Salí del taxi y fruncí el ceño; él también estaba con su familia, no podía llamarlo. Enredé la bufanda en mi cuello y me puse mi gorro, caminé unos pasos y me senté en la escalera de entrada, me apoyé en la forja acurrucándome en mi abrigo. Lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas mientras estaba sentada allí. Aunque no estaba triste por lo que había pasado con mi padre, estaba más enojada por la forma en que lo hizo ¿una nota? El me corrió del departamento en el que crecí con una maldita nota.

Que estúpido.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuve sentada en las escaleras de Edward hasta que vi su volvo estacionarse, sólo sabía que yo era un jodido témpano de hielo, no sentía mis labios y no podía dejar de temblar, también creo que las lágrimas estaban congeladas en mis mejillas. Edward no estacionó su auto en la cochera, sólo estacionó , saltó fuera de él y corrió hacia mí – ¿Bella? ¿Qué demonios haces sentada en mi entrada en la medianoche? Estás azul!

- M-m-m-i p-p-p-pa-p-p-pá m-m-m-me c-c-c-co-r-r-rió – tartamudeé.

- Lo juro por Dios, lo voy a matar. Vamos cariño – él dijo mientras abría la puerta – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – No confiaba en mi voz, así que levanté nueve dedos – Mierda, probablemente tienes hipotermia – tomó mi cara en sus manos y gruñó – Vamos a calentarte y después hablaremos – me ayudó a pararme de las escaleras pero yo estaba tan adormecida , que tropezaba más de lo usual. Edward me tomó en sus brazos y terminó cargándome, subió las escaleras y me puso en la cama de la habitación de invitados – No te muevas.

Se precipitó fuera de la habitación y lo escuché maldecir, unos minutos después el sostenía un termómetro y lo metió en mi oído – Treinta y cinco grados, Dios Bella – dijo mientras el aventaba el termómetro a la cama – ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Hubiera venido a casa.

- T-t-tu n-n-n-nec-c-ce-s-s-si-t-a-a-as t-t-t-ti-em-p-p-po c-c-con t-tu f-f-fa-mi-l-l-lia – yo titirité.

- Necesitas entrar en calor Bella – el frunció el ceño – Te prepararé una ducha tibia, dolerá como el demonio. Después te enredaré en muchísimas mantas y cojines térmicos. Pudiste haber muerto Bella – me abrazó más cerca de él y yo hundí mi nariz contra su cuello, el gritó y se alejó – Eres un témpano de hielo humano.

- P-p-per-d-d-dón – el besó mi frente y se levantó, me quité mi abrigo verde; cuando vi lo que yo estaba vistiendo mis lágrimas regresaron. Edward regresó y me vió llorar.

- ¿Qué está mal cariño? – preguntó Edward cariñosamente.

- T-t-t-to-d-d-do l-l-lo q-q-que t-t-ten-g-go e-e-es lo q-q-que t-t-tra-i-i-g-g-o p-p-pue-e-s-t-to –sollocé.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- E-el t-t-tiró t-t-to-d-d-da mi r-r-ropa a l-a-la b-b-bas-s-su-ra – le dije.

- Bella ¿puedo patear el culo de tu padre? ¿Qué persona le hace eso a su propio hijo? – Gruñó – Tengo algunos pijamas de franela y una cobija de lana. Vamos a posponer la ducha hasta que puedas hablar sin tartamudear, regreso en un momento cariño.

Asentí y me metí en la cama, tratando de fundirme con el cálido edredón. Edward regresó después de unos minutos usando unos pantalones de franela y sin playera. Incluso en mi niebla hipotérmica no podía negar la hermosura del Dr. Edward Cullen y que el Dr. Correcto Cullen tiene un tatuaje a lo largo de sus costillas, el me dio un par de pantalones de franela y una enorme sudadera para mí – Dejaré que te cambies e iré a hacerte algo de té.

Señalé su pecho arqueando una ceja – ¿Por qué no traigo playera? – el preguntó sonrojándose ligeramente; asentí – Porque el calor del cuerpo es lo mejor para combatir la hipotermia, en un mundo perfecto los dos estaríamos desnudos pero desde que nos acabamos de conocer y todo eso, probablemente no sería prudente, así que tienes tu show gratis – el sacudió los hombros causando que yo me riera – Regreso en un momento Bella, ¿naranja y especias o manzana y canela?

- Naranja y e-e-esp-p-pecias – le respondí, guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación. Me quité la bata dejándome la playera de manga larga, me puse la sudadera y la suave franela, olían a él , inhalé profundamente deleitándome del fresco y limpio olor de Edward. Subió las escaleras sosteniendo una taza de té, la agarré y tomé la bebida caliente suspirando suavemente.

- ¿Mejor?

Levanté mi pulgar – Gracias por la r-r-ropa – dije tímidamente – Lo sie…

- Si te disculpas te quitaré el té – dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, mordí mi labio mirando hacia la alfombra – ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- No pensaba racionalmente, debí haberme ido a un hotel o algo así – murmuré, finalmente sin el tartamudeo en mi voz – Es sólo que no quería estar sola – sorbí de mi té inhalando el cálido vapor.

- Bella me alegra que hayas venido – él dijo mientras tomaba mi mano entre la suya – Dios, todavía estás congelada ¿te puedo revisar? ¿por favor?

- Estoy bien, me siento mejor – le dije – Mis dientes ya no castañean.

- ¿Al menos puedo revisar si tu cuerpo sigue frío? – preguntó – No pasará nada, sólo revisaré tu estómago para ver si tu torso está frío – mordí mi labio y asentí, me senté suavemente y Edward deslizó sus manos sobre la sudadera y playera – Ummm ligeramente frío, a la cama! – se puso de pie, caminó hacia la cama y se metió en ella. Mis ojos se abrieron de asombro – No pateo, mi ex dijo que no ronco, sin embargo como puedes ver suelo abrazar, algo que tú necesitas en este momento.

- No puedo dormir contigo – medio chillé.

- ¿Por qué no? – el hizo un puchero.

- Ummm somos amigos – le dije ruborizándome con furia.

- ¿Preferirías que fuera tu enemigo? – Resopló – Bella prometo no aprovecharme de ti, sin embargo necesitas calentarte y lo mejor es acurrucándose. ¿Tienes trabajo mañana?

- Trabajo el turno de tres a la medianoche – susurré.

- Trabajaré el turno de noche, pero puedo ir temprano a trabajar en mis tablas. Sin embargo en la mañana tendremos que arreglar el problema de tu ropa – él dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, puse un poco de resistencia mientras él me jalaba dentro de la cama, una vez que estuve en sus brazos me cubrió con las mantas; no estaba segura de donde poner las manos, _él no tenía playera_! – Bella mi piel no está hecha de ácido, puedes tocarme.

- Nunca he dormido con un hombre – susurré – He tenido sexo, pero umm, la parte de dormir nunca pasó, él se fue inmediatamente después de eso y no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo.

Edward tomó mis brazos y los puso alrededor de su cintura, el deslizó un brazo debajo de mi cuello y enredó el otro en mi cintura – Relájate Bella – me calmó mientras presionaba mi mejilla contra su hombro desnudo – Prometo que no te lastimaré, sólo quiero asegurarme de que te mantengas caliente cariño – Su piel era suave y tibia, además el olía muy bien, se acurrucó contra mí y me sostuvo cerca de su pecho – Duerme bien dulce niña – El susurró mientras besaba mi frente.

- Buenas noches Edward – le respondí, mi cara estaba encendida contra su cuello, escuchando el constante latido de su corazón, en contra de mi voluntad cerré los ojos y pronto yo estaba muerta para el resto del mundo en los brazos de mi amigo. 

**xxAPFLxx**

La mañana siguiente desperté desorientada, y usando mucha menos ropa, me di cuenta que me había quitado la cobija de lana parcialmente porque estaba sofocándome y me di cuenta del porqué. Estaba envuelta en una manta Edward Cullen, su estaba acariciando mi cuello, su pierna tenía cautiva la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Sus brazos me apretaban contra su pecho, hubiera sido muy lindo si: a. estuviéramos saliendo y b. si no tuviera que hacer pis.

- Edward – susurré – Déjame ir.

- Ummm, no – el gruñó, apretándome más hacia su cuerpo – la mejor noche que he dormido, jamás.

Eso era cierto, yo dormí como muerta.

- En serio Edward, tengo que hacer pis – siseé.

- ¿Volverás, dientes flotantes? – preguntó abriendo un ojo.

- No

- Entonces, diez minutos más – dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

- Edward! – Me quejé – Vamos a tener un problema aquí, tú no te ves como un chico que se mete en duchas doradas.

- Yuck, no, ve a hacer pis, pero regresas – dijo mientras desenredaba sus largas extremidades de mi cuerpo.

- Dios, Cullen eres como un maldito pulpo – me reí mientras salía de la cama.

- Te lo advertí – guiñó un ojo mientras enterraba la nariz en mi almohada, baile hacia el baño y rápidamente hice pis. Me lave los dientes y regresé para ver a Edward, no se veía correcto regresar a la cama con el ya estoy caliente, de hecho sudando desde que tuve un cuerpo humano cubriéndome toda la noche, me metí de nuevo a la habitación y caminé hacia mi mochila, quería escribir algo en mi diario.

Sin embargo el Dr. Tattward***** tenía otras ideas, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo grité mientras él me jalaba de regreso a la cama – Edward!

- Es muy temprano, regresa a la cama – dijo mientras se ponía detrás de mí y me abrazaba.

- ¿Eres así con todas tus amigas? – le bromeé mientras picaba su barriga.

- Nah, solo con las que en _realidad_ me gustan – el resopló – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que holgazaneaste en la cama?

- Ummm ¿nunca? – le respondí, mientras me volteaba para verlo.

- Entonces disfruta esto – dijo mientras me miraba y sus ojos se suavizaron, el gentilmente quitó un poco de cabello que había caído por mi mejilla cuando me jaló de regreso hacia la cama – ¿Estás incomoda conmigo Bella?

- Al principio – le respondí – Especialmente sin ropa, eres una especie de…bueno, un tipo musculoso Edward, y tienes un tatuaje.

- ¿Lo notaste eh? – Se rió entre dientes – Duele como el infierno, pero significa mucho para mí; mi amor por la música, mientras no la ejerzo, todavía tengo este recordatorio en las costillas de ese amor. ¿Por qué te hace sentir incomoda?

- Bueno, no estoy completamente segura de cómo responder eso – fruncí el ceño – Físicamente eres como perfecto, y estoy un poco intimidada por ti.

- Bella, estoy lejos de ser perfecto – soltó una risita – ¿Te he hecho algo para que te asustes?

- No, tú sólo has sido amable, cuidadoso y dulce – respondí honestamente – Es sólo que encuentro algo raro que alguien tan hermoso como tú, quiera ser amigo de alguien como yo.

- Ahora estoy confundido, tu eres hermosa Bella – dijo mirándome – Por dentro y por fuera, terca como el demonio, pero hermosa. ¿Por qué no piensas lo mismo?

- Tu escuchaste el ácido con el que mi padre llenó mi cabeza – dije tristemente, mirando un lunar que Edward tenía en su clavícula izquierda – Edward no soy exactamente delgada, tengo rollos y celulitis.

- Mi nariz es muy grande para mi cara y tengo que comprar dos zapatos de talla diferente – él dijo enarcando una ceja – Oh y estoy ciego como un murciélago, no tengo trasero, tengo las rodillas desiguales y tengo un lunar con vello entre los omóplatos que depilo con cera cada pocas semanas, vano lo sé, pero todos tenemos nuestras faltas. Bella tu peso no es algo para estar avergonzado, eres saludable y eso es todo lo que importa y eres muy hermosa Bella.

- ¿Por qué no te creo? – pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Porque en el pasado, no importa hace cuantos años, te han dicho lo contrario, ven conmigo – él dijo mientras salía de la cama. Se puso la sudadera que yo había dejado a un lado de la cama y me arrastró al baño.

- No – lloriquee mientras me detenía.

- Vamos hermosa – dijo, dándome una dulce sonrisa, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me llevó al cuarto de baño, parándome enfrente de él. Él era una cabeza más alto que yo y cabía bien justo debajo de su mentón – ¿Dime que es lo que ves? Solo cosas positivas.

- Bonita piel – le respondí, la única cosa con la que fui bendecida, la piel de porcelana de mi mamá.

- ¿Qué más? – el preguntó mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros, negué con la cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia el lavabo, Edward gentilmente tomó mi barbilla y la levantó mirándome a través del espejo – ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que yo veo? Veo a una mujer que es asombrosa, tiene unos preciosos ojos cafés que son del color de la leche con chocolate; enmarcados por las más obscuras y largas pestañas. Su cabello es del color de la caoba que puede ser liso o rizado, de cualquier manera se siente como la seda. Su piel es como el alabastro que se calienta como pétalos de rosa cuando se sonroja, que es muy a menudo ... y ahí está – sentí mis mejillas calentarse y baje mi barbilla – En adición a su belleza física, su cerebro es inteligente y su corazón es compasivo. A pesar de lo que tu donador de esperma te hizo, le sigues siendo leal, sin embargo, es _su_ pérdida el perderte.

- Tú no me estás describiendo – susurré.

- Lo estoy Bella – él dijo dándome una sonrisa –Estoy hablando como amigo y como un hombre que quiere algo más….

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Él me dio la vuelta y me levantó suavemente sobre el mostrador – Bella sé que estas muy lejos de estar lista para una relación, demonios, ni siquiera yo estoy listo; pero no te voy a mentir y decirte que no me siento atraído hacia ti, toda tú. Quizás parte de esto es me siento muy protector de ti y otra parte es que desesperadamente quiero que creas en todo lo que te he dicho. Si una amistad es todo lo que me puedes dar, entonces lo tomaré. Pero el chico caliente, detrás de mi cabeza, mi pervertido te desea. Yo quiero estar contigo.

- Ni siquiera me conoces – fruncí el ceño.

- Sé lo suficiente para querer conocer MAS de ti – el respondió – En algún modo tú también lo quieres, ¿Por qué viniste aquí? Lo dijiste tu misma pudiste haber ido a un hotel, pero en lugar de eso llegaste aquí.

- No quería estar sola, estoy cansada de estar sola – le dije.

- Así que te arriesgarte a que te diera hipotermia y perder los dedos para estar con alguien – bromeó, yo reí y asentí – ¿Por qué no fuiste con Angela?

- Ella estaba con sus padres en Wheaton, la llamé pero no me respondió – dije – Además su compañera se muda mañana.

- Entonces me parece que tendré una invitada en mi casa hasta que te mudes con Ang – Edward se rió.

- ¿No te importa?

- Demonios no! Este lugar es muy grande sólo para mí. Mi casa es tu casa – el rió entre dientes – de todos modos, quería ser un holgazán, pero desde que cierta persona no se quiere acurrucar conmigo, estoy despierto ahora. ¿A qué hora tienes que estar hoy en el hospital?

- Te lo dije anoche – le reprendí.

- Recuérdamelo, estaba medio dormido y estoy viejo – resopló.

- Calla, no estás viejo, como sea, tengo que estar a las tres – respondí – Pero sólo tengo la bata que use anoche y un suéter y un par de jeans.

- Bien, arreglaremos ese problema – él dijo – Es el día después de Navidad, grandes descuentos, quiero decir masivos. Podemos comprar algunas cosas que necesites y quizás ver algunos muebles para tu nuevo lugar cariño, no tenemos que comprar nada, pero no duele mirar.

- Está bien – le dije – No tengo mucho dinero extra, quiero decir tengo una tarjeta de crédito pero las cuentas médicas de mi donante de esperma me están dejando seca.

- Cuando acabes tu ducha, vas a dejar de pagar eso, llamarás al hospital para que quiten tu nombre de la cuenta – dijo Edward fríamente – Tu trabajas muy duro para ganar tu cheque, esa sanguijuela no tiene por qué ver ningún centavo de eso – cerró sus ojos y se inclinó un poco más hacia mí – Lo siento, es sólo que estoy aterrado de cómo te pudo tratar así, él es tu papá. El debería jodidamente amarte Dios! Mi mamá pasó un día contigo y tú estuviste dormida casi todo el tiempo y ella te ama.

- Él no tiene corazón Edward – reí sin humor.

- Tienes razón – dijo el – Dejaré que tomes una ducha, ¿necesitas algunos calzoncillos? – el levantó las cejas, me sonrojé y me escondí detrás de mis manos, avergonzada asentí con la cabeza – No te avergüences, dulce niña, al menos alguien los usa; yo los odio, muy apretados alrededor de mis amigos.

- Como dejar a los niños moverse libremente – bromeé, me llevé las manos a la boca poniéndome roja como un tomate – Mierda, lo siento!

- No lo sientas! Fue gracioso – el gritó – Ya regreso Bella. Hoy vamos a tener un día divertido, sé que estás enojada por lo de tu papa y estresada por el dinero, pero maldita sea, tú te divertirás hoy ¿Hecho?

- Si Señor – dije mientras le daba un saludo militar, el besó mi mejilla y se lazó fuera del baño. Con gracia que yo no sabía que tenía, salté fuera del mostrador y tomé mi suéter y jeans, también un cepillo para el cabello y un pequeño estuche de maquillaje de mi mochila. Puse mi cabello en una cola de caballo, noté un cambio desde la última vez que estuve aquí, en lugar del gel de baño con olor a chico, había un gel de baño que olía como el que yo usaba; miré a la cortina de la ducha entrecerrando los ojos. Rápidamente lave mi cuerpo y me sequé con una gran toalla. Dentro del baño estaba el mismo paquete abierto de calzoncillos que dejé la última vez que estuve aquí. _Consérvalos, hermosa – E_

Rodé los ojos y me puse mi ropa interior, o mejor dicho la ropa interior de Edward. Terminé de arreglarme y salí del baño, tomé mi bolso de la mochila y metí mi diario en él, bajé las escaleras con las botas en mis manos; Edward se movía en la cocina como un remolino, yo simplemente me senté y lo observé, normalmente cuando te mueves así de rápido, dejas un caos detrás de ti; Edward dejaba orden, iba acomodando platos, tazas y cuencos con comida. Mientras lo miraba dejé que sus palabras taladraran en mi cerebro, el me encuentra atractiva ¿pero por qué? No tengo ni la más jodida idea, piensa que soy compasiva e inteligente, yo era esas dos pero ¿atractiva? ¿Hermosa? Yo no lo veo.

- No estoy seguro de que es lo que te gusta – dijo mientras me hacía señas de que entrara a la cocina – Tengo bagels, queso crema, fruta fresca, huevos en el refrigerador, si quieres un omelet….

- Sólo un bagel y fruta estará bien – le dije mientras me sentaba en la barra, me entregó un plato y yo empecé a servirme el desayuno.

- ¿Café?

- Si, por favor – sonreí, colocó una taza en frente de mí, junto con un poco de leche y azúcar. Cuidadosamente preparé mi café y comí en silencio; no un silencio incomodo era sociable, era….agradable.

- Bella, aquí hay una llave de repuesto de mi casa – dijo Edward mientras me entregaba una llave plateada – Como te quedarás aquí hasta mudarte con Angela, no quiero que te quedes esperando en la entrada arriesgando tu vida e integridad física, en el verano Bien! Puedes hacerlo. Pero ¿muerte en el invierno? No está nada bien.

- Gracias Edward, te la devolveré cuando esté oficialmente mudada – le dije mientras la añadía a mi llavero.

- Quédatela Bella – él dijo, lo miré a los ojos y algo chispeaba detrás de sus ojos verdes – Nunca me respondiste a lo que te dije en el baño.

- Eso es porque no sé qué responder, quiero creer cada palabra que dijiste; pero la voz detrás de mi cabeza me dice que me aleje – murmuré tristemente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi ex-novio Jacob – dije arrugando la nariz – Él me dijo las mismas cosas que tú durante el mes y medio que estuvimos juntos. Después tuvimos sexo y entonces yo soy un bote de manteca de cerdo y él no puede ser visto conmigo. Tengo miedo de que sea lo mismo contigo.

- ¿Cuántos años tenías? – Preguntó – ¿Cuántos años tenía Jacob?

- Yo tenía veinte y Jacob era un poco más grande, veintidós – le respondí – Él estaba en pre-med*****.

- Otra vez, ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Preguntó Edward - ¿Apellido?

- Black, Jacob Black – respondí – Él no trabaja en el County; por lo que se, creo que trabaja en un hospital privado como cirujano o algo así.

- Bella lo que te hizo Jacob fue horrible, otra persona al a que quiero patearle el culo – dijo secamente – Bella, rápidamente aprenderás que soy muy sincero y genuino. Tampoco puedo mentir por una mierda, mis oídos se ponen rojos y comienzo a tartamudear como un maldito tonto, si no creo lo que digo jamás lo diré, y yo seguiré diciéndotelo hasta que lo creas. Y sobre la cosa de la atracción y relación; esperaré, soy un hombre paciente y un firme creyente de que las cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que esperan. Una vez que te des cuenta de todo tu potencial, serás imparable Isabella Swan.

Suspiré y lo miré a los ojos – Tienes razón en todo – le dije, con una confianza en mi voz que nunca había escuchado – He tenido tanto miedo desde que mi vida se convirtió en el infierno que he estado viviendo en las sombras. Quiero enseñarte algo, después de que lo leas te diré que es lo que quiero hacer, ¿Está bien?

- Me parece bien – él sonrió. Busqué en mi bolso y saqué mi diario, lo puse en la primera página y se lo di. El leyó mi lista, una vez que terminó su sonrisa era aún más amplia, tomé el diario de sus manos y añadí un nuevo punto a la lista.

_Estaré dispuesta a explorar una relación con Edward, sin embargo, a mi ritmo. Lento._

Le di el diario de regreso, sonrojándome profundamente. Yo retorcía mis manos mientras lo veía leer mi respuesta. Su cara se rompió en una hermosa sonrisa y me volteó a ver – ¿De verdad?

- Lento, Edward – susurré – No creo que pueda manejar en este momento algo que queme. Tú eres en este momento mi querido y mejor amigo, tengo miedo de que si cruzamos esa línea nuestra amistad caerá y yo me quedaré sin nada.

- Puedo vivir con eso hermosa – él tomó aire – Por ahora es todo inocente y tu marcas el ritmo ¿está bien?

Asentí y salté del taburete; lo abracé enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, el besó el tope de mi cabeza y me apretó suavemente.

- Ahora, vamos a comprarte algo de ropa y lo necesario para tu nuevo comienzo – él dijo alegremente.

- También debo conseguir algunas batas nuevas – dije contra su pecho – Las batas del hospital no están hechas para mujeres con pechos y trasero.

- Lo tengo – se rió – Vamos a empezar con eso y después tendremos algo de diversión – se alejó y me ayudó a ponerme mi abrigo, salimos hacia el auto y agradecidamente no nevó la noche pasada. Le di a Edward la dirección del lugar en donde compro mis batas, mientras íbamos en camino llamé al hospital y les informé sobre el cambio en la información de la cuenta para las cirugías y estancias en el hospital de Charlie. Las futuras consultas serán manejadas por el paciente o por Medicaid, no me tardé mucho en el proceso, me tardé alrededor de veinte minutos; pero ya estaba hecho.

Compré mis batas; no compre mis usuales con dibujos "felices", compré la azul marino y verde obscuro en mi talla; honestamente eran las más baratas. Saqué mi tarjeta de crédito y pagué por ellas. La vendedora me dio la bolsa y Edward tomó mi mano, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y caminamos hacia el auto.

La siguiente parada fue la Torre de Agua*, hice algunos cálculos mentales y pensé que podría gastar unos quinientos dólares en ropa. Con los muebles y la ropa, estaba segura que agotaría mis ahorros – ¿Qué está mal? – preguntó Edward.

- Solo estresada por el dinero – fruncí el ceño – No sé cómo podré pagar la ropa, los muebles y otras cosas que necesito.

- ¿Te puedo decir algo sin que te enojes? – el preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

- Hablé con mi mama acerca de ti, como dije antes ella está un poco tomada por ti y se enojó mucho conmigo porque no fuiste conmigo en Navidad – se rió entre dientes – De todos modos, ella tiene un set de recamara que sería perfecto para tu nuevo lugar, tiene algunos golpes en la madera, así que ella dijo que no aceptaría nada de dinero por él, además de eso tenemos un edredón con sábanas y todo a juego, porque mis papás querían una cama King así que no lo usaron. Mi hermano se acaba de mudar a su propio departamento, así que quiere cambiar su escritorio, le pregunté si podía tomarlo para ti. Todo de lo que te tienes que preocupar es de tu ropa Bella.

- No soy un caso de caridad Edward – le dije.

- Sé que no lo eres, pero mi familia quiere hacer esto, son cosas que serán botadas si no las tomas. Es lo que los amigos y familia hacen el uno por el otro – dijo Edward en voz baja – Mi primer departamento era una mezcla de muebles de mi niñez, mis padres tiraron cosas y yo las saqué del basurero.

- Apuesto a que tu madre amó eso – bromeé.

- Ella lo odió pero entendió cuando le dije que era un hombre de veintiún años de edad viviendo sólo por primera vez, necesitaba tener mi propio departamento de mierda – se rió entre dientes – ¿por favor? – sacó su labio inferior y lloriqueó poquito.

- Oh, eso es lamentable – me reí – Detén eso.

- ¿Tomarás los muebles?

- Si quitas esa cara – resoplé.

Él sonrió y besó mi mejilla – Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé – se rió. Salió del auto una vez que se estacionó y me ayudo a salir del Volvo. Normalmente iría a Kohl's*o a Target* por mi ropa; yo no tengo dinero para el centro comercial, sin embargo, Edward insistió en que entráramos a checar las rebajas. Estaba entre dos tallas, podía usar un extra grande pero si lo lavaba siempre se hacía pequeño; la 1X normalmente me quedaba muy grande, bueno eso sucedía con las tallas extra de Kohl´s o Target. En el centro comercial vi una tienda de Lane Bryant*, me mordí el labio y mire dentro de la tienda, había algunas cosas bonitas.

- Vamos Bella – dijo Edward mientras me jalaba dentro de la tienda. Lo seguí como un jodido leming*, dentro de la tienda fui asaltada con música a volumen alto y ropa brillante. _Estoy usando ropa interior de hombre, necesitas ropa tonta, ropa interior. ¿Quizás algo pequeño y sexy para el caliente doc. que está sosteniendo tu mano ahora mismo?_ – ¿Te encuentras bien Bella? Estás muy muy… rosa.

- Ummm, sólo estaba haciendo una lista mental de lo que tengo que comprar, y estoy segura que no quieres verme como me pruebo ropa. ¿No hay alguna tienda varonil como Brookstone***** en dónde puedes conseguir una lector laser o algo así? – bromeé, yo miraba furtivamente alrededor de la tienda y sentía lágrimas picar mis ojos.

- Bella me quiero quedar contigo; además quiero un desfile de modas – dijo mientras me abrazaba a su lado – Este es un adorable tono de azul, se vería hermoso contra tu piel – el levantó un vestido azul, con tirantes delgados y capas de chiffon azul real, con un bolero a juego.

- ¿En dónde usaría yo eso? – Le pregunté – Siempre estoy en el trabajo o en casa.

- Víspera de Año Nuevo – me guiñó un ojo; buscó en el estante y sacó uno presuntamente de mi talla y me lo entregó. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada mientras el caminaba por toda la tienda tocando la ropa. Rápidamente, tenía todo un probador lleno de ropa, Edward obtuvo su desfile de modas y yo un nuevo guardarropa completo con algo de ropa interior sexy y divertida. La única cosa por la que estaba vacilando era el vestido, costaba $200 dólares ¿Por una noche? Edward se dio cuenta de mi obsesión y se dirigió a la caja registradora.

- Edward! – siseé.

- Shhh – dijo dándome una sonrisa, muy a mi pesar la mujer le dijo el total y él le tendió una brillante tarjeta de crédito negra. Ella rápidamente le dio el vestido después de que el firmara el recibo y dobló la funda del vestido sobre su brazo. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido mientras yo pagaba por el resto de mi ropa, la vendedora me entregó cuatro grandes bolsas de ropa, con un total alrededor de $1000 dólares. Como ahora o tenía que gastar en muebles; tenía dinero extra para gastar en ropa. También ya no tenía que preocuparme de las cuentas médicas de mi papá.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con nosotros haciendo tonterías en el centro comercial antes de conseguir algo de comer. La última parada fue Bed, Bath and Beyond***** a comprar algunas cosas para mi baño. Regresamos a la casa de Edward y me cambié por mi nueva bata; nos llevó al hospital, incuso cuando su turno empezaba hasta las nueve.

Al terminar mi turno me sentí rara caminando en la casa de Edward sin el aquí. Le dije que lo podría esperar hasta que el saliera del hospital, pero él me empujó fuera del hospital a la media noche; me costó mucho conciliar el sueño, lo hice hasta un poco después de las tres de la mañana. Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente Edward estaba acurrucado a mí alrededor con su nariz enterrada en mi cuello. Me di la vuelta y lo miré, él era hermoso, no yo. Su cabello desordenado apuntaba en todas direcciones, sus pestañas eran increíblemente largas; cualquier mujer mataría por ellas. Demonios, yo mataría por ellas, mierda!

Sin embargo, a pesar de su belleza exterior, era su corazón lo que lo hacía más hermoso. Su paciencia, su bondad, su calidez, en sentido literal y figurado. Dios, está buenísimo! Y ¿no tiene playera?

Me moví fuera de sus brazos y bajé las escaleras, hice algo de café y hurgué en su cocina para preparar el desayuno. Me decidí por tostadas francesas y me puse manos a la obra para hacer el desayuno. Estaba por terminar cuando Edward bajó, usando sus adorables lentes y rascando su estómago desnudo – Comida – el bramó.

- Hombres, siempre pensando con el estómago – bromeé mientras ponía un plato frente a el – ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

- Jodidamente aburrido – dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos – Odio trabajar en las noches, pero es un mal necesario.

- ¿Dormiste en el trabajo? – pregunté enarcando una ceja.

- Mi sillón es algo cómodo – sonrió mientras atacaba a su tostada – Sip, no te mudaras con Angela. Te conservaré aquí conmigo, esta es la mejor tostada francesa que he probado.

- Lo siento Dr. C. – bromeé – Hice un compromiso con Ang y me apegaré a eso.

- Bien – hizo un puchero – ¿Qué turno tienes hoy?

- Otra vez tres a medianoche – le respondí – Después estoy libre mañana para mudarme ¿y tú?

- Lo mismo que tu – respondió Edward mientras terminaba su desayuno – Yo iba a ir al gimnasio, tengo que trabajar en la cena de navidad, si quieres venir, te puedo ingresar como invitado.

- No tengo tenis, ni ropa de ejercicio – me ruboricé – Además, haré algo de ejercicio mañana con la mudanza.

- Cierto, bueno me voy a poner en movimiento. Ponte cómoda, ve un poco de televisión, usa mi computadora, puedes hacer lo que tu pequeño corazón desee. Bueno no asesinar, eso sería malo – se rió alegremente.

- Tienes un extraño sentido del humor Edward.

- Soy espontaneo – se encogió de hombros – Gracias por el desayuno, no debiste haberlo hecho; pero en verdad lo aprecio cariño.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer desde que ha sido lo tan generoso conmigo para abrirme las puertas de tu casa en los últimos días – le dije.

Bella siempre eres bienvenida, no necesitas preguntarlo – él sonrió suavemente, se humedeció los labios y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Me sonrojé y levanté su plato apresurándome a hacer _algo_. Yo no estaba lista para eso, lento, necesitaba ir lento – Iré a cambiarme y regresaré en un par de horas – asentí y le sonreí sobre mi hombro, Edward bajó y besó mi frente antes de irse al gimnasio. Una vez que se fue, terminé con los platos, tomé mi bolso y saqué mi diario.

_Diciembre 27, 2012_

_Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!_

_Estoy por las nubes._

_MUUUUUUUUUUY por las nubes._

_De cualquier modo, retrocederé. Mi papá, estúpido del año, me corrió de mi casa en Navidad. Sin saber a dónde ir llamé a Angela pero no respondió, después en un momento de pánico tomé un taxi y terminé en la casa de Edward; en la nieve, durante tres horas, me dio hipotermia y terminé en la cama con el ya mencionado Edward. Él estaba sin playera._

_Él es jodidamente HERMOSO!_

_Pero, si es hermoso por dentro y por fuera. Y toma esto, él se siente atraído por mí y quiere estar CONMIGO! ¿Lo tiraron de cabeza cuando era niño?_

_Después la mañana siguiente se paró frente al espejo las cosas positivas que la ve en mí, más o menos puedo verlos. Es difícil creerlo cuando me lo dicen; por lo que puedo recordar, siempre me han ridiculizado y se han burlado de mí;._

_Sin embargo, Edward dijo que me esperaría. Cada vez que me mira parece que sus ojos brillan y de repente soy asaltada por mariposas, mi estómago se retuerce de anticipación. Pero tengo tanto miedo de que sea como Jacob, el me aseguró que no será así; pero la vocecita en mi cabeza me sigue diciendo que esto "sea lo que sea" es muy bueno para ser verdad._

_Dije que lo intentaría, quiero tratar. Sólo dios sabe que en verdad quiero intentarlo. He tenido algunos sueños tórridos sobre ser examinada por el Dr. Edward Cullen. Pero, ¿Y si yo soy la que manda esto al fracaso?_

_No pienses de esa manera Swan._

_Tú eres digna para él. Él es digno para ti, son dignos el uno para el otro._

* * *

__

**N/T:** Que tal?! Nuestro Eddie ya le dijo sus intenciones pff es taaan lindo hahaha quien no quisiera ser examinada por ese Dr. Cullen algún día?! Hahaha. Y Charlie por dios! Esa basura de "hombre", solo recuerden todo se regresa! Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por los reviews, favs, follows y obvio por leer! En respuesta al review de San: le pedí a la autora una descripción física de Bella en cuanto me responda lo publico. Rosie es anoréxica en el cap 2 explica, que no come porque es lo único dolor que puede "controlar" sabe que se está autodestruyendo, pero por la depresión que sufre no se da cuenta de las cosas. Y si, ya está tan delgada que necesita ganar peso ya que si sigue así morirá; por eso Edward la incita a que coma poquito. Ya leí esa historia y si lloré mucho!...

Besos!

_Maff :)_

***EMT**/ Emergency Medical Technician: Técnico en Emergencias Médicas; están capacitados para responder rápidamente a las situaciones de emergencia relacionadas con asuntos médicos, lesiones traumáticas y las escenas de accidentes. Es parecido a un paramédico, sólo que en EUA el paramédico tiene estudios y puede dar diagnósticos médicos; varía el país, ya que en países como Inglaterra, Canadá, Costa Rica, México, Venezuela, Panamá; un paramédico y un EMT son lo mismo y para serlo deben de contar con un certificado o una carrera técnica.

***Tattward**/ combinación de palabras Tatto o tatuaje y Edward; refiriéndose a que es un Edward tatuado.

***Pre-med**/ es un término que se utiliza en los EE. UU. Para describir una opción que sigue un estudiante no universitario antes de convertirse en un estudiante de medicina. Se refiere a las actividades que preparan a un estudiante para la escuela de medicina. No es una carrera, sino que se deja total libertad al alumno para configurar el programa de asignaturas. Este grado tiene el objetivo de preparar a un estudiante para superar la «Prueba de Admisión en una Escuela de Medicina», en inglés MCAT.

***Water Tower Place o Torre del Agua**/ es un rascacielos de 74 plantas y 262 metros (859 pies) en Chicago. El complejo está situado en la avenida 845 North Michigan Avenue, a lo largo de la milla magnífica (Magnificent Mile).

***Kohl's**/ Almacén de ropa, zapatos y accesorios de marca pero lo venden a precio de rebaja.

***Lane Bryant**/ Marca de ropa de tallas extra.

***Leming**/ Son unos roedores pequeños que habitan en las tundras. Aquí Bella se refiere a este animal porque hay un mito que dice que los lemings se suicidan en masa; osea se siguen para suicidarse. Y lo hacen para la autorregulación de la naturaleza.

***Brookstone**/ Tienda minorista que vende una amplia variedad de productos, incluyendo helicópteros de control remoto, reloj despertador, sillones de masaje , altavoces, accesorios iPads, mantas, almohadas, y muchos otros artículos de estilo de vida.

***Bed, Bath and Beyond**/ Es una cadena de tiendas que vende principalmente productos para el dormitorio y el baño, además de cocina y el comedor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes son pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente de Tufano79 yo solo la traduzco obvio con su permiso.**

**Autora: Ahora, esta historia está basada en un hospital. Mi entrenamiento medico viene de ….WebMD. No soy doctora. Soy maestra de música que tiene una loca imaginación y una gran inclinación por las cosas sobre Twilight.**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

**EPOV**

Casi besé a Bella, yo lo quería; quería sentir sus labios moviéndose con los míos desesperadamente, para comprobar si su boca era tan suave como parecía. Maldita sea, Dios ella se asustó; o más bien limpió. Me recordó a mi Madre, cuando ella estaba enojada o nerviosa, ella limpiaba. Después del ataque de Rose la jodida casa estaba impecable. De todos modos, Bella dijo que le gustaría seguir una relación conmigo pero tenía que ir lento.

Lento, puedo manearlo.

Eso no quiere decir que debo besarla cuando hace unas INCREÍBLES tostadas francesas.

Aunque, lo deseo.

Mucho… o más bien MUCHÍSIMO.

Lento, si, debo ir lento.

He sido un puto monje desde el fin de mi matrimonio. Todo el odio a los penes puso una clase de obstáculo a mi masculinidad. Lento es factible; puedo ir lento para poder estar con Bella, claro que lo puedo manejar. Ella se lo merece.

- Eddie

_Ugh, no estoy en el estado de ánimo para el…._ – Hola Emmet – dije mientras volteaba para ver a mi nuevo amigo – Y es Edward, me hice demasiado grande para Eddie desde que dejé de usar pañales. Bueno, sólo una personas puede llamarme Eddie y no eres tú.

- ¿Quién? ¿Una novia? – canturreó.

- No, mi hermana pequeña – dije enarcando una ceja – En cuanto a la novia, estoy trabajando en eso; más o menos.

- Vamos, te escucho. Podemos hablar de tu más o menos novia – respondió. Hice diez repeticiones en la prensa con Emmet a mi lado asegurándose de que no me lastimara – Escúpelo.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa y noes arreglaremos el cabello mientras hablamos de chicas? – pregunté batiendo las pestañas.

- Puedo trenzar tu cabello, en serio Dr. C. ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Emmet mientras se sentaba en la banca a un lado de mi – ¿Mas o menos una especie de novia?

- Bueno, ahora sólo somos amigos….

- Oooh, la zona de los amigos. No está bien.

- ¿Puedo terminar antes de que saques conclusiones McCarthy? – pregunté. El asintió y yo continúe – Ella es enfermera en el hospital en donde trabajo; sin embargo, ella recibió una mierda de cartas en su vida. Su papá quién perdió una pierna en su trabajo de policía, es una clase de idiota y la corrió de su casa en Navidad.

- Déjame ir por él, voy a patearle el culo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso? – gruñó Emmet.

- Su papá es el pendejo número uno – resoplé – Él la ha llamado inútil toda su vida, pero no lo es. Ella es una mujer asombrosa de buen corazón y una mente brillante.

- ¿Por qué el la llama inútil? – preguntó Emmet.

- Bella tiene un poco de curvas, y el piensa que si eres gordo, eres flojo – le respondí.

- ¿Eres un cazador de gorditas? – Bromeó Emmet. Me levanté de un salto y lo empujé contra la pared, presionando mi antebrazo contra su garganta; los ojos azules de Emmet se abrieron más grandes y tragó saliva.

- Si valoras nuestra nueva amistad en proceso de crecer, te abstendrás de volver a decir eso de NUEVO – siseé – Su peso no significa nada para mí; ella es una mujer hermosa. Merece ser tratada bien y yo quiero hacerlo… quiero enseñarle que ella vale mucho y merece ser amada.

- Mierda, lo siento – Dijo Emmet tímidamente – Nunca quise ofenderte Edward, te ves como que saldrías con una rubia delgada, alta y con grandes pechos.

- Estuve casado con una por siete años – le respondí mientras lo soltaba – Pero ahora ella es feliz con Irina.

- ¿Tu ex-esposa es gay?

- Sip

- ¿Y ahora estás atraído por un POLO opuesto de tu ex? ¿Ella es lo opuesto cierto? – preguntó Emmet.

- Si, Bella es pequeña; alrededor de 1.63mts y 86kg. Con cabello largo de color café que llega más debajo de los hombros y unos hermosos ojos café; nunca he visto unos ojos tan hermosos – susurré – Son como el chocolate derretido y se ven tan tristes Emmet. Deberías de haber escuchado lo que su donante de esperma dijo después de que se cayó.

- ¿Se cayó?

- Si, plantó la cara en el concreto, se hizo una fea contusión; la llevé a casa conmigo – reí – De todos modos, ella llamó a su papá diciéndole que estaba internada en el hospital y demandaba que ella se fuera AMA para cuidar su lamentable culo.

Emmet levantó su maño – Hey, tonto aquí. No soy lo que se dice un doctor ¿AMA?

- Contra el Consejo Médico – expliqué – Como decía; la mantuve en mi casa para poder despertarla cada dos horas para prevenir que cayera en com. Después ella pasó el siguiente día en mi casa con mi mamá mientras yo trabajaba. Después de que regresé la llevé de regreso a su departamento, su casa era un basurero Em. La única razón por la que vivía ahí es porque su querido papi es un adicto al Vicodin y le revocaron su seguro de discapacidad. Bella usaba SU sueldo para pagar las cuentas médicas de él, sin embargo, el tipo la llamó inútil y estúpida enfrente de mí. Oh y dijo que yo era su "amante rico".

- Es un jodido pendejo – gruñó – Ahora, te voy a preguntar algo; y de verdad NO quiero que rompas mi nariz pero es una pregunta forzosa. ¿Te sientes de la manera que lo haces sobre Bella porque tienes complejo de caballero en brillante armadura o a ti de VERDAD te gusta?

- Es una pregunta válida y es un poco de las dos – respondí honestamente – Quiero hacerla sentirse especial, y de verdad me gusta. Ella es graciosa y compasiva. Ella empatiza con sus pacientes muy bien; es terca como el demonio y también muy orgullosa.

- Me gustaría conocerla – dijo Emmet en voz baja – Suena a que ella es una mujer especial.

- ¿Trabajas mañana?

- Nop.

- Entonces nos puedes ayudar en su mudanza a su nuevo departamento con su compañera – le respondí.

- Genial hombre, estoy dentro; tengo una camioneta, por si necesitas ayuda moviendo muebles o alguna cosa así – dijo Emmet.

- Estupendo, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el almacén que está en Wrigleyville? ¿Te mando mensaje para decirte la hora está bien?

- ¿Almacén?

- Bella no tiene ningún mueble; gracias a que su papá la corrió. Mi mamá, quien es una decoradora de interiores le dio un juego de dormitorio, después necesitamos ir a la casa de mis padres a recoger un colchón queen y un escritorio – le dije.

- Llámame para darme los detalles Edward – dijo Emmet – Y perdón por lo de antes; nunca quise dar a entender nada con mi comentario. A veces el filtro de mi cerebro con la boca se desconecta.

- Sólo se respetuoso con ella – dije – Ya se han burlado de ella lo suficiente; no necesita más de eso. Ella necesita amigos, gente que le muestre que se preocupan por ella y que la aman.

- Lo tengo. Mira me tengo que ir; mi jefe me está dando el mal del ojo, tienes mi número de celular ¿cierto?

- Guardado en mi teléfono y toda la cosa – sonreí.

- Bien, hasta luego Edward – Emmet sonrió mientras se dirigía al escritorio de recepción. Terminé mi rutina y me fui a la ducha en los vestidores del gimnasio. Una vez que terminé me metí en el auto y llamé a mi mamá; necesitaba darme el código de acceso para el almacén. También le pregunté si iba a estar en casa para ir a recoger el colchón y el escritorio, desafortunadamente tenía una reunión con un nuevo cliente. Mierda; Emmet vendría a la casa y Rose estaría ahí sola; cualquier hombre, aparte de mí, Jasper y Papá, asusta a mi hermanita. Es entendible, pero bueno….Demonios!

Estaba cerca de mi casa cuando llamé a mi hermano. Jasper está trabajando en su tesis, él puede trabajar des casa de mis padres ¿no?

- Hermanito! Mucho tiempo sin hablar – serió.

- Te vi en Navidad idiota. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

- No rasuraré tu espalda otra vez Edward. Eso fue asqueroso y arruinaste mi máquina de afeitar – Jasper respondió.

- Jodete Jazz; además ya me depilo mi lunar con cera – dije mientras rodaba los ojos – Como sea, ¿puedes estar en casa de mis padres mañana? Estoy ayudando a una amiga a mudarse y voy a ir por el colchón que está en el ático; otro amigo me va a ayudar y bueno, él es un chico.

- Oh – dijo Jasper entendiendo a lo que me refería – ¿A qué hora?

- ¿En la mañana? No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo me tomará sacar las cosas – dije – Te invitaré una cerveza, el libro de la Guerra Civil que quieres; lo que sea!

- Bien – Jasper suspiró – De hacho voy rumbo a la casa ahora; Rose está teniendo un mal día y papa está trabajando y mamá tiene una cita. Algo en la misa la asustó; no ha comido nada desde Navidad.

- Maldita sea – gruñí – Déjame hacer algunos arreglos y estaré ahí antes de mi turno en el hospital.

- Entonces nos vemos en un rato Edward, adiós – Jasper respondió y terminó la llamada. Entré a mi casa y busqué a Bella, la encontré en su habitación, acurrucada en el sofá , tomando una siesta con un libro en sus manos.

- Dulce niña – susurré mientras me agachaba frente a ella. Gentilmente moví un poco de los rizos que estaban en su rostro y la miré. Ella en verdad era hermosa, incluso siendo como era físicamente su rostro era la de un ángel. Piel de alabastro, largas pestañas, pómulos definidos, labios gruesos y rosas que demandaban ser besados, rubor seductor, cabello sedoso, corazón amoroso…. Ese era el rasgo más importante – Bella hermosa, despierta.

- Hmmm – gimió, sus ojos revolotearon, se los talló y me sonrió suavemente – Lo siento….

- ¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

- Me quedé dormida – ella hizo un mohín.

- ¿Y qué? Tienes un largo turno esta noche y yo colándome en tu cama a las cinco de la mañana probablemente no ayudó – resoplé.

- Fue sólo después de que entraste en la cama que me sentí lo suficientemente cómoda para dormir – ella se sonrojó; se acurrucó y enterró el rostro entre sus manos como si estuviera avergonzada de admitirlo.

- Bella, me has arruinado. O voy a ser capaz de dormir sin ti nunca más – bromeé – Eres tan abrazable como yo; si no es que más.

Se asomó detrás de sus manos y puso los puños frente a su boca. Su cara seguía estando de color rojo brillante pero era tan adorable – Yo estaba sorprendida por haber despertado a tu lado; no es como si anoche hubiera sido un hielo humano, no necesitas dormir conmigo.

- Sé que fue presuntuoso dormir aquí contigo, pero se sentía bien ¿sabes? Esta noche dormiré en mi habitación si te hago sentir incómoda. Dijiste que querías que nos moviéramos despacio y bueno "dormir juntos no es tan lento"

- No es como si fuéramos a tener sexo Edward – dijo ella, su rubor se hizo más intenso.

Todavía, agregué mentalmente.

- Si quieres puedes dormir aquí – añadió ella tímidamente – Me gusta, me gusta dormir contigo.

- O mejor hacemos un trato nuevo – le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado poniendo sus pies en mi regazo – Puedes dormir conmigo en mi cama, tengo la más grande, suave y lujosa cama matrimonial que puedas imaginar; hay más espacio del que dos personas puedan querer o necesitar. De esa manera si no te quieres acurrucar conmigo lo puedes hacer.

- Está bien – ella susurró abrazando el libro a su pecho.

- De todos modos, hay una razón por la que vine a verte – le dije – Necesito ir a casa de mis padres; mi hermana está teniendo un "momento" y necesita a sus hermanos mayores; tal vez estaré ahí hasta que tenga que ir al hospital.

- Claro – dijo Bella – Ve! Ayuda a tu hermana. Yo estoy disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la lectura de mi libro.

Tomé el libro de su regazo y me encontré sosteniendo una muy amada copia de _Cumbres Borrascosas – _¿Cuántas veces has leído esta historia?

- Cerca de un millón – se carcajeó – Es una batalla entre eso y _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ como mi libro favorito.

- Si quieres algo nuevo, tengo algunas novelas en mi librero; puedes tomarlas – le dije – ¿Estarás bien yendo al hospital en metro? Puedo venir por….

- No, está bien. He sobrevivido treinta años tomando el metro y puedo hacerlo treinta más – dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello - Lo veo en el trabajo Dr. Cullen.

- Sip – dije mientras me inclinaba besándola en la mejilla – Gracias Bella.

- ¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo?

- Porque mucha gente no entendería acerca de mi hermana – fruncí el ceño.

- Puede que no tenga una familia, pero sé lo importante que es estar cerca de la familia – murmuró – Diviértete con tus hermanos y nos vemos más tarde – Movió las piernas y me levanté. Suavemente acaricié su mejilla y le dije adiós antes de regresar al desagradable frío invierno de Chicago. Por extraño que pareciera, extrañaba la lluvia de Seattle. Prefiero estar mojada que congelado.

Estacioné en la casa de mis padres. Entré y encontré a Jasper sentado en la cocina sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos – ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté.

- No lo sé, ella perdió los estribos, pidiendo a gritos a Eddie – dijo Jasper, sus ojos verde mar se llenaron de lágrimas.

Suspiré pesadamente y apreté el hombro de mi hermano. Con un peso en el corazón me acerqué a la habitación de mi hermana; podía escuchar como destrozaba el lugar y sus gritos eran desgarradores; pero no tenía idea la razón del porque estaba haciendo eso. No toqué la puerta, sólo entré a su habitación atrapando un objeto volador no identificado que iba dirigido a mi cabeza – Mierda! Rose! – escupí.

- Eddie – ella sollozó mientras caía en sus rodillas – Lo vi. Lo vi en la iglesia; él está fuera, lo vi.

- ¿Royce? – pregunté.

Ella me miró y asintió con la cabeza, lágrimas corrían de sus mejillas – Él estaba sentado tres bancas delante de nosotros con un traje azul. El volteó y se burló de mí.

- Rose, a él le negaron la fianza. No puede salir – le dije mientras levantaba a mi hermanita y la sentaba en mi regazo – ¿Esa es la razón por la que estás destrozando tu habitación? ¿No has comido en tres días?

- Si – ella sollozó enterrando su cabeza contra mi pecho – Él estaba ahí Edward, lo juro!

- Rosie – suspiré.

- Yo sabía que lo mejor era quedarme en casa – gimoteó.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Jenks? ¿Qué haga alguna investigación? – pregunté. Ella sollozó pero asintió – ¿Quieres que Jasper se quede contigo mientras yo hago las llamadas? – asintió otra vez. La cargué fácilmente; ella había perdido el peso que había ganado en la semana y media que he estado aquí desde que regresé de Chicago. La llevé por las escaleras y la puse en el sillón de la sala de estar. Jasper se levantó de un salto y se sentó a su lado; sin embargo, Rose se rehusaba a dejarme ir – Rosie, Jasper está aquí ¿Ok?

A regañadientes soltó su agarre de mí y se aferró a Jasper, besé su frente y saqué mi celular. Marqué el número de Jenks, el abogado de la familia; su secretaria dijo que él estaba de vacaciones hasta el primero de Enero. Gruñí y le pedí su número de celular. La secretaria se quejaba diciendo que Jenks necesitaba vacaciones tanto como todos los demás. Manteníamos a este tipo en retención; diablos, nuestra retención probablemente está pagando sus malditas vacaciones. Terminé la llamada y me fui a la oficina de mi papá; tomé su tarjetero y encontré la tarjeta de Jenks. Efectivamente mi obsesivo-compulsivo padre tenía el número de celular de Jenks, lo marqué y esperé impaciente a que sonara.

-Jenks – ladró.

- Jenks, soy Edward Cullen – le dije.

- Estoy en mis vacaciones Edward – el respondió – En una playa lejos de Chicago.

- Lo sé, mira no te habría llamado si esto no fuera importante – dije en voz baja – ¿Royce está fuera de prisión?¿Se le concedió la fianza?

Mierda, eso NUNCA era bueno.

- ¿Jenks?

- Joder – gruñó Jenks – Su abogado puso una apelación por lenidad***** y buen comportamiento mientras esperaba por el juicio; fue liberado algunas semanas atrás. Está bajo arresto domiciliario con un monitor de tobillo; sólo puede dejar la casa para ir a reuniones con sus abogados, a la corte y a la iglesia.

- Estás en lo cierto, joder – gruñí – ¿No crees que eso era información un poco importante? JENKS! ¿En serio? Mi hermana lo vió en misa y ahora ella es un desastre.

- Edward, él no puede estar a más de 150 mts de tu hermana – respondió Jenks.

- Bueno, aparentemente él estaba a tres bancos de nosotros en Navidad, Jenks; eso es definitivamente menos de 150 mts – le grité – Arregla esto Jenks, AHORA! – no esperé a que me respondiera y le colgué el teléfono. Me dejé caer en la silla del escritorio pinchando el puente de mi nariz. Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

Sin pensarlo, llamé a mi mamá – ¿Hola? Edward ¿está todo bien?

- Él está fuera – le dije rotundamente – Aparentemente él estaba en la iglesia en Navidad y vió a Rose.

- Mierda – ella espetó – Finalmente ella estaba mejorando. Y ahora sucede esto!

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunté.

- Voy a llamar a los detectives asignados a su caso, para obtener alguna información – dijo Esme; su voz era temblorosa – ¿Cuánto tiempo te puedes quedar?

- Hasta las 2:30, mi turno empieza a las tres – respondí – Trataré de hacer que coma, pero está inconsolable; ella estaba destrozando su habitación cuando llegué.

- Haz lo mejor que puedas Edward – dijo con voz entrecortada – ¿Ahí está Jasper?

-Sí, él está cuidando a Rose mientras yo le gritaba a Jenks; mira, iré a hacer algo de comer para Rose y trataré de calmarla. Mándame un mensaje de texto cuando sepas algo ¿está bien? Te amo mamá – dije pasando los dedos por mi cabello.

- También te amo Edward.

Terminé la llamada y caminé hacia la cocina, tomé la licuadora y decidí hacerle a Rose una malteada de proteína. Era muy buena y podía hacer que supiera a chocolate. ¿A qué chica no le gusta el chocolate?

Terminé de hacer la malteada y se la llevé; estaba sollozando silenciosamente en el regazo de Jasper, agarrándose a su playera. Él estaba meciendo suavemente a nuestra hermana pequeña. Sin embargo, su mirada era fuego puro; probablemente tenía la misma idea que yo. Matar a Royce King; él no tiene DERECHO de estar fuera y libre después de lo que le había hecho a Rosalie. Nuestros ojos se encontraron e hicimos un asentamiento mutuo.

Me agaché frente a Rose y retiré el cabello de su cara – Rose, por favor tomate esto – susurré.

- No, yo quiero morir – ella masculló – Royce debió haberme matado, estoy arruinada y rota.

- Rose, no puedes morir – murmuró Jasper – Tú no estás rota.

- ¿En verdad? Jasper, no como porque no quiero que los hombres me vean; quiero morir porque Royce tomó la UNICA cosa que quería darle a mi esposo – le espetó – Ningún hombre jamás me querrá, ni yo querré a ninguno. ¿Cuál es el punto?

- El punto es que te estás dando por vencida, Rosalie. Si, Royce está fuera – le dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón – Pero tú eres más fuerte que él; Rose, ¿Quieres que Royce vaya a la cárcel? ¿Que pague por lo que hizo?

- Lo quiero ahí, ahora – Rose gruñó.

- Trataremos de que eso pase – dije con calma – En serio, ¿Quieres que el obtenga lo que se merece?

- Si – ella dijo apenas en un susurro.

- Entonces, tú necesitas enseñarle que él no te rompió; necesitas ponerte saludable para cuando tengas el juicio Rosie – dije con fervor.

- Tú necesitas pararte con la frente en alto Rose. Royce es una sanguijuela y ha succionado la vida fuera de ti – Jasper añadió – Nosotros odiamos ver a nuestra hermanita venirse debajo de esta manera, los dos sabemos que no volverás a ser la misma; pero deseamos que podamos tener una fracción de lo que tú eras antes. Si hoy fueras al tribunal te desarmarías. Necesitas estar fuerte, por ti misma, por nosotros, para tu supervivencia.

- Rosie, nosotros no podemos decirte que hacer; ni puedo hablar por Jasper, pero si continúas de esta manera, nos matará. Matará a mama y papá; tú NECESITAS luchar. Royce es lo más bajo de lo bajo y se merece una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Sin embargo, tú te estás impartiendo este castigo a ti misma – le expliqué. Me senté y dejé que digiriera lo que yo había dicho. Jasper quería decir algo, pero yo negué con la cabeza y él guardó silencio.

Rose se mordió el labio y tentativamente tomó la malteada que yo sostenía en la mano, tomó un pequeño sorbo, sonrió tímidamente, se tomó la mitad de la malteada antes de regresármela mientras se agarraba el estómago – Tienes razón Eddie – ella susurró.

- Es por eso que soy tu brillante hermano mayor – me reí.

- Hey, yo también soy inteligente – Jasper bufó.

- Sobre historia Jazzy – dijo Rose soltando una risita – En lo demás no mucho.

- Ahí está – sonreí – Mi sarcástica hermana menor.

- Ustedes dos, apestan; discúlpenme por no ser nerd como ustedes dos – Jasper gruñó.

- Jasper, de nosotros tres; tu eres el mayor nerd de todos – Rose se rió – Tú estás haciendo tu doctorado en historia con énfasis en la Guerra Civil. ¡Qué demonios vas a hacer con eso?

- Umm, ahhh ¿bueno? – Jasper fracasó miserablemente – Edward usa lentes!

- Brillante Jasper – dije secamente – Hablando en serio ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu doctorado?

- Me han ofrecido un puesto de profesor en la Universidad de Chicago – respondió – Voy a estar enseñando a cuatro cursos sobre la Guerra Civil, más uno en la guerra revolucionaria; empiezo el próximo otoño.

- Eso es genial Jazzy - Rose sonrió.

- Rose, ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a usar tu título? – Preguntó Jasper – Fuiste a pre-med y te aceptaron en Johns Hopkins como a Edward.

- Yo, no lo sé – ella dijo con amargura – Primero tengo que mejorar ¿cierto?

- Jasper lo sabe – le dije, lanzando una mirada afilada a mi hermano. Agachó la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por su cabello rubio – No le hagas caso, es un idiota.

- No lo soy!

- Si lo eres – repliqué. _Es como si volviéramos a nuestra infancia, peleando por cosas tan tontas, Dios!_ – Mira Rosie, mañana ayudaré a una amiga en su mudanza, otro amigo mío me ayudará a recoger el colchón del ático; Jasper estará aquí así no estarás sola ¿está bien?

- El colchón es para tu amiga, Bella ¿no? – preguntó Rose.

- Si, ¿les conté lo que pasó? – pregunté. Los dos negaron con la cabeza y rápidamente explique lo que el padre de Bella le hizo, Jasper estaba enojado y Rose quería patearle el culo. Después les conté que por eso ella se ha estado viviendo conmigo los últimos días; Jasper se rascó la cabeza y Rose enarcó una ceja – Como decía, mi amigo Emmet tiene una camioneta y vamos a cargar el colchón y tu escritorio Jazz.

- Esta bien – Jasper asintió – ¿Ya sabes a qué hora?

- No, te diré en cuanto sepa. Relájate hermanito – aspiré; revisé mi teléfono y vi la hora – Mierda, me tengo que ir. Te mando un mensaje de texto con la hora para mañana.

- Bien, bien – dijo Jasper – Planeo quedarme aquí esta noche. ¿Quieres tener una noche de películas, hermana mía?

- Solo si yo elijo la película – respondió Rose –No voy a ver _Días de Gloria_ _o Lo que el Viento se Llevó_ o alguna otra de tus películas de la guerra civil.

- Mierda.

- Los dejo, tontos. Voy tarde al hospital; te quiero Rosie – le dije mientras besaba su frente – Te quiero Jazzy – me incliné hacia delante sólo para obtener la cara aplastada por la mano de Jasper.

- No me beses, Edward Anthony – Jasper gruñó. Hice algo mejor, lamí su mano – EWWW! Maldita sea Edward; eres como un niño grandote.

- Me tenía que desquitar – me reí encogiéndome de hombros – Rose trata de terminarte esa malteada antes de que te vayas a la cama.

- Si papá – ella suspiró rodando los ojos, sonreí y me puse mi abrigo. Dejé la casa de mis padres y manejé hacia el County. Estacioné y entré; vi a Jessica en el escritorio y se encogió. Ella había dejado muy claro que estaba interesada en mí; sin embargo, la única enfermera en la que yo estaba interesado era una dulce morena y compartía mi habitación de invitados desde las últimas dos noches. Quizás esta noche, la podré tener en mi habitación; ella parecía susceptible cuando hable con ella antes.

- Hola Dr. Cullen – Jessica ronroneó, _Ignoré el hola._

- Jessica – dije cortante.

- ¿Tuvo una linda Navidad? – ella preguntó poniendo su mano en mi antebrazo.

- Trabajé, pero estuvo bien – respondí – Necesito ir por mi bata de laboratorio, disculpa – Me alejé de ella y casi corrí a mi oficina. Abrí puerta y me deslicé dentro; cerré la puerta y apreté la espalda contra de ella, respiré durante unos minutos antes de quitarme el abrigo y ponerme mi bata de laboratorio. Estaba vestido más informal de lo que quisiera, pero Rose me necesitaba. Ellos tendrían que lidiar con mis pantalones de pana y un suéter.

Una vez que salí de mi oficina caminé hacia el escritorio; afortunadamente Jessica se había ido. Alice estaba ahí hablando con un chico alto con lentes gruesos y cabello castaño. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ya he trabajado con el antes, me ayudó cuando la Sra. Dutch entró en código. Ben, el novio de Angela – Hola Dr. C. – canturreó Alice - ¿Cómo está?

- Bien ¿ y tú Alice? – Pregunté sonriendo torcidamente - ¿Ben?

- Muy bien – los dos respondieron, después Ben hizo una mueca.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ben? – pregunté enarcando una ceja.

- Si, estuve ayudando a Angela y a su antigua compañera amover unos muebles porque Bella se mudará y me torcí la espalda – gruñó.

- ¿Bella se mudará con Ang? – Alice preguntó.

- Si, su compañera anterior se muda con su ahora prometido – explicó Ben – Digo hasta nunca a la mala basura, su antigua compañera era una perra de primera clase, la vi una vez y sólo digamos que ella hace que Jessica y Lauren se vean como gatitos.

- ¿ Cómo consiguió Ang a su antigua compañera? – preguntó Alice.

- Puso un anuncio en el periódico – contestó Ben – Bueno, voy a revisar a mis pacientes. Hasta luego.

Alice se fue después de eso y yo tomé una tabla, me moví prácticamente como un robot; revisé signos vitales, di diagnósticos, evité a Jessica y platiqué con Bella. Ella me preguntó por cómo estaba mi hermana y yo le conté que habían liberado a Royce y sobre el retroceso en el desorden alimenticio de Rose; Bella frunció el ceño, pero se mostró comprensiva con Rose, ofreciéndose en algún momento hablar con ella. La abracé apreciando su generosidad con su tiempo aunque sé que a Rose no le gustaría hablar en este momento.

El turno pasó volando y pronto Salí el hospital junto con Bella, Alice y Ben. Jessica trató de salir con nosotros; pero nadie quiso esperarla. Mientras caminábamos se decidió que Bella llegaría al departamento de Angela aproximadamente a las nueve de la mañana, para desempacar su ropa nueva. Ben le informó a Bella que Angela haría una fiesta de Año Nuevo/ Bienvenida a Bella en el departamento; todos estábamos invitados, sorprendentemente, todos estábamos libres en Víspera de Año Nuevo. Ben y Alice trabajaban el primero de Enero, pero era en el turno de la tarde así podrían reponerse de la desvelada.

Una vez que Bella y yo llegamos a mi casa, ella literalmente saltaba de entusiasmo por mudarse con Angela. Pasamos al menos dos horas en la habitación de invitados mientras ella empacaba toda su ropa nueva en una maleta que le presté, platicamos sobre su mudanza y algunas revelaciones recientes que tuvo sobre sí misma. Yo escuchaba, mientras ella parloteaba sobre como tomaría las riendas de su vida, estaba tan feliz y yo amaba ver a esta nueva Bella. Me hizo mirarla con otros ojos, mis sentimientos por ella crecieron exponencialmente; su confianza en sí misma estaba creciendo y me hacía feliz saber que de alguna manera yo había tenido un poco que ver con eso.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, Bella se estaba durmiendo parada. La emoción de su inminente mudanza había desaparecido y se estaba durmiendo; gentilmente la guie a mi habitación, murmuró algo sobre no querer arruinar mi cama o algo así; pero ella apenas si estaba coherente. A mentí en la cama y yo me fui a ponerme unos pantalones de pijama, me quité los lentes de contacto y regresé a mi habitación. Bella estaba enroscada alrededor de una de mis almohadas murmurando en voz baja – Edward, dulce Edward…..

- Mi dulce niña – susurré mientras me metía en la cama, me abracé a su espalda enredando mis brazos a su suave cintura. Le di un tierno beso en la oreja antes de apagar la luz y programar la alarma en mi celular.

****

xxAPFLxx

A la mañana siguiente estaba un poco agotado. Dormimos hasta que la alarma sonó; cuando por fin desperté, eran casi la nueve de la mañana. Se suponía que debía encontrarme con Emmet en el almacén a las diez. Corrimos por toda la casa apurándonos y después dejé a Bella en el departamento de Angela después de llamar a Emmet, Jasper y mi mamá. Angela estaba esperando por Bella fuera del edificio, se abrazaron y yo me fui por los muebles para Bella.

Justo después de las diez, estacioné en el almacén y Emmet estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia mí – Amigo! He estado esperando aquí por como quince minutos.

- Perdón Em, me quedé dormido – me disculpé, Emmet enarcó una ceja sonriendo con malicia – Saca tu mente en donde sea que esté, tu pervertido. Lo estamos llevando lento.

- ¿Así es como ustedes niños lo llaman ahora?

- Vamos músculos; ¿en dónde está la camioneta? – Emmet señaló hacia una masiva Ford F-250 – Sígueme a la entrada trasera; ahí es dónde vamos a cargar los muebles.

- Genial – él dijo mientras se metía en el vehículo gigante. Lo llevé a la puerta trasera y entramos al almacén. Mi mamá les pidió a los trabajadores que musieran los muebles cerca de la salida, así serían más fáciles de localizar. Efectivamente estaban justo a un lado del garaje; trabajamos juntos cargando la camioneta de Emmet. Todo quedó acomodado para tener un espacio de sobra, después yo puse la mesita de noche y el espejo para la cómoda en mi cajuela. Una vez que terminamos nos fuimos a casa de mis padres y entramos, Jasper estaba ahí, escribiendo en su laptop. Compartimos una conversación mental, preguntando dónde estaba Rose, Jazz sólo señaló hacia arriba y yo sabía que estaba en su habitación.

Emmet y Yo bajamos el colchón del ático y lo metimos en su camioneta después de cubrirlo con un plástico; el escritorio apenas cabría dentro de la camioneta. Sin embargo mientras pasábamos por la habitación de Rose, ella se asomó por la puerta. Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron cuando vio a Emmet y jadeó en voz baja; él volteó y le sonrió cálidamente a mi hermanita, Rose chilló y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

- ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Emmet con voz de asombro.

- Esa es mi hermana, Rosalie – le contesté.

- Ella es hermosa – murmuró Emmet – ¿Es soltera?

- Sí, pero ella está pasando por un momento difícil, Emmet – suspiré.

- Edward Cullen! – Rose gritó desde su cuarto – Tú cállate!

- Lo siento Rosie – le dije mientras le daba un codazo a Emmet, tomamos el escritorio y bajamos las escaleras. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para ir por la silla del escritorio cuando vi a Rose que sostenía la silla en las manos, sonrojada de un rojo brillante; enarqué una ceja mientras me entregaba la silla, mirando sobre mi hombro a Emmet. Con otro chillido ella se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras. ¿Rose estaba interesada en Emmet?

Realmente no pude pensar en eso porque Emmet comenzó a tocar la bocina después de que Rose nos dejó en el vestíbulo. Nos despedimos de Jasper y dejamos la casa, llegué a mi auto y metí la silla en el asiento trasero de mi Volvo. Nos guie hacia el complejo de departamentos de Angela, y llamé a Bella explicándole que ya estaba abajo. Ella nos dirigió a la entrada de servicio en la parte trasera para poder usar el ascensor de servicio.

Angela, Bella y Ben nos estaban esperando, cargamos el elevador de servicio con la mayor parte de los muebles. Angela y Bella se llevaron el espejo en el ascensor principal y nos esperaron en el departamento. El viaje al piso diez fue en silencio; bueno relativamente en silencio. Ben estaba tarareando una melodía que no reconocí.

- Entonces, Dr. Cullen. ¿Vendrá a la fiesta de Angela? – preguntó Ben.

- Yo planeo que si – respondí – Y Ben, me puedes llamar Edward.

- Perdón hombre – Ben se echó a reír.

El elevador se abrió y esperándonos afuera estaban Bella y Angela. En grupo movimos las cosas de Bella a su habitación terminamos pronto y afortunadamente nos relajamos el resto del día. Por desgracia olvidamos traer unas sábanas, fundas de almohada y edredón. Todo quedó listo excepto la cama, tomé la mano de Bella y le dije que yo la llevaría a comprar sábanas. Angela le recordó que se llevara las llaves; las tomó y nos fuimos. Emmet se fue con nosotros, él dijo que trataría de venir a la fiesta de Año Nuevo, pero tenía que trabajar; así que todavía no era seguro.

- ¿Estás feliz de haberte mudado con Angela? – pregunté lanzando una mirada a Bella mientras estábamos en un semáforo.

- Sip, lo estoy. Por mucho que aprecie tu hospitalidad Edward, será lindo tener una lugar al cual pueda llamar como mío – ella sonrió suavemente – Y Angela es genial, ella es una chica muy dulce.

- Estoy seguro que lo es, estoy feliz de que la tengas como amiga – respondí, tomando su pequeña mano entre la mía; ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me dio una suave sonrisa. Estacioné en una boutique de lujo donde sé que mi madre había conseguido mi ropa de cama. Bella me lanzó una mirada – Considéralo un regalo de bienvenida.

- Edward – ella hizo un mohín – Yo puedo comprar mis propias sábanas y cosas de esas.

- Bella, quiero hacer esto – la persuadí – Tu habitación, será tu santuario; vamos, este lugar tiene un montón de juegos de cama y son realmente lindos. ¿Te gustaron las sábanas en las que dormiste en mi casa?

- Las malditas sábanas, más suaves que jamás había sentido – ella susurró.

- Bueno, aquí las tienen – dije mientras saltaba fuera del auto y ayudé a Bella a salir. Entramos a la tienda y sus ojos se clavaron en un juego de sábanas morado que estaba en el aparador; era morado obscuro que tenía un efecto satinado al tacto. Sin embargo, cuando ella vio el precio se volvió loca. Negó con la cabeza y siguió buscando algo más económico. Pero nada la emocionaba tanto como el juego morado que vio primero; ella se decidió por un juego azul pero en realidad estaba resignada por ese, no es que fuera mucho de su agrado – Bella obviamente este no te gusta.

- Edward, no puedo justificar que me compres sábanas tan caras – me reprendió poniendo las manos en sus caderas – Estas están perfectamente bien, igual de suaves.

- Muy malo y tan triste – canturreé mientras tomaba su mano y la arrastraba de regreso hacia el aparador; tomé un edredón queen size, sábanas , cuatro almohadas y alguna mierda decorativa que combinaba con las sábanas. Bella frunció el ceño mientras yo llevaba las cosas a la caja registradora. Felizmente entregué mi tarjeta de crédito, cuando la cantidad total apareció en la computadora, Bella chilló y su quijada cayó.

- Ed.. Ed-ward… – jadeó.

- Relájate cariño –le dije mientras la jalaba a mi lado – Ella todavía no domina el arte de ser mimada – le sonreí a la vendedora.

- Eres una chica con suerte – la vendedora sonrió – Mantenlo alrededor por un tiempo; nunca dejes que se vaya.

Bella se sonrojó y metió la cara en mi costado. Besé su frente y tomé las bolsas antes de dejar la tienda; ella estuvo en silencio durante el viaje de regreso al departamento – ¿Estás enojada conmigo Bella?

- No, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto – ella susurró – Sin embargo, gracias por la ropa de cama; todo es hermoso. Pero las azules también eran lindas.

- No tenías el brillo en tus ojos cuando las veías – me reí – Bella tú te mereces ser consentida y mimada.

- Haz sido muy generoso conmigo y no tengo nada para darte a cambio – ella murmuró.

- Seguro estás bromeando, ¿recuerdas las tostadas francesas? El mejor maldito desayuno que he comido nunca – sonreí – Estuviste ahí para mi después de que perdimos a la Sra. Bueller, me has dado mucha compasión. Mi corazón podría explotar con el nivel de atención que me has mostrado a mí, a tus pacientes, a mi familia, a tus amigos... yo no necesito que me des cosas como agradecimiento. Simplemente sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo; eso es todo lo que quiero, dulce niña, hermosa niña...

- Difícilmente soy una niña – dijo secamente – Soy una solterona.

- No, no lo eres; tú eres perfecta – dije mientras tomaba sus manos y besaba sus nudillos.

- Gracias Edward – ella dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en hombro hasta que llegamos al departamento. Angela y Ben estaban viendo televisión en la sala comiendo pizza. Llevé las bolsas a la habitación de Bella y ella nos sirvió un poco de pizza; después de la cena, Angela y Ben se fueron a la habitación de Ang. Bella se sonrojó y rápidamente levantó los platos y tiró las sobras de comida – Edward; ¿a qué hora trabajas mañana?

- En el turno de tres a media noche – respondí – ¿Y tú?

- Siete a siete – hizo un mohín – Probablemente necesito arreglar mi cama y prepararme para dormir.

- ¿Me está corriendo señorita Swan?

- No quiero que te vayas, pero estoy segura que quieres dormir en tu propia cama – ella susurró.

- Me puedo quedar Bella, no me importa – le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla; sus ojos se cerraron y presionó su cara contra mi mano. Dios, quería besarla.

- Puedes ayudarme a hacer la cama; si te quieres quedar, puedes hacerlo, pero no tienes que hacer – dijo ella mirándome con sus hermosos ojos cafés.

- Me quedo, mi niña linda – sonreí, ella se sonrojó y quitó su cara de mi mano. Caminamos hacia su habitación y juntos pusimos su ropa de cama nueva, su nariz se arrugaba porque no las había lavado primero; pero, ella podría lavarlas en su próximo día libre. Cuando terminamos, Bella tomó su pijama y cruzó el pasillo para cambiarse. Me quité la ropa para quedar sólo en bóxer y me metí en la cama recién hecha; era linda y cómoda. Me quité los lentes y los puse en la mesita de noche y esperé a que Bella regresara; cuando lo hizo, puso su ropa en el cesto que estaba fuera de su closet. Apagó la luz y se deslizó por las sábanas, acostada en su lado, viendo hacia mí – ¿En qué piensas Bella?

- En cuanta suerte tengo – respondió – Debería ser miserable por toda la mierda con la que he lidiado; pero, no lo soy. Finalmente he hecho buenos amigos y soy feliz.

- Me alegra que seas feliz, dulce Bella – murmuré, poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Ella bostezó y se movió un poco más cerca de mí, pero no lo suficiente; deslicé mi brazo bajo su cuello y suavemente la arrastré más cerca de mí.

- ¿No siempre duermes volteado hacia el otro lado? – bromeó.

- Quiero algunos abrazos – sonreí, Bella sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro – Tú das los mejores abrazos, Bella. No sé cómo voy a dormir sin ti mañana por la noche.

- Fácil, acurrúcate con una almohada – soltó una risita.

- Lindo Swan; eres muy graciosa – puse mala cara. Su risa en respuesta era música para mis oídos mientras ella se acurrucaba más cerca de mi cuerpo, deleitándome con su calidez y la sensación de tenerla presionada contra mí. Era diferente de Tanya. Con Tanya, ella siempre insistió en estar de espaldas a mí y siempre había espacio entre nosotros. Con Bella, no había espacio y parecía feliz con su nariz enterrada en mi cuello. Ella rápidamente quedó fuera de combate, roncando adorablemente contra mi pecho. Bajé la vista hacia ella, feliz de que ella se sentía cómoda conmigo. Tenía los labios fruncidos en una arruga perfecta y yo quería presionar un suave beso en ellos; sin embargo, quería que nuestro primer beso fuera especial. No mientras ella dormía.

Víspera de año nuevo, ahí es cuando la besaría.

Sólo espero que no me quiera golpear.

****

xxAPFLxx

Los siguientes días fueron una locura. Desde que Bella se mudó con Angela no teníamos mucho tiempo para platicar. Antes de que lo supiera era Víspera de Año Nuevo; mi turno terminó y estaba alistándome en mi casa para la fiesta de Angela. Estaba casi listo cuando mi celular sonó. 

_Estoy aburrido, ¿Vamos por unos tragos? – Jasper_

_No puedo, tengo una fiesta – Edward_

_¿Fiesta?, ¿Puedo ir? – Jasper_

_Espera, déjame preguntar – Edward_

Marqué el número de Bella y esperé a que me respondiera. Desafortunadamente no lo hizo; pero Angela si – Teléfono de Bella; su asombrosa amiga hablando – ella rió.

- Hola Angela, soy Edward – respondí – Mi hermano está aburrido y le dije que tenía una fiesta; me preguntaba si…

- Tráelo, mientras más seamos mucho mejor. Viene Alice, tu amigo Emmet, la hermana de Alice; Cynthia también viene, consiguió una niñera.

- Ok, Genial – respondí – Estaré ahí pronto; ¿Necesitas que lleve algo?

- Hmmm, Nah. Estamos bien – respondió – Nos vemos dentro de poco Edward.

- Bye Ang – le dije mientras terminaba la llamada.

_Estás dentro idiota – Edward_

_Lindo! ¿Qué debo usar? – Jasper_

_Yo estoy usando unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa azul, aunque, sin corbata – Edward_

_Lo tengo, ¿vendrás por mí? – Jasper_

_Supongo, tal vez me quede, prepárate para usar el metro para llegar a casa – Edward_

_¿Eddie tendrá acción esta noche? – Jasper_

_No me obligues a lastimarte – Edward_

_Nah! Tú me amas demasiado – Jasper_

_No, no lo hago; en secreto yo deseaba ser hijo único cuando tú naciste, estúpido – Edward _

El no respondió así que terminé de alistarme. Me puse mis lentes de contacto pero deslicé en mis bolsillos mis lentes y la caja de los lentes de contacto. Una vez que terminé, me puse mi abrigo y salí hacia mi auto; manejé al pequeño loft de mi hermano cerca de dónde Angela y Bella vivían y recogí su huesudo culo. Se metió en el carro y me sonrió.

- Amigo, pareces un maldito vampiro – lo molesté. Mi hermano estaba usando todo negro y su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás como Drácula.

- Estoy probando un nuevo look – dijo mientras tiraba de su camisa negra.

- Te ves como el culo. El negro está bien pero el cabello; idiota de primera clase – le dije mientras revolvía su cabello. Por suerte todavía estaba húmedo y fue fácil de revolver. Sin embargo, se había puesto una TONELADA de gel en él, mi mano estaba pegajosa. Jasper me lanzó una mirada envenenada mientras yo limpiaba mi mano en su chamarra de piel; el echaba humo en silencio hasta que llegamos al edificio de Bella y Angela. Nos bajamos del auto y toqué el timbre.

-¿Hola? – dijo la dulce voz de Bella.

- Es Edward y mi hermano Jasper ¿Podemos entrar? – pregunté.

- Claro que si – Bella rió. La puerta se abrió y caminamos hacia el elevador.

- Ella, suena linda – dijo Jasper.

- Aléjate Cullen, ella es mía – dije mientras pellizcaba su pezón.

- ¿Está buena?

- Ella es hermosa – dije en tono soñador mientras el elevador se ponía en marcha.

- Amigo, estás mal; no eras tan cursi con Tanya. Esa chica te tiene agarrado de las bolas – Jasper rió – ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- Ella es compasiva, Jazz y hermosa y muchas otras cosas…. Pero ella ha tenido una vida dura – fruncí el ceño.

- Super Cullen al rescate – se carcajeó.

- Cállate, tú tienes el gen "Rescátame" también. ¿Recuerdas a Maria? – Regañé. María fue la primera novia de Jasper. Se conocieron cuando eran estudiantes de primer año en la preparatoria. María estaba recibiendo la mierda de su en ese entonces novio, Carlos. Jasper saltó y lo mandó volando de un golpe. Después de ese momento, ellos se volvieron inseparables hasta que fueron a la Universidad; Jasper se quedó en la universidad local _Universidad de Northwestern_ y ella quería ir a la _Universidad Rise_ en Houston. Ellos trataron de mantener una relación a larga distancia pero María engañó a Jasper quedando embarazada de otro hombre. Jasper estuvo un poco roto por eso; él pensaba que él y María estarían juntos por siempre.

- Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes; ella me agregó en Facebook – gruñó Jasper – Se ve horrible, no le ayudó nada a su cuerpo tener bebés. Ahora ella está fea y fácilmente pesa 100 kg.

- Quizás para su esposo ella es hermosa – me encogí de hombros – Tu pensabas que era hermosa cuando estaban juntos, además, tú no estás en tan buen estado como antes – piqué su creciente barriga mientras enarcaba una ceja – Alguien necesita hacer algunas sentadillas.

- Jodete Cullen – gruñó Jasper.

Me reí y caminé por el pasillo hacia el departamento de las chicas; la música se escuchaba por los pasillos y sonaba como que se estaban divirtiendo. Llamé a la puerta y esperamos en el pasillo; Jasper estaba acomodando su chaqueta y "comprobando su aliento". Golpeé su brazo mirándolo ácidamente; se detuvo y me miró tímidamente. La puerta se abrió de un tirón y Angela estaba allí con una sonrisa ebria – Edward! – chilló – Feliz Año Nuevo! – ella tomó una banda negra que decía "Feliz Año Nuevo" y la puso en mi cabeza.

- Feliz Año Nuevo, Angela – me reí – Este es mi hermano Jasper.

-Gusto en conocerte Jasper – Angela sonrió – Las bebidas están en la cocina, la comida está alrededor de todo el departamento – ella se movió para dejarnos entrar – Pueden poner sus abrigos en mi habitación; Edward, tu sabes en dónde está.

- Gracias Ang – dije mientras me quitaba mi abrigo negro, Jasper se quitó el suyo y me lo dio, mirando a su alrededor. Caminé por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Angela y dejé nuestros abrigos en su cama. Caminé de regreso a la sala buscando a Bella; no estaba ahí, así que caminé hacia la cocina. Bella estaba ahí, peleándose con una bandeja de vegetales. Ella estaba usando el vestido azul que le compré con su cabello rizado cayendo por su espalda. _Tan hermosa!_ – Hola cariño – sonreí mientras la veía.

- Edward! – ella sonrió cuando me vió – Te ves muy guapo, ¿planeaste esto? – preguntó señalando mi camisa.

- Secretamente deseaba que usaras tu vestido – respondí; deslicé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, besando su frente – Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, eres una visión, tan increíblemente hermosa Bella.

- Gracias – ella se sonrojó – Como estás aquí, tú lleva esto a la sala, tengo que llevar las albóndigas.

- Claro – dije mientras tomaba la charola con vegetales, ella cuidadosamente balanceó una bandeja de albóndigas con un brazo y en el otro traía un tazón de papas fritas. Había una mesa con comida cerca de la televisión en la cual depositamos las charolas – ¿Quieres algo de tomar Bella?

- Tenía un vaso con vino, debe estar por aquí – se rió – Creo que lo dejé en la cocina – Ella pasó junto a mí, mirándome a través de sus pestañas mientras sus pechos rozaron mi pecho. _Erección instantánea_. Es tan sexy pero no se da cuenta; la seguí a la cocina, donde encontró su vaso de vino blanco; aproveché y tomé una botella de cerveza.

Caminamos de regreso a la sala y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones; Jasper estaba conversando con Ben y Angela, pero podría decir que estaba mirando a Alice; que estaba parloteando con su hermana Cynthia y otro chico que no reconocí – ¿Quién ese chico que está con Alice y Cynthia?

- Uno de nuestros vecinos – respondió Bella – Su nombre es James, parece estar enamorado de Alice – miré a James con Alice y él trataba de abrazarla. Alice trató de empujarlo pero no él no retrocedió – No me gusta mucho.

- ¿Quién? ¿James? – le pregunté.

- Si, cuando Angela nos presentó él estaba muy indiferente hacia mí; arrugando su nariz como si oliera feo o algo así. ¿Huelo feo?; me bañé en cuanto llegué del Hospital – hizo un mohín.

Me incliné hacia ella y presioné mi nariz en su cabello inhalando profundamente – Hueles maravilloso, como a fresas, vainilla y Fresia – susurré en su oído – Obviamente él es un imbécil con mente pequeña.

- Probablemente con un pene pequeño también – se rió – Mierda1 lo siento, estoy un poco ebria, no he tomado casi nada y ya me siento un poco mareada. Creo que después de este vaso cambiaré por agua.

- ¿Por qué? Estás libre mañana, puedes soltare un poco – dije mientras ponía mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, ella se acurrucó a mi lado.

- No me gusta estar fuera de control; además, tiendo a hablar de más cuando estoy borracha – dijo ella – Quiero recordar mi primer fiesta de Año Nuevo.

- Entonces, necesitas esto más que yo – dije mientras me quitaba la banda y se la ponía en su cabello – Ahora si estás lista para celebrar el Año Nuevo.

- Simplemente, no quieres arruinar tu peinado – bromeó.

- Eso es – me reí.

- Bella! Sálvame – rogó Alice mientras corría hacia ella – James es asqueroso, finalmente me pude escapar mientras él está en el baño. El me mira coso si supiera como me veo sin vestido.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó Bella enarcando una ceja – ¿Pretender que soy tu amante lesbiana?

- Eso funcionará – declaró Alice mientras posaba sus suplicantes ojos violeta en Bella.

- Alice, mi hermano Jasper está desapartado, y de hecho te está dando miradas con los ojos saltones – dije señalando con la cabeza a mi hermano que literalmente estaba babeando.

- ¿El sexy rubio? – Alice ronroneó, pasando sus manos a lo largo de su vestido morado.

- Si tú lo dices – me reí – Creo que se ve ridículo.

- ¿Por qué? – Bella y Alice preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Se ve como un maldito vampiro – gruñí – O un miembro de la mafia o algo así.

Alice rodó los ojos y se ajustó el vestido, ahuecando sus pechos – Voy a entrarle, oh ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Cumplirá veintisiete en Enero – respondí.

- Oh, un hombre más joven – ella sonrió – Ven con mama cariño – Ella danzó hacia Angela, Ben y Jasper; enroscando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de mi hermano. Él le dio una sonrisa torcida, y puso la mano en su cadera. Parecía que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y rápidamente se fueron hacia una esquina del departamento besándose apasionadamente como adolescentes calientes_. Quizás, ¿Jasper pasará la noche con Alice? ¿Hmmm?_

- Wow – dijo Bella mientras veía a Alice y mi hermano familiarizándose muy bien – Ella trabaja rápido.

- También él – me reí – Pero eso resolvió el problema de James, mira – señalé a James con la cabeza quién estaba echando humo en una esquina; Cynthia se había unido a una conversación con Emmet y Ben evadiendo a James – O lo empeoró.

- Chicos! Casi es medianoche! – Angela chilló – Bella, ¿puedes ayudarme con el champán?

- Claro Ang – contestó Bella. Ella se puso de pie de un salto y siguió a Angela; Emmet me sonrió haciendo movimientos obscenos con la cadera; yo discretamente gesticulé un _Jodete pendejo_ y le enseñé el dedo medio mientras terminaba mi segunda cerveza de la noche. Bella y Angela entregaron el champán mientras Ben encendía la televisión; faltaban cinco minutos para las doce. Bella terminó de pasar las copas, terminando conmigo – ¿Te estás divirtiendo Edward?

- Mucho, fue buena idea pasar el año nuevo con ustedes – dije mientras suavemente cocaba mi copa con la de ella, Bella se sonrojó y le dio un sorbo a su copa – ¿Tú te estás divirtiendo?

- Es lo más divertido que he tenido, nunca – dijo mirándome – Nunca me imaginé que esto pudiera ser así.

- Bueno, con suerte, esto es sólo el comienzo de una hermosa vida para ti, Bella – dije mientras gentilmente pasaba la parte posterior de los nudillos a lo largo de su piel de porcelana – Fue oportuno que te mudaras ahora con Ang, justo antes de Año Nuevo. Un nuevo comienzo ¿sabes? – me acerqué más a ella, eliminando poco a poco el espacio que había entre nosotros.

- Como tú – ella sonrió – Volviste a Chicago también por un nuevo comienzo.

- Así es – le dije acunando suavemente su mejilla.

10…

9..

8..

- Edward – Bella susurró – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

7..

6..

- Te quiero besar a la medianoche Bella ¿Por favor? - supliqué.

5..

4…

3…

- Tengo miedo Edward – ella respondió mirándome a los ojos.

2…

1…

- Te prometo que no te haré daño Bella – respondí, moviendo mi boca cerca de la de ella – Tú significas mucho para mí.

- FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! – todo el mundo gritó.

- Feliz año nuevo – susurró Bella mientras se ponía de puntitas, tocando sus labios con los míos. Se apartó sonrojándose furiosamente, bajando la mirada hacia mi camisa. Tomé la copa de sus manos y puse las dos copas en la mesa; tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me incliné hacia adelante rozando mi boca contra la de ella. Era todo lo que había soñado. Sus labios eran suaves y flexibles, pidiendo ser besados. Sin embargo, ella dudó en mover su boca con la mía.

- Lo digo en serio Bella – dije, poniendo mi frente contra la de ella – Prometo nunca hacerte daño; por favor ¿me das una oportunidad? – la besé de nuevo inclinando mi cabeza para profundizar nuestro abrazo. Ella gimió contra mi boca enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Una de mis manos se movió hacia su cuello mientras que la otra se deslizaba alrededor de su cintura, presionando su exquisito cuerpo contra mí; su cuerpo era tan cálido y sus curvas encajaban perfectamente contra mi cuerpo. Mi lengua se deslizó contra su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar; ella se alejó, cuestionándome con sus ojos ¿nunca la habían besado así antes? – ¿Qué sucede cariño?

- Nada – respondió, ella trató de apartarse, pero me aferré a ella, tomando su barbilla en mi mano, obligándola a mirarme; arqueé una ceja, moviendo el pulgar a lo largo de su mejilla. Ella se sonrojó y cerró los ojos – Nunca nadie me ha besado así, me sorprendió, eso es todo.

- BELLA! – gritó Angela arrastrando las palabras, causando que Bella saltara – FELIZ AÑO NUEVO AMIGA! – tropezó y Bella se alejó de mi para sostener a su amiga ebria – Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí conmigo! Mucho mejor que mi otra compañera.

- Estás muy mal Ang – resopló Bella.

- Perdón Bella – Ben se echó a reír – Está más borracha que nunca! Voy a ponerla en su cama ¿está bien?

- Claro Ben – respondió, mientras ella le entregaba a Angela; quién fácilmente la tomó entre sus brazos – Voy a limpiar también – casi todos se estaban poniendo sus abrigos y salían del departamento. Bella comenzó a moverse alrededor, levantando vasos y platos antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Yo iba a seguirla cuando Jasper vino y me tomó del brazo.

- Edward, voy con Alice – dijo, sonriendo lascivamente – Ella es increíble.

- ¿Tienes condones? – Le pregunté.

- No, Mierda ¿Y tú? – Preguntó Jasper, pasándose la mano por su cabello despeinado.

- No, Jazz no tengo; Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dije.

- Lo haré, nos vemos más tarde hombre! – dijo mientras se iba con Alice. La levantó, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras la besaba. Se fueron, para gran disgusto de James que los siguió. Las únicas personas que quedan en el apartamento éramos Bella y yo, junto con Ben y Angela, que parecía que no iban a dormir en ningún tiempo cercano. _Siempre son los más silenciosos._

_MIERDA! Mi abrigo está ahí_

- No, no lo está – Bella rió – Ben me dio los abrigos y yo puse los suyos junto con los demás en mi cama.

- ¿Dije eso en voz alta? – se ruborizó.

- Sip – se carcajeó mientras seguía dando vueltas por el departamento, recogiendo comida, basura y vasos. Me di cuenta de que ella se había quitado sus tacones plateados y caminaba descalza; llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja. Supuse que tenía que hacer algo útil y yo cogí un bote de basura para echar la basura que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación; quince minutos más tarde, Bella y yo tuvimos el lugar muy bien recogido, con excepción de algunos vegetales y otra comida que pusimos en la nevera. Bella se resbaló con un poco de champán derramado cuando regresaba después de guardar la comida; me lancé por ella y le impedí caer. Ella dejó escapar un chillido silencioso, agarrando mis bíceps – Gracias, Edward.

Sus hermosos ojos se encontraron con los míos y parecía que el mundo se desvaneció.

Éramos Bella y yo en los brazos del otro. 

Nada más importaba.

Yo la enderecé y pasé mi pulgar por su labio inferior. Quería besarla de nuevo.

Y no SER interrumpido por compañeros borrachos.

O hermanos inmaduros.

O vecinos imbéciles.

O duendes como compañeros de trabajo.

Yo quería llevarla a su habitación y mostrarle lo que se siente ser amado.

- Bella – susurré, acercándome a su insolente boca rosada. Ella gimió mientras gentilmente presionaba mis labios a los de ella; fue suave y casto; pero lleno de promesas de lo que quería hacer con ella. Cada beso en su boca era tierno y amoroso, cada beso atrajo a Bella más cerca de mí; presionando su curvilíneo cuerpo contra el mío. La imperiosa necesidad de respirar hizo que nos separáramos, pero no quise quitar mis labios de su cuerpo; así que besé y mordisqueé la línea de su mandíbula, inhalando su esencia – Nunca respondiste mi pregunta.

- ¿Cuál pregunta? – ella preguntó con voz entrecortada.

- Dame una oportunidad, _danos_ una oportunidad – murmuré, mirando sus ojos con parpados pesados – Si tú quieres me alejaré, pero yo te quiero cariño. Quiero darte el mundo.

- No quiero salir lastimada Edward – ella respondió mirándome a los ojos - Veo esto de dos maneras: una, que funciona y tenemos nuestro felices para siempre o dos, me rompes el corazón y estoy perdida.

- Bella, yo NUNCA te haré daño , por favor créeme cuando te lo digo – le dije mientras acariciaba su cuello con mi nariz, besando el lóbulo de su oreja; suspiró y se fundió en mis brazos.

- Quiero tomar una oportunidad contigo Edward, has sido tan bueno conmigo – dijo poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho – Sin embargo, tengo miento de que todo cambie.

- Ya lo ha hecho, dulce niña – respondí abrazándola a mi cuerpo – Nos besamos, no hay vuelta atrás.

- Es cierto – dijo con la evidente sonrisa en su voz – Y fue un muy buen beso, el mejor beso que he tenido.

- Sólo va a mejorar a partir de ahora, Bella – le dije, besando su coronilla – Pero tú estás a cargo; tu dictas que tan lejos vamos en esta relación.

- ¿Relación? Como, ¿Quieres salir en público conmigo? ¿No te avergonzaré? – chilló.

- ¿Por qué harías eso? No te hechas pedos en público ¿verdad? – Bromeé.

- Eww, no! – ella se rió.

- ¿Tienes barba o una pata de palo? Nop, estás limpia de esos dos aspectos – me reí.

- Edward, tú eres hermoso y yo no – ella frunció el ceño.

- Bella eres igual de hermosa, incluso, si no es que un poco más – respondía, acariciando sus mejillas.

- Estoy gorda, Edward; tú estás alto, delgado y en forma – dijo ella.

- Bella, tú eres perfecta tal como eres; hay más de ti para abrazar y honestamente, me encanta. Por fin encontré a mi compañera perfecta para acurrucarme – me reí – Pero, Bella tu peso no significa nada para mí, tienes algunos kilos extra, pero está bien. Me encanta tu cuerpo por lo que me hace sentir, es como si tu cuerpo hubiera sido hecho para mí, hermosa.

- Te gusta mi cuerpo ahora, pero ¿qué pasará cuando la ropa empiece a desaparecer? Y veas la celulitis y los rollos de grasa? – desafió.

- Déjame hacer mi propia opinión de lo que pienso, ¿está bien? – le dije – Por ahora, con toda tu ropa puesta, eres hermosa y perfecta para mí. Estaré tan orgulloso de llevarte de mi brazo. Para comprobar ese hecho, me gustaría invitarte al baile de invierno que dará el hospital en Febrero, para recaudar fondos para la unidad pediátrica.

- ¿Qué día?

- 16 de Febrero – respondí – Ya despejé mi fin de semana y revisé tu agenda; estarás durante la noche del 15 al 16, pero estas libre el resto del fin de semana.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Parte de mi posición como director asociado de emergencias, es estar en coordinación con el jefe de enfermería y los médicos, lo que incluye la aprobación del calendario de enfermería – respondí mientras salíamos de la cocina y caminábamos hacia la habitación de Bella.

- Entonces, si siempre trabajo contigo ya sé a quién culpar – bromeó Bella.

- Yo nunca abusaría de mi poder de esa manera – dije, fingiendo dolor, Bella puso los ojos en blanco golpeando mi brazo – ¿Irías conmigo? ¿Cómo mi cita?

- ¿La gente no hablará? ¿No hay una política de no fraternización en el hospital? – preguntó.

- Ya revisé, no hay. Mientras la relación no interfiera en la habilidad para hacer nuestro trabajo, estaremos bien – le respondí mientras me sentaba en su cama. La jalé hacia mi regazo y enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura – ¿Lo harás? ¿Por favor? – hice un puchero y batí las pestañas.

- ¿Tengo que conseguir un vestido lujoso?

- Si, yo usaré smoking – respondí – Será como la graduación, sólo que aquí habrá alcohol y una subasta.

- Nunca fui a la graduación – dijo abatida – Nadie me invitó.

- Bueno, te estoy invitando a la versión adulta de la graduación, será divertido Bella. ¿por favor? – puse cara triste y mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

- Dios Edward, eso es lamentable – se rió – Iré contigo.

- Bueno – le dije mientras le sonreía – ¿Te puedo besar otra vez?

- Ya me has besado dos veces – ella respondió, bajando la voz hasta un susurro ronco.

- Yo no quiero empujar mi suerte – le respondí con honestidad – No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda o que sientas como si te estuviera apresurando en algo.

- Me gusta besarte Edward – dijo mirándome a los ojos – Es como nada de lo que había sentido antes. Es como si tus labios me encendieran en fuego y mi estómago es asaltado por un millón de mariposas.

- Entonces lo haré todas las veces que me dejes – le dije mientras frotaba mis labios contra los suyos – Siempre suena bien – murmuré contra su boca mientras profundizaba el beso; de nuevo, pasé la lengua por su labio inferior, pero esta vez ella no se apartó. En cambio, ella abrió la boca y yo deslicé mi lengua dentro. Bella gimió y entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello; la abracé más cerca de mi cuerpo, pero inclinándola lejos de mi creciente excitación. Sin embargo, sus sonidos, sus labios, sus dedos estaban haciendo que me pusiera muy muy encendido y lo único que quería era hacer el amor con ella.

_Lento Cullen, ve más despacio. No asustes a la hermosa mujer que está en tus brazos._

Nos separamos después de algunos minutos de un poco de besos intensos, respirando pesadamente – Wow – suspiró ella.

- Y me lo dices a mí – me reí; vi en sus profundos ojos cafés que ardían de deseo.

- ¿Te quedarás esta noche? – me preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga? – respondí.

- Si, por favor – dijo ella mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

- Entonces, me quedaré – sonreí besando sus labios – Necesito quitarme los lentes de contacto, odio dormir con ellos.

- El baño está cruzando el pasillo – dijo sonriendo tímidamente – ¿Tienes algo para dormir?

- Sólo que quitaré mi ropa y dormiré en boxers – respondí.

- Bien, gracias por venir Edward y por todo lo que has hecho por mí – dijo sonrojándose.

- Es un placer Bella, y seguiré haciendo cualquier cosa por ti, a menos que sea una delito grave – bromeé – ¿Uno menor? Umm posiblemente.

- Entonces, ¿Me puedes ayudar a matar a mi papá y que parezca un accidente? – Bella resopló.

- Nah, el obtendrá lo que merece a su tiempo – besé la mejilla de Bella y la levanté de mi regazo. Caminé hacia el baño guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta; hice pis, me lavé las manos y me quité los lentes de contacto, los puse en su estuche y lo dejé en el mostrador. Desabotoné mi camisa y la dejé abierta mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación de Bella; las luces estaban apagadas, excepto por la luz que estaba a un lado de su cama. Bella ya estaba enredada en las sábanas; me despojé de mi ropa de vestir y me metí a la cama con ella, ella sonreía suavemente – ¿En qué piensas cariño?

- Sobre mi nueva vida, tomando el control de todo lo que me rodea y siendo feliz finalmente – dijo ella con nostalgia.

- Me alegro de que estés trabajando en ser feliz. Pero, tú eres la única a cargo; no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. Eso me incluye a mí también; aunque, nosotros estando juntos es una cosa positiva, no debe ser la única cosa que te haga feliz – dije frunciendo arrugando mi frente.

- Tienes razón, no puedo cargar toda mi "felicidad" en tus hombros – respondió – Sin embargo, fue tu amabilidad lo que hizo que viera mi vida y me diera cuenta que en realidad no quería nada de lo que estaba viviendo. Necesito sentirme cómoda conmigo misma; necesito dejar los crueles comentarios a mi espalda, necesito darme cuenta quién es Bella en realidad. De cualquier manera, me he puesto en contacto con nuestro centro de orientación por medio del hospital, tengo una cita antes de mi próximo turno, el dos de Enero.

- Me alegro Bella . le dije, ella bostezó y trató de ocultarlo – Debes estar cansada, trabajaste un turno de doce horas y luego volviste a casa para una fiesta.

- Estoy bien – dijo ella, cubriendo su boca, sofocando otro gran bostezo.

- Ajá y yo soy la Reina de Saba***** – dije secamente.

- Te ves bien, su majestad – se rió.

- Oh, calla y ven acá hermosa – le dije mientras mantenía mis brazos abiertos; ella sonrió y se acurrucó en ellos. Apagué la luz y sostuve a Bella contra mi pecho.

- Siempre duermo bien cuando estoy contigo, nunca pensé que podría dormir con otra persona; pero no creo que alguna vez pueda no hacerlo… ¿Tiene sentido? – se rió.

- En realidad no, pero te entiendo – respondí, tomé su mentón y besé sus labios carnosos con ternura. Ella tarareó en agradecimiento antes de enterrar su nariz en mi cuello. Pronto, ella roncaba tranquilamente y yo suavemente frotaba su espalda mientras ella se envolvía a sí misma sobre mi cuerpo. Mientras mi mente se iba a la deriva, sonreí por la dirección que mi vida estaba tomando y no podría estar más feliz; mi trabajo me era muy bueno, mi familia, en su mayor parte estaba bien. Necesitaba trabajar con Rose, pero creo que finalmente ya está dándole vuelta a la página de su vida; tenía una novia hermosa.

¿Era mi novia?

¿Eso es demasiado rápido?

No quiero presionarla demasiado y alejarla; pero, Dios yo la quiero. Quiero que se sienta amada, quiero ser el que la ame.

Eso definitivamente es muy rápido, retrocede Cullen. Sé su amigo, su confidente, se su novio y enséñale cuán especial es ella y lo hermosa que puede ser.

- Mi Edward – ella suspiró contra mi cuello. Con un gentil beso en mi garganta ella se acurrucó más cerca.

Me encantó el sonido de eso y la abracé a mi cuerpo – Mi Bella, mi hermosa Bella – susurré, besando su frente. Ella suspiró y se pegó más a mi cuerpo cayendo en un sueño más profundo. Rápidamente la seguí, una sonrisa adornando mi rostro mientras sostenía a _mi_ Bella en mis brazos. 

* * *

**N/T:** Pooor fin se besaron! Haha ya se habían tardado… en el próximo Cap. La historia avanzará rápido hasta el baile y bueno ya se van conociendo nuestras parejitas! Aunque hay un pero… y no se los diré tiene que leer si no les arruinaré la historia :p Bueno chicas déjenme un poco de amooor! Hahaha saben que si contesto los Reviews, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo estoy tan emocionada y feliz de que les esté gustando la historia! Espero actualizar el viernes o el sábado! Ahh y ya saben si pudiera pediría que nos clonaran a un Dr. Cullen para para darles uno a cada una! Besos!

Maff :)

*** Lenidad**/ Blandura en exigir el cumplimiento de los deberes o en castigar las faltas (Dic. Acad.). En Derecho Penal y Procesal Penal, es importante porque puede llevar inclusive a castigar en menor medida de la que corresponde el delito cometido, y también a dejarlo impune.

*** Reina de Saba**/ La reina de Saba es un personaje legendario, presentada en los libros Reyes y Crónicas (en la Biblia), en el Corán y en la historia de Etiopía. Fue la gobernante del Reino de Saba, un antiguo país que la arqueología presume que estaba localizado en los actuales territorios de Etiopía y Yemen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes son pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente de Tufano79 yo solo la traduzco obvio con su permiso.**

**Autora: Ahora, esta historia está basada en un hospital. Mi entrenamiento medico viene de ….WebMD. No soy doctora. Soy maestra de música que tiene una loca imaginación y una gran inclinación por las cosas sobre Twilight.**

* * *

****

Capítulo Siete

**BPOV**

¿Esto era un sueño? ¿La noche pasada de verdad sucedió? ¿Fui besada por Edward? Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi que estaba en mi nueva habitación en el departamento de Angela; sentí calor detrás de mí. Después un agarre en mi cintura; miré por encima de mi hombro y vi a Edward, deliciosamente despeinado detrás de mí, los rastros de mi labial en su boca confirmaron mis preguntas soñolientas. Nos habíamos besado, la hinchazón de sus labios indicaba que nos habíamos besado demasiado.

Me voltee en sus brazos y pase mis dedos por su suave cabello, canturreó atontado y me acercó más a su duro cuerpo_. Jesús, él está hecho como un maldito dios. Esos abdominales... esos pectorales... y maldita sea, ese tatuaje..._ – Es muy temprano, Bella – gruñó.

- Lo siento – me reí – Alguien estaba presionando mi vejiga.

- Podrías haber preguntado – dijo abriendo un ojo –Te ves culpable.

- Yo no soy culpable de nada – le dije, mordiéndome el labio; Bueno, soy culpable de que te comía descaradamente con los ojos mientras dormías ¿Eso es algo malo?

- Uh, huh, te estás mordiendo el labio; haces eso cuando no estás segura de algo o cuando estás mintiendo – dijo mientras su mano se movía hacia mi labio – Pareces estar muy segura de este momento, lo que indica es que estás mintiendo.

- Nop – chillé mientras trataba de zafarme de sus brazos conteniendo la risa. Él estaba muy cerca de encontrar mi punto cosquilludo; movió su mano hacia arriba de mi cintura – Por favor, no.

- ¿No qué? – él preguntó, sus ojos verdes bailaban; apretó mi costado y me retorcí, soltando un pequeño chillido que parecía más una risita nerviosa – ¿Alguien tiene cosquillas?

- Nunca – dije juntando mis labios para detener la risa que amenazaba con salir de mi boca.

- Eres una mentirosa Swan – sonrió mientras su mano se deslizaba debajo de mi camiseta y sus dedos suavemente corrían sobre mi costado, justo debajo de las costillas. Me reí, echando la cabeza hacia atrás alegremente.

¡Alto! Tengo que hacer pis – me reí – Si no quieres tratar con la limpieza...

- Está bien – dijo mientras sus manos dejaban mi cuerpo; sin embargo, me miraba mientras calmaba mi respiración – ¿Sabes que tan hermosa te ves cuando te ríes? Es jodidamente hermoso Bella.

Me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza. Yo realmente no lo podía creer. Era primera hora de la mañana. Hermosa es la última cosa que probablemente era; me deslicé y logré salir del abrazo de Edward. Sonreí mientras salía de mi habitación y entraba al baño; me lavé los dientes y revisé mi reflejo en el espejo y honestamente no veía la "belleza" que Edward mencionaba. Anoche, no me había quitado el maquillaje; mi rímel estaba corrido debajo de mis ojos, mi cabello estaba aplastado y tenía arrugas de almohada en mis mejillas. Atractivo; lavé mi cara y puse mi cabello en una cola de caballo. Terminé y caminé de regreso a mi habitación; Edward estaba apoyado contra la cabecera de mi cama, luciendo jodidamente sexy con sus lentes y sip, seguía sin playera.

- ¿Quieres algo para desayunar? – Le pregunté – Puedo preparar algo, si quieres.

- En un minuto – dijo – ¿Puedes venir y sentarte a mi lado?

- ¿Hice algo mal? – Pregunté, mi corazón latía furiosamente.

- ¿Qué? No! Bella, no hiciste nada malo – dijo – Sólo quiero hablar sobre nosotros y dónde nos encontramos en nuestra relación.

- Oh, está bien – le dije mientras trepaba la cama, sentándome frente a él con mis piernas dobladas debajo de mí. Me habría gustado haber estado fuera de mi pijama y haberme puesto un bra; pero el parecía muy convencido de hablar en este momento.

- Bella, sabes que me gustas ¿cierto?

- Lo sé, sin embargo, todavía estoy tratando de entender por qué – bromeé, tratando de sonar graciosa; sin embargo, Edward frunció el ceño. Mi broma no fue tan buena – Lo siento.

- No te disculpes Bella; es sólo que me molesta cuando hablas de ti como si no valieras nada – él dijo – Eres una mujer increíblemente hermosa con un corazón hermosa y alma amorosa; entiendo porque te menosprecias. Porque nunca has tenido a nadie a tu lado; nadie te decía que eres hermosa…. Pero lo eres. Muy hermosa.

- Lo estoy intentando Edward; catorce años de burlas y tormentos no van a cambiar de la noche a la mañana – dije en voz baja – Sin embargo, estoy trabajando en ello.

- Me alegro, pero tengo que preguntar... ¿por qué? – él preguntó, arqueando una ceja por encima de sus lentes.

- ¿Por qué estoy trabajando en mejorar? – aclaré, Edward asintió – Porque estoy lista para dejar de vivir en las sombras. Ahora, tu amistad y atención ha hecho mucho por mi actitud, pero también me mostró lo que debería ser capaz de conseguir; no debería ser el conducto de abuso de Charlie, no debería ser la enfermera que todos torturan en el trabajo; me valgo de tantas cosas. Sin embargo, yo no estoy acostumbrada a la _atención positiva_; y menos a recibir elogios o alabanzas. Siempre fui la enfermera puerquito o la hija que no vale nada.

- ¿Quién te llamó Enfermera Puerquito? –preguntó Edward, sus ojos verdes llameaban con furia.

- El Dr. Crowley y el Dr. Newton; nunca delante de los pacientes ni nada por el estilo, pero los escuché referirse hacia mí de esa forma en sus conversaciones – me sonrojé – Lo incluí en mi queja con el Dr. Sánchez.

- Hablaré con el Dr. Sánchez en mi próximo turno, su comportamiento es muy poco profesional. Todos estamos en el mismo negocio de asegurar que nuestros pacientes son atendidos; no de burlarse de sus compañeros de trabajo – gruñó – Todavía no trabajo con el Dr. Newton, pero me encontré con el Dr. Crowley en mi primer día después de que llené los papeles en recursos humanos; él fue quien me advirtió sobre el café. También me advirtió sobre ti y tu 'incompetencia'. Estoy pensando que voy a tener una conversación con el Dr. Crowley.

- Si sientes que es lo mejor – me encogí de hombros y fruncí el ceño.

- Lo es Bella; él estaba actuando como un completo idiota y la evaluación de tu trabajo es absolutamente injustificada. Eres una de las mejores enfermeras de nuestra área; y no estoy hablando como tu novio, hablo como el jefe adjunto de la sala de Emergencias – él dijo.

- ¿Novio?

- Bueno… mierda. Esperaba preguntarte si querías ser, bueno, no se… - dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas – Umm, si ¿quieres ser exclusiva? Dios, sueño como un completo idiota; sólo debería escribir una maldita nota, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Sí o no?

- ¿Puedes pasarme mi diario? Está en la mesita de noche – susurré, él frunció el ceño cuando me dio el diario – De hecho esto es para ti, escríbeme una nota.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Sip.

Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida y tomó una hoja en blanco – ¿Por qué no nos haces el desayuno y yo escribiré tu nota está bien?

- Bien – dije mientras salía de la cama – ¿Alguna preferencia?

- Comida – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Soy un chico, soy como un triturador de basura humano; comeré cualquier cosa, excepto calamares. Esa mierda sabe a ligas fritas, asqueroso.

- Tomo nota – le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Hice un poco de café y decidí hacer un poco de comida de cruda para todos. Yo estaba bien desde porque dejé de beber temprano, pero sabía que Angela se va a sentir mal hoy y Ben probablemente estará adolorido por todo el sexaje que obtuvo anoche. Hice huevos, salchichas, tocino, croquetas de papa; mientras cocinaba, Ben salió de la habitación de Angela, caminando como un zombi.

-TOCINO! Productos procesados de puerco! – bramó.

- Eres un típico hombre Ben – me reí mientras le servía un plato – ¿Tu otra mitad quiere algo?

- No. Está demasiado ocupada adorando al dios de porcelana en este momento – dijo Ben mientras se dejaba caer en la mesa de la cocina - ¿Estás sola? – preguntó Ben moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

- No, Edward está en mi habitación – me sonrojé.

- Entonces, ¿ustedes dos ya lo hicieron "oficial "o algo así? – Preguntó Ben, escarbando en su desayuno.

- Creo que sí. Estábamos como hablando de ello cuando me pidió algo para desayunar – me reí.

- ¿Bella? ¿Tienes alguna bata aquí? – Llamó Edward desde mi habitación – Realmente no quiero usar mi ropa formal.

- Espera – le dije – ¿Te importaría cuidar el huevo mientras le doy una bata?

- Seguro Bella – Ben sonrió mientras se paraba de un salto para tomar mi lugar frente a la estufa. Regresé a mi habitación y fui al closet que todavía estaba un poco vacío. Sin embargo, ahí estaba una bata del hospital que tomé hace unas semanas y estaba en mi mochila. Se la di a Edward y sonrió agradecidamente.

- También tengo un cepillo de dientes extra en el botiquín del baño – dije mientras le sonreía tímidamente.

- Gracias, dulce niña – él dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla – Te dejé una nota, léela después de que me vaya; ¿de acuerdo?

Parpadee y asentí con la cabeza. Corrió por el pasillo e hizo su rutina matutina mientras yo iba a la cocina a terminar el desayuno; Angela estaba sentada en la mesa, gimiendo en voz baja mientras tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa – ¿Estás bien, Ang?

- Shhhhhh – dijo entre dientes – Habla más bajito, hay mucho ruido.

- Toma Ang – le dije mientras le ponía enfrente un vaso con jugo de naranja y le daba dos ibuprofeno; también encontré un poco de vitamina B en sus gabinetes y la incluí con el ibuprofeno – Tómate esto y después una botella con agua. Sin embargo, hazlo lentamente; a menos que quieras vomitar.

- Está bien, pero en serio baja la voz; estás como que gritando – dijo mirándome ceñuda.

- Claro Ang – me reí, sacó la lengua y tragó sus pastillas. Edward caminó hacia la cocina y le echó un vistazo Angela y se mordió el labio para no reír; me encogí de hombros y le serví un plato de comida. Se sentó y le puse una taza de café junto a su plato frente a él.

- No volveré a tomar otra vez – se quejó.

- En serio, odio tener resaca. ¿Siquiera llegué a la media noche?

- Si, Angela – Ben se rió nerviosamente – ¿No te acuerdas? Quiero decir, nosotros… bueno, ¿Tú sabes no?

- Genial! Tuve sexo asombroso y ni siquiera lo recuerdo, joder! – Angela gruñó poniendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

- Bueno, supongo que eso significa que voy a tener que compensarte por ello – dijo Ben con una sonrisa – ¿Sabías que la mejor cura para la resaca, son los orgasmos? No tengo que estar en el hospital hasta las tres; tenemos al menos tres horas antes de que me tenga que ir.

Angela lo miró y sonrió lentamente. Luego se dio cuenta que tenía una audiencia – Umm, ¿te importa? – preguntó ella, sonrojándose.

- Adelante Ang – solté una risita – No te diviertas demasiado y mantén los gritos al mínimo.

- Yo no grito – dijo Angela rotundamente.

- Lo siento bebé, pero si lo haces – Ben rió. Angela lo miró mientras él corría a la habitación de Angela. Ella no tardó en seguirlo. El ruido sordo y el grito de Ben indicaron que se había abalanzado sobre él, causándole cierta cantidad leve de dolor.

- Son lindos – rió Edward.

- Lo son, Ang ha estado enamorada de Ben desde hace tiempo y es emocionante que ellos finalmente están juntos – respondí – Y, ¿Qué harás por el resto del día?

- Estar aquí, hasta que le des una patada a mi pálido trasero fuera de tu casa – sonrió inclinándose sobre el plato ya vacío de comida – Si eso te parece bien.

- Suena bien, ¿Quieres ver algún juego de Futbol Americano Universitario?

- Claro, mientras pueda acurrucarme contigo – el respondió, me sonrojé. Otra vez – Ahora; tú cocinaste el desayuno, yo lavo los platos.

- Realmente no es gran… - empecé a decir.

- Ve a bañarte y ponte más hermosa; yo lavaré los platos – dijo mientras me ayudaba a salir de mi silla y me empujó hacia mi habitación. Me voltee y comencé a protestar, Edward señaló el baño; me reí y entré a mi habitación, tomando la ropa que usaría ese día. Me decidí por algo cómodo, un pantalón de yoga y una sudadera que combinaba; me fui a la ducha y lavé mi cuerpo, disfrutando de la nueva ducha que tenía en mi nuevo departamento. Terminando seque mi cabello y lo puse en un moño desordenado; usé un poco de rímel y algo de gloss en los labios antes de salir hacia la sala de estar. Edward estaba en el sillón, cambiando los canales; cuando me vió su rostro se rompió en una sonrisa radiante y le dio una palmadita en el sofá a su lado; caminé hacia él y me senté, doblando las piernas debajo de mí.

- Recibí una llamada telefónica de mi hermano – dijo Edward mientras agitaba su BlackBerry frente a mí – Él está totalmente enamorado de Alice.

- ¿En serio? Anoche parecían estar bastante cómodos – añadí.

- Lo hacían, estaban a una paso de tener sexo público – Edward resopló.

- ¿Amor a primera vista? – pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?

- Creo en el amor, pero toma tiempo construir una buena relación. Además, el amor a primera vista sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas y en la ficción. No en la realidad – dije con amargura.

- Perdón si te molesté Bella – dijo mientras me jalaba más cerca de él.

- No lo hiciste, es sólo que estoy cansada – dije en voz baja – Yo pensaba que me había enamorado de Jacob a primera vista.

- ¿Cómo sucedió? – preguntó Edward mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos; se sentía perfecto tener mi mano rodeada por la suya. Sonreí y apreté sus dedos; Edward respondió levantando nuestras manos besando mis nudillos.

- Bueno, en mi primer día en el campus de la Universidad; me acababa de transferir y era la clase de bioquímica. Jacob era el asistente del profesor, yo pensaba que él era el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida; alto, más alto que tú, piel de color rojiza, cabello negro, ojos café obscuro, musculoso, sonrisa brillante, amable y atento. Teníamos laboratorio y después de la segunda clase Jacob me preguntó si quería tomar ir a tomar café con él; nunca me habían invitado a una cita, así que inmediatamente dije que sí. Yo estaba sorprendida de que ese chico quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo.

- Fuimos a un pequeño café justo fuera de la pequeña Italia. ÉL me platicó que estaba en el último año de pre-med, ya había hecho su examen de admisión para la escuela de medicina y había sido aceptado en la Universidad de Chicago.

- Dijiste que Jacob tenía veintidós ¿cierto? – preguntó Edward.

- Si, se tuvo que tomar un año sabático para ayudar a su papá que tiene diabetes – expliqué, Edward asintió y besó mi mano otra vez – Como sea, desde ese día nuestra relación progresó a una amistad; pero para mí, estaba evolucionando hacia algo más. Me había enamorado de Jacob y lo quería desesperadamente; después de un mes o algo así él me llevó a una cita apropiada. Fue por mí a mi viejo departamento que compartía con mi papá; fuimos al boliche y después a cenar. Continuó hablando sobre lo hermosa que era; y mientras nuestra cita avanzaba yo comenzaba a creerlo.

- El me dio todas mis primeras veces; mi primer beso, mi primer abrazo de un hombre que no fuera mi papá, mi primer "faje", sin embargo, todo era casto. Él en realidad nunca me _besó_ como tú lo hiciste anoche, él sólo me daba pequeños picoteos y mordisqueos en mi labio.

- Después de seis semanas, Jacob comenzó a morderme más fuerte, él quería _más_. Yo estaba aprehensiva pero desde que pensé que él me amaba y yo sabía que lo amaba, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

- ¿Él alguna vez te dijo que te amaba? – preguntó Edward mientras frotaba su pulgar en mis nudillos.

- No, aunque yo si se lo decía. Pero, era tan ingenua; durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me daba cumplidos sucios e insinuaciones de que tenía que bajar de peso. También cuando salíamos él ordenaba por mí, pedía ensalada o sopa al contrario de la masiva hamburguesa o la carne que el pedía; también dejé de comer normalmente, para estar delgada para él. Para hacer que el me quisiera; estaba debajo de la talla diez, estaba muy orgullosa de mi cuerpo en ese punto. Tenía curvas pero no era un puerquito; me sentía lo suficientemente cómoda para enseñarle a Jacob todo mi cuerpo.

- él hizo reservaciones en un hotel, tuvimos la más romántica cita en la suite Hancock. Estaba usando un lindo vestido y debajo del vestido usaba lencería sexy, esperando ansiosamente el desenlace de la velada. Después de la cena Jacob me llevó a un pase en carreta antes de regresar a la habitación de hotel; todo fe muy romántico, o al menos así empezó. Nos besamos, todavía castamente y lentamente nos quitamos la ropa; caímos en la cama y Jacob no decía nada, sólo me miraba. Su aversión estaba oculta, pero yo podía ver el asco en sus ojos; todavía estaba muy gorda para él. Pero continuamos, hubo poco juego previo; Jacob sólo me besaba brevemente y acariciaba mis pechos antes de tomar un condón. Se lo puso y empujó dentro de mí, sin importarle lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

- Me dolió demasiado, porque en realidad no estaba lista para él, hubo mucha sangre cuando atravesó mi himen. Antes de darme cuenta mi virginidad se había ido y Jacob rodaba sobre su costado, ignorándome por el resto de la noche.

- al siguiente día me llevó a mi departamento y dijo que me llamaría, nunca lo hizo – sollocé – Todavía lo veía en clase pero él me ignoraba; unas semanas después lo vi en una fiesta con alguna una rubia tonta, con tetas falsas y cintura pequeña llamada Nessie; quién también estaba en nuestra clase. Cuando lo vi con ella él se mofó de mí; me molestó que él ni siquiera había "terminado" conmigo, sólo me cogió y se fue. Después de eso me di por vencida, me atasqué de alimentos que engordan y me enterré en mis estudios. Me gradué primera de mi clase y me ofrecieron numerosos puestos en muchos hospitales; estuve muy cerca de irme a Minnesota a trabajar en la Clínica Mayo, pero decidí quedarme aquí por mi papá. Él estaba saludable en ese tiempo, pero no quería que se quedara solo.

- ¿Has visto a Jacob desde esa vez? – preguntó Edward con voz tensa, mostrando su enojo.

- No, no recientemente – respondí – Un día me lo encontré en el metro pero ni siquiera me reconoció; él sólo miró a través de mí, ignorándome. Honestamente espero no volver a verlo otra vez; por lo que he escuchado es un imbécil de primera clase.

- ¿Dijiste que es cirujano?

- Si, en el Northwestern – le dije – Creo que es el jefe de cirugía cardiotorácica o algo así. Totalmente él tiene un "complejo de dios"

- La mayoría de los cirujanos lo tienen – Edward se rió, después su sonrisa se desvaneció - ¿Tú no saliste con nadie después de Jacob?

- No, él me lastimó demasiado – fruncí el ceño – Además, después de lo que me hizo pasar, pensé, ¿quién querría esto? – Hice un gesto señalando mi cuerpo, todavía asqueada por los rollos y bultos debajo de mi ropa.

- Yo lo quiero – dijo Edward con simpleza – Bella, nadie es perfecto; si lo fuéramos seríamos dioses, y no lo somos. Todos tenemos nuestras imperfecciones, ya te dije las mías; y si, sé que estoy en forma, pero eso no significa que soy perfecto. Cada quién tiene sus rasgos y matices que los hace especiales y hermosos; una persona puede ser completamente encantadora en el exterior, pero su corazón puede ser tan negro como la noche y eso es lo que los hace feos. Jacob suena así, él puede tener belleza física, pero lo que te hizo fue deplorable; te mereces a alguien mejor que eso, alguien que sepa amar y, al parecer, él no lo hizo. O mejor dicho, él no lo sabe hacer.

- Lo sé ahora, pero en ese tiempo todo lo que quería era ser de él y me imaginé que dándole mi virginidad lo sería – sollocé – Supongo que no fue así, de todos modos, no es como si quisiera estar con él. Probablemente él es tan narcisista que no puede ves más allá de su minúsculo pene.

- ¿Pequeño? – Edward se rió con satisfacción, levanté mi dedo anular, arrugando la nariz – Maldición, eso es bastante triste. Y voy a ser totalmente honesto contigo, yo soy más grande que eso; MUCHO más grande.

- Suena como si me fuera a acostar con usted Dr. Cullen – me reí.

- Espero que sí, pero será al paso que tú desees – dijo con sinceridad.

- Ya te conté sobre mi patética vida amorosa; es tu turno – dije dándole una sonrisa alentadora.

- Suena justo – dijo Edward mientras movía su brazo detrás de mí, distraídamente jugaba con mi cabello mientras comenzaba a contarme sobre su historia romántica – Cuándo era más joven yo era un friki, frenillos, lentes, acné y físicamente era escuálido. No me sentí cómodo conmigo mismo hasta que entré a la Universidad; poco a poco mi vida cambió, ya no tenía frenillos, encontré la maravilla de los lentes de contacto y me convertí en un muy buen amigo de los jugadores de futbol americano que vivían en el mismo piso que yo en Dartmouth, quienes me mostraron lo divertido de ir al gimnasio. Oh, y también yo los ayudaba con su tarea. –yo todavía era un friki de corazón. Como sea, el primer año de Universidad realmente no salía, acababa de pasar por mi metamorfosis; por así decirlo. En el segundo año, salí con muchas chicas; no te voy a mentir, me convertí en un mujeriego, otra falla…. Te dije no soy perfecto. Perdí mi virginidad en el sucio baño de una fraternidad, con una chica de hermandad al azar. No recuerdo su nombre, pero los dos queríamos sexo y lo tuvimos.

- Por favor, dime que te protegiste – fruncí el ceño.

- Dios, sí. Siempre he usado condón, la única vez que lo he dejado de usar fue con mi ex-esposa; y eso porque al principio ella estaba en control de natalidad y después de eso quisimos tratar de tener familia – explicó – Puede que haya sido un mujeriego, pero sol algo exigente sobre esas cosas. También puedo asegurarte que estoy limpio y te puedo dar los resultados de los exámenes de sangre más recientes que me he tomado para que verifiques. Si tú quieres.

Asentí y me sonrojé – Confío en ti Edward, no es como que vamos a tener sexo e inmediato – susurré – Quiero estar segura antes de tener algo más físico contigo; no creo que pueda manejar otra situación como la que tuve con Jacob.

- Tampoco espero que lo hagas – dijo Edward mientras gentilmente acunaba mi rostro con sus manos – Eres una mujer hermosa y mereces ser respetada, cuidada y amada. Sólo espero que sientas que soy digno de eso.

- Sólo el tiempo lo dirá – dije rompiendo su intensa mirada en mis ojos. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia mi mentón y acercó mi rostro hacia el suyo; sus labios acariciaron los míos suavemente y apoyó su frente contra mí. _Jesús… este hombre sabe besar. Nada de lo que Jacob alguna vez me hizo, se compara a lo que la boca de Edward me puede hacer_ – Wow.

- Lo sé – susurró de regreso – Nunca me he sentido así Bella; me pierdo cuando estoy contigo y nunca quiero encontrar mi camino de regreso. Siempre y cuando estés cerca de mí – Cerró los ojos y otra vez me besó tiernamente antes de retroceder – ¿Quieres que continúe?

- No quiero oír hablar de todas sus hazañas –bromeé.

- Dios, yo nunca… No soy tan imbécil, ese es mi hermano. Dividió su pequeño libro negro y señaló cada punto positivo y negativo de sus conquistas – dijo con sus ojos verdes escandalizados - Como sea, en la Universidad nunca tuve realmente una novia, sólo una serie de mujeres a quienes regularmente llamaba cuándo estaba caliente. No fue hasta que estuve en la escuela de medicina que quise sentar cabeza; ahí fue cuando conocí a Tanya mi ex-esposa.

- ¿Ella también era medico?

- Sí. Sin embargo, ella es cirujano plástico – explicó Edward – Ella tiene una práctica bastante lucrativa en Seattle; ella es muy solicitada por muchos pacientes ya que revolucionó una nueva técnica para la rinoplastia y está trabajando en una mezcla para borrar permanentemente las arrugas y manchas de la edad. Tanya es brillante y una Doctora increíble.

- Y dijiste que tu matrimonio terminó porque…. ¿Ella era gay? – pregunté.

- Sip, hace aproximadamente dos años nuestra vida sexual se detuvo; ella no me dejaba tocarla, nuestros besos eran muy inocentes y apenas hablábamos. Antes de eso, Tanya era muy sexual y no te voy a mentir, teníamos una vida sexual muy saludable – se rió nerviosamente mientras sus orejas se convirtieron en un rojo brillante – Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que me amaba pero que ella estaba enamorada de otro, yo estaba furioso y me pregunté ¿acaso mi esposa me estaba engañando? Tanya se disculpó y dijo que se suponía que las cosas no tenían que suceder así, pero que se había encontrado con alguien mientras ella estaba en alguna conferencia médica en Hawaii, nombró a Irina. Yo por poco me hago en mis pantalones cuando ella dijo eso. Mi esposa estaba enamorada de una mujer; una mujer muy marimacha. Irina es alta y luce un poco como yo, sólo que sin pene y con unos pechos muy grandes. Y bueno para no hacerte el cuento muy largo, Tanya me pidió el divorcio, el cual le concedí, ya que yo no le iba a negar su verdadero amor. Además, el amor que ella e Irina se tienen es algo mágico. Irina la adora y Tanya es increíblemente feliz; una vez que el divorcio terminó, recogí mis cosas y me mudé aquí para estar con mi familia – explicó Edward.

- ¿Te gusta Seattle?

- Muchísimo, extraño demasiado la ciudad; especialmente el clima. Odio el frío. Pero no me iría por nada del mundo, hay algo aquí que no creo que pueda abandonar algún día – él me dijo sonriéndome torcidamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu familia? ¿Tú trabajo? – pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Son importantes, pero eso no es de lo que estoy hablando – dijo Edward en voz baja, casi con reverencia.

- Bueno, entonces ¿Qué es?

- Tú – él respondió.

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente._

Poco tiempo después de la confesión de Edward, Angela y Ben salieron de su habitación luciendo felices y con cara de haber tenido mucho sexo. Se nos unieron para ver algo de futbol antes de que Ben tuviera que irse al trabajo; Edward se fue junto con Ben, diciendo que él necesitaba lavar algo de ropa y ver a su hermana. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que no quería irse pero los quehaceres llamaban su nombre. Antes de irse, Edward me besó hasta dejarme sin sentidos y me recordó leer mi diario por la nota que escribió para mí.

Después de que Ben y Edward se fueron, Angela saltó fuera del sillón y se fue a su habitación, mientras yo iba a mi habitación a leer la nota que Edward había dejado. Estaba ansiosa por ver que es lo que él tenía que decir; tomé mi nuevo iPod y lo puse en aleatorio; encontré mi diario en la mesita de noche. Me metí con impaciencia en la cama que olía a la colonia de Edward, pasé las páginas y encontré la nota de Edward.

_01 de Enero, 2013_

_Hermosa, esto fue tu idea así que lo haré! Sin embargo, parece apropiado desde que ésta es tu manera de procesar tus sentimientos; te dejo una nota, una carta de amor, una entrada en tu diario, una evidencia de mi fantástica naturaleza. (Soy un tonto, lo sé) _

_Yo sé que no lo has tenido fácil y también que estás vacilante en volver a confiar. Sin embargo, soy tan afortunado de que me hayas abierto tu corazón y de que estés dispuesta a poner tu confianza en mí. Bella, eres una mujer increíblemente amorosa, brillante y hermosa. Alguien que espero hará un gran impacto en mi vida; ya lo has hecho dulce niña. Has sido una amiga para mí y alguien en quién puedo confiar en el trabajo; y ahora, en el juego._

_Tú estás a cargo en que tan rápido o lento progresamos en esta relación, soy un hombre paciente y yo NUNCA te presionaré en hacer algo con lo que no estés cómoda. Necesitamos construir la confianza entre nosotros antes de movernos a hacer algo más físico, emocional y mental. También, nunca esperaré o haré que cambies quién tu eres para satisfacer mis necesidades; eres perfecta y hermosa justo de la forma en que eres._

_Yo sé que en este momento probablemente estás rodando los ojos, dudando sobre lo que estoy diciendo pero en realidad eres todo eso. Y me mantendré diciéndotelo hasta que me convierta en un pitufo o hasta que finalmente lo creas. _

_Sé que nos acabamos de conocer y que estamos haciendo esa difícil transición de la "zona de amigos" (Culpa a Emmet por eso…. es su término) hacia una relación más romántica, pero la profundidad de los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti es sorprendente. Yo nunca, NUNCA me he sentido de esta forma con nadie, incluyendo mi ex –esposa. Si, la amaba, mucho; pero era más como una atracción, mientras que contigo es algo que me golpeó de la nada. Y eso es algo bueno._

_Ahora, en la parte fantástica de mi nota, entrada de diario, carta de amor y todo eso…_

_¿Quieres ser mi novia? Envíame un mensaje de texto con tu respuesta. (Te diría que marcaras una respuesta, pero quiero que guardes esta nota para re-leerla a tu gusto si alguna vez olvidas cuanto me importas). Si o No…_

_Con amor_

_Edward_

Mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho mientras cerraba mi diario. Edward, precioso, de buen corazón, hermoso, inteligente, maravilloso, quiere que yo sea su novia. ¿Confío en el? ¿Estoy lista para comenzar esto? ¿Yo sobreviviría si llegamos a terminar? ¿Él me seguirá queriendo después de que vea mi cuerpo?

Me acerqué a mi escritorio y tomé mi celular; busqué en mi lista de contactos y encontré el nombre de Edward. Abrí un nuevo mensaje y puse la única cosa para la que tenía respuesta y era su pregunta, _¿quieres ser mi novia?_ Teclee mi respuesta y le envié el mensaje.

_Sí._

**xxAPFLxx**

Decir que Edward estaba extasiado cuando le respondí a su pregunta era quedarse corto. Él me llamó y me dijo que estaba de regreso a mi departamento para que pudiera pasar algún tiempo conmigo, besándome, abrazándome y siendo una pareja. Por desgracia, el tráfico y una hermana muy persistente impidieron que eso sucediera. Edward se comportaba como un niño malhumorado mientras conducía de regreso a su casa, molestando y quejándose de que él debería estar con su novia.

Santa mierda.

Yo era la novia de Edward.

Como sea, debo seguir adelante, todavía tengo mis momentos de típica fanática gritona cuando pienso sobre eso. El Dr. Crowley me gritó un par de veces porque no estaba "por encima de sus necesidades" mientras él estaba suturando a algunos pacientes; me destrozó, pero en lugar de ponerme a llorar por eso simplemente lo tomé. Yo estaba mal, debí de haber tenido la jeringa de lidocaína lista en lugar de estar pensando en mi jodido novio caliente.

Ahora, a pesar de que Edward y yo estamos juntos, todavía no estoy poniendo todos mis huevos en una canasta. Todavía estoy enfocada en intentar "mejorarme" a mí misma. Me reuní con un consejero el 2 de Enero y pasamos una hora hablando de mi historia y de lo que esperaba sacar de mí en la terapia. Mi consejera, Michele, también me preguntó si tenía algún mecanismo de afrontamiento para cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles; le dije que tenía mi diario ya que realmente nunca tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Estaba contenta, pero ella quería que yo encontrara a alguien con quién pudiera hablar, sin embargo, no Edward. Estuve de acuerdo con ella en eso y le dije que iba a tratar de hacerlo. Michele también me pidió que hiciera una lista de diez cosas que me parecen ser atributos positivos acerca de mí; escribirlo y llevarlo para discutirlo en la próxima sesión.

Así que aquí estoy, sentada en mi cama; tratando de averiguar diez características positivas sobre mí.

10 de Enero, 2013

_Diez cosas POSITIVAS sobre Isabella Marie Swan_

_Antes de comenzar a escribir esto, déjame decir que definitivamente esto va a ser un gran desafío. Apenas puedo llegar a dos cosas, mucho menos diez. Por otra parte, he sido derribada durante tanto tiempo que no estoy segura de qué creer. Edward puede encontrar muchas cosas positivas sobre mí, pero ¿yo? Por supuesto que no! De todos modos, aquí va..._

_Uno… Soy una buena enfermera; a pesar de lo que dicen todos, me preocupo por mis pacientes sin importar su manera de actuar o comportarse. Las enfermeras son los ojos y oídos de los médicos y yo siento que hago un trabajo adecuado transmitiendo los signos vitales, problemas y síntomas._

_Dos… Soy paciente. No mucha gente tendría la disposición de ser enfermera; tienes que lidiar con mucha mierda. Como la punción de llagas y heridas llenas de pus, que se orinen, caguen o vomiten encima de ti y tienes que hacer todo eso con una sonrisa. Algunas veces es más difícil que nada (si alguna vez tengo que lidiar con mi papá otra vez, allí no habrá sonrisa. Él puede sentarse en su propia orina y conseguir llagas por estar acostado y no me importará)_

_Tres… Soy compasiva. Es como que tengo que serlo, a nadie le gustaría una enfermera que es perra y grosera. Eso se lo dejo a Lauren, HA!_

- ¿Cariño? – Me llamó Edward – Angela me dejó entrar mientras ella se iba, traje comida china.

Cerré mi libro y me lo llevé a la cocina. Edward acababa de salir del trabajo y se veía malditamente sexy en su bata verde. Sin embargo, recuerdo que él estaba usando un par de pantalones de vestir en la mañana…. – ¿Todo está bien Edward? – pregunté señalando su cambio de atuendo.

- Sangrado gastrointestinal – dijo arrugando la nariz – Por toda mi ropa, nada era salvable; Incluso mis zapatos favoritos fueron víctimas del desastre. Había tenido esos desde que estaba en la escuela de medicina. Entonces, tuve que ducharme como siete veces para lograr sacar el olor de mi nariz y asalté la caja de la caridad para conseguir unos zapatos. Todo lo demás fue arrojado a la basura.

- ¿Y el paciente lo logró? – pregunté.

- Ella está en una condición muy crítica, mi padre tiene que hacer una extensa cirugía, pero quiere que ella esté un poco más estable – dijo Edward mientras sacaba unos platos del gabinete – Ha entrado en código dos veces en UCI, eso no pinta bien.

- Perdón – fruncí el ceño mientras me sentaba – Cuando llegué a casa, tomé una ducha y me puse ropa cómoda. Me veo totalmente ñoña.

- Me puedo ir – Edward sonrió con suficiencia – Pero me llevo mi comida china conmigo.

- NO! No es eso – mascullé – Mierda, lo siento…

- Bella, está bien. Después de lidiar con ese paciente en realidad no quería estar solo y necesitaba verte. Desde que ya somos "oficiales", no hemos tenido tiempo de salir o hacer cosas de pareja.

- Los dos estamos muy ocupados – dije sombríamente. En realidad no hemos tenido tiempo de salir o divertirnos desde la Víspera de Año Nuevo.

- Ni que lo digas. Mañana me tengo que sentar en la reunión del comité de finanzas ya que Eleazar está de vacaciones. No tengo ganas de eso. Estoy emocionado por mi nuevo puesto, pero es menos sobre curar gente y más acerca las políticas del maldito hospital – refunfuñó.

- Pero, eres asombroso en lo que haces Edward; tú manejas la política con gracia. Al igual que Eleazar – le dije mientras él se sentaba – Eleazar dijo que están buscando adoptar la política de acoso en todo el hospital, deberías estar orgulloso de eso.

- Lo estoy, él me lo dijo – Edward dijo mientras dividíamos la comida – ¿Sobre qué trabajas en tu diario?

- Mi tarea que me dejó Michele – respondí, empujando el diario.

- ¿Cuál es la tarea? – Edward se rió entre dientes mientras revolvía su cena.

- Diez características positivas sobre mí – respondí frunciendo el ceño.

- Puedo llegar a por lo menos veinte – bromeó Edward.

- Tengo tres, y todas están relacionadas con mi trabajo.

- Bella – dijo mirándome a los ojos – ¿Puedo ver? – asentí y volví a la página en el diario, empujándolo hacia él. Leyó lo que había escrito mientras yo mordisqueaba mi cena. Él tarareó y cerró el libro.

- Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme a hacer trampa? – le pregunté, batiendo mis pestañas hacia él.

- Eso va en contra del propósito Bella – dijo secamente – Esas deben ser cualidades positivas que ves en ti misma; tú ya sabes lo que pienso de ti, pero eso no es lo que Michele te está pidiendo. Necesitas construir tu autoestima. Te puedo decir lo que yo veo, pero es mi percepción de ti; no la tuya. Además, esas percepciones no sirven de nada hasta que empieces a creer en ellas.

- Dios, debiste haber estudiado psiquiatría – reí con nerviosismo.

- Esa era mi segunda opción – guiñó un ojo – Me encantaba mi clase de psicología cuando estaba en la escuela de medicina. Sin embargo, con la sala de emergencias obtengo mi cuota justa de pacientes chiflados; ahora, ¿por qué estás teniendo un tantas dificultades con esto?

- No puedo ver otra cosa positiva en mi más de las que he escrito – fruncí el ceño – Mi padre me llenó con su veneno y no tenía amigos hasta ahora… - algunas lágrimas bajaron de mis mejillas y alejé el plato de mí, ya no tenía hambre. Edward tomó mi mano y tiró de ella con suavidad, me levanté y él me arrastró a su regazo. Estaba incomoda, no quería lastimarlo con mi gordo trasero.

- Bella, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco – él dijo – Puedo ver que te estás estresando por sentarte en mi regazo.

- Estoy preocupada por la silla – dije tratando de bromear.

- Isabella – Edward gruñó – Detente – él enterró su nariz en mi cabello besando mi cuello – Odio a esas personas que te lastimaron Bella. Los odio tanto porque impiden que veas el potencial que hay en ti – suspiró y movió sus suaves labios hacia el lóbulo de mi oreja chupándolo con la lengua. _Oh, dulce niño Jesús_ – No te voy a ayudar a hacer trampa; pero, te diré una cosa que yo vea que es un atributo positivo. Sólo una – dijo hablando sobre mi cabello – Agarra tu diario cariño.

Lo agarré y tomé un lapicero. Miré expectante a Edward – Número cuatro – dije mientras garabateaba.

Cuatro… alma amorosa… A pesar de las crueldades que has experimentado en este mundo, todavía eres capaz de amar a los demás y ser amado por tus amigos, compañeros de trabajo y otras personas importantes.

- ¿Por qué no sigues trabajando en eso? Yo guardaré la comida dulce niña – dijo Edward mientras me besaba suavemente.

- Bien – murmuré mientras me levantaba de su regazo – Gracias Edward.

- De nada Bella – dijo mientras él me daba una ligera nalgada cuando pasaba frente a él. Yo revolví su suave cabello y me dejé caer en el sillón de la sala. Mordisqueaba la pluma mientras pensaba en algunos atributos más positivos.

Cinco… Leal hacia aquellos que me importan sin importar nada. Incluso mi papá siendo un pendejo, me sigo preocupando por él. También hago lo mismo por mis nuevos amigos.

Seis… Generosa. Tal vez no tengo mucho dinero, pero le doy lo que puedo a mis amigos en forma de atención, cuidado y conversación.

Siete… Obstinada. Ahora, antes de que enloquezcas por esto, yo siento que es un atributo positivo. Mi naturaleza testaruda es lo que me previene de alejarme de mi trabajo, mi casa y mi vida. Me tengo que PROBAR a mí misma que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, ¿Sabes?

Ocho… Inocente. Incluso cuando mi vida ha sido fea, sigo viendo las cosas buenas de la gente; trato de encontrar su inocencia. Sin embargo, odio cuando la gente me ve y explota mi inocencia sólo porque soy amable.

- ¿Qué tal vas? – preguntó Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- Tengo ocho – dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- Buen trabajo niña dulce – dijo mientras movía mi diario hacia la mesa de centro; se recostó poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo. Me reí y entrelacé mis dedos en su espeso cabello, le encantaba cuando le rascaba el cuero cabelludo.

- ¿Vas a empezar a ronronear? – Bromeé.

- Se siente tan bien – se hecho a reír mientras acariciaba su mejilla contra mi muslo – Así que, estaba pensando en que podríamos salir y tener una cita de VERDAD. Soy un idiota por no haberte llevado a una todavía.

- ¿De esas en las que tu usas algo lindo y yo me tardo horas en arreglar?

- Sip, revisé nuestros horarios; y el único día que los dos tenemos libre la noche es este miércoles que viene. Yo como que cobré algunos favores. Si es que estás interesada – él dijo – Quiero llevar a mi hermosa novia fuera para una maravillosa noche.

- Todavía estoy en shock por eso – le dije mientras tiraba suavemente de su cabello.

- ¿Por qué? ¿De qué eres hermosa o porque eres mi novia? – Edward bromeó mientras se sentaba. Sus ojos verdes se obscurecieron y sus labios gentilmente rozaron los míos; él se reacomodó en el sillón y me guió hasta ponerme a horcajadas sobre sus piernas a la vez que me besaba hasta dejarme sin sentidos.

Finalmente nos separamos respirando pesadamente – No es justo – hice un puchero.

- ¿Qué? – se rió.

- Tú eres encantador; tú me deslumbras totalmente – le dije mientras trataba de bajarme de su regazo. Sin embargo, los brazos de Edward se apretaron más alrededor de mi cintura.

- Yo no te deslumbro – él resopló. Sus labios encontraron el punto sensitivo detrás de mí oreja y literalmente me derretí en sus brazos.

- Uh huh y yo soy rubia natural, Cullen – le dije con voz entrecortada – Soy un charco de baba de Bella en este momento.

- Está bien, deslumbro poquito – dijo mientras continuaba besando mi cuello. Movió su boca subiendo mi mandíbula hasta finalmente llegar a mis labios, apenas tocándolos con los suyos – Eres una besadora asombrosa Bella – él tomó con su mano mi nuca y nuestras bocas chocaron fervientemente – La mejor – murmuró contra mi boca – Deberías poner eso en tu lista, la mejor besadora del mundo.

- Creo que Michele pidió atributos de personalidad no físicos – me reí enredando gentilmente mis dedos en su cabello.

- Pequeños tecnicismos, además Bella, será mejor que te acostumbres a que te diga hermosa porque lo eres y también todos esos atributos de personalidad. Es esa combinación del físico y de la personalidad lo que te hace jodidamente especial Bella; y estoy tan feliz de que seas mi novia – dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos – En serio, cuando recibí tu mensaje con el sí, estaba listo para pasar seis horas de tráfico en la avenida Lake Shore para regresar aquí contigo dulce niña. Pero no quería entrar en un accidente de auto o algo así, además mi hermana demandaba verme, ella tuvo una especie de epifanía.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, no quiero decirte mucho ya que Rose sigue enfrentándose con lo que le pasó, pero fue atacada en el día antes de su graduación de la universidad por su entonces novio. Ese ataque la rompió en pedazos y dejó de comer; ella estaba mejorando, pero la noche de Navidad vio a su ex novio en la iglesia lo cual la hizo retroceder. Nuestro abogado dejó caer la pelota y se olvidó de decirnos que fue puesto en libertad por "buena conducta." Sin embargo, ya que estaba tan cerca de mi hermana su fianza fue revocada y él está de vuelta en la cárcel. De todos modos, Rose vio a Emmet cuando estábamos moviendo tú escritorio de la habitación de Jasper. Estaba intrigada por él y ella dijo que iba a ir a terapia externa por su anorexia y asesoramiento en el trastorno de estrés postraumático por su ataque.

- Es bueno que ella quiera pedir ayuda pero, ¿no estás preocupado por las razones detrás de eso? – pregunté.

- Ummm, pero tienes que entender; mi hermana nunca quiso tener la mirada de un hombre sobre ella nunca más después de su ataque. El hecho de que ella esté emocionada por Emmet es una cosa buena – explicó Edward – Eso nos comprueba que ella no está completamente rota, como ella dice. En este momento ella sólo confía en tres hombres, nuestro padre, Jasper y yo. Sin embargo, ella confía más en mí porque yo la protegí desde el ataque. También, no luzco como Royce King; mi hermano y mi padre, los dos tienen cabello rubio y ella enloquece cuando ve a un hombre con cabello rubio. Por obvias razones.

- Mierda! Recuerdo esa historia en los periódicos! Leí lo que le había pasado a la víctima y me indignó – palidecí – Es un monstruo!

- Si – dijo Edward mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo – Odié lo que le hizo a mi hermanita, lo odio. Desearía que él estuviera muerto Bella.

- No te culpo – murmuré mientras lo consolaba.

Él suspiró y hundió la cara en el hueco de mi cuello. Sentí la humedad contra mi camiseta y supe que estaba llorando; obviamente esto pesaba sobre su corazón, el no haber podido proteger a su hermana. No hablamos. Yo masajeaba su cuero cabelludo mientras silenciosamente él se vino abajo; no fue hasta que dejé de sentir mis pies que nos separamos. Edward se limpió las mejillas dándome una sonrisa avergonzada y murmurando una disculpa – Así que, volviendo a nuestra cita – dijo – Rose patearía mi culo si ella supiera que yo estaba golpeándome a mí mismo. Además, ella está viviendo indirectamente a través de mí y Jasper.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunté.

- Bueno, eso sólo yo lo sé y tú lo tienes que descubrir – Edward se rió mientras besaba mi nariz.

- Me gustaría saber qué es lo que tengo que ponerme; no quiero que me lleves a la ópera y yo me ponga jeans –bromeé.

- Déjame finalizar nuestros planes y después te dejaré saber – se rió – ¿A qué hora trabajas mañana?

- De tres de la tarde a doce de la noche – respondí.

- Yo también. ¿Quieres ver una película cariño? Después nos podemos acurrucar en la cama

- Eso suena perfecto – sonreí – ¿Por qué no eliges la película mientras yo hago un poco de palomitas?

- Me encanta la forma en la que piensas Bella – dijo mientras besaba mis labios con rapidez antes de saltar hasta el centro de entretenimiento. Hice un poco de palomitas de microondas y lo puse en un recipiente de plástico. Edward eligió una de mis películas favoritas, _Sueños de Fuga _y cuando terminé con las palomitas de maíz me estaba esperando para que iniciara. Mordisqueamos palomitas mientras veíamos la película. Sin embargo, estaba muy cansada porque había trabajado el turno de la mañana; sinceramente, no recuerdo haberme quedado dormida pero la siguiente cosa que recuerdo es ser levantada del sillón.

- No – protesté.

- Shh cariño, te tengo – él susurró mientras me acunaba contra su pecho, estaba muy cansada como para protestar demasiado. Edward me quitó los calcetines y me metió en la cama – En un momento regreso Bella, voy a quitarme los lentes de contacto...

- Mmmm – murmuré mientras me acurrucaba contra mi almohada. Recuerdo vagamente a Edward metiéndose en la cama conmigo abrazándome mientras besaba mi cuello – Se siente bien.

- Me alegra dulce niña – ronroneó – Duerme cariño, estaré aquí por la mañana.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo Bella – se rió entre dientes.

**xxAPFLxx**

- Maldita sea Bella. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te depilaste las cejas? – preguntó Alice mientras atacaba mi cara con implementos extraños.

- Ummm, ¿Nunca? – Chillé – ¿Qué diablos es eso?

- Un rizador de pestañas – respondió – Angela, ¿Tienes algo de cera?

- Si tengo, voy a calentarla – Angela se hecho a reír mientras saltaba hacia la cocina – Bells te amo, pero tus cejas son un poco pobladas.

- Tú apestas – gruñí – Las dos lo hacen, Edward nunca ha mencionado nada sobre mis cejas.

- Eso es porque él también necesita depilarse. Son como dos orugas peludas sobre sus ojos – murmuró Alice – Confía en mi Bella.

Era el día de mi primer "cita" con Edward. Aunque, técnicamente era la segunda cita en la que habíamos estado. Le recordé que habíamos ido a cenar en la víspera de Navidad; Edward me mandó al traste con eso, diciendo que en ese momento sólo éramos amigos. Esta era nuestra primera cita romántica y tenía la intención de hacer todo el bombo y platillo de vino y cena.

Con la ayuda de Angela y Alice, elegí mi atuendo para la cita. Ellas dos sabían a donde iría, aunque yo seguía sin saberlo. Pero basada en lo que había elegido, iría a un lugar elegante; ya que había optado por unos pantalones de vestir color gris, una blusa rosa y uno de los abrigos de la mamá de Alice de los que a su mamá "no le importaba que yo los usara". Me alacié el cabello y ahora estaba obteniendo mi maquillaje hecho por Alice y esperando con impaciencia que me depilaran las cejas con cera. _¿Eso no dolerá?_

Angela regresó con un pequeño tarro de cera y una tiras de tela – Vamos a hacer esto juntas Alice, la mirada en la cara de Bella indica que está muerta de miedo por esto – Angela se rió.

- Can a poner cera caliente en mi cara para remover el vello! – Grité – ¿esto es normal?

- Si Bella – dijo Alice con sabiduría – Muchas mujeres se depilan con cera las cejas; agradece que no vamos a depilar tu cosita.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Es muy pronto para eso Alice – dijo Angela seriamente – Con el tiempo Bells, podrás disfrutar los beneficios de tener el coño depilado.

- ¿Por qué? – gemí.

- Cuando Edward baje a tu zona feliz – Respondió Alice enarcando su perfecta ceja depilada.

- Eww, ¿No encontrará eso desagradable? – Pregunté – ¿No voy a oler? Quiero decir… ¿En serio?

- Bella seguro no eres tan inocente – Respondió Alice frunciendo el ceño y sentí mis mejillas calentarse – Mierda, ¿Eres virgen?

- No – murmuré – Pero mi única experiencia no fue muy satisfactoria.

- ¿Hizo algo? ¿Cualquier juego previo? – preguntó Angela mientras se arrodillaba frente de mí.

- Nope. Nos besamos un poco y tocó mis pechos, pero después se puso el condón, entró en mí y después todo terminó – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Edward sabe esto? – preguntó Alice, sus ojos violeta se llenaron de furia.

- Si, hablamos de nuestro pasado en Año Nuevo – respondí – Después de darle mi virginidad a ese tipo prometió que iba a llamarme pero nunca lo hizo.

- ¿En dónde están mis tacones de aguja? Déjame patear su culo – Gruñó Angela – Que Estúpido.

- Bella, ¿Alguna vez has tenido un orgasmo? – preguntó Alice con calma, pegándole a Angela. Morí mi labio y negué con la cabeza - ¿Ni siquiera masturbándote?

- No – susurré – Dios, no pensarás…?

- Oh, Bella vamos a tener una noche de chicas después de tu fiesta con el Dr. Sexward – Alice soltó una risita – ¿A quién más deberíamos invitar Ang?

- Definitivamente, no a las hermanas zorras – Angela resopló – Lauren se está comportando, pero Jessica está lista para enterrarle las uñas a Bella. Ella sospecha que algo está pasando entre ustedes dos.

- No hemos anunciado nuestra relación, y dudamos en hacerlo – dije – Digo, voy a ir a esa cosa del baile con Edward en Febrero.

- Cierra la boca y dime que no es así! – Alice gritó – Tenemos que ir de compras para conseguirte un vestido Bella!

- Primero déjame pasar por mi primera cita – le dije.

- Bien – ella hizo un puchero – Angela recalienta la cera.

- Sip – Ang dijo mientras saltaba fuera de la habitación otra vez. Ella regresó unos minutos después y ellas atacaron mis cejas. Yo estaba en lo cierto, duele como el infierno. Una vez que terminaron con mis cejas Alice dijo que mi piel necesitaba que se le bajara la irritación antes de terminar mi maquillaje. Cedí a su experiencia en el departamento de maquillaje ya que yo no era muy hábil en su aplicación sin terminar luciendo como un payaso. Rímel y un poco de brillo de labios era mi maquillaje habitual, pero yo quería estar guapa para Edward. Usé el tiempo que me dieron para escribir en mi diario.

__

Enero 16, 2013

_Hoy es mi primera cita con Edward, según él, lo es. Hemos sido una pareja por casi dos semanas. Quiero decir, hemos sido una pareja desde hace casi dos semanas y hemos salido a cenar en la Víspera de Navidad, pero esta es nuestra PRIMERA CITA._

_¿Está mal que me sienta un poco nerviosa?_

_Quiero decir, nos hemos besado, abrazado, hemos compartido la misma cama y nos hemos visto llorar el uno al otro. ¿Por qué demonios estoy nerviosa?_

_Cierto, es porque mi novio es sexy como el demonio y NO tengo idea que es lo que él ve en mí, la Enfermera Puerquito._

_Mierda, si Edward supiera que estaba pensando eso se enojaría mucho. Sólo se me está haciendo muy difícil de envolver en torno de mi cabeza el hecho de que este hombre amable, cariñoso, guapo y brillante quiere estar conmigo; estoy tratando de verlo, pero es que no puedo. ¿Qué tengo para ofrecer a la relación?_

_¿Belleza? no en realidad. Tengo bonita piel y mi cabello está bien._

_¿Cerebro? Edward es un maldito doctor. Yo sólo soy una enfermera._

_¿Compasión? Estamos casi iguales en eso... bueno, él es más compasivo que yo, pero eso es sólo la calidad que compartimos._

_No sé. Estoy tratando de mejorar por mí; estoy tratando de ver lo positivo. Realmente lo estoy haciendo; pero, tengo tanto miedo de ser una causa perdida. ¿Por qué no puedo aceptar el hecho de que a Edward le gusto por lo que soy?_

- ¿Bells? ¿Por qué lloras? – Angela preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- Sólo estoy teniendo un momento de lamento – fruncí el ceño – Todavía no puedo creer que Edward desee estar conmigo. Quiero decir, míralo, Ang. Él es jodidamente precioso y yo, no lo soy.

- Bella, tú también eres hermosa – dijo Angela mientras me abrazaba – El Dr. Cullen está completamente enamorado de ti. Además, su belleza está más allá de su aspecto; el hecho de que es un buen hombre también lo hace más atractivo. Sin embargo, yo no espero que cambies de la noche a la mañana la forma en que te sientes o no es que yo tenga la cura de todos tus males. Pero no puedes permitir que tus dudas lo alejen Bella. Él tal vez está enamorado de ti; pero, ¿Se seguirá sintiendo de la misma forma si tú constantemente te decaes o dudas de sus sentimientos hacia ti?

- Tienes razón Ang – suspiré – Estoy tratando, de verdad que sí; pero no pasará de la noche a la mañana.

- Lo sé, pero Bella; estaré ahí como tu amiga sin importar lo que pase. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo y que finalmente estás tomando el control de su vida. Estoy encantada de que Edward te está mostrando que eres digna de ser cuidada y amada; puede que no él no lo sepa, pero creo que ya te ama Bella. La otra única vez que he visto a alguien mirar a otra persona de la forma en que Edward te mira es a mis padres. Mi papá adora a mi mamá y él la mira fijamente de la manera en que Edward te mira a ti. Pero, no me cites en eso. Él lo dirá cuando esté listo. Así que, ¿Ahora me permites poner tú maquillaje para que pueda dejar con la boca abierta a un doctor hermoso, sexy?

Angela rápidamente me puso el maquillaje mientras yo me tranquilizaba, tratando de olvidar mi fiesta de tristeza que tuve en mi diario. Alice regresó y se puso trabajar en mi cabello. Una hora y media después, ya estaba lista y estaba esperando a Edward con mis dos amigas tomando un poco de vino. Diez minutos después de haber sido "embellecida", sonó el timbre del departamento; un golpe silencioso llenó el apartamento y las chicas se dieron a la fuga hacia la habitación de Angela, riendo mientras bailaban mientras se alejaban. Puse los ojos en blanco y tambaleé hacia la puerta. Alice me dejó elegir mi propia ropa, pero ella insistió en que ella se encargaba de elegir mis zapatos; llevaba un par de botines de tacón grises que amenazaban seriamente mi seguridad. Ya podía sentir los huesos rotos.

Abrí la puerta y en el otro lado estaba Edward. Tenía en la mano un gran ramo de rosas rojas, rosas de té rosas y algunas flores blancas que no reconocí. En su rostro, llevaba su firma personal; su sonrisa torcida mientras sostenía el ramo de flores – Para ti, dulce niña. Este arreglo se llama "loco por ti"; parecía apropiado ya que definitivamente estoy loco por ti – se rió entre dientes mientras tomaba las flores en mis manos.

- Son hermosas – sonreí mientras inhalaba la fragancia de las flores – Pasa, necesito ponerlas en algo de agua – me hice a un lado y dejé entrar a Edward al departamento. Busqué en los gabinetes por un florero, pero el que encontré estaba muy alto y no lo alcanzaba. Edward se reía mientras me veía ponerme de puntitas para tratar de alcanzarlo. Él fácilmente con sus largos brazos tomó el florero plateado de su lugar y me lo dio; le agradecí con un beso en sus labios y puse las flores en el jarrón llevándolo a mi habitación. Lo puse en mi escritorio sonriéndoles suavemente al florero.

Edward se deslizó detrás de mí y enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, su barbilla descansaba en mi hombro – ¿Por qué sonríes hermosa?

- Nunca nadie me había regalado flores – respondí honestamente.

- ¿En serio? ¿Soy el primero? – él preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello. Asentí acomodándome en su abrazo – Estoy feliz de que haya podido darte algo especial. Bella tú mereces mucho más dulce niña.

- Gracias – sonreí mientras me volteaba en sus brazos. Su sonrisa de respuesta fue tan hermosa y genuina que casi trajo lágrimas a mis ojos. Él presionó sus labios contra los míos y él enredó sus dedos en mi mano. Muy pronto, se alejó y gentilmente me guió hacia la sala. Edward tomó mi abrigo y me ayudó a ponérmelo. Poniendo nuestras manos juntas dejamos el departamento y bajamos hacia su auto – Espera un minuto, ¿En dónde está tu Volvo?

- En casa – él sonrió – Esta es una ocasión especial cariño. Así que el auto de ocasiones especiales salió de casa y vino a jugar.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – pregunté mientras me quedaba boquiabierta contra el auto rojo que estaba frente a mí.

- Un Aston MartinDB9 – respondió casualmente – Ronronea como un gatito y no puedo esperar a verte dentro de él – Edward abrió la puerta y yo me dejé caer dentro del lujoso auto. Jesús, el interior de este carro es jodidamente perfecto – ¿Te gusta eh?

- Nunca antes había visto algo como esto – inhalé – Ahora, no me lo tomes a mal pero, ¿Cómo puedes costear esto?

- Bueno, ser un doctor me permite tener el tipo de vida que disfruto. Me pagan un buen dinero, pero hay algunas cosas que debes saber Bella – dijo mientras encendía el auto – Numero uno, este auto es un regalo de mi ex-esposa; después de que hizo su primer millón como cirujano plástico, me preguntó con qué auto soñaba tanto que de sólo pensarlo me hacía tener un orgasmo. Esta pequeña gema fue mi respuesta. Número dos, mis abuelos estaban muy bien colocados y honestamente soy un niño de fondo fiduciario. Rose, Jasper y yo; cada uno tenemos millones en el banco del Abuelo Cullen cuando murió.

- Jódeme – gruñí mientras me hundía más en el asiento.

- No en la primera cita cariño – Edward resopló.

- ¿Tanya sabía sobre..? – pregunté.

- Así es, pero como nuestro matrimonio terminó amigablemente, ella estaba firme en que no tocaría mi fondo fiduciario. Ella ha hecho un gran monto de dinero; es asombroso cuánto dinero la gente está dispuesta a gastar en inyecciones de Botox, implantes de pechos y cirugías de nariz – se rió – Honestamente en realidad nunca he usado ese dinero; la primera vez fue cuando compre mi casa, aquí en Chicago.

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? Quiero decir, ¿no es abanderarte demasiado a algún cazafortunas? – cuestioné frunciendo la frente.

- Bella, te estoy diciendo esto porque confío en ti. Además, yo sé que no lo eres, y te cito "una cazafortunas" – dijo secamente – Esa podría ser Lauren o Jessica. Si ellas vieran mi auto, querrían tener sexo sin protección conmigo; para involucrarme en algún drama de bebé en camino y forzarme a hacerme cargo de él.

- Entonces tu pene se caería de todas las enfermedades venéreas a las que serías expuesto – le dije arrugando la cara con desagrado.

- No, gracias – Edward se encogió. Se detuvo frente un restaurante en Rush Street llamado MK. En silencio, Edward sacudió la mano del valet, le dándole algo de dinero antes de que él trotara alrededor para ayudarme a salir del asiento del pasajero. En el interior del restaurante; nos llevaron a un rincón de la sala. La mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel blanco y una vela parpadeando. Era muy romántico.

Edward y yo ordenamos nuestra comida y platicamos sobre nuestra niñez. Le compartí mi larga lista de momentos torpes mientras él me contaba sobre sus momentos nerds jugando Dragones y Mazmorras con sus vecinos. En el postre hablamos sobre nuestro plan para el baile; Edward dijo que la cena sería en el Hotel Península del Centro. Ya teníamos una habitación reservada para nosotros, pero estaba dispuesto a cancelarla si yo no me sentía cómoda. Sin embargo, he dormido con él antes y estaba más que dispuesta volver a dormir con él de nuevo. Estaba lista para ofrecer pagar la mitad de la habitación pero Edward ni siquiera me quiso escuchar. Dijo que su intención era mimarme en el baile, y eso incluía quedarnos en la suite Grand Deluxe; silenció mis objeciones con un beso derretidor y pago nuestra cuenta.

Honestamente yo pensaba que nuestra cita había terminado, pero me sorprendí cuando Edward me arrastró hacia el acuario. Yo le había mencionado alguna vez que nunca había estado ahí y que amaba a las ballenas beluga y a todo tipo de criaturas marinas. Pero eran casi las nueve de la noche, seguramente el acuario ya estaba cerrado.

Prácticamente Edward leyó mi mente, aparcó el coche delante del acuario y me ayudó a salir de él. Subimos las escaleras y nos saludó un señor mayor con una sonrisa traviesa – El pequeño Eddie Cullen ya es todo un adulto – él se rió.

- Hola Sr. Banner – dijo Edward mientras tomaba su mano – Gracias por organizar esto y por estar aquí.

- No hay problema, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi estudiante favorito – dijo el Sr. Banner, guiñándole un ojo – ¿Quién es esta hermosa joven? ¿Su esposa?

- Todavía no, señor B. – rió Edward – Esta es mi novia, Bella Swan. Bella, esta es mi antiguo profesor de biología, Ralph Banner. Después de su retiro, el señor Banner voluntario su tiempo en el Acuario Shedd, cumpliendo su sueño infantil de ser un biólogo marino, ¿no?

- Correcto – se rió el señor Banner – Tengo que alimentar a los pingüinos. Es tan divertido!

- Encantado de conocerle, señor Banner – dije educadamente.

- El placer es mío Bella. Bien, Eddie; pueden quedarse hasta la media noche. Estaré en mi oficina, sólo llámenme cuando estén listos para irse – el Sr. Banner rió mientras nos dejaba entrar al masivo museo. Caminamos hasta la parte trasera del edificio, en dirección hacia el Oceanario de Abbott. Dentro, estaba parado un biólogo marino, esperando. Se presentó como Peter y explicó que íbamos a tener una proyección privada de los delfines y las ballenas beluga. Vimos el espectáculo e incluso pude tocar a los animales. Su piel era correosa pero increíblemente suave.

Después de nuestra visita privada, Peter nos dio las gracias y salimos del oceanario. Nos dirigimos a la planta baja y vimos a los delfines y ballenas nadando perezosamente en sus tanques. Edward tarareaba en voz baja mientras nos balanceábamos juntos – Hmmm, baila conmigo, Bella – susurró.

- No hay música – repliqué.

Edward me soltó y detrás de él había un iPod con unas pequeñas bocinas, presionó play y algo lento, jazz inundó la cavernosa habitación. Me tomó en sus brazos sosteniendo mi mano derecha encima de dónde está su corazón y la izquierda sobre su hombro. Gentilmente puse mi cabeza sobre su otro hombro y nos movimos fluidamente al ritmo de Michael Bublé y Harry Connick Jr. Mientras bailábamos, Edward gentilmente tomó mi mentón y sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un dulce beso. Su boca era suave, pero demandante contra la mía y yo me derretí en su abrazo. Tiernamente mordisqueó mi labio superior. Gemí bajito abriendo mi boca. Él deslizó su lengua entre mis labios; nuestras lenguas bailaban lánguidamente entre sí.

La mano de Edward se deslizó hacia mi cadera, justo en dónde comienza mi trasero. Su otra mano se enredó en mi cabello mientras él me sostenía al ras de su duro cuerpo – Bella – él aspiró mientras movía su boca de la mía, pero sus labios nunca dejaron mi piel; él suavemente comenzó a besar mi mandíbula hasta que llegó hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, succionándolo entre sus dientes – Tan hermosa… - murmuró contra mi oído.

Sintiéndome valiente, tomé la cara de Edward entre mis manos y lo miré directamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes. Corrí mis dedos hacia sus mejillas y tracé la línea de su mandíbula; obteniendo un gruñido de su parte, que sinceramente me encendió. Me puse de puntitas y gentilmente presioné un beso en sus labios, no me quedé ahí mucho tiempo, besé sus mejillas y bajé por su mandíbula hasta llegar a la unión de su cuello con su hombro. Removí mi lengua, inhalando su aroma limpio y masculino antes de regresar a besar su boca. Una vez allí, los labios de Edward se estrellaron contra los míos y él me mantuvo tan estrechamente que podía sentir su excitación de la presionando contra mi cadera y contuve mi propio gruñido. La lengua de Edward se deslizó entre mis dientes. Apretó las manos en mi pelo y en mi cadera, moviéndose más abajo para acunar mi trasero. Yo gemía más fuerte e hizo eco en la extraña habitación azul. Nos separamos y el único sonido que escuchamos fue la música y nuestro pesado jadeando.

- ¿Dr. Cullen? – Peter llamó.

- Si – respondió Edward con su voz profunda y ronca.

- Lo siento, pero ya casi es hora – él dijo.

- Gracias Peter. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? – preguntó Edward.

- Si señor, aquí están sus abrigos – Peter sonrió – Que tengan una noche encantadora, fue un gusto conocerla Señorita Swan.

- Gracias por todo Peter, esto fue asombroso – me sonrojé. Peter asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse; Edward apagó la música y tomó el iPod deslizándolo en su bolsillo. Con un dulce y suave beso más enredó sus dedos con los míos y caminamos hacia la entrada. El Sr. Banner nos esperaba con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

- Lo siento chico, si pudiera te dejaría estar aquí toda la noche; pero el jefe dijo "Hasta la Medianoche" – él se rió.

- Dile que le agradezco – dijo Edward mientras le daba la mano al Sr. Banner – Quería hacer nuestra noche perfecta y tú ayudaste tremendamente.

- Invítame a tu boda – el Sr. Banner resopló – Manejen con cuidado niños.

Nos pusimos nuestros abrigos y el Sr. Banner cerró la puerta principal mientras dejábamos el acuario. Edward sostenía una bolsa pequeña y la mantuvo cerca de su pecho, mientras caminábamos hacia su auto. El regreso a mi departamento fue en silencio, pero no era tenso; este silencio era relajante y tranquilo. Con un suspiro de satisfacción puse mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward mientras manejaba hacia mi casa.

Muy pronto estacionó en mi edificio y subíamos por el elevador, no quería que la noche terminara; quería que durara para siempre.

Caminamos hacia mi puerta y Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos – Tuve una velada maravillosa Bella – susurró antes de besarme gentilmente, como si fuera la mujer más querida del mundo.

- ¿Te quedarás? – pregunté.

- No esta noche niña dulce, no soy tan fácil; al menos ya no – bromeó, mi rostro decayó – No es que no quiera quedarme, quiero hacerlo, y mucho. Pero, ya me has seducido con su voz suave hermosos ojos y labios deliciosos. Quiero hacerte el amor y esta noche no es la noche.

- Oh – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Bella, te prometo que pasaré la noche pronto. Pero por ahora, esto debe ser tratado – dijo mientras apretaba sus caderas contra las mías y otra vez, sentí su erección. Todavía estaba duro como una roca.

- Tengo una ducha – me reí.

- Te deseo – gruñó mientras mordisqueaba mi oreja – Ahora, tal vez no me quede contigo pero tengo algo que a lo mejor te hace las cosas más fáciles – dijo mientras ponía la bolsa en mis manos – Ábrelo hermosa.

Enarqué una ceja y miré dentro de la bolsa. Había una beluga de peluche de tamaño medio de ojos azules y una amplia sonrisa. Grité como una maldita idiota, pero abracé a mi ballena a mi pecho – Es tan adorable! Gracias, Edward, lo amo!

- Que bueno – él rió – Él te hará compañía esta noche mientras sueñas conmigo.

- Lo haré – sonreí – Gracias por la cita más increíble del mundo Edward. Esto ha sido un sueño hecho realidad.

- Estoy para complacerte mi Bella – él dijo mientras besaba mis labios suavemente – Te enviaré un mensaje de texto en cuanto llegue a mi casa, ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Nos vemos mañana – suspiré y de nuevo besé su boca. Una vez que cerré la puerta me quité el abrigo, los zapatos y tomé mi diario mientras sostenía mi ballena Beluga de peluche.

_Enero 17, 2013_

_Primera cita con el Dr. Edward Cullen = completo y total romance! Santa mierda! Fue la más perfecta y asombrosa primera cita de todas en la historia! Él fue todo un caballero amable. Y ahora… necesito más adjetivos. Mis miedos de hace un rato fueron infundados y realmente necesito sacar mi cabeza de mi trasero._

_Pero hay dos cosas de las que estoy segura…_

_Primera… con la ayuda de mis amigas y de Edward puedo terminar este problema de autoestima. Todos son asombrosos conmigo y finalmente comienzo a sentirme bien conmigo misma._

_Dos… Edward tiene razón e estar celoso de la ballena Beluga que él me dio esta noche; porque él se acurrucará conmigo y mi sexy doc. No lo hará. MUAJAJA!_

_Tres… creo que estoy enamorada de Edward. Borra eso, no creo ESTOY enamorada de Edward._

_Sólo espero que eso no me destroce una vez más._

* * *

****

N/T

Heeeey lo se! Me tardé les pido una enorme disculpa por eso y no quiero darles pretextos pero en serio estas semanas han sido un caos para mi! Pero ya todo se está arreglando. Buenooo que les pareció?! Amé más a Edward y las cosas se están calentando chicas! Haha y Bella ya va progresando y eso es lo mejor de todo! El próximo cap es un EPOV así que prepárense para entrar a la mente perv de nuestro sexy Doctor!... muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows! Me encanta la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia, de una vez les digo no la dejaré ehh! Bueno me voy prometo subir cap el fin de semana!

Besitos

Maff :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes son pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente de Tufano79 yo solo la traduzco obvio con su permiso.**

**Autora: Ahora, esta historia está basada en un hospital. Mi entrenamiento medico viene de….WebMD. No soy doctora. Soy maestra de música que tiene una loca imaginación y una gran inclinación por las cosas sobre Twilight. **

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

**EPOV**

Odiaba dejar a Bella después de nuestra cita; pero si me quedaba sabía que las cosas se habrían calentado y hubiéramos terminado teniendo sexo. Primero que nada no quería regresar a ser un mujeriego, he estado con más mujeres de las que me gustaría admitir; todo eso cambió cuando conocí a Tanya y me quería quedar de esa manera para Bella. En segundo lugar, quería hacerle el amor, quería AMARLA. Si bien, puedo estar sintiendo algunas emociones muy fuertes hacia Bella, no es amor. Todavía no. Aunque, sin duda me estoy enamorado profundamente de ella.

Me alejé de su departamento y manejé hacia mi casa, estacioné mi bebé en el garaje y entré a mi solitaria y fría casa. ¿_Por qué Bella no podía vivir conmigo_? Sip, nos acabamos de conocer imbécil. ¿Qué mujer podría vivir con un hombre que apenas conocía? No muchas. Colgué mi abrigo y tomé una cerveza de mi refrigerador; mientras le daba un sorbo mi celular sonó. Era Rosalie.

- ¿Si hermanita? – reí.

- Estás respondiendo la llamada. Eso significa que tu cita estuvo "bien", la respetaste y la dejaste en la perta de su casa o estás en el baño disfrutando tu momento post-coital – se rió.

- Rosie eres malvada! – Espeté – Mi cita fue perfecta y también la chica. La deje en su casa después de besarla hasta quedar sin sentidos, sin embargo, me hubiera gustado quedarme. Mi casa es tan solo y vacía, Bella la hace acogedora.

- Estás tomado Eddie – Rose soltó una carcajada – Cuéntame acerca de ella, no he escuchado mucho acerca de Bella desde que he estado siendo un desastre emocional.

- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? – bromeé.

- No puedo dormir, además estoy viviendo a través de ti y Jazzy. ¿Has oído? Él está enamorado de una chica duende llamada Alice – gritó Rose – Vamos, Eddie. ¿Por favor?

- No puedo decirte mucho por teléfono Rosie, tengo que trabajar – reprendí.

- Edward, por eso dios inventó el café – Rose rió.

- Apestas Rose – me reí. Después pase la siguiente hora contándole lo maravillosa que es Bella. Podía decir que Rose estaba feliz por mí y estaba emocionada por conocer a Bella; yo también quería que ellas se conocieran. Las dos están lidiando con problemas de autoestima y quizás podrían trabajar en ello juntas. Sin embargo, rose necesitaba comer más y tal vez Bella piense que quiero que ella coma menos. Y definitivamente ese no era el caso, amaba las curvas de Bella. Amaba como se amoldaban a mi cuerpo cuando nos abrazábamos y besábamos. No podía esperar para sentir sus pechos en mis manos y su suave piel contra mis dedos.

_Mierda, estoy duro como una piedra._

- Rose, en verdad me tengo que ir, trabajo el turno de la noche pero necesito bañarme y…

- Y masturbarte – se rió – Lo entiendo, mira; la próxima semana iré a terapia al hospital. Mamá me llevará. Quizás cuando termine, ¿podemos ir a comer? Tal vez ¿Puedo conocer a tu Bella?

- ¿Qué día Rose? – pregunté mientras revisaba mi agenda.

- Enero 22 – ella respondió- Anoté la cita que tenía con mi hermana y terminamos la llamada. Subí las escaleras y me quité la ropa aventándola al cesto de ropa sucia. Antes de poner mi teléfono a cargar le envié un mensaje a Bella.

_Te extraño dulce niña, me debí haber quedado. Espero que tu ballena Beluga te esté haciendo compañía – E _

_Lo está haciendo, es un mejor compañero de cama que usted Dr. C. – B_

_Explique eso enfermera Swan – E _

_No patea o acapara la cama. Pero, aun así, preferiría dormir con usted. Echo de menos tus abrazos. Yo también te extraño. Tuve una noche maravillosa esta noche - B_

_Yo también, Bella. Voy a estar soñando contigo esta noche, dulce niña - E_

_Espero que sean buenos sueños - B_

_Lo serán. Nos vemos mañana. Duerme bien y besa a la beluga por mí. Al menos alguien está teniendo algo de acción :-( - E_

_PODRÍAS haberte quedado Edward – B _

_Me estoy pateando el culo por irme, pero al menos me consuelo con que mañana te veré. Buenas noches – E _

_Dulces sueños Edward – B _

Apagué el teléfono y me fui a mi habitación principal. Encendí la el agua y me quité los lentes de contacto. Mi pene seguía duro y estaba pidiendo un poco de atención; me deslicé dentro del agua caliente. Esperé un poco a relajarme y envolví mi mano alrededor de mi polla. Él tembló ante la sensación, pero no era igual que el sentimiento de una mujer rodeándome. Yo quería que esa mujer sea Bella; quería sentir su calor, su humedad, su coño. Yo quería todo de ella

Lentamente, moví mi mano de arriba abajo por toda la longitud de mi pene. Desafortunadamente esto NO era suficiente para calmarme. Cerré los ojos y mi imaginación voló. En mi mente, Bella estaba de rodillas ante mí, presionando suaves besos a lo largo de mi eje. Sus amplios ojos de gacela miraban fijamente hacia mí mientras giraba la lengua alrededor de la cabeza de mi polla. Joder, sí. Con un guiño, la Bella de mi sueño bajó lentamente su boca sobre mí y comenzó a mover la cabeza. Gemí en voz alta mientras mi mano se movió junto con la chica de mis sueños –Bella, mi hermosa Bella. Más, cariño – gruñí mientras mis caderas se movían contra mi mano. Torcí mi muñeca y aumenté el bombeo, en el sueño Bella estaba chupando mis bolas mientras envolvía sus diminutas manos alrededor de mi eje, girándolas alrededor de la cabeza de mi erección.

- Te necesito Bella, te necesito demasiado – gemí mientras me apoyaba en la pared de mi ducha. Mi mano se movía erráticamente sobre mi polla y mi otra mano tiraba de mis bolas. La Bella de mi sueño hundió su boca sobre mí y succionó sus mejillas, creando la sensación más maravillosa a mí alrededor; clavaba sus dientes a lo largo de la parte inferior de mi verga y mis testículos se apretaron. Aceleré mi bombeo y pronto me vine por todo el piso de la ducha – Mierda!

Me retiré de la pared y abrí los ojos, solté mi polla. Si así se portaba la chica de mis sueños; me pregunto cómo va a ser realmente cuando empecemos a jugar, como será cuando hagamos el amor. Mientras terminaba de bañarme, me prometí que nuestra primera vez sería el momento más especial que Bella se merecía. Quiero ser el primero en decirle que la amo, y quiero hacerla sentir adorada, apreciada y amada.

Terminé de bañarme, sequé mi cuerpo y mi cabello; me puse los lentes y caminé hacia mi habitación. Me metí desnudo entre las sabanas y me dormí rápidamente, cansado del amor propio que me di en la ducha. Sin embargo, la última cosa que recuerdo antes de caer dormido, fueron los hermosos ojos de Bella y su sonrisa que me quitaba la respiración. Sí, definitivamente me estaba enamorando de esta chica.

**xx APFL xx**

Los siguientes días fueron frenéticos. Terminé trabajando casi tres días seguidos debido a una enfermedad en la sala de emergencias. Las enfermedades con los médicos y las enfermedades con los pacientes. La gripe se está extendiendo y todo el mundo venía a recibir rehidratación. Ni siquiera llegué a casa el viernes. Terminé durmiendo en mi oficina durante mi turno, sólo para ser despertado por Angela, quien estaba durante ese turno, si era necesario. El sábado por la noche, estaba completamente agotado y lo único que quería era una ducha caliente y un poco de tiempo de mimos con mi chica. Me fui con Ang el sábado y me dijo que Bella se sentía indispuesta, pero que disfrutaría mucho el verme. Le sonreí con cansancio mientras tomábamos el metro con dirección hacia su departamento.

Angela me dijo que tomara una ducha en cuanto entrara al departamento. Le fruncí el ceño y le pregunté si yo olía feo; ella se acercó a mí, me comenzó a olisquear y asintió. Sabía que olía un poquito feo. La pequeña regadera de mi oficina era buena para un rápido baño pero no suficiente grande para terminar completamente limpio. Me reí y al entrar al departamento corrí hacia el baño, el agua caliente relajó mi exhausto y cansado cuerpo. Afortunadamente traía una bata y boxers limpios. Desde que comencé a quedarme en su departamento me di cuenta que Bella había comprado el gel de baño y shampoo que yo uso habitualmente. Una vez que estuve limpio y con ropa limpia caminé hacia la habitación de Bella. Las luces estaban bajas y podía escuchar la respiración de Bella, sonaba entrecortada.

Me arrodille frente a ella, removí el cabello que estaba en su cara y noté que su piel estaba enrojecida. Toqué su frente y sentí que tenía fiebre muy alta – Cariño – susurré mientras besaba su frente. Me paré y fui hacia la sala buscando a Angela. La encontré en la cocina comiendo – ¿Tienes algún termómetro?

- Claro – dijo con un bocado de lasaña en la boca, salpicando todo el mostrador. Limpiándose la cara corrió junto a mí y entró a su habitación. Unos momentos más tarde, salió con un termómetro y una camisa nueva – Lo siento. Hoy ha sido una locura en la sala de emergencias. Necesitaba un poco de comida o de lo contrario iba a roer mi propio brazo o algo así.

- Estoy contigo Ang – resoplé.

- Te prepararé un plato, ¿Cómo está Bella?

- Dormida y con mucha fiebre – respondí – Creo que ya es una víctima más de la gripe – Angela frunció el ceño y me tendió el termómetro. Caminé de regreso a la habitación de Bella. Afortunadamente el termómetro que me dio Angela era para el oído; no era de mucha confianza como los de otro tipo, pero registraría si Bella tenía fiebre o no. Puse el cabello de Bella detrás de su oreja y le puse el termómetro. Unos segundos después sonó; tenía fiebre alta: 39.05C° - Mierda.

Los ojos de Bella revolotearon adormilados y me miró – Estoy enferma Edward, no quiero contagiarte – dijo con voz ronca.

- ¿Qué está mal niña dulce? – pregunté mientras me arrodillaba a un lado de ella – Y no me iré, bueno tal vez solo para surtir una receta médica, pero no me iré estando tu así. Así que dime tus síntomas.

- Adolorida, con nauseas, cansada y mareada – ella recitó.

- ¿Ya has comido algo? – Pregunté, ella negó con la cabeza y se enterró más en su cama – Es necesario que conserves todas tus fuerzas, ¿Trabajas mañana?

- Turno de medianoche – gruñó – Si es que puedo mantenerme de pie.

- ¿Quieres algo para las náuseas? Puedo recetarte algo – susurré mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

- No – ella gimió – Ya he pasado por lo peor.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunté, Bella trabajó ayer y no estuvo alegre como siempre; al contrario estaba un poco decaída.

- Al final de mi turno de ayer y hoy en la mañana – respondió – No he vomitado en casi cuatro horas.

- Pero, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste o bebiste algo? – Regañé – Bella, probablemente tus electrolitos están bajos, necesitas esos nutrientes. Voy a ir a comprar algo blando para que comas y por un Gatorade. También iré a comprar algo de medicina para ti cariño.

- Haz trabajado un maratón de tres días – hizo un puchero – Quédate conmigo.

- No me tardaré más de una hora, tu duerme y yo regresaré – la tranquilicé mientras besaba su frente.

- Toma mis llaves, están en el escritorio – dijo Bella débilmente. Tomé el llavero morado y las metí en la bolsa de mi chamarra. Bella estaba roncando en silencio y temblando en su cama. Sabía que en su closet tenía una manta extra porque mi mama insistió en que se la trajera; o tal vez mi mamá la compró para mi novia así que la traje porque mi mamá insistió demasiado. La puse sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Bella y salí del departamento. No quise lidiar con el tránsito público así que tomé un taxi; y pedí que me llevara al supermercado que Bella frecuentaba y dónde ella compraba sus pastillas. _¿Qué? Mi novia me dijo que tomaba anticonceptivos y esta era su farmacia._ Llamé para pedir la medicina cuando iba en camino; ellos me aseguraron que tendrían la medicina lista en cuánto yo llegara. Sé que es _poco_ ético hacer una receta para mi novia pero no es como si estuviéramos casados_. Cuando eso sucede, sólo pídelo a Papá. _

¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Matrimonio?

Acabo de terminar uno y ¿ahora estoy pensando en otro?

Negué con la cabeza y le pagué al conductor. Tomé algo para la gripe estomacal: Gatorade, galletas, pan blanco tostado, caldo de pollo y arroz. Mientras caminaba hacia la farmacia, noté unas pantuflas de conejito rosa odiosamente adorables, quería ver a mi niña sonreír; busqué unas de su número y las tomé del estante. En la farmacia pagué la medicina de Bella, tomé algo de ibuprofeno y un termómetro antes de ir a la caja. Tomé otro taxi ya con las bolsas de lo que compré y regresé al departamento. Usando la llave que Bella me dio entré al edificio y a su departamento. En la cocina, Angela me dejo una nota en el refrigerador.

_Tu lasaña está en el microondas, caliéntala por dos minutos. Gracias por cuidar a Bella; es tan testaruda para incluso en pensar pedir un poco de ayuda, pero ya se la razón y lo entiendo…. Nos vemos más tarde, Dr. C.!_

Sí, ella era obstinada al estar enferma, porque su estúpido padre nunca cuidó de ella. Maldita sea yo iba a cuidar de ella quisiera o no.

Calenté la lasaña y preparé la medicina y comida de Bella. Una vez que terminé lavé el plato y llevé una botella de Gatorade, un poco de caldo de pollo caliente y galletas a la habitación de Bella. Ni siquiera podía encontrarla entre el revoltijo de almohadas y mantas. Odiaba tener que despertarla, pero necesitaba comer algo; puse la cena en la mesita de noche y destapé el bulto en el que se había convertido mi novia. – Cariño – arrullé – Tengo la medicina para ti, pero necesitas comer algo primero.

- No quiero vomitar, no quiero comida – refunfuñó.

- No me hagas regresar al hospital por una bolsa de suero y un tubo para alimentarte – la molesté – Probablemente estás muy deshidratada y necesita comer. ¿Por favor dulce niña?

- Trae el bote de basura – dijo categóricamente mientras se sentaba. Estaba muy pálida y sus ojos se veían hundidos. Su cabello castaño normalmente rizado y brillante estaba en una muy descuidada y grasosa cola de caballo.

- No irás a trabajar mañana – dije con firmeza – Bella, me importas mucho y quiero decir esto de la mejor manera posible, pero te ves como la muerte recalentada.

- Sabes que te puedes ir! – Espetó – No necesito esta mierda – salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, sus pies eran inestables y se tambaleó, me lancé hacia ella y la agarré antes de que conociera personalmente el piso. Nos senté y la tomé entre mis brazos; ella luchó débilmente antes de colapsar contra mi pecho. Ella estaba sudando y temblando al mismo tiempo – Lo siento – sollozó – Soy una perra cuando me enfermo, por eso es muy raro que lo haga. Pero cuando lo hago es muy MALO.

- Está bien Bella – dije mientras besaba su sien – No fui muy lindo diciéndote esas cosas, no quería lastimar tus sentimientos, pero no luces bien. Estás muy pálida y sudorosa cariño.

- Me siento muy mal – lloriqueó – Tengo tanto miedo de comer, porque odio vomitar. Nunca pude ser bulímica – me puse rígido ante ese comentario, ya que mi hermana vomitaba cada comida que ella tomaba – Mierda, debería darme un tiro. Eso fue insensible.

- Está bien – dije mientras la apretaba más a mi pecho. Incluso podía sentir que Bella había perdido un podo de peso; su cintura normalmente era demasiado "blandita" y ahora ya no se sentía así – ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? ¿Porque no tratas de comer algo de caldo de pollo y galletas? si puedes mantenerlas en el estómago después te daré el Reglan*****.

- ¿Pastillas o inyecciones?

- Tengo de las dos – respondí – Pero tengo que inyectarte en el trasero – sonreí, estaba un poco emocionado por poder ver el trasero de Bella – Así no correrás el riesgo de vomitar la pastilla. Sin embargo, te dará mucho sueño.

- Lo sé – suspiró – Lo siento Edward.

- ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? No has hecho nada malo – le dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Pude haberla cargado pero no hoy, me estaba arrastrando de cansancio y no quería tirarla. La ayudé a que se acomodara en su cama y me senté a un lado de ella. Tomó un poco de caldo y mordisqueó un poco las galletas. Sin embargo, le dio dos mordidas antes de poner el plato en la mesa de noche y correr al baño. Mierda, se arrodilló y procedió a desechar en el retrete lo poco que había comido. Me senté detrás de ella mientras gentilmente acariciaba su espalda mientras ella vomitaba violentamente – Siento tanto que te sientas tan mal Bella.

- Haz que se detenga – gimoteó.

- ¿Crees que aguantes estar de pie para un rápido baño? Sacar la sensación de vómito de tu cuerpo tal vez te ayude. Después ponte una cómoda y caliente pijama – dije – Yo te cuidaré dulce niña.

- ¿Y la medicina? – preguntó mientras jalaba la palanca del retrete y se sentaba en la tapa cerrada.

- Después de que te bañes – dije. Ella suspiró y asintió, encendí la regadera y la dejé para que se hiciera cargo ella sola. Me hubiera encantado ayudarla ahí dentro, pero no estábamos listos para eso; no todavía. Bueno yo si estaba listo pero Bella no. Tomé un pijama caliente y una sudadera de su closet. También un par de panties de su vestidor antes de dejar las cosas en el mostrador del baño. Mientras ella se bañaba puse la comida en la cocina y arreglé su cama. Puse un juego de sábanas limpias, sabiendo que eso la haría sentirse mejor; también deje lista la inyección de Reglan. Hubiera preferido que ella estuviera en el hospital con una intravenosa, así podría rehidratarla. Gracias a dios estoy libre hasta el día en que tengo la cita con mi hermana; también Bella, ella no irá a trabajar mañana en la noche. No hasta que sea capaz de mantener en su cuerpo comida REAL.

Bella regresó a la habitación y de repente estalló en lágrimas. Mierda! Ahora ¿Qué hice? – ¿Qué está mal Bella? – pregunté retorciendo mis manos con nerviosismo. Incapaz de hablar, ella señaló la cama y más lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas. Me levanté y la tomé entre mis brazos. Se sentía mucho más caliente. Toqué su cara mientras movía su cabello mojado hacia atrás, definitivamente estaba más caliente – Dulce niña, shhh…. Todo está bien cariño – sus brazos abrazaron mi cintura, pero ella estaba tan débil que apenas sentí la presión – Vamos, te daré la medicina; trataremos de que comas algo en unas horas ¿está bien? – asintió y se alejó. Ella bajó su pijama y la parte superior de su trasero se expuso ante mí. Usando un algodón con alcohol desinfecté el área, quité el tapón de la jeringa y la hundí en la cremosa piel de su trasero. Bella siseó y me miró – Lo siento – murmuré.

- ¿En dónde están tus guantes? – bromeó.

- Oh por favor, nuestras lenguas se han entrelazado. Además, tengo confianza de mi habilidad poniendo inyecciones – le dije mientras le ponía la tapa a la jeringa – A la cama Señorita Swan – tomé su mano y la llevé a la cama. Ella ya estaba sintiendo los efectos del medicamento contra las náuseas que le había dado. Sus ojos se le cerraban y apenas se mantenía de pie.

- Siento que tuviste que volver a casa del trabajo para cuidar de mí – murmuró adormilada – Estuviste trabajando por tres días seguidos… deberías estar durmiendo.

- Bella, estoy justo en dónde quiero estar, déjame cuidarte – dije mientras me subía a la cama justo a un lado de ella, quitándome los tenis. Sin embargo, ella ya estaba dormitando; sus suaves ronquidos llenaron la habitación y me reí. La acerqué a mi cuerpo y acomodé su cabeza en mi pecho justo encima de mi corazón – Siempre te cuidaré Bella – ella suspiró y se acercó más a mí. Mis ojos se cerraron y me dormí rápidamente sosteniendo a mi chica.

El resto de la noche la pase durmiendo y tratando de que Bella comiera. Sin embargo, ella tenía mucho miedo de vomitar que sólo comió unas cuantas mordidas de galleta y uno o dos sorbos de caldo de pollo. La mañana siguiente Bella estaba tan débil como un gatito pero determinada en trabajar su turno de medianoche. Yo sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Esta gripe estomacal era brutal y pateó a mucha gente en el culo. Por mucho que odiara hacerlo, hablé con Angela y ella estuvo de acuerdo en cubrir el turno de Bella. Eso sí podía convencer a mi niña de que lo mejor para ella era quedarse en casa.

Eran las siete de la tarde y Bella estaba tratando de tomar una ducha. Sin embargo, ella no había comido y todavía estaba muy mareada, con un poco de fiebre y estaba exhausta – No sé cómo le voy a hacer para lograr terminar mi turno – gruñó mientras arrastraba los pies.

- Simple, no vayas – me dijo, me apoyé en la cabecera de la cama. Bella me lanzó una mirada enojada – Bella, no has comido nada ¿en cuántos días?

- No lo sé, ¿Dos? – ella respondió.

- Tienes fiebre y en serio estás muy débil – traté de razonar – ¿Puedes correr hacia un código sin desmayarte?

- Umm, podría correr al código pero podría colapsar después – dijo mientras pasaba su mano sobre su largo cabello castaño.

- Bella, necesitas descansar una noche más. Mañana ya estarás mejor – le dije.

- Edward, necesito el pago. Mis ahorros se están agotando – frunció el ceño – Ahora ya no pago las cuentas de mi papá. Pero tengo las mías, me gustaría comprarme una laptop y no lo puedo hacer si no tengo el dinero. Comprar esa ropa de verdad mató mi cuenta de banco.

- Bella, te lo voy a decir sin rodeos, si vas puedes poner en peligro a tus pacientes. Qué pasaría si estás tan cansada y le das el medicamento equivocado a un paciente – le dije – De entrada te darían tiempo fuera…. Te suspenderían sin pago. Por favor cariño, Angela ya se ofreció para cubrir tu turno.

Bella frunció los labios y me miró fijamente – ¿Cuándo se lo pediste?

- En el almuerzo – sonreí torcidamente. _Sonrisa quita bragas, no me falles ahora_. Bella resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre sus muy voluptuosos pechos. Se sentó en su escritorio y continuó mirándome – Bella ¿por favor? ¿Quieres saber por qué trabajé tres días seguidos? Por esta razón, doctores enfermos. Esta gripe es horrible y persistente. Ang probablemente estará bien cambiando algunos turnos contigo si necesitas el dinero. Pero no puedes ir esta noche.

- Déjame hablar con Ang – dijo Bella con voz tensa. Se levantó y con pasos temblorosos salió de la habitación. Escuché y Angela le reiteró lo mismo que yo le había dicho, diciéndole que no estaba en buen estado como para ir a trabajar. Si su fiebre se detenía, podría ir a trabajar el martes, su próximo día agendado de trabajo. A regañadientes Bella asintió y regresó a la habitación. Se sentó en el escritorio y se recargó en sus brazos-

- Estás enojado conmigo – fruncí el ceño.

- Algo así – ella respondió – Entiendo porque hablaste con Ang. Estoy exhausta y todavía me siento del asco, pero hubiera preferido ser yo quien tomara la decisión. No tú, no Angela.

- Bella, lo siento si he sobrepasado mis límites, pero no quiero que te enfermes aún más o vomites sobre un paciente o algo – me reí. Bella me miró y frunció el ceño – ¿Qué? Newton lo hizo y el paciente luego vomitó sobre él. Muuuucho mucho vómito en una pequeña habitación.

Bella se puso ligeramente verde y salió corriendo de la habitación. Basado en los sonidos que escuché, ella estaba vomitando su pobre cena. Después de que el vómito se detuvo, escuché agua correr y un cepillado de dientes. Bella regresó a la habitación todavía viéndose un poco peor – No menciones vómito en el futuro previsible Edward – se quejó – ¿Cómo es que tú no estás enfermo? Quiero decir, dormiste conmigo anoche y estuviste rodeado por personas enfermas con lo mismo durante tres días!

- Tengo la constitución de un toro – dije mientras me golpeaba el pecho. Bella rodó los ojos y tomó el periódico que estaba en su escritorio – ¿Qué estás mirando?

- Laptops – ella dijo – Me gustaría conseguir una pero no sé si pueda costearla. Si hay alguna buena oferta en alguna de las tiendas, la compraré. Pero dudo que tengan una laptop gratis.

- Probablemente no – resoplé – Ven aquí dulce niña. Necesitas descansar y probablemente obtener una nueva dosis de Reglan.

-¿Así podré dormir y babear sobre tu pecho otra vez? – ella puso los brazos en jarras.

- No, así podré ver tu nalga izquierda – le guiñé un ojo.

- Tonto – soltó una carcajada mientras botaba el papel en la basura – No quiero otra inyección. Y si quieres ver mi trasero sólo debes pedirlo.

- Ok, ¿puedo ver tu trasero? – bromeé.

- No Edward – ella soltó una risita mientras se enredaba alrededor de mi pecho.

- Vamos! – Me quejé como un niño de cinco años – Te lo pedí.

- Dije que podías pedirlo pero nunca dije que te dejaría ver mi trasero – bramó. Después se agarró el estómago – Ouch, no me hagas reír tan fuerte. No se siente bien mis pobres músculos abdominales.

- Ve a babear en tu propia almohada – hice un puchero – Me engañaste sobre ver tu trasero.

- Edward, pasé tres días vomitando. No me siento nada deseable en este momento – ella explicó – He estado pegajosa y sudorosa. Además, puedes aterrizar helicópteros en él, mi trasero es muy grande.

- Bella, detente – gruñí – No te hagas menos, me gusta que tengas un trasero. No uno no existente y flaco. Eso me da mucho más que agarrar – Bella estaba muy callada y volteó la cabeza para no mirarme a los ojos – Cariño, ¿Qué sucede? – Ella negó con la cabeza y pegó la ballena beluga a su pecho – ¿Lo jodí? Lo siento…. No quise ofenderte Bella. Eres tan hermosa para mí, incluso tú estando enferma – ella sollozó y se acurrucó haciéndose bolita – ¿Cariño?

- Estoy bien – lloró – Sólo estoy un poco emocional, convirtiéndome en una patética niña llorona.

- No eres patética, pero no entiendo porque estás llorando – dije mientras la volteaba para que me mirara.

- Una combinación de muchas cosas. Número uno, es sólo que me siento como basura por la gripe – ella respondió – Número dos, estoy emocional porque tengo SPM*. Número tres, gran momento de inseguridad. ¿Por qué quieres mi gran trasero flácido? – Gruñí y entrecerré los ojos – ¿Acabas de gruñir?

- Lo hice porque de verdad tú no aprendes. No. Te. Hagas. Menos – dije mientras besaba su frente y me movía hacia sus labios – Eres hermosa y perfecta para mí. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para que lo veas?

- Lo intento, de verdad lo hago. Pero esta enfermedad pateó mi trasero – suspiró – Cuando me siento como basura por estar enferma eso se transfiere a mi autoestima.

- Lo entiendo. Me siento de la misma manera niña dulce. Es raro cuando me enfermo, pero cuando lo hago mantente alejada. Soy un cobarde llorón y francamente es desagradable estar ahí – me reí – Tú sólo dormías.

- Y vomité.

- Vomitaste – dije con simpatía – Y basado al ver tus ojos, necesitas dormir más.

- ¿No tienes que ir a casa? – murmuró cansadamente. Sabía que me estaba dando mierda por la pequeña sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios.

- Prefiero estar contigo, especialmente desde que te sigues sintiendo como basura – expliqué, enredando mis brazos alrededor de ella – Me tengo que despertar temprano, tengo que trabajar mañana en la mañana, pero siempre y cuando no te moleste que me quede… - Bella estaba roncando suavemente, apretando mi cintura tan fuerte como podía – Tomaré eso como que está bien – besé su frente y apagué la luz. Puse la alarma en mi celular y rápidamente me uní a ella en el sueño.

**xxAPFLxx**

No quería salir y dejar a Bella sola en la mañana, pero necesitaba ir a mi casa y conseguir un poco de ropa limpia y al menos iniciar una carga de ropa en la lavadora. Le dejé a Bella una nota en su cama y le puse a la ballena entre sus brazos, hizo un puchero cuando la besé en la frente, casi como si estuviera pidiendo un besos en sus labios; se lo di suavemente y deje el departamento. Manejé de regreso a mi casa, me bañé y cambié, no quise lidiar con los lentes de contacto, así que me puse los lentes normales y me fui rumbo al hospital.

En el trabajo parecía que lo peor de la gripe ya había pasado. Casi todos estaban de vuelta de sus enfermedades. Incluyendo Newton; ese pendejo me estaba poniendo de nervios. Mientras yo estaba haciendo algo de inventario en las salas de trauma y algo de almacenamiento, Newton llegó y comenzó a fastidiarme.

- Sabes que no tienes por qué hacer eso Edward – resopló.

- En caso de que no se haya dado cuenta Dr. Newton – comencé usando su título, recordándole para que haga lo mismo conmigo – Estamos trabajando sin un puñado de enfermeras, ellas normalmente hacen esto; pero desde que estamos cortos de personal me di cuenta y estoy ayudando. Así tendrías más respeto por el personal de enfermería de esa manera.

- Ese culo gordo, puerquito hace este trabajo muy bien – dijo mientras tomaba lo que estaba buscando – Ella no puede hacer nada bien en Emergencias porque es demasiado gorda.

- Dr. Newton! ¿Quieres ser redactado por acoso? – Gruñí – Bella es una enfermera increíble y tiene más forma en el dedo meñique de lo que usted tiene en todo el cuerpo.

- Como sea Edward – gruñó – Ella es un jodido culo mantecoso, perra floja que ni siquiera pudo venir a su turno anoche. Probablemente ella está muy ocupada comiendo chocolates como para venir a trabajar.

- Se acabó! Vas a obtener una carta de amonestación en tu archivo. Un arrebato más y será escoltado fuera del plantel hasta que yo pueda reunirme con el Dr. Sánchez respecto a su comportamiento poco profesional – le espeté – Nos vemos en mi oficina en una hora para firmar su carta. Si usted no está allí sin notificación, entonces será suspendido. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Te la estás cogiendo, eres un cerdo! Te estás cogiendo a la enfermera puerquito – estaba furioso.

- Se acabó! Dr. Newton. Vaya a su casillero y empaque sus pertenencias. Él Dr. Sánchez o yo mismo nos comunicaremos con usted con respecto a su comportamiento después de que hayamos discutido esto – dije fríamente, entrecerrando los ojos – Pásame la tabla y yo me encargaré del cuidado de su paciente –Newton arrojó la tabla al suelo y pisoteó fuera de la sala de trauma como un niño petulante. Casi atropelló a Lauren que tuvo un giro de 180 grados al salir de la sala de trauma. Ella entró y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

- Dr. Cullen, su padre necesita hablar con usted. Él está en la línea dos – dijo ella.

- Gracias Lauren. ¿Puedes recoger esa tabla y ver qué es lo que necesita el paciente? Regresaré en un momento – expliqué, ella asintió y se fue después de recoger la tabla. Caminé hacia el teléfono y contesté – ¿Si papá?

- Edward – él graznó.

- No tú también – gruñí – Dios, esta gripe está matando a todos.

- Lo es, escucha; sé que estás inundado ahí abajo…

- No inundado papá. Es muy lento por una extraña razón – respondí.

- Como sea, tengo algunos casos severos que sé que tú puedes manejar. Eres un cirujano certificado en trauma – Carlisle se rió, después tosió violentamente – Necesito irme a casa.

- Tengo que pasarle mis casos a otros doctores y después escribirle a Newton por ser un pendejo colosal. Estaré arriba en más o menos una hora – le dije – ¿Qué conseguiré? - Mi padre recitó tres cirugías. Dos de los cuales yo sería el cirujano jefe. La tercera, yo prestaba asistencia. Le pregunté por qué su equipo no podía hacerlo y mencionó que también se ocupan de las enfermedades. El único personal que estaba disponible eran residentes y dos pasantes. No podían realizar la cirugía sin un médico a cargo. Toda cirugía electiva fue cancelada y al parecer yo estaba manejando los casos urgentes hasta que mi papá se mejorara. También significaba que tenía que pasar la noche en mi oficina. Una vez más.

Maldita sea.

Terminé la llamada con mi papá y revisé al paciente de Newton. Era algo muy simple, lo tenía que suturar en el antebrazo. Le di al paciente las indicaciones de cuidado y le di el alta. El resto de mis pacientes fueron distribuidos entre el Dr. Crowley, Dr. Denali y la Dra. Marcus, una pediatra tratando de entrar a emergencias pediátricas. Una vez que mis pacientes fueron derivados a los doctores, me fui a mi oficina y escribí la nota del Dr. Newton por sus comentarios poco profesionales sobre Bella y sobre mí. Se la envié al Dr. Sánchez quién mañana tenía turno. No le iba a decir nada a Bella hasta que fuera necesario.

Subí a la planta de cirugía y le envié a Bella un mensaje. Por mucho que lo odiara, necesitaba que fuera a revisar mi casa. No había estado ahí en casi cinco días, excepto en mi ducha esta mañana. Preferí mandarle una texto porque no quería despertarla si es que estaba durmiendo. Aparentemente, no lo estaba haciendo. Ella me llamó.

- ¿Qué necesitas que haga? – ella preguntó sonando más alerta que ayer.

- Antes de pedir favores, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Estoy mejor. Me pude comer un pan tostado y una botella completa de Gatorade. Eso es una mierda asquerosa – gruñó – Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga Edward?

- ¿Puedes ir a mi casa? – Pregunté mordiéndome el labio – Cargué la lavadora en la mañana y probablemente no podré ir a casa esta noche. Voy a cubrir el turno de mi papá en el piso de cirugía.

- ¿Eres cirujano?

- Cirujano de trauma. Puedo realizar casos de emergencia, como apendectomías, laparoscopías exploratorias, y algunas otras cosas más. Arriba, en la planta de cirugía, tienen una tripulación mínima de algunos residentes. Ellos necesitan de un médico que los asista para realizar cirugías. Ese seré yo – me reí.

- Ok, iré a tu casa. ¿Qué necesitas que haga? ¿Y cómo voy a entrar?

- Para entrar puedes usar a cochera. El código para abrir la puerta es 1979, el año de mi nacimiento – me encogí de hombros – Dejé la entrada de la cochera abierta. Pero en el platón que está en el mostrador de mi cocina hay un juego de llaves de mi casa. Están en un llavero rojo de la Aguja Espacial*. Llévate esas contigo, he estado queriendo darte un juego de llaves de mi casa – mi rostro se encendió cuando dije eso.

- ¿Quieres que tenga llaves de tu casa? ¿Estás seguro?

- Obvio dulce niña – dije mientras entraba a la sala de cirujanos, estaba vacía. Afortunadamente – Quiero compartir todo contigo Bella. Mi hogar, mi familia y lo más importante mi corazón – escuché lágrimas silenciosas en la línea – No llores Bella. No quería…

- Lágrimas de alegría, y sigo en el naufragio emocional de la Tía Flo – se rió – Está bien, iré a tu casa y me encargaré de la lavadora. Si me siento a la altura, tal vez te haga un poco de cena y la lleve al hospital. Pero no cuentes con ello. Todavía estoy muy Puaj.

- Gracias Bella, lo aprecio demasiado – le dije, Mi corazón se hinchó por su generosidad y amabilidad. Por no hablar de que era increíblemente hermosa y mía. Hablamos durante unos minutos más antes de que ella colgara el teléfono y me fui a hablar con mi padre. Se veía como una mierda total. Tan pronto como me informó del estado de sus pacientes, lo empujé por la puerta después de que llamé al Dr. Denali para que le diera una receta para algunos medicamentos contra las náuseas.

Después de las tres cirugías eran casi las diez de la noche. Me duché rápidamente y me dirigí a mi oficina, pasé por la sala de emergencias. Ben estaba en el escritorio, le dije que yo estaba "no oficialmente" de turno en la planta de cirugía. Todas las consultas quirúrgicas debían dirigirlas a mí. Le di el nombre del residente que estaba asignado a la sala de emergencias y le pedí a Ben que pusiera la nota por mí; sonrió y la puso en el tablero. Me dirigí a mi oficina y colapsé en el sofá, pero no por mucho tiempo. Alrededor de la una, hubo un accidente de tráfico en el que había tres pasajeros. Dos de los cuales eran pacientes quirúrgicos. Envié al más estable a Terapia Intensiva y agarré al residente de cirugía para realizar la operación abdominal necesaria para el primer paciente. Él la realizaría y yo lo asistiría.

Después de esas dos cirugías, arrastré a mi cansado cuerpo de regreso a mi oficina alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, cuando el asistente en jefe de cirugía, el Dr. Brenton regresó de sus vacaciones. Vio mis ojos cansados y me dijo que yo ya había terminado, le di las gracias y dejé ese piso. Mi grumoso sofá de cuero nunca se había sentido tan cómodo.

- Edward – escuché – Despierta!

- Vete mamá – murmuré antes de rodar para hacer frente a la parte posterior de mi sofá.

- Eddie, no es mamá.

Abrí un ojo y de pie encima de mí estaba una muy engreída Rosalie – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Recuerdas? Aquí tengo mi cita hoy con mi terapeuta. Íbamos a salir a almorzar – dijo mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Una de la tarde – respondió.

- Mierda! Me dormí durante la mañana de mi turno – gruñí mientras me levantaba del sillón.

- El Dr. Sánchez está cubriendo tu turno – dijo Rose – Él escuchó sobre tu turno en el piso de cirugía y vino. Papi lo llamó para pedírselo de favor – Ella se retorcía las manos y arrastraba los pies; obviamente nerviosa por mi arranque.

- Rosie, lo siento. No fue mi intención gritarte – dije mientras la jalaba hacia mis brazos – La noche pasada fue el jodido infierno y colapsé en el sofá. Debí haberme quedado dormido después de que mi alarma sonara – Rose se derritió contra mí y enterró su nariz en el cuello de mi bata.

Oí un golpe silencioso en mi puerta y miré hacia arriba. Bella asomó la cabeza en el interior y sus ojos se abrieron al verme sosteniendo a Rose – Um, lo siento. Yo... um... no importa – dijo mientras su voz se quebró. Se dio la vuelta, cerrando la puerta.

Rose se apartó y se quedó mirando la puerta – ¿Quién era?

- Mi muy insegura y asustadiza novia – le dije mientras la miraba – Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –Rose asintió y salí corriendo de la oficina, hasta el escritorio buscando frenéticamente Bella; Angela estaba charlando con Alice – ¿Has visto a Bella? – Le pregunté.

- Salió a toda prisa, y dijo que se sentía como una mierda – contestó Alice – Ella vomitó en el baño y se fue.

- Me pidió que te diera esto – dijo Angela mientras me entregaba mis llaves – ¿Está todo bien?

- Mierda, no. Bella entró en mi oficina y yo estaba abrazando a mi hermana – gruñí – Ella debe haber tenido una idea equivocada y obviamente por eso se fue.

- Dr. Cullen – dijo Eleazar con una amplia sonrisa –Puedo ver que ya regresó de la muerte.

- Si – dije cortante – Gracias por venir a cubrirme. Lo siento…

- No te disculpes. Escuché sobre el drama en el piso de cirugía. Sin embargo, ahora que estás aquí. ¿Nos podemos reunir y hablar sobre la suspensión del Dr. Newton?

_Ugh, ¿Ahora? Tengo a mi hermana en mi oficina y a mi novia que piensa que me acuesto con mi hermana_ – Claro, sólo dame un momento; tengo que ir a hablar con Rose mi hermana pequeña y decirle que tengo que re-agendar el almuerzo.

- Por supuesto Edward – dijo mientras asentía – Estaré en mi oficina – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! – Espeté – ¿Por qué ahora?

- Respira hondo Edward – tranquilizó Alice – Bella entenderá.

- No, ella no lo hará. Ella no confía demasiado y ahora que he hecho avances pasa esto! – saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto. _Bella, no es lo que piensas! La rubia es mi hermana – Edward_

_*Este número ya no está en servicio*_

Gruñí y pellizqué el puente de mi nariz. Ella me bloqueó, o consiguió un nuevo teléfono…. _¿En diez, quince minutos?_ – No sé qué hacer.

- Ven a casa conmigo Edward – ofreció Angela – Ella tiene que escucharte si la acorralas en el departamento.

- Esa es mi mejor apuesta – dije con cansancio – ¿A qué hora sales?

- A las cuatro – ella respondió – Ella entenderá, tiene que hacerlo.

- Eso espero – Dije abatido. Corrí a mi oficina y encontré a Rose mirando los libros de medicina en mi estantería – Tengo que reprogramar el almuerzo Rosie."

- Lo siento por lo que pasó con Bella – frunció el ceño – ¿Todo está bien con ella?

- No. Ella se fue, alegando que todavía estaba "enferma" y cuando traté de enviarle un texto, ella bloqueó mis llamadas – hice un puchero – Estaba preparado para ir tras ella cuando el Dr. Sánchez me detuvo para discutir un asunto disciplinario que se presentó ayer. Tuve que suspender a un médico por la nueva política de acoso.

- Está bien – dijo ella – ¿Puedo tomar prestado este libro Edward? – Ella tomó un libro de enfermedades mentales del librero, asentí – Gracias, Estoy pensando que voy a cambiar mi enfoque en lo que quiero hacer. Una vez que consiga mejorar, quiero llegar a ser un psiquiatra. ¿Sabes?

- Creo que es genial, Rosie – le dije – Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda – ella sonrió torcidamente y se giró para irse – ¿Cómo te va saliendo de casa?"

- Bien, tengo que superar mis miedos – dijo – Royce está de vuelta en la cárcel y tengo mi spray de pimienta.

Envíame un mensaje en cuanto llegues a casa Rose – le dije con firmeza. Ella asintió con la cabeza y me besó en la mejilla, dejando mi oficina. Entré y me lavé los dientes, mojé mis manos con agua; me pasé los dedos por el cabello y salí de mi oficina, recogiendo el expediente que tenía de Newton antes de ir a la oficina de Eleazar. Su puerta estaba abierta y Eleazar estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio – ¿Estás listo para hablar sobre el Dr. Newton?

- Si – dijo Eleazar con una sonrisa forzada – Leí los papeles de suspensión y lo que dijo fue brutalmente duro con la enfermera Swan y hacia usted. Pero, tengo que preguntar, no es que me importe, pero ¿Tú y la enfermera Swan están en una relación?

- Lo estamos. O por lo menos, espero que sí – Fruncí el ceño – Tuvimos un desacuerdo hace un rato y me estaba preparando para ir con ella cuando me detuviste para hablar de Newton.

- ¿Esta relación causa problemas en su capacidad para hacer su trabajo? – preguntó Eleazar, arqueando una ceja.

- No, señor. Bella y yo hacemos un gran equipo – le respondí con confianza. _Eso si es que ella me escucha_ – Sin embargo, nuestra relación no está en juego aquí. Son las palabras mordaces que Newton dijo de Bella y de las insinuaciones que hizo con respecto a nuestra relación. Yo nunca uso mi poder para fomentar su carrera o para protegerla.

- Lo sé, pero Newton puede percibirlo como favoritismo – Eleazar suspiró – Ahora, esta no es la primera vez que he oído hablar de la aversión de Newton hacia Bella. Sus comentarios groseros son poco profesionales y sin fundamento. Bella realiza su trabajo admirablemente y estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de suspenderlo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- ¿Una semana? – sugerí.

- Me parece justo, en adición a eso tendrá que asistir a una clase de ética sobre la forma de tratar a sus compañeros de trabajo profesionalmente, Lauren tomó la clase y su cambio fue notable – dijo Eleazar.

- Es posible que desee animar a todo el personal de la sala de emergencia a tomar la clase – le dije – Lauren, Jessica y el Dr. Newton no son los únicos que actúan poco profesional hacia sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Eso es sabio, la lista de los verdugos de la enfermera Swan es bastante amplia – dijo Eleazar con tristeza – Sólo me hubiera gustado que hubiera venido a mí antes.

- Tenía miedo, Eleazar; ella todavía lo tiene. Bella no ha tenido la vida más fácil y no tiene autoestima – dije, frotándose las llaves en mi bolsillo – Por favor, no dejes que nadie se entere que te dije. No quiero traicionar su confianza, pero ella está tan triste, sola y sin amor. Las bromas que le hacen aquí son la parte más fácil de su vida.

- No lo sabía – Eleazar murmuró, Él me miró y sus ojos marrones se me quedaron mirando – La amas, ¿verdad?

El pozo vacío en el estómago que me dejó el haberla "traicionado" se hizo más grande. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y asentí – Mucho, Eleazar. Mi hermano se burlaba de mí sobre que solo era mi complejo de 'superhéroe' actuando, pero no lo es. La amo y quiero mostrarle lo que se siente recibir ese amor.

- Bueno, entonces no te alejaré más tiempo de tú chica – Eleazar se rió entre dientes – Sólo necesito tu firma en este formulario y haré que esto sea entregado en el lugar de residencia del Dr. Newton. Él va a estar fuera hasta el próximo martes y va a tener que completar la clase de ética para el 1 de junio o se suspenderá hasta que se complete la clase – Asentí con la cabeza y firmé los papeles, Eleazar me guiñó un ojo y me lanzó fuera de su oficina. Me puse mi abrigo y corrí allá del escritorio de Emergencias.

- Edward! Aquí! – me llamó Angela mientras me lanzaba sus llaves atrapándolas fácilmente – Buena suerte!

- Gracias Ang – Dije mientras sonreía en mi camino al aparcamiento. Me subí a mi coche y conduje hacia el departamento de Angela y Bella. Aparqué mi coche en el lugar los visitantes y me dirigí a la entrada. Subí al piso de Bella en el ascensor y cuando estaba por salir del ascensor, ese trepador, James estaba entrando en él. Él frunció el ceño, golpeando mi hombro mientras se movía más allá de mí. Wow, ¿tan rudo? Caminé por el pasillo y entré al departamento, dentro todo estaba tranquilo; una clara indicación de que Bella todavía no estaba en casa. Revisé su habitación sólo para asegurarme, y estaba vacío. Su diario estaba en su mesita de noche; si ella no me escuchaba, entonces por lo menos tengo la oportunidad de escribirle algo. Tomé el diario y una pluma y me senté en el escritorio.

_Enero 22, 2013_

_Querida Bella,_

_Sé que lo que viste probablemente fue muy comprometedor, pero te puedo asegurar que nada estaba sucediendo. Esa mujer a la que estaba abrazando es mi hermana. Mi hermanita Rosalie. Se suponía que íbamos a salir a almorzar hoy con ella, y se presentarían la una a la otra. Pero, después de mi noche infernal en el piso de cirugía, colapsé en mi sofá; dormí hasta que mi hermana me despertó a la una de la tarde. Grité y ella se asustó, la estaba abrazando para consolarla por haber perdido el temperamento. Fue completamente inocente, te lo prometo. Por favor, créeme, Bella!_

_Cuando vi tu cara, mi corazón se rompió y no quería nada más que seguirte y decirte todo. Mi corazón se rompió aún más cuando Angela me entregó las llaves de mi casa. Bella, yo nunca diría algo que no quiero decir o no siento; quiero compartir todo contigo. Quiero darte todo, mi corazón, mi alma, mi amor…._

_Bella, sé que es pronto, pero hoy me di cuenta que estoy irrevocablemente enamorado de ti. Te amo Isabella Swan. Ahí está, escrito en blanco y negro, incluso añadiré algunos corazones alrededor._

_3 3 3…._

_¿Ves? (Si, es una lástima. Pero, lo intenté; no soy un artista. Me quedo con la medicina y la música)_

_Te amo Bella, quiero gritarlo desde los tejados._

_Entiendo si tú no estás lista para decírmelo, pero ya no puedo negar lo que siento por ti, significas MUCHO para mi dulce niña. También entiendo porque te asustaste cuando me viste con Rosalie, pero ella es mi hermana. Eso sería jodido si pensara en ella de esa manera, eww…_

_Además, la única mujer con la que quiero pensar en hacer el amor eres tú Bella. Espero que me des la oportunidad de decirte esto de frente, pero si no es así al menos dejo un pedazo de mí aquí. Perdón si te lastimé sin querer, no fue mi intención cariño. No quiero volver a verte sufrir, quiero verte feliz._

_Por favor perdóname Bella._

_Te amo_

_Edward_

Cerré el libro y lo puse de nuevo en la mesita de noche. Con un suspiro caminé hacia la sala y encendí el televisor cambiando de canales sin prestarle atención, dejándole en un programa de History Channel. Unas horas más tarde Angela tocó el timbre del departamento y la dejé entrar. Ang frunció el ceño cuando vio que Bella todavía no llegaba a casa. Trató de llamar al celular de Bella pero mandaba directamente al buzón de voz. ¿En dónde estará?

Una hora después Bella llegó al departamento, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por estar afuera en el frío y se veía rota. Muy parecido a la primera vez que la vi, Angela me dio una mirada dura antes de caminar hacia Bella abrazándola fuertemente - ¿Qué sucedió cariño?

- Confié en él y me rompió el corazón – sollozó contra Ang.

- ¿Hablaste con él? – preguntó Angela, mirándome. Me escondí detrás de la pared para escuchar.

- No, pero se veía tan culpable cuando fui a su oficina Angela – dijo ella.

- Bella, escúchalo, habla con él – arrulló Angela mientras quitaba el cabello que estaba en el rostro de Bella – ¿En dónde estuviste?

- En la tumba de mi mamá – sollozó – Necesitaba hablar con alguien y bueno, la persona con la que solía hacerlo es la misma que me lastimó.

- ¿Bella? – susurré mientras me movía de mi escondite. Bella me miró y sus ojos cafés se veían muertos. Después se llenaron de coraje.

- Vete – gruñó – No eres mejor que Jacob, eres un idiota!

- Bella, escúchalo – espetó Angela.

- Está bien Ang – dije mientras dejaba caer mis hombros pesadamente – Sólo asegúrate de leer tu diario Bella, ¿Por favor? – Bella me miró fríamente y corrió hacia el baño de Angela, azotando la puerta con fuerza.

- ¿Qué escribiste en su diario? – preguntó Angela.

- Tendrá que leerlo para descubrirlo – murmuré – Gracias por intentarlo – metí la mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón y puse las llaves en la mesa de café – Sólo en el caso de que lo lea ¿está bien? – Angela asintió y me miró con simpatía. Me fui y caminé hacia mi auto. Estaba derrotado pero con suerte Bella leería lo que escribí en su diario y se daría cuenta de que interpretó erróneamente ese abrazo, la esperaría. Sin embargo, en este momento me sentía vacío y herido porque ella no confió en mí o incluso no quiso hablar conmigo.

No recordaba el camino hacia mi casa pero llegué. Entré y arrastré mi culo a mi habitación. Mi estómago me gruñía por no haber comido nada durante un día entero. Pero, no podía ni siquiera imaginar ingerir ningún alimento; estaba muy molesto. Noté que en mi cama estaba toda mi ropa doblada y una nota de Bella en la mesa de noche.

Querido Edward,

Habría guardado las cosas pero no quería husmear en tu armario. Colgué la ropa que necesitaba colgarse y planché tus pantalones. No puedo esperar a verte mañana!

Tuya

Bella

Estrujé la nota y lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas. ¿Por qué no quiso hablar conmigo? Mierda! Quiero decir, yo estaba abrazando a mi hermana. No es mi ex-esposa o una compañera de trabajo. Estaba abrazando a Rosalie, la chica que necesita mi amor más que Bella. Con un rugido, tiré la ropa por todo suelo y caí sobre la alfombra, sollozando como un puto bebé. Sé que estaba fatigado, también sé que estaba exagerando; pero Dios! Estaba tan malditamente frustrado. Mi celular sonó y comprobé el número, era Rose.

- ¿Sí? – le pregunté, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba llorando.

- ¿Has hecho las paces? – Preguntó riéndose con nerviosismo.

- No, ella me echó de su apartamento – le dije mientras me apoyaba contra mi cama.

- Ouch – susurró Rose – ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de hablar?

- Nope, pero llegué antes que ella. Angela me dio las llaves – le expliqué.

- ¿Quién es Angela?

- Su compañera de piso – le dije – Como sea, entré y escribí en su diario, le dije que la amaba Rosie.

- ¿En realidad la amas Edward? – preguntó Rose sombríamente – No puedes jugar así con sus emociones si no estás enamorado de ella.

- Lo estoy Rose – dije mientras más lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas – Estoy más enojado por este mal entendido que por el fin de mi matrimonio. Estoy llorando como un jodido bebé y la quiero, la quiero demasiado Rose.

- Eddie – dijo Rose en voz baja – Lo siento, no quise arruinar…

- No fuiste tú, Rosie, es ella. Bella ha sido tan pisoteada que no confía en nadie. Además, lo que ella percibió en mi oficina le ocurrió cuando estaba en la universidad. Su ex-novio tomó su virginidad y nunca la llamó; la próxima vez que se vieron, él tenía una rubia tetona y flaca de su brazo – suspiré – Probablemente ella vio tu cuerpo y el cabello y de inmediato pensó lo peor.

- ¿Y le dijiste que la amabas en su diario?

- Lo hice Rose, a pesar de su peso y su falta de autoestima, la necesito jodidamente – dije mientras me acurrucaba en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en mis rodillas. Cerré los ojos apretándolos y mordiéndome el labio para contener los sollozos que amenazaban con estallar en mi boca.

- Eddie – Rose sollozó – Ella es una tonta si no te da una oportunidad de que le expliques. Pero creo que ella está leyendo el diario mientras hablamos y se dará cuenta de que lo que pasó fue un malentendido y todo volverá a estar bien.

- Eso espero Rosie – suspiré – Mira, voy a limpiar el desorden que ocasionó mi rabieta; te hablo más tarde. ¿Está bien?

- Si – dijo ella – Te amo Eddie.

- También te amo Rosie. Perdón por lo del almuerzo, te lo recompensaré ¿De acuerdo?

- Será mejor que lo hagas eh! – ella se rió. Su tintineante risa fue lo último que escuché antes de colgar el teléfono. Mientras la relación con mi novia se caía a pedazos, Rosalie estaba empezando a mejorar y hora ya podía ver de regreso a mi hermanita. Inexpresivamente acomodé mi ropa y me quité la bata. Me puse unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta antes de dirigirme a mi sala de piano; mantuve el celular junto a mí en caso de Bella llamara. Me senté y comencé a tocar un poco de música melancólica; no sé cuánto tiempo me quedé allí sentado, tocando mi música deprimente, pero podría jurar que oí a mi puerta abrirse. Negué con la cabeza y comencé a tocar una melodía más dulce y suave que me recordaba a Bella, tenía un tono de jazz, como la música que bailamos en el Acuario Shedd. _Por favor, ven aquí y escúchame Bella. ¡Por favor!_

- Eso es hermoso – escuché detrás de mí.

- Gracias – respondí sin voltearme y seguí tocando. Terminé la canción, me volteé y vi a una Bella muy enojada. Quería reconfortarla pero todavía estaba muy molesto porque ella no me quiso escuchar – Supongo que leíste tu diario.

Lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas – Fui una perra Edward – susurró. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso – Debí hablar contigo, pero estaba tan cegada por lo que vi. Fue como ver a Jacob de nuevo…

- Ya te dije que yo no soy Jacob – susurré.

- Angela hablo conmigo en cuanto te fuiste, me dijo que la rubia era tu hermana y que yo estaba exagerando y no era justa. Debí haberte escuchado y ella está en lo cierto – Bella murmuró – Mira, sé que probablemente me odias; pero quiero disculparme por haber sido tan mala contigo.

- Bella, no te odio – suspiré – ¿Leíste tu diario?

- No, vi el diario y comencé a llorar porque era el diario que _tú_ me diste. Sabía que lo había jodido todo y no lo pude tomar – sollozó – Lo jodí Edward, soy horrible; una desgraciada persona y…

Me levanté del banco del piano y caminé hacia ella, la tomé entre mis brazos. Cayó rígidamente contra mi pecho llorando débilmente – No eres horrible o desgraciada Bella, entiendo porque reaccionaste de esa manera pero me lastimaste cuando no quisiste escuchar lo que tenía para decirte. Sé que todo eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que sigues estando reacia a confiar pero, ¿Acaso he hecho algo que te indique que no soy de confianza?

- No, tú has sido asombroso. Un amigo increíble, un maravilloso y cariñoso novio... ¡Dios! Vas a terminar conmigo. ¿Es eso lo que pusiste en el diario? ¿Una carta de despedida? – Se lamentó – Soy una tonta!

- Bella, yo no haría eso, no rompería contigo a través de un diario; eso es horrible – le dije. Me aparté y la llevé al sofá que estaba en la sala de piano. Ella seguía llorando y se veía tan jodidamente rota, suspiré y la obligué a mirarme. Sus ojos estaban tristes y abatidos – En él explicaba que a quién estaba abrazando era mi hermana Rose. Se suponía que íbamos a salir a almorzar, pero como tuve la noche infernal en el piso de cirugía en cuanto llegué a mi oficina colapsé en el sofá. Rose me despertó, me asustó y yo grité. Llegaste justo cuando la estaba abrazando porque ella comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico. Esa era la primera vez que ella estaba fuera sin que nadie la acompañara desde que su ataque.

- Así que, ¿La chica rubia es tu hermana? – Preguntó Bella con escepticismo enarcando una ceja.

- Si – tomé aire – Bella, ¿Quieres saber que más escribí en tu diario?

- ¿Es bueno o malo? – preguntó.

- Bueno dulce niña – dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos – En tu diario te dije que es lo que quería darte, quiero darte mi corazón, mi alma y mi amor Bella. Estoy tan enamorado de ti que duele.

- ¿Qué?

- Bella, te amo – susurré con reverencia – Estoy molesto por la forma en que actuaste, pero eso no cambia lo mucho que te amo. Pero, tienes que confiar en mi cariño. Yo nunca, NUNCA te lastimaré intencionalmente, te amo demasiado como para hacerte eso.

- ¿Tú me amas? ¿Por qué? – ella preguntó.

- Eres imposible de no amar Bella, eres inteligente, compasiva, excelente amiga y hermosa. Sin embargo, eres terca como una mula y tienes un carácter. Demonios, recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar. Ahora, no espero que tú me digas que me amas, tenía que decírtelo porque quiero que entiendas cuán importante eres para mí; que estaré en esta relación a largo plazo. Pero, por favor no me alejes hermosa.

- Estás en lo cierto, no estoy lista para decírtelo todavía Edward – ella murmuró – Tengo que llegar al punto en el que yo confíe en ti implícitamente y basada en mi reacción de hoy, todavía tengo residuos de falta de confianza. Hablaré eso con Michele. Sin embargo te puedo decir que me gustas y te quiero demasiado Edward.

- Puedo manejar eso – reí – Ahora, hemos sobrevivido a nuestra primer pelea. ¿Sabes qué significa?

- ¿Qué?

- Caricias y abrazos – me reí.

- ¿Por lo general eso no implica sexo de reconciliación? – preguntó.

- ¿Estás lista para tener sexo conmigo? – pregunté enarcando una ceja sobre mis lentes.

- No, todavía no, y estoy un poco fuera de servicio debido a la… - ella se sonrojó – Me callo ahora.

- Bella, soy médico; un poco de sangre no me perturba – sonreí – Pero quiero que nuestra primera vez sea mágica. Quiero darte la noche que deberías haber tenido cuando perdiste tu virginidad; y estoy seguro como el demonio que no vamos a tener sexo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Toda. La. Noche.

Ella gimió y se mordió el labio.

- Así, que por el momento tendrás que lidiar con algunos mimos y una que otra caricia – resoplé – Y lo haremos en mi habitación, porque joder! Estoy exhausto – me levanté y arrastré a Bella conmigo. Me agaché y la puse sobre mi espalda, ella gritó y movió las piernas; la llevé hasta mi habitación y la deje caer en mi cama. Me incliné y la besé profundamente, deslizando mi lengua dentro de su caliente y húmeda boca – ¿Bella?

- ¿Si? – dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

- Te amo y nunca lo dudes – dije solemnemente – Eso nunca cambiará – ella sonrió tímidamente y me jaló para cubrir su cuerpo con el mío. Sus labios rozaron tentativamente lo largo de mi boca y sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello. Nos besamos hasta que ambos estábamos fuera de quicio, más allá de todo. Podría haber usado una ducha fría y supe que Bella estaba encendida cuando ella apretó las caderas contra mi excitación. Sin embargo, tuve que terminar nuestra sesión de faje, todavía estaba en clasificación PG*bordeando PG-13. No quería empujarla a que hiciera algo de lo que no estaba segura, había acunado su trasero con mis manos y rocé mis manos por los costados de sus pechos; pero nada más que eso. Bella fue al baño y yo me quité la ropa quedando sólo en boxers, me metí en la cama que ya estaba desordenada y esperé a que ella saliera del baño. Pronto, ella estaba en mis brazos y nos acurrucamos el uno con el otro; estaba agotado y no tarde mucho para que mis ojos comenzaran a cerrarse. Justo cuando mi mente comenzaba a caer en la inconciencia lo escuché.

- Yo también te amo Edward. 

* * *

**N/T:** Holaaa! Que tal chicas?! Que les pareció?!. No bueno! Yo odié a Bella en este cap! Pero eso es lo que pasa cuando una persona ha vivido toda su vida llena de inseguridades, pero podemos ver que ya está avanzando un poco más! Y nuestro sexy Doc.?! Oh por dios casi sufro de combustión espontánea cuando lo leí y traducirlo mucho más! Jajaja. Mil gracias por los reviews, favs y follows me encanta que les esté gustando esta historia! Por el momento creo que estaré subiendo capítulo nuevo los martes, quería hacerlo dos veces por semana; pero en estos momentos mi vida es un caos siento que estoy viviendo una telenovela quise hacer un fic pero la verdad soy pésima escritora. Si alguien quiere saber de mi idea y escribirla mándenme un PM y con gusto les cuento jeje. Gracias por los comentarios constructivos, trataré de tener más cuidado con los signos de puntuación y esas cosas, traté de conseguir una Beta pero como soy nueva en esto de verdad no encontré a nadie si alguien me quiere ayudar será bienvenida! Ah por cierto, alguien por ahí me preguntó cuántos capítulos tiene la historia, son 34 más el epílogo así que prepárense porque todavía nos falta mucho. Les dejo muchos besos nos leemos en el próx. Cap!

Besos

Maff :)

*** Reglan**/ La metoclopramida se utiliza para aliviar los síntomas de enfermedad estomacal. Previene náuseas y vómitos.

*** PG**/ **Guía Paternal Sugerida. **Parte del material puede no ser adecuado para los niños menores de 10 años. Generalmente se recomienda que menores de 10 años deben ser acompañados de un habitante mayor.

*** PG-13**/ **PG-13 - Guía Paternal Estricta. **Algunos materiales pueden ser inapropiados para niños menores de contener lenguaje moderado, lenguaje muy soez, algunos desnudos explícitos (parcial), violencia intensa, sangre, contenido leve de drogas y de machismo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes son pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente de Tufano79 yo solo la traduzco obvio con su permiso.**

**Autora: Ahora, esta historia está basada en un hospital. Mi entrenamiento medico viene de ….WebMD. No soy doctora. Soy maestra de música que tiene una loca imaginación y una gran inclinación por las cosas sobre Twilight.**

* * *

Capítulo Nueve

**BPOV**

_Soy una idiota, una completa idiota. ¿Por qué alguien tan hermoso y perfecto como Edward me querría? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?_ Corrí hacia el baño y arrojé mi desayuno mientras sollozaba, no me podía quedar aquí. Carmen la jefa de enfermería, dijo que si todavía me sentía mal me podía ir; estábamos bien cubiertos de personal en Emergencias, así que le tomé la palabra. Me puse el abrigo y deslicé mi mochila sobre mis hombros; mientras tomaba mis guantes sentí algo duro y de metal.

Las llaves de Edward.

Cerré mis manos alrededor de ella y caminé hacia el escritorio — Ang, no me siento bien. Carmen dijo que me podía ir si eso pasaba y bueno, le tomaré la palabra — dije con voz temblorosa — ¿Le puedes dar esto al Dr. Cullen por mí?

—Claro Bella — dijo Angela enarcando una ceja. Extendió la mano y dejé caer las llaves en su palma — ¿Te irás a casa?

—Sí, necesito dormir un poco más — dije mientras tiraba de mis guantes y me fui de la sala de Emergencias. Pero, no iría a casa, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pero, ¿Quién? ¿Con quién podría hablar? La única persona con la que quería hacerlo me lastimó de una forma que nunca hubiera imaginado. Lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas mientras ciegamente caminaba hacia el metro, me subiría al próximo tren sin importar el rumbo; lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Me senté y saqué mi celular, utilicé un truco que me habían enseñado; bloquear un número de teléfono sin tener que pagar por eso. Encontré el número de Edward y lo bloqueé, después apagué mi celular lanzándolo a mi mochila.

Estuve en el tren durante una hora antes de decidir ir al Cementerio Graceland en dónde estaba enterrada mi mamá. Media hora después, estaba caminando por el terreno frío tratando de encontrar la tumba de mi mamá. Tenía mucho tiempo que no la visitaba, probablemente más de tres años; definitivamente antes de la lesión de Charlie. Sólo puedo imaginar que tan mal se verá.

Tropecé y caí, tardé una hora más en encontrar la tumba de mi mamá. Se encontraba en la parte posterior justo detrás de un árbol, caí sobre mis rodillas y limpié el granito para ver su lápida. _Renee Higginbotham Swan: Amada madre y esposa. 1956-1999._ Junto al epitafio había una foto de ella sonriéndole a la cámara; me quité los guantes y pasé mis dedos por su cara — Mamá — sollocé — ¡Te extraño mucho! Mi vida es miserable. Charlie es un idiota de primera clase, era una sanguijuela conmigo y constantemente me menospreciaba. Fue malo antes de que tú murieras; pero todo explotó cuando lo hiciste, y la bomba nuclear estalló cuando lo hirieron, mami.

»Pero siguiendo conmigo, ya no vivo con Charlie. Mi compañera de piso es genial, ella es mi primera amiga real mami. Ella es dulce y buena; después está Edward — lloré y me acurruqué en el suelo, meciéndome de atrás hacia adelante — Pensé que él era diferente, y que en verdad se preocupaba por mí, pero todo fue una mentira. Hoy lo encontré abrazando a una linda y pequeña rubia, justo como Jacob. ¿Recuerdas a Jacob? Si, él también me rompió el corazón.

»Mamá, quisiera poder desaparecer, dormirme y nunca despertar. Nadie me extrañaría, sólo soy un desperdicio de espacio. Si muriera, podría al menos estar contigo — sollocé — Tú eres la única que en verdad me amó. Ahora no tengo a nadie, nadie me quiere o se preocupa por mí — mis sollozos llenaron el silencioso cementerio hasta que uno de los cuidadores me dijo que iban a cerrar la puerta en quince minutos. Asentí y me levanté con pasos temblorosos. Dejé el cementerio, tomé un taxi justo fuera de las puertas. Le di al conductor mi dirección y colapsé en el asiento trasero.

Pronto el conductor estacionó fuera del edificio de departamentos, le pagué y arrastre mi cansado cuerpo hacia mi departamento. Sin embargo, mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba un brazo la detuvo; Baboso James se deslizó dentro del elevador y me dio una sonrisa lasciva. Le sonreí forzadamente y me moví cerca de la salida, con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí en cuanto llegáramos a nuestro piso.

—Así que, Bella — siseó James — ¿Disfrutas viviendo aquí con Angela?

—Es genial — respondí cortante.

—Bueno, entonces. ¿Tú conoces a esa pequeña y linda morena con ojos color violeta? — preguntó mientras se acercaba más a mí. Podía oler el repugnante olor a cigarro y alcohol en su aliento — Ella es muy escurridiza y no se deja ver...

—Eso es porque no está disponible — respondí secamente, James chasqueó la lengua en voz baja y metió un poco de cabello detrás de mí oreja — No me toques, James.

— ¿Por qué no? Tú también eres linda — dijo sonriendo perversamente — Un poco más redonda de lo que me gustan, pero apuesto a que eres genial en la cama.

La puerta se abrió y yo me apuré a salir rápidamente, buscando a tientas mis llaves me las arreglé para abrir la puerta ignorando la mirada de James. Angela estaba dentro parada justo a un lado de la puerta, ella me envolvió en un abrazo — ¿Qué sucedió cariño?

_Acabo de recibir proposiciones del pervertido de al lado y mi novio pisoteó mi corazón_ — Confié en él y me rompió el corazón — sollocé dejando que todo saliera, me aferré a Angela mientras ella sobaba mi espalda.

— ¿Hablaste con él?

—No, pero se veía tan culpable cuando fui a su oficina Angela — sollocé, limpiándome la cara de lágrimas y mocos.

—Bella, escúchalo, habla con él — arrulló Angela mientras quitaba el cabello que estaba en mi rostro — ¿En dónde estuviste?

—En la tumba de mi mamá — sollocé — Necesitaba hablar con alguien y bueno, la persona con la que solía hacerlo es la misma que me lastimó.

— ¿Bella?

Miré hacia arriba y vi a un muy despeinado Edward de pie en la sala de estar. Mi corazón cayó a mis pies. Entonces, mi enfado se hizo cargo — Vete — gruñí — ¡No eres mejor que Jacob, eres un idiota!

—Bella, escúchalo — espetó Angela.

—Está bien Ang — dijo Edward mientras dejaba caer sus hombros pesadamente — Sólo asegúrate de leer tu diario Bella, ¿Por favor? — lo miré fríamente y corrí a encerrarme en el baño de Angela, azotando la puerta fuertemente. En el interior, caí al piso y comencé a sollozar, podía oír a Angela y Edward hablando en la sala. No fue hasta que escuché que la puerta de entrada se cerró hasta que Angela vino, tiró de la puerta del baño y la abrió.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! Te amo eres como una hermana para mí. Pero, eres una jodida idiota — espetó Angela — Levántate — levanté a mi cansado cuerpo del piso y Angela me tomó del brazo dejándome en la sala — Siéntate y escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Ese hombre pasó la tarde esperándote aquí, en este departamento; él estaba tan preocupado Bella. Lo único que él quería era hablar contigo, pero tú jodidamente lo callaste. ¿Qué demonios? Se puede ver tan claro como el día que ese hombre te ama más que a su propia vida.

—Él no me ama. ¿Por qué lo haría? — Gruñí de regreso — Tiene a esa hermosa rubia para acurrucarse con ella toda la noche.

—De hecho, si le hubieras dado a Edward la oportunidad de hablar, te hubieras enterado que esa rubia es su hermana — dijo Angela cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho — Ella estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico cuándo llegaste y Edward estaba tratando de calmarla — parpadeé y miré mis dedos — Bella, sé que no eres la mujer más confiada, pero debes terminar esto. Si no lo haces pasarás el resto de tu vida sola.

—Hoy deseé morirme Ang — susurré — No es la primera vez.

—No vas a lastimarte a ti misma ¿verdad? ¿Necesito llamar a un loquero y conseguir que te ingresen en una habitación acolchada de psiquiatría? — preguntó Angela, arqueando una ceja. Negué con la cabeza y continué mirando fijamente mis manos — Bella, ¿qué podemos hacer para que creas en ti misma?

—No hay nada que puedas hacer — susurré — Es algo que tengo que hacer por mí misma.

—Bella, sé que has sido molestada y ridiculizada por tu padre, las hermanas zorras; pero eres mucho mejor que todos ellos — Angela susurró — Eres una enfermera asombrosa, con un corazón bondadoso y alma amorosa. ¿Por qué las palabras de esa gente significan tanto para ti y las palabras que Edward o yo te decimos significan nada?

—Porque casi toda mi vida lo único que escuchaba era que yo no valía nada, que era estúpida y gorda — dije mirando a mi amiga — Cuando eso es lo único que escuchas, es lo que crees de ti. Quince años de ridiculizarme y humillarme no cambiarán de la noche a la mañana con las palabras de algunos amigos y… y… Edward.

—Tu novio — dijo Angela, volteé la mirada y fruncí el ceño. Angela suspiró y puso algo en mi regazo — Edward me pidió que hiciera que leyeras tu diario — miré hacia abajo y vi uno de los diarios que él me dio en Navidad sobre mi regazo con las llaves de su casa encima — Voy a tomar una ducha y llamaré a Ben, lee el jodido diario Bella. Estoy segura que sólo reitera lo que te dije — Angela se levantó y me dejó sola en la sala.

Pasé mis dedos sobre el suave cuero del diario, lo abrí en la página dónde Edward había escrito; pero no lo pude leer. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mi corazón se aceleró y odié el vacío que sentí. Cerré el diario de golpe y lo aventé dentro de mi mochila. Fui hacia mi habitación y estrujé mi ballena sollozando. Lloraba por mi vida, lloraba porque era una jodida idiota, porque sabía que ahora Edward me odiaba. En verdad iba a quedarme sola.

_James está interesado…._

_Eww, no. Él sólo quiere un cuerpo caliente para cogerse._

Tomé las llaves de la mesa, frotando mi pulgar sobre la elevada Aguja Espacial de metal. Fui al baño y me lavé la cara; una vez que mi rostro estaba limpio de lágrimas me puse mi abrigo y deslicé mi mochila sobre mis hombros. Le dejé una nota a Angela en el refrigerador antes de dejar el departamento. Pasé por el departamento de James arrugando la nariz con disgusto. El olor a marihuana y cigarrillos llenaba el pasillo.

Tomé el metro hacia la casa de Edward y caminé una corta distancia para llegar. Mientras subía las escaleras para entrar, podía escuchar una música de piano melancólica. Fruncí el ceño y me pregunté si eso era una grabación o si era Edward tocando el piano. Lo había lastimado y la elección de música lo corroboraba.

Metí la llave que Angela me había dado en la cerradura y abrí la puerta, me sentí extraña entrando a la casa sin avisar, o incluso sin ser invitada. Bueno, creo que mi invitación es la maldita llave; pero de todas formas, estamos peleados. Probablemente Edward me odia, sólo le devolveré la llave y me iré; yo no debería estar aquí. Unas traicioneras lágrimas se deslizaron de mis ojos y cerré la puerta. La música cambió a algo un poco más como jazz, pero seguía teniendo un tono melancólico. Lo siento Edward, soy mala. Tomé una profunda respiración y caminé siguiendo la música.

En la sala del piano, Edward estaba sentado en el banquillo del gran piano, sus hombros estaban encorvados. La música era hermosa pero podía sentir su dolor. Escuché por algunos minutos antes de decidir hablar — Eso es hermoso — susurré.

—Gracias — contestó inexpresivamente, sin voltear. Él continuó tocando hasta que alcanzó la nota final. Después se volteó y me miró, lágrimas caían por mis mejillas en ríos mientras yo con nerviosismo giré mis manos por mi cintura — Supongo que leíste tu diario.

_Mierda, no_ — Fui una perra Edward — cerré los ojos tratando de detener las lágrimas que caían. Tomé un respiro, sintiendo como mi cuerpo temblaba — Debí hablar contigo, pero estaba tan cegada por lo que vi. Fue como ver a Jacob de nuevo… — _sólo que mucho peor, lo que siento por ti no es nada comparado con lo que sentía por Jacob. _

—Ya te dije que yo no soy Jacob — el dolor es su voz era evidente.

—Angela hablo conmigo en cuanto te fuiste, me dijo que la rubia era tu hermana y que yo estaba exagerando y no era justa. Debí haberte escuchado y ella está en lo cierto — murmuré — Mira, sé que probablemente me odias; pero quiero disculparme por haber sido tan mala contigo. — _Dale las llaves y vete, sigue con tu vida y conviértete en la loca mujer de los gatos._

Antes de que pudiera responder, Edward habló — Bella, yo no te odio. ¿Leíste tu diario?

—No, vi el diario y comencé a llorar porque era el diario que _tú_ me diste. Sabía que lo había jodido todo y no lo pude tomar — sollocé — Lo jodí Edward, soy horrible; una desgraciada persona y…

Él se levantó del banquillo del piano, enredó sus brazos alrededor mío sosteniéndome en su musculoso pecho. _No me sostengas, no lo merezco, no valgo la pena_. Traté de alejarme pero él mantuvo sus brazos a alrededor de mí — No eres horrible o desgraciada Bella, entiendo porque reaccionaste de esa manera pero me lastimaste cuando no quisiste escuchar lo que tenía para decirte. Sé que todo eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que sigues estando reacia a confiar pero, ¿Acaso he hecho algo que te indique que no soy de confianza?

—No, tú has sido asombroso. Un amigo increíble, un maravilloso y cariñoso novio... ¡Dios! Vas a terminar conmigo. ¿Es eso lo que pusiste en el diario? ¿Una carta de despedida? — Gemí — ¡Soy una tonta!

—Bella, yo no haría eso, no rompería contigo a través de un diario; eso es horrible — dijo Edward severamente, me guió hacia el sofá que estaba en la sala de piano. Me senté rígidamente a lado de él, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. No podía soportar verlo enojado conmigo — En él explicaba que a quién estaba abrazando era mi hermana Rose. Se suponía que íbamos a salir a almorzar, pero como tuve la noche infernal en el piso de cirugía en cuanto llegué a mi oficina colapsé en el sofá. Rose me despertó, me asustó y yo grité. Llegaste justo cuando la estaba abrazando porque ella comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico. Esa era la primera vez que ella estaba fuera sin que nadie la acompañara desde su ataque.

—Así que, ¿La chica rubia es tu hermana? — pregunté con escepticismo arqueando una ceja. Incluso cuando antes había sido honesto, todavía no le creía por completo; debía darle el derecho de la duda, pero mi pasado no ha sido estelar confiando en la gente.

—Si — él respiró profundamente — Bella, ¿quieres saber que más escribí en tu diario?

— ¿Es bueno o malo? — pregunté mientras me mordía el labio, sus ojos se obscurecieron mientras él veía mi boca.

—Bueno dulce niña — dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos — En tu diario te dije que es lo que quería darte, quiero darte mi corazón, mi alma y mi amor Bella. Estoy tan enamorado de ti que duele.

— ¿Qué?

—Bella, te amo — susurró con reverencia — Estoy molesto por la forma en que actuaste, pero eso no cambia lo mucho que te amo. Pero, tienes que confiar en mi cariño. Yo nunca, NUNCA te lastimaré intencionalmente, te amo demasiado como para hacerte eso.

— ¿Tú me amas? ¿Por qué? — pregunté, las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos._ ¡Dios, ya fue suficiente con el llanto!_

—Eres imposible de no amar Bella, eres inteligente, compasiva, excelente amiga y hermosa. Sin embargo, eres terca como una mula y tienes un carácter. Demonios, recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar. Ahora, no espero que tú me digas que me amas, tenía que decírtelo porque quiero que entiendas cuán importante eres para mí; que estaré en esta relación a largo plazo. Pero, por favor no me alejes hermosa.

—Estás en lo cierto, no estoy lista para decírtelo todavía Edward — murmuré. _Estoy aterrorizada de que cuando lo haga te retractes y te rías en mi cara. O que me jodas la vida como lo hizo Jacob._

_¡MIERDA! ¡Él no es el maldito JACOB!_

—Tengo que llegar al punto en el que yo confíe en ti implícitamente y basada en mi reacción de hoy, todavía tengo residuos de falta de confianza. Hablaré eso con Michele. Sin embargo te puedo decir que me gustas y te quiero demasiado Edward.

—Puedo manejar eso — se rió — Ahora, hemos sobrevivido a nuestra primer pelea. ¿Sabes qué significa?

— ¿Qué?

—Caricias y abrazos de reconciliación — sonrió, acunando mi rostro con sus cálidas manos.

— ¿Por lo general eso no implica sexo de reconciliación?

— ¿Estás lista para tener sexo conmigo? — preguntó enarcando una ceja sobre sus sexys lentes.

—No, todavía no, y estoy un poco fuera de servicio debido a la… — me sonrojé — Me callo ahora. — _Jodido periodo, jodida gripe estomacal que me forzó a tener mi jodido periodo, ¡maldita sea!_

—Bella, soy médico; un poco de sangre no me perturba — sonrió. _Espera un minuto… espera sólo un segundo. ¿Qué?_ — Pero quiero que nuestra primera vez sea mágica. Quiero darte la noche que deberías haber tenido cuando perdiste tu virginidad; y estoy seguro como el demonio que no vamos a tener sexo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Toda. La. Noche.

_Sip, mis ovarios explotaron._

_Espera, esos son cólicos. Mierda._

—Así, que por el momento tendrás que lidiar con algunos mimos y una que otra caricia — resopló — ¡Y lo haremos en mi habitación, porque joder! Estoy exhausto — Edward se levantó y me arrastró con él. Con una carcajada maniática me cargó sobre su hombro. Traté de luchar pero fue imposible. Gentilmente me puso en el centro de su pedazo de cielo tamaño King-size, más conocido como su cama — ¿Bella?

—Si — dije con voz entrecortada.

—Te amo y nunca lo dudes — dijo solemnemente — Eso nunca cambiará — busqué en sus ojos por cualquier rastro de deshonestidad pero no vi nada. Abracé su cuello y tiré de él hasta alcanzar mis labios con los suyos. Nos besamos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, pero fue increíble. Por mucho, esa fue la sesión de besos de reconciliación más caliente de toda la historia.

Cuando los ojos de Edward comenzaron a cerrarse me levanté y fui al baño a cambiarme. Lavé mi rostro y cepillé mis dientes antes de ponerme la pijama. Terminando caminé de regreso a la habitación, para encontrar a Edward debajo de las mantas. Estaba sin playera y tuve que pellizcarme al ver su torso desnudo. Siempre tenía que hacer eso, y ese tatuaje… _mierda_. Pero Edward era más que una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo. Había cerezas en el pastel que era el Dr. Edward Cullen; era paciente, amable, gentil, inteligente, gracioso y amoroso.

¡Santa mierda! ¡Él me ama!

Me metí en la cama y me acomodé a su lado, el brazo de Edward se estaba haciendo más pesado sobre mi cintura. Me volteé para mirarlo, se veía tan pacífico y feliz. ¿Cómo no podría amarlo? Él es todo lo que siempre soñé. Él es mi caballero en bata blanca — También te amo Edward — susurré mientras pasaba mis dedos por su cabello color bronce. Él sonrió torcidamente y me acercó más a su cuerpo, su nariz se enterró contra mi cuello besándome justo detrás de la oreja antes de caer totalmente dormidos.

**xxAPFLxx**

La siguiente semana, Edward y yo la pasamos hablando. Cuando no estábamos en el trabajo, hablábamos constantemente de lo que pasó con su hermana y la forma de conseguir que yo confiara en él. Estábamos en un callejón sin salida. A pesar de que le dije que confiaba en él, todavía tenía la sensación molesta en el fondo de mi cabeza de que Edward iba a hacerme daño. A pesar de que me había entregado su corazón con lo que escribió en el diario, estaba tan reacia a confiar en él. También para confiar en cualquier persona en esa materia. Y en verdad no sabía cómo superarlo.

Por lo tanto, lo traje con Michele, mi terapeuta. Yo no la había visto desde el incidente con la "hermana" y necesitaba su ayuda. Necesitaba su opinión profesional sobre la manera de aprender a confiar.

Estaba sentada en el sofá de su oficina, jugando con mi bata — Michele, no sé cómo confiar en la gente — murmuré cuando ella se sentó.

— ¿Confías en mí? — preguntó.

—En realidad no, quiero decir, te respeto como profesional pero en realidad no confío en ti.

— ¿Por qué? — presionó.

—En el fondo de mi cabeza pienso que secretamente te estás riendo de lo despreciable que soy; y de que hablas con tus colegas sobre esta perdedora quién no puede encontrar su autoestima — dije con amargura.

—Bella, estoy atada por mi código de ética de no hablar sobre tu caso con nadie. Lo que sucede detrás de aquella puerta es entre tú y yo — dijo — En cuanto a tu comentario sobre el autoestima, ésta ha sido expulsada por tanto tiempo en tu vida que va a tomar tiempo para que reconozcas tu propio valor. Estoy aquí como tu terapeuta, pero también soy tu amiga, animadora y confidente. Yo nunca, NUNCA abusaré de tu confianza o compartiré lo que se discute aquí en la más estricta confidencialidad. Ahora, ¿qué pasó para que mencionaras la cuestión de la confianza?

Me mordí el labio antes de contarle lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo. Ella escuchó en silencio y garabateó algunas notas en su block. Una vez que terminé me senté de nuevo y le fruncí el ceño a mis manos. Era una tonta con toda la situación de Edward y su hermana.

—Bueno, primero que nada no estabas mal en tener una reacción al ver a Edward abrazando a otra chica, con tu historia entiendo por qué estabas molesta — comenzó Michele — ¿Has reaccionado de manera exagerada? Sí. En primer lugar debiste haberlo escuchado y toda la agravación se hubiera evitado. ¿Por qué no lo escuchaste? ¿Por qué corriste?

—No quería ser lastimada otra vez — le contesté — Me sentía tan traicionada por él, que pensé que si sólo me iba sería más fácil. ¿Entiendes?

— ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Al cementerio en dónde está enterrada mi mamá — respondí — Hablo con ella desde que es la única persona que me amó incondicionalmente, no he sentido ese tipo de amor desde que ella murió y quiero sentirlo desesperadamente. Incluso si eso significa hablar con ella en el suelo.

— ¿Hablaste con tu mamá sobre Edward? — Asentí — ¿Crees que a ella le gustaría?

—Ella lo amaría, él es todo lo que ella hubiera querido para mí — dije efusivamente — Pero, sigo teniendo miedo. Él es un hombre maravilloso, un doctor increíble y es tan paciente conmigo. Pero tengo miedo de que se canse de mi mierda e intercambie mi culo gordo por un modelo más nuevo, más delgado.

—Primero que nada Bella, eres una mujer hermosa. Y lo digo como amiga y de manera profesional, tienes curvas y algunos kilos de más, pero estás saludable — ella explicó — En segundo lugar, por lo que he escuchado sobre el Dr. Cullen, él es uno de los pocos buenos chicos que hay. Él no te lastimaría intencionalmente y lo ha probado tratando de arreglar la confusión entre tú y su hermana. Por último, para tratar de terminar con la cuestión de la confianza, es necesario que comiences a confiar en ti misma. Debes creer en tus decisiones, esa confianza con el tiempo se trasladará al resto de tu vida.

— ¿Por qué no puedo deshacerme de esta molesta sensación en el fondo de mi cabeza de que Edward me va a lastimar? — Gemí.

—Porque eso es lo que esperas en este momento. Pero, debes de cambiar tu forma de pensar Bella. Si tú crees que Edward te lastimará, entonces lo hará; Se llama profecía autocumplida. Ahora, después de su malentendido Edward dijo que te amaba ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso Bella?

—Al principio no le creí — susurré — Después de escuchar por tanto tiempo que yo no valía nada, no podía imaginar que alguien pudiera amarme.

— ¿Él te dijo desde cuándo? ¿Tú también le dijiste que lo amabas?

—Creo que Edward está consciente de mi temor de decírselo. Quiero decir, le dije que lo amaba pero creo que él estaba dormido — murmuré — Soy tan cobarde. Y sí, ha dicho desde el inicio "te quiero". Pero pienso que él se molesta cuando no respondo lo mismo. Yo lo amo, pero... pero... la última vez que lo dije fue a mi ex-novio. Antes de eso se lo decía a mi madre.

— ¿Tu padre nunca te dijo que te amaba?

Negué con la cabeza y lágrimas comenzaron a caer — Nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para él. Todavía me siento como un fracaso a los ojos de mi padre. Quiero decir, ¡joder! ¡Él me echó de la casa en Navidad!

—Bella, tu papá es un idiota — dijo Michele — Bien, hay dos factores que causan el que tengas problemas de confianza. El primer factor es tu papá, su falta de afecto y amor hacia ti te está causando que adivines cuáles serán todos tus movimientos. ¿Quieres que tu papá te acepte?

—Me importa un bledo — dije secamente — Es un idiota como has dicho.

—Pero obviamente él te lastimó tanto y causó estos problemas persistentes de confianza — dijo Michele con firmeza — El segundo factor es lo que te hizo Jacob. Él es otro a quién me gustaría golpear en la cabeza, ¡Jodido pendejo!

— ¡Michele! — solté una carcajada.

Guiñó un ojo y me sonrió — Aquí está tu tarea Bella. Quiero que escribas una carta para tu papá y otra para Jacob.

— ¿Se las voy a enviar? — pregunté.

—No, esta es tú oportunidad de sacar todas tus frustraciones, miedos y rencores; diles cómo te sientes — dijo — Diles que se vayan a la mierda, que se suiciden, lo que escribas en esas cartas es tu manera de enseñarles el dedo grosero.

—Está bien — suspiré.

—En lo que respecta a tus sentimientos por Edward, tienes que ser capaz de dejarlo entrar. Es obvio que te ama muchísimo — dijo Michele, arqueando una ceja. — Habla con él, explícale tus miedos y problemas de confianza.

—Ya lo hice, pero Edward insiste en que soy maravillosa. Pero no le creo — fruncí el ceño.

—Discútelo con mente abierta — dijo Michele — Creo que vas con esta idea de que Edward eventualmente te odiará. Que su amor es sólo el medio para un fin.

— ¿Qué pasa si es así? ¿Qué si me usa como lo hizo Jacob?

—En mi opinión no creo que Edward haga eso — dijo con calma — Pero si lo hace, tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada con él. Mi sugerencia es que escribas estas cartas antes de hablar con Edward; saca un poco de esa agresión fuera de tu sistema mientras tú literalmente le das una perra bofetada a tu padre y a Jacob — asentí y me levanté. Michele me tomó entre sus brazos y me abrazó — Y Bella, por si sirve de algo, Edward es un hombre muy afortunado. ¡Cuando te des cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, nada podrá detenerte, cariño!

—Gracias Michele — sollocé — Me voy a ir a casa, me sumergiré en la bañera y quizás escriba una de mis cartas.

—Espera hasta mañana Bella, esta fue una sesión difícil — dijo ella — Sumérgete en la bañera y quizás ten un poco de sexo telefónico con tu sexy doc.

— ¡Michele!

Ella sonrió con dulzura y me guió fuera de su oficina moviendo sus dedos en un adiós, me di la vuelta y me aleje. Antes de dejar el hospital quería despedirme de Edward, él trabajaba el turno de medianoche. Revisé el pizarrón y encontré que estaba en la sala de trauma trabajando con un paciente que estuvo en un accidente de auto. Atraje su atención y asintió, sonreí diciéndole adiós con la mano antes de llegar a la entrada de ambulancias.

— ¡Bella! ¡Espera! — Llamó Alice mientras corría hacia mí — ¿Estás ocupada esta noche?

—No, iba a llegar a casa y relajarme, tuve un largo turno y después tuve una cita con mi terapeuta.

—Mi hermana consiguió una niñera y quiere salir. Podemos ir a un bar y tener algún tiempo de chicas, emborracharnos de margaritas — se rió — ¿Ang está trabajando?

—No ella está libre hasta mañana en la noche, yo también.

—Entonces saldremos esta noche — Alice chilló — Mi hermana y yo te veremos en tu departamento en una hora y media. Debes ponerte ese top gris brillante y unos pantalones de mezclilla obscuros deslavados.

—No tengo ningún top gris brillante — dije enarcando una ceja.

—Si la tienes — Alise soltó una risita — ¡Nos vemos en un ratito! — Ella rebotó hacia el garaje mientras me rascaba la cabeza sobre la mención del top gris brillante. Subiendo por las escaleras a la estación del metro, le envié un mensaje de texto a Edward.

_Saldré con Angela, Alice y Cynthia. Di una oración, nunca he tenido una noche de chicas – B_

_Toma una fotografía de tu ser sexy – E_

_¿Sexy? * Burla * Seguro, Cullen – B_

_¡Isabella! Eres la mujer más sexy que conozco, y ni siquiera tienes que intentarlo. Llamaré a Angela para que me envíe una foto – E_

_Sin embargo, que se diviertan nena; llámame cuando llegues a casa ¿está bien? – E_

_Lo haré, espero que la sala de Emergencias esté ligera esta noche para ti – B_

_Y desearía que vinieras con nosotras – B_

_Eso sería una forma de anular la noche de chicas Bella. Será divertido, ¡Te amo! – E_

_Yo también te amo – B_

_Vale, estoy brincando por toda mi oficina viéndome como un jodido idiota. ¡Mi chica me ama! – E_

_Estás actuando como una chica de quince años Edward. Sin embargo, tu extraño sentido del humor es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti. Te veré mañana – B_

Rodé los ojos y me subí al tren en dirección a mi departamento. Cuando llegué, subí al ascensor hasta mi piso y fui recibida por James la enredadera. Estaba bloqueando completamente la salida del ascensor, mirándome de reojo — Hola Isabella.

—James — dije en tono frío. De verdad él me causa repulsión; además, todavía está enamorado de Alice a pesar de que sabe que ella está saliendo con Jasper, el hermano de Edward. Cuando entré al departamento asomé la cabeza dentro de la habitación de Angela — Hey Ang, Alice y Cynthia quieren una noche de chicas; así que vamos a salir. Estarán aquí en una hora.

— ¡Lindo! Tengo este nuevo lindo top azul sin mangas que quiero estrenar — gritó.

—Ummm, Ang ¿James ha estado actuando un poco extraño contigo?

—Sí, él me ha estado mirando como si supiera como me veo debajo de mi bata; sólo mi Benny puede ver mi desnudez de diosa, no James. Se ha convertido en una enredadera total — Angela se estremeció — Creo que toda la marihuana se le está yendo mucho al cerebro.

—Entre otras cosas también — me reí — Puede que tengamos que conseguir una cerradura adicional para la puerta. Por si acaso, ¿sabes?

—Definitivamente, podemos ir a comprarla mañana, es día de supermercado. ¿Recuerdas? Esta semana te toca cocinar la cenaaa y yo AMO cuando cocinas — Angela soltó una risita.

—Eso es porque puedo hacerlo, te amo niña; pero tú podrías quemar el agua — me reí mientras salía de su habitación. Me di una ducha rápida para lavar la suciedad del hospital de mi cuerpo y de mi pelo. Tuve un niño vomitoso hoy y creo que me dio. Tuve ese olor a vómito en la nariz durante el resto de mi turno. Dejé mi cabello suelto y le agregué algo de gel haciéndolo rizado y divertido. Angela llamó a la puerta de mi baño, metiendo la cabeza — ¿Sí, Ang?

— ¿Tienes algunos tampones? — Preguntó — ¿Panti protectores? La tía Flo decidió hacer una temprana aparición.

— ¿No tomabas anticonceptivos? — pregunté mientras me estiraba debajo del lavabo para tomar una caja de tampones.

—Cambié a las inyecciones — dijo ella — Mi cita es la próxima semana para que me pongan la primera, ¡Yay! — rodó los ojos y salió del baño. Reí entre dientes mientas tomaba mi pastilla anticonceptiva, no es como si fuera a tener sexo; pero regulaba mi periodo. Después de aplicarme el maquillaje me fui a la sala y me senté a ver un poco de televisión. Angela entró en la sala de estar, con el ceño fruncido y sosteniendo su abdomen bajo — Los cólicos me están matando.

—Toma algo de ibuprofeno — le dije.

—Ya lo hice, estoy esperando a que haga reacción — dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá — ¿Alice te dijo a donde quería ir?

—No, sólo mencionó margaritas — me encogí de hombros.

— ¡Hay un lugar maravilloso cerca de aquí que estaría increíble! Hacienda del Patrón — chilló — Es un restaurante, bar y club, todo en uno. ¡Es muy divertido!

— ¿Un club? — Chillé.

—Sólo está abierto jueves, viernes y sábado — explicó Angela — Habrá música, pero no es noche de club — el timbre del lobby sonó en el departamento. Angela saltó y habló brevemente con Alice que estaba abajo; Angela se puso su chamarra de cuero y me dijo que hiciera lo mismo. Tomando nuestras llaves y bolsos bajamos al lobby para encontrarnos con Alice y su hermana Cynthia.

Nos abrigamos y decidimos caminar hasta el bar riendo todo el tiempo. ¡Por primera vez en mis treinta años, me sentía legítimamente tan feliz! Tenía amigas, un novio que me amaba y libertad.

Una vez que llegamos al bar nos sentamos y ordenamos unas papas, salsa y una ronda de margaritas. Entregaron nuestras bebidas y las chicas se abalanzaron contra mí — Y bien, ¿Cómo están las cosas con el Dr. Cullen? — intervino Alice.

—Bueno — le contesté, sorbiendo un poco de mi bebida. Hmmm, tequila — Después del drama con su hermana, las cosas están bien.

—Debes darnos más que eso — Cynthia rió — Ese hombre es el sexo andante. ¿Es bueno en la cama?

—Umm, no lo sé — me sonrojé — No hemos tenido sexo todavía.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Cynthia.

—Cyn, relájate — regaño Alice — Edward y Bella se lo están tomando lento, ¿cierto?

— ¿No eres virgen o sí? — preguntó Cynthia, sorprendida ante la posibilidad.

— ¡CYNTHIA! — Angela y Alice gritaron. Cynthia se encogió y se mordió el labio.

—Chicas, está bien — murmuré — No Cynthia, no soy virgen. Sin embargo mis experiencias de sexo son muy escasas, más bien una. En realidad no sé cómo complacer a un hombre, tampoco sé cómo darme placer yo misma.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre del imbécil que tomó tu tarjeta-V y no te complació? — Cynthia resopló — Pendejo.

—Fue mi primer novio — respondí. Les platiqué sobre Jacob y nuestra larga relación de seis semanas, terminando en la desastrosa noche en el hotel dónde perdí mi virginidad. También les platiqué sobre cómo me ignoró y la siguiente vez que lo vi, él estaba en una fiesta con una rubia flaca.

—En serio, quiero causarle algún daño físico grave a este Jacob de mierda — espetó Alice — Le enterraré mis tacones de aguja. ¡Qué cabrón!

—Y entonces, ¿Edward ha sido tu única relación después de eso? —Preguntó Cynthia. Asentí con la cabeza — Ahora, vamos a atacar a esto con lógica. Tú no sabes cómo complacer a un hombre. Tampoco sabes cómo complacerte a ti misma. Tienes que saber lo que te gusta, Bella.

—Me gusta besarlo — me sonrojé — Edward tiene unos labios tan suaves.

— ¿Qué hay de besar otros lugares? — sugirió Angela, moviendo las cejas. Me sonrojé de un rojo profundo — ¿Qué? Estoy hablando del cuello o la oreja. Jesús, Bella mantén tu mente fuera de la alcantarilla.

—Yo estaba pensando más como en sus tetas y su coño — resopló Cynthia. Y mi cara tenía el color de un tomate — Bella, aquí todas somos amigas. Esto es lo que hacemos en el bar. Hablamos de nuestros hombres, secretos comerciales y nos emborrachamos y hacemos estupideces. Para mí, ya que mi marido está al otro lado del planeta, yo vivo indirectamente mediante ustedes. Y ahora mismo eres mi mascota, Bella.

— ¿Tengo una correa y un collar anti pulgas? — dije sin expresión.

—No, te compraré un vibrador y algo de porno — dijo ella guiñándome un ojo.

—Cynthia, en verdad eso no es necesario — palidecí.

—Sí, la porno es definitivamente algo necesario — dijo Alice rotundamente — Esas chicas son tan falsas. Me refiero a que sus tetas son asquerosas y desagradables, no se mueven nada. Y honestamente, ¿Quién se desnuda de esa forma? Sé que yo no, Jasper prefiere a una mujer natural.

—Así que le gusta limpiarse los dientes con hilo dental mientras está lamiendo tu coño — Cynthia se rió.

—Dije que soy natural, no velluda — explicó Alice — Mantengo mis cositas de chica recortadas y bien cuidadas.

—Te depilas con cera perra — Cynthia soltó una carcajada — La única razón porque lo sé es porque yo voy a la misma estilista. Ella siempre me pregunta si quiero el mismo tratamiento que tú. Estás descubierta mentirosa.

—Muérdeme Cyn — espetó Alice — Y qué si fui descubierta, a Jasper le gusta una mujer que luce como tal; así que voy a dejar crecer el vello de mi cosita. Pica como un hijo de puta, pero ya está creciendo.

Gemí y me moví en mi asiento. ¿Depilar con cera mi cosita? No me jodas. No parezco leñador allí abajo, pero me afeito. A veces. Una vez al mes... bien, seis meses. Cynthia giró la cabeza hacia mí. —Por tu reacción parece como si estuvieran depilando el coño con cera.

—Oh Dios — gemí mientras enterraba la cabeza en mis brazos.

—Sólo duele durante unos segundos, Bella — Angela me consoló mientras frotaba mi espalda — Pero vamos a pasar a otra cosa.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Vamos! — Gemí.

— ¡Mamadas! —Angela sonrió.

—Ugh, mátenme ahora — gemí — No estoy lista para eso.

—Es cierto — ofreció Cynthia — Bella tiene que estar cómoda con lo que la hace sentir bien antes de poder hacer que su hombre se sienta bien. Ahora, yo sé que eres una enfermera y que entiendes la mecánica del sexo. Necesitas tener algo de tiempo para experimentar. Tocarte a ti misma y sentir lo que te hace temblar de placer. Por eso tenemos que conseguirte un vibrador. ¿Hay tiendas de sexo por aquí?

—El Pecho del Placer — respondió Angela — Es un corto viaje en taxi desde aquí.

—Iremos — Cynthia sonrió — ¡Después de terminar nuestras margaritas y conseguir algunas fajitas!

— ¡A la mierda las fajitas! ¡Quiero una chimichanga! — Dijo Alice — Bondad frita, ¡yummmmi!

—Yo probablemente pediré una ensalada — me encogí de hombros.

—Diablos no Bella, tienes que comer algo de esta engordadora comida Mexicana — dijo Angela mientras enarcaba una ceja — Yo pediré enchiladas.

— ¿Ensalada de taco?* — chillé.

—Mejor — dijo Angela guiñando un ojo. La mesera vino y tomó nuestra orden, rellenando nuestras margaritas antes de irse — Ahora Bella, por mucho que probablemente quieras meterte debajo de la mesa, nosotras somos mujeres experimentadas y queremos ayudarte a que llegues a tu meta.

—Tener un orgasmo — Alice rió.

—Tener sexo — Cynthia soltó una risita — Y hacer que tu hombre se venga.

—Por mucho que lo desee, también quiero estar segura de que las emociones están ahí — dije — Estoy trabajando sobre muchas cosas en este momento, quiero decir; en realidad nunca había tenido amigas. Se burlaban de mí y mi mejor amigo era mi diario después de que mi mamá muriera. Me siguen molestando y humillando.

—Newton fue suspendido por una semana por hablar mierda sobre Bella a Edward, quién es el jefe adjunto de la sala de emergencias — explicó Angela — Él tendrá que tomar clases de ética sobre el apropiado comportamiento profesional.

—Lauren tuvo que tomarlas también — dijo Alice — Corren rumores sobre que probablemente todos estaremos sujetos a tomar las clases, y eso me parece muy bien. Todavía hay gente que no es profesional en la sala de emergencias.

—Jessica — gruñí.

—El Dr. Crowley — dijo Angela — Y no me lo tomen a mal, Lauren se ha estado comportando las últimas semanas, pero no creo que sea permanente. Ella está flotando otra vez alrededor de Jessica, y está arrastrando a Lauren a su maraña de mierda.

—Genial — gruñí — Sólo tendré que evitar a las hermanas zorras.

—Sí, lo son — Alice se estremeció — Como sea, regresando a Bella. Tienes a cinco personas quienes pelearían por ti en el trabajo, uno de ellos es el jefe adjunto de la sala de emergencias. Te has mudado del apartamento de tu padre y estás contenta de estar con Angela, ¿verdad?

—Ang es la mejor compañera de piso — sonreí mientras la abrazaba.

— ¡Maldita sea lo soy! Sin embargo, Bella es mejor. ¡Ella puede cocinar! — Gritó Angela — Mi mejor receta es llamar a la Cocina de Bun Foo para pedir algo a domicilio.

—No, es Giordano's — bromeé — El arroz frito de Bun Foo es muy grasoso.

—Está bien, Giordano's. Mierda, ahora quiero pizza — Angela hizo un puchero.

—Ordenaremos eso mañana — la tranquilicé.

—No, mañana cocinarás tú antes de ir al trabajo, ¿por favor? — rogó Angela agitando las pestañas. Rodé los ojos y la alejé de mi — Chilli suena TREMENDAMENTE bien.

—Bien, pero espero no trabajar contigo mañana en la noche. Te dan los peores gases con los frijoles — me reí, Angela tosió y tomó un poco de su bebida.

— ¡Te amo Bella, pero eres mala! — Angela se rió.

El resto del tiempo en el bar lo pasamos discutiendo como dar la mamada perfecta. Hubo un gran debate sobre lo que era más fácil: escupir o tragar. Cynthia prefería escupir, no queriendo probar el sabor de su marido durante demasiado tiempo. Angela votó a favor de tragar. Alice estaba en medio, comprendía los dos argumentos. Yo estaba felizmente ignorante. Nunca había dado una mamada.

Cynthia demandó saber lo que yo prefería una vez que le diera una a Edward.

_Disculpa, ¿qué?_

Arrugué mi nariz por eso. ¿A los chicos les gusta eso? Quiero decir, el sexo lo entiendo. ¿Pero la boca?

Necesitaría un poco más de estímulo para hacerlo_. O más tequila._

Pagamos la cuenta y decidimos ir a la tienda de adultos. Mi corazón se aceleró mientras íbamos en el taxi rumbo a la avenida Lincoln Norte. Estaba completamente en modo de pánico para el tiempo en que llegamos a la tienda. ¿En qué me he metido? Las chicas y yo caminamos dentro de la tienda y fuimos cegadas por las brillantes paredes rojas, pero no era lo que esperaba. Yo, sinceramente, esperaba que la tienda fuera un agujero con salas para ver porno y un tipo viejo y malhumorado detrás de la caja registradora, con semen salpicado sobre el laminado.

Una pelirroja alegre rebotó hacia nosotros y sonrió — ¡Bienvenidas a El Pecho del placer! ¿Hay algo específico que estén buscando o sólo están explorando?

Cynthia se acercó a mí, lanzando su brazo sobre mis hombros. Yo arqueé una ceja hacia la hermana de Alice en sus brillantes pantalones verdes y una chaqueta de color negro — Ella necesita un vibrador. Nada demasiado aterrador ya que es relativamente inocente.

—Hmmm, ¿qué tipo de vibrador? ¿Clítoris, vaginal, anal? — Preguntó.

— ¡Anal! — Chillé — ¿Mi culo? Vete a la mierda no. ¡No puede ser! ¿Estás loca?

—Relájate Bella — dijo Angela con dulzura, tratando de no reírse — Anal no.

—Yo como que deduje eso — dijo secamente — Soy Sophie, por cierto. ¿Ustedes son?

—Soy Cynthia. Esta es mi hermana, Alice, su amiga, Angela y la señorita inocente es Bella — dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa irónica.

—Encantada de conocerlas a todas. Ahora, su mejor apuesta para un vibrador es...

Alice, Angela y Cynthia siguieron a Sophie mientras yo estaba clavada en mi lugar. Saqué mi teléfono celular y le envié un mensaje a Edward.

_Me estoy volviendo loca Edward – B_

_No lo hagas dulce niña. ¿Por qué lo dices? – E_

_Estoy en El Pecho del Placer – B_

_¡Maldita sea! Bella, acabo de escupir café sobre Ben. No me puedes decir ese tipo de cosas de esa manera. ¿Por qué estás en una sex shop? – E_

_Aparentemente necesito un vibrador – B_

_¿Por qué necesitas un vibrador cuando me tienes a mí? – E_

_¡EDWARD ANTHONY! ¡Eres un pervertido! – B_

_Estoy bromeando hermosa, ya sé que no estás lista para eso. Pero, en serio, ¿Por qué estás ahí? – E_

_Nunca he tenido un orgasmo, y antes de darte placer ¿me tengo que complacer yo? – B_

_Bella, con sólo sostenerte me complaces – E_

_Edward, yo sé cuántas duchas frías tomas. No eres tan sucio – B_

— ¡Bella! Deja de estar mandándole mensajes a tu novio y ven a ver lo que escogimos para ti! — Angela sonrió — No me hagas quitarte tú celular.

_Bella, si tomo un montón de duchas. Él semen es espeso y un dolor épico en el culo estar limpiando la ropa y las sábanas. Ducharse y masturbarse va de la mano de un hombre, continuaré tomando muchísimas duchas hasta que estés cómoda para estar conmigo. Para permitir que yo te haga el amor, mostrarte lo MUCHO que te amo Bella. Por ahora mi cuenta del agua estará por los cielos. Te amo y diviértete escogiendo tu vibrador – E_

_¿Puedo jugar con él cuando te sientas cómoda? Te haré gritar – E_

_¿Estás caliente Edward? – B_

_Siempre por ti cariño, te amo. No te diviertas demasiado – E_

_También te amo – B_

Alice se acercó a mí y me quitó mi teléfono. Angela me tomó del brazo y me arrastró a ver las maravillas de la Sqweel*****. Yo sí que no iba a comprar eso. ¿Lenguas pequeñas de silicona? Negué con la cabeza. Cynthia debió notar mi inquietud con eso y aventó un conejo en mis manos. Sophie levantó los pulgares y sonrió. Yo le di la vuelta y leí sobre él. Alice me dio un vibrador del clítoris, también, después de que ella me vio alejarme de la demostración Sqweel. Angela tomó un par de libros, _Sexo para tontos, El sexo es divertido, La guía definitiva para el orgasmo femenino, y La compilación del erotismo de la mujer._

Cynthia tomó todas las cosas de mi mano y caminó hacia la caja registradora. Sophie brincó y marcó todo, me encogí al ver el total pero tomé mi cartera; Cynthia golpeó mi mano y le entregó su tarjeta de crédito — Dame las gracias cuando tengas tu primer orgasmo y haz que uno de mis hijos sea el portador del anillo o una niña de las flores para tu boda — guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias Cynthia — dije mientras tomaba la bolsa que ella me ofrecía. Me jaló dentro de un apretado abrazo, frotando mi espalda.

—Ahora, por más divertido que haya sido esto; tengo dos niños por los cuales tengo que llegar a casa — dijo Cynthia — El próximo mes saldremos cerca de dónde yo vivo.

— ¿En dónde vives? — preguntó Angela.

—Oak Park — ella respondió — Hay algunos bares divertidos ahí. Sin embargo, no hay Pecho del Placer, hay un Amantes de Lane; pero no es lo mismo. Vamos chorrito, te vienes conmigo a la estación de metro.

—Bien — gruñó Alice — Pero tú pagas mi taxi al departamento de Jasper.

—Como sea Alice — Cynthia gritó mientras se iban, caminaron hacia el metro mientras Angela tomaba un taxi. Por suerte el viaje al departamento fue corto y tranquilo, Angela estaba un poco mareada por sus cinco margaritas. Subimos al ascensor y tropezamos por el pasillo, las risitas de Angela debieron haber alertado a James. Porque asomó su cabeza fuera de su departamento; el repugnante olor a marihuana y cigarro llenó el pasillo.

—Ah mis dos chicas favoritas — se burló maliciosamente — ¿Tuvieron un buen rato? ¿Salieron con su pequeña amiga Alice?

—Sip — dijo Angela sonriéndole dulcemente — Ahora vamos a casa a tener sexo telefónico con nuestros novios.

— ¿Por qué tener sexo por teléfono cuando se puede tener la cosa real? — Preguntó mientras ahuecaba su basura — Un trío sería muy divertido.

—Eww, no. Eres desagradable — dijo Angela, arrugando la nariz — Solías ser algo normal y ahora no lo eres. Vamos Bella — Ella me agarró del brazo y prácticamente me metió en el apartamento, cerrando la puerta con demasiada fuerza — ¡Jesús, James definitivamente se ha vuelto loco, de verdad! Quiero ir y quedarme en casa de Ben esta noche después de esa pequeña exhibición.

—Preferiría quedarme con Edward, muchas gracias — Gemí.

—Bella, tenemos que llevar un registro de su locura. Si sigue así, podemos hacer que lo boten del edificio. Voy a escribir lo que hizo esta noche. Y cambiaremos nuestras cerraduras y añadiremos un cerrojo a la puerta.

—Mañana lo compramos.

**xxAPFLxx**

Pasó una semana y no hubo otro indicio de James y su locura. Edward y Ben instalaron el cerrojo a la puerta. Sin embargo, creo que ninguna cosa más que mudarse los habría apaciguado. Edward estaba súper preocupado por el comportamiento errático de James y su enamoramiento por cualquier mujer. Mientras que James parecía estar "coqueteando" con Angela y conmigo, él estaba enamorado de Alice.

Ahora, estaba sentada en mi habitación, Angela y Edward estaban trabajando y yo estaba usando la tranquilidad y el tiempo a solas para hacer algunas de mis tareas. Tenía dos cosas en mi cama, una era el vibrador de clítoris que Cynthia me había comprado. La otra era mi diario, todavía tenía que escribir mis cartas de odio para Jacob y Charlie. También no había podido jugar con mis nuevos juguetes. Ya había leído algunos de los libros, pero nada a mucho detalle.

Con un profundo suspiro tomé mi diario, escribiría una carta a uno de los imbéciles en mi vida y quizás me divierta un poco.

_Febrero 4, 2013_

_Querido Jacob_

_Borra eso… él no es querido._

_Jacob,_

_Bueno, he estado posponiendo esto por un par de semanas. Pero es hora de moverme más allá de lo que me hiciste. Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué, creo que ese es el mayor problema. De todos modos, eres un hombre odioso, manipulador, mentiroso y cruel que me lastimó más de lo que creía posible. Diez años después y todavía estoy enojada._

_Antes de esa noche me hiciste sentir tan especial, te veías interesado, al menos eso creí. Pero después de que literal y figurativamente me jodieras; me sentí perdida, todavía lo hago. Lo que debería haber sido el regalo más preciado para darle a un hombre, tú lo tomaste. No en un sentido de violación. Te quería, yo quería que me hicieras el amor. Pero, entraste en mí y eso fue todo. Nada fue acerca de mí. Era todo sobre de ti._

_¿Sólo fui un concurso?_

_¿Alguien para cogerte en una apuesta?_

_Tengo sentimientos Jacob, no soy un "concurso" soy un humano que vive, respira y que lastimaste. Pensé que me amabas Jacob, yo te amaba. O al menos eso creí; pero ahora, sé que no lo hice. Estaba enamorada de la idea de ti, de la idea de tener novio._

_Finalmente tengo a alguien que me ama y que quiere estar conmigo, él es diez veces, no cien veces más hombre de lo que tú eres. ¿Y sabes qué? Él dijo que me amaba primero. Justo aquí en este diario, ha sido la cosa más romántica que alguien ha hecho por mí. Acepto que fui una idiota antes de que me lo dijera, pero en gran parte fue gracias a ti, no confío en la gente por como he sido tratada. De alguna manera todavía no confío en Edward, debería hacerlo, pero hay algo que me detiene y es debido a lo que me hiciste._

_Ahora, nunca sabré tu motivación para cogerme pero estoy dejando lo que me hiciste atrás. Lo estoy haciendo con ayuda de mis amigos y de mi novio. Bueno ahora creo que ellos son mi nueva familia. Pero es la familia que yo escogí y ellos me eligieron a mí. Eso es más importante que cualquier cosa estúpida que tú hayas hecho._

_Así que te dejo con dos palabras de despedida, Jacob Eugene Black._

_Jodete. Pendejo._

Limpie mis lágrimas y metí mi diario en mi bolso. Rápidamente me cambié a unos jeans y una blusa azul, a pesar de mi idea de tener tiempo de diversión "sola" necesitaba decirle algo a Edward. Y no lo podía hacer por teléfono, debía mostrárselo. Después de cerrar el departamento tomé las escaleras y corrí hacia la estación del metro. Tomé el siguiente tren que salía en dirección hacia el hospital. Estaba vibrando con ansiedad y nervios, con trabajos logré bajar las escaleras del tren sin caerme por los nervios que tenía. Entré en la sala de emergencias y me encontré a la Enfermera de triage, ella me saludó con la mano y llegué al escritorio. Ben estaba ahí.

—Hey Ben, ¿has visto a Edward? — pregunté.

—Está en su oficina — respondió. Después me sonrió moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—Saca tu mente de la alcantarilla pervertido — resoplé mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Edward. Su puerta estaba abierta y pude escuchar que estaba hablando por teléfono.

— …. Lo prometo Rosie, la conocerás. ¿Irás al baile cierto? Entonces ahí la puedes conocer, sé que la amarás tanto como yo lo hago — él dijo — Buena suerte en el grupo esta noche, te hablo después. Bye.

Llamé a la puerta y di unos pasos hacia dentro — Hola — me sonrojé.

— ¡Bella! — Dijo dándome su sonrisa torcida — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No estabas libre por algunos días?

—Lo estoy, pero necesitaba hacer algo — dije mientras cerraba la puerta, puse el seguro y lo miré —Umm, ¿Te puedes sentar en el sofá?

—Ooook — se rió entre dientes mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y caminaba hacia su sofá de cuero. Se sentó y me miró como si estuviera loca quizás lo estaba, pero quería hacer esto; me quité el abrigo y puse mi bolso a un lado del sofá. Entonces me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, su expresión cambió de pensar que yo era una mujer loca a sorpresa y después a lujuria — ¿Por qué no hiciste esto en mi silla del escritorio?

—Conociendo mi suerte, lo hubiera intentado y los dos hubiéramos terminado en el piso, necesitando sutura — bromeé — Hay menos riesgo de que nos lastimemos en una superficie plana inmóvil.

—Chica lista — sonrió, él se inclinó queriendo besarme.

—No, no todavía. Tengo que decirte algo antes de que nos besemos como dos adolescentes calientes — dije, frunció el ceño y me miró molesto — ¡No es nada malo! Lo prometo — cerré los ojos y moví mis manos por sus musculosos brazos hasta su rostro. Pasé los dedos por su mandíbula sin afeitar y abrí los ojos — Te amo Edward.

—Lo sé Bella — susurró besando la palma de mi mano.

—No, no te enojes. Pero antes sólo decía las palabras; ahora… ahora lo sé Edward. Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido. Eres tan inteligente y divertido y amable y generoso y amoroso y yo fui una tonta al actuar de la forma en que lo hice con tu hermana. Fui una tonta diciendo que te amaba cuando no estaba lista. Pero ahora lo hago, estoy lista. Te amo Edward, me haces sentir especial y deseada, por primera vez desde que mi mamá murió me siento amada — lloré, lágrimas caían por mis mejillas — Tenía tanto miedo de decírtelo; de que todo terminara y quedarme sola. No quiero estar sola, te quiero tanto — con eso besé sus labios, estampando mi boca contra la suya. Edward estaba sorprendido al principio pero rápidamente sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cintura y su boca se movía ardientemente con la mía.

No sé por cuánto tiempo nos besamos, pero cuando nos separamos los dos respirábamos con dificultad. Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos sosteniéndome como si fuera un frágil cristal —Bella tú eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que alguna vez he querido — susurró acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares — Pasaré cada momento de mi vida asegurándome de que te sientas amada. Sé que no estás lista pero cuando lo estés también sé que será mágico. Bella, soy tan feliz en este momento que podría estallar de emoción — Él rozó sus labios contra los míos haciéndome estremecer de placer — ¿Tienes frío?

—No, Me dieron escalofríos porque pude sentirlo — sonreí.

—Las mariposas. ¿La energía que nos rodea? — preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza — Lo sentí desde el primer día que te vi Bella. Nunca va a desaparecer, esa sensación sólo se hace más fuerte — Sin embargo, nuestra pequeña burbuja de amor se rompió cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar — ¡Mierda! ¿No saben que tengo a la mujer de mis sueños en mi regazo? — Él gruñó y cogió el teléfono — Cullen... Estaré allí, consigue también a Newton — Colgó el teléfono y me abrazó — Me tengo que ir nena.

— ¿A qué hora sales?

—A la media noche — respondió — Ve a mi casa y así me podré acurrucar contigo en mi cama. ¿Por favor?

—No tengo ropa ahí — fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Quién dijo que necesitas ropa? — Sonrió y yo me sonrojé — Estoy bromeando, pero espero que pronto estemos listos para mover nuestra relación al siguiente nivel. Estoy dispuesto a esperar, no quiero forzarte a….

—Pronto Edward, déjame sentirme cómoda conmigo misma y después cruzaremos ese puente. Pero, cuando llegues a casa puedes divertirte un poco con esto — dije poniendo su mano en mi trasero — Y con esto — su otra mano estaba en mi pecho. Él gruñó apretando los dos, me ayudó a levantarme y se dio la vuelta para dejar la oficina — ¿Edward?

— ¿Si amor? — preguntó.

—Te amo — sonreí.

—Joder, Te amo tanto Bella. Demasiado y siempre te lo diré — dijo con reverencia. Su rostro cambió a una sonrisa torcida. Me miró como si quisiera besarme otra vez pero su celular sonó — ¡Ya voy! — con un suspiro se fue y me dejé caer en su sofá.

¡Entonces, así es como se debe de sentir el amor! ¡Si por favor!

* * *

N/T:

Hola chicas! Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a **Guacha** por su grandiosa ayuda editando este capítulo, ella me estará ayudando de ahora en adelante así que, nena te dedico este Cap! Y pasando al capítulo nuestro Edward sacó su lado Pervertido Jajaja es un amor ese hombre caray! Y Bella se está haciendo más fuerte y deja su inseguridad poco a poco. Gracias por los reviews! Favs y Follows! De verdad que me siento feliz por la respuesta que han dado hacia esta historia. Por ahí alguien me pregunto que si Bella estaba muy pasada de peso y si no mal recuerdo en un capítulo anterior Edward la describe y dice que pesa más o menos 80 kilos así que no creo que se vea mal. Ya saben hay personas que por no estar delgadas como Heidi Klum (dijera Guacha que cuerpazo tiene esa mujer después de dos hijos eh) piensan que somos un globo! Prepárense para el siguiente cap. Estará intenso!

Besos!

Maff :)

*** Ensalada de tacos** / Es una comida mexicana que consiste en tortillas, carne molida de res, queso cheddar, tomate (jitomate) y cebolla picados, lechuga y aderezos.

*** Sqweel**/ simula con enorme precisión la sensación del sexo oral femenino. Se trata de una serie de lenguas lamedoras que son capaces de provocar el más intenso y largo de los orgasmos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes son pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente de Tufano79 yo solo la traduzco obvio con su permiso. Guacha es la editora**

* * *

**Capítulo Diez**

**EPOV**

—Eddie, ¿Qué le regalarás a Bella para el día de San Valentín? — preguntó Rose desde la sala, yo estaba cocinando mientras Jasper estaba jugueteando con mi guitarra.

—No tengo idea Rosie — suspiré — ¿Es muy pronto para joyas? Sólo hemos estado juntos por un mes, no quiero espantarla.

—Edward, ella parece bastante asustadiza — dijo Jasper sin rodeos, le lancé un pedazo de pan a la cabeza — Gracias, tenía hambre.

—No seas idiota Jasper, ya te he habado sobre ella. ¿Y la culpas por ser asustadiza? — pregunté enojado.

—Yo no lo hago, ella tiene todo el derecho a tener dudas sobre estar en una relación. A esa chica le han dado mierda por gran parte de su vida Jazzy, no todo el mundo es tan perfecto como tu tarado — dijo Rose enarcando una ceja.

—Gracias Rose — dije — Lo entiendes.

—Es porque estoy lidiando con eso — dijo Rose en voz baja — Tuve una gran crianza, pero Royce se llevó toda mi autoestima ¿Sabes? Quiero decir, estoy trabajando en conseguir que eso se quede atrás y trato de demostrarle a Royce que ya no soy la víctima.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Rosie — dijo Jasper, sonriendo tímidamente — Edward, lo siento por hacer menos los sentimientos de Bella. Parece una mujer maravillosa.

—Sólo lo dices por decirlo Jasper — dije, tratando de calmar mi ira. Sabía que mi hermano no entendía lo que yo veía en Bella. Por otra parte, Jasper no pensaba realmente con su gran cabeza. Simplemente estaba guiado por su cabecita. También conocida como su polla.

—Jasper, no todo es acerca de la apariencia ¿sabes? — espetó Rose — Por lo que Edward me ha dicho sobre Bella, ella es una mujer hermosa y que si tiene curvas imbécil. Si Edward la ama, que así es; entonces necesitamos apoyarlo. Si no puedes manejar eso, entonces eres un idiota de mente estrecha que sólo ve la imagen exterior y no la belleza interior — Ella saltó y corrió por las escaleras hasta la habitación de invitados, dando un portazo.

—Yo… yo no… mierda — Jasper gimió.

—Ella tiene razón ¿verdad? — Pregunté estrechando los ojos — Tú no ves a Bella, tú ves su peso.

Jasper se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza — Yo no lo entiendo, Edward. Pasas de Tanya, que es la personificación de la puta caliente, a Bella que es, umm… gorda.

—Tú tampoco eres perfecto Jasper — gruñí — ¿Quién eres tú para decidir con quién debo o no debo salir? Yo no te doy mierda por que salgas con Alice.

—¡Eso es porque ella es delgada! — Jasper gritó.

En un arranque de rabia corrí hacia Jasper y tiré mi guitarra al piso; lo tomé del cuello y lo estrellé contra la pared — Será mejor que cambies tu actitud de mierda para con mi novia o vamos a tener serios problemas Jasper — gruñí sobre su cara.

—¿Vas a elegir a Bella sobre mí? — preguntó mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban.

—En este momento, sí. Ella tiene un corazón de oro que se preocupa por todos, tú solo ves la apariencia exterior y haces juicios precipitados — yo estaba furioso — Qué si Bella tiene sobrepeso. La amo Jasper, grábate muy bien en tu dura cabeza que voy a estar con ella hasta que: A) Rompamos o B) Alguno de los dos muera. Prefiero que seas parte de nuestras vidas, pero si no puedes ver más allá de su peso, entonces puedes haber perdido un hermano.

—Y una hermana — dijo Rose desde la puerta de entrada al salón de música — Jasper nunca fuiste de los que se fijan demasiado en el aspecto, ¿Por qué te importa ahora?

Jasper se apoyó en mí, lo dejé ir y cayó al suelo. Estaba tan enojado con él. Bella no estaba gorda, ella tenía curvas en los lugares correctos — No lo sé, realmente no lo sé — murmuró Jasper —Siento haberle faltado el respeto a tu chica, Edward.

—Hiciste más que eso Jasper, prácticamente dijiste que ella no es lo suficientemente buena para mí — dije con enojo — Lo siento si no salgo con una súper modelo, pero después de Tanya estoy sobre ese pensamiento vano, materialista y esnob. Yo quiero una chica que sea real y me ame por mí, no alguien que ve mi título de médico e inmediatamente piense en signos de dólares. No alguien que vea mi rostro y piense que soy hermoso pero tonto. Bella me ama. Ella ama que yo la puedo hacer reír, ama que yo la ame; sin importar lo que pese. Ella podría ser un jodido globo de 180 kg y yo la seguiría amando, me preocuparía su salud pero la amaría a pesar de eso.

—Me voy — dijo Jasper en voz baja — Sé que no soy bienvenido en este momento. Yo, umm los veo en el baile.

—Será mejor que te comportes mejor Jasper. Así que ayúdame a no estrangularte con mis tacones de aguja — Rose gruñó, Jasper asintió y se puso su abrigo dejando mi casa. Mientras se iba el detector de humo se encendió.

—¡Mierda! — Gruñí mientras corría hacia la cocina — ¡Rose, abre las ventanas!

—Lo tengo Eddie — gritó.

Encendí el respiradero que está encima de la estufa y abrí el horno; la pizza que había cocinado estaba carbonizada y arruinada — Maldita sea — gruñí — Rose, ¿Quieres salir a comer?

—¿Qué es eso? — dijo Rose mientras se reía.

—Se suponía que era pizza de vegetales — fruncí el ceño — Ahora es una ladrillo de carbón.

—Siempre puedes llamar a Bella para que se nos una — Rose sonrió.

—Está en el trabajo — fruncí el ceño — No hemos estado juntos para nada toda esta semana, no podré verla antes del baile de este fin de semana, la extraño.

—Lo sé Eddie, que tal esto; llevas a tu hermanita a una cita y yo te ayudaré a pensar que le puedes regalar a Bella para el día de San Valentín. ¿Sabes de qué color es su vestido para el baile?

—Me dijo que es morado — respondí.

—Y tú le darás un ramillete — gritó Rose — ¿A dónde me vas a llevar a cenar Eddie?

—Tengo antojo de pizza, por lo tanto vamos a Giordano's — sonreí — Nada de esta mierda crujiente.

—Con orilla rellena bebé — Rose sonrió — Oh, y me puedes decir todo acerca de tu amigo entrenador.

—¿Emmett? — pregunté.

—Sip — dijo Rose soñadora.

Mis cejas se dispararon hasta línea de mi cabello. Rose ya se había ido a poner el abrigo, pero me sorprendió que ella expresara un cierto interés por un hombre. Negué con la cabeza y lancé la pizza a la basura con todo y charola. Me aseguré de que el horno estuviera apagado antes de ir a ponerme el abrigo. Rose me esperó y caminamos hacia mi auto conduciendo a Giordano's por un podo de pizza rellena al estilo Chicago y algo de unión hermano y hermana, menos un hermano.

**xxAPFLxx**

La semana se prolongó. Bella y yo no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar para casi nada, tuvimos pequeñas conversaciones por teléfono y mensajes durante nuestros turnos, pero nada tan significativo.

Además, durante la semana, Alice me preguntó si podíamos ir a comer. Ella quería hablar de Jasper y su comportamiento brusco; después de dejar mi casa, fue con Alice despotricando como un loco. Al principio Alice estaba confundida; luego cuando ella le pidió una explicación, Jazz dijo que él y yo habíamos tenido una pelea por Bella. Por lo tanto, estuve de acuerdo en salir con ella. Me aseguré de decirle a Bella por si volvía a tener otro ataque de pánico, pero ella estuvo de acuerdo. Sabía que Alice quería hablar conmigo. ¿Sobre qué?, no estaba segura.

—Hey Alice — sonreí.

—Hola sexy Doc. — ella soltó una risita. Se levantó y me abrazó; después me senté frente a ella en el gabinete — ¿Cómo te va hoy?

—Bueno, acabo de ir a recoger mi smoking para el baile de este fin de semana, después de comer contigo iré a la joyería a recoger el regalo de Bella para el día de San Valentín.

—¿Qué le vas a regalar? — preguntó inclinándose hacia delante.

—Eso sólo yo lo sé — me reí mientras de daba un sorbo a mi agua — Así que mi pendejo hermano fue a ti después de tirar toda su mierda.

—Sip, me contó lo que él había dicho y de verdad me enojé con él. Bella es una mujer maravillosa y la veo como una de mis amigas más cercanas, ¿sabes el tipo de mujer que tendrás para siempre? —Preguntó con nostalgia.

—Lo sé — sonreí — ¿Qué dijo Jasper para defenderse?

—Trato de explicar porque te dijo tanta mierda sobre Bella, él no podía entender porque después de años con tu ex-esposa vas por una chica como Bella. Por como Jasper la describió, tu ex era hermosa — dijo Alice frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Lo era, ella era alta, delgada pero con la cantidad correcta de curvas, rubia rojiza, cabello rizado y ojos azul cielo. Tanya era el sueño de todo hombre. Además ella era cirujano plástico, así que tiene acceso a todos los mejores medicamentos y cirugía plástica gratis de por vida — me reí sin alegría — Pero, obviamente nosotros nos divorciamos porque Tanya era lesbiana.

—Wow — Alice susurró. Una camarera ojerosa apareció y tomó nuestra orden mientras Alice procesaba todo lo que le había contado sobre mi ex-esposa, todavía estaba un poco aturdida cuando la mesera se fue.

—Si wow — suspiré — Yo solía ser mucho como Jasper, sólo veía el exterior de las personas. Antes de mi matrimonio todas mis conquistas eran delgadas y vacías por dentro, chicas de sólo una noche sin un poco de cerebro. Tanya cambió un poco eso de mí; pero ella sigue siendo delgada y vacía. Tanya tenía clase, la sigue teniendo. Incluso aunque nuestro matrimonio terminara ella y yo seguimos siendo relativamente amigos. Sin embargo, probablemente Jasper asume yo debería regresar a lo que era antes y salir con una mujer similar a Tanya; pero cuando conocí a Bella hubo algo que me hizo entrar y ver por ella. Yo no vi el peso o algo físico, sólo vi a la mujer. Y me gustó lo que vi.

—Bella es increíblemente compasiva con su trabajo. Ella tiene una actitud cálida y un alma amorosa — sonrió Alice — Pero puede ser una presa fácil, antes de ser su amiga, el resto de las enfermeras en el piso siempre podrían intimidarla y Bella no diría nada al respecto. Es como si ella no quisiera problemas.

—Ella tenía suficiente de eso en su casa — gruñí recordando cómo la trataba su papá.

—Ah sí, Charlie Swan. Es una obra de arte, ¿no? — Alice rió sombríamente.

—Sip, casi estoy tentado a conseguir un frasco de algún tipo de bacterias malas e inyectarlo en su culo — le dije con una sonrisa triste en el rostro — Pero, de nuevo a Bella y lo que veo en ella.

—Tú ves el potencial en ella — dijo Alice. Sus ojos violetas brillaron con el conocimiento y su sonrisa estaba amplió — Yo también, Angela también. ¿Y mi hermana? Cyn AMA a Bella. A ella le encanta su inocencia y ama a su ingenio.

—Me encanta todo sobre Bella — murmuré — Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste a mi idiota hermano? Dijiste que te pusiste en contra de él.

—Le pregunté porque le importaba con quién salías — dijo Alice bebiendo de su coca de dieta — Si tú estás feliz y enamorado ¿Por qué le importa tanto a él? Su respuesta fue que tú te estabas comprometiendo mucho con Bella y que te estabas conformando con menos de lo que tú merecías. Le di un golpe tan duro que le dejé un moretón.

—Ahora, Alice yo no apruebo la violencia doméstica — regañé.

—Yo tampoco, pero Bella es mi amiga, hermanas ante todo — ella soltó una risita convirtiendo su mano en un puño — Si Jazz y yo rompemos, Bella, Angela y mi hermana serán con las que correré a llorar. Y si él no saca la cabeza de su culo iré corriendo a ellas más temprano que tarde — la mesera dejó nuestra comida y Alice comenzó a rellenar su boca. Me reí por su entusiasmo al atacar a su comida, sin embargo me tranquilicé rápidamente.

—Jasper te ama Alice — dije seriamente.

—Yo también lo amo, pero si él no puede querer a mis amigas entonces no podemos estar juntos — dijo Alice con firmeza — Y Bella es mi amiga, le dije las cosas como son y él estaba tan sorprendido de que hablara con tanto fervor sobre ella. Se fue un poco después de eso, diciendo que necesitaba procesar lo que le había dicho. Le dije que si él podía aceptar a mis amigas, si podía aceptar a Bella que debería buscarme en mi casa a las seis para el baile. Si no puede, entonces, es su pérdida.

—Me pregunto si Jasper sacará la cabeza de su culo — me reí.

—Estaré épicamente enojada si no lo hace, tengo un muy bonito vestido Edward. Quiero mostrarlo y no iré a ese baile sola — Alice hizo un puchero.

—Si te quiere tanto como él dice, entonces Jasper estará ahí — dije. _Espero que lo haga, si no voy a estrangular ese histórico culo hasta el próximo siglo_ — Gracias por hablar con él Alice.

—Sólo puedo imaginar lo que sientes, Edward — Alice dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para tomar mi mano — ¿Te quedas con tu sangre o tu novia?

—Bueno, en este momento, me quedo con mi novia y mi sangre. Mi hermana Rosalie, estuvo de mi parte a lo largo de todo el asunto — le sonreí.

—Creo que ella me va a gustar — dijo Alice con una sonrisa radiante. Mierda, me tengo que ir — Buscó en su bolso un poco de dinero.

—Alice, yo pago — le dije — Saluda a todos de mi parte y te veo en el baile — le guiñé un ojo.

—Gracias Edward — respondió dándome una sonrisa de alivio, se puso su abrigo y salió corriendo de la cafetería. Terminé de comer y pagué la cuenta dejándole una propina a la mesera. Me subí a mi coche y me dirigí hacia la joyería para recoger el regalo de Bella. Con la ayuda de Rose me decidí por un collar de tanzanita***** y unos pendientes a juego que se suponía combinaban con su vestido que Bella usaría para el baile. Le envié un mensaje desesperado a Angela corroborando el color del vestido. Ella había ido de compras con Bella y Alice para elegir sus vestidos. Tenía que esperar para recoger el regalo, los aretes que estaban en la joyería no eran lo que quería, la vendedora me preguntó qué era lo que me gustaba de ellos y le dije que me gustaba la forma pero el color no era tan vibrante como la piedra del collar. Pasaron algunos días y me aseguró que los aretes que había traído eran el complemento perfecto para el collar.

Cuando llegué a la joyería no estaba decepcionado, los aretes combinaban perfectamente con el collar; pagué ansiosamente por ellos e hice que los envolvieran para regalo. Cuando ya me iba una vitrina con dijes llamó mi atención — Disculpe ¿Estos qué son?

—¿Has oído hablas de las pulseras de pandora? ¿O los collares de pandora? — Preguntó el joyero y negué con la cabeza — Es la versión aumentada de un brazalete de dijes. Puedes crear tu propia joyería con estos dijes a gusto y disgusto de tu esposa.

_Esposa, me gusta eso. No, YO AMO ESO._

—¿Tiene un catálogo de los diferentes dijes? — pregunté.

—Claro — el joyero me dio un grueso catalogo y yo asentí agradeciéndoles. Una vez que salí de la joyería tenía que hacer otras dos paradas. Tenía que asegurarme de que el florista tenía el ramillete y además quería pedir dos docenas de rosas para mi chica. La última fue mi casa para recoger a mi bebé para que lo lavaran. Pensé en conseguir una limo, pero como nos quedaríamos en el hotel llevaría mi Aston Martin.

Mi auto fue lavado, detallado y embellecido. Lo llevé de nuevo a casa. Por desgracia, tuve que trabajar en el turno noche, era mi último turno antes de mi fin de semana con mi Bella. Afortunadamente, el turno había estado bastante tranquilo. Tuvimos un pequeño incendio en una casa, pero fue apagado a tiempo y el peor paciente era a un anciano que necesitaba oxígeno. Tuvimos que internarlo para el tratamiento, pero se recuperaría completamente.

Al final de mi turno, arrastré mi cansado cuerpo a mi casa y colisioné por el resto del día. Cuando desperté a la media noche, caminé por mi casa sin un rumbo fijo pensando cómo podría hacer este día de San Valentín para que fuera muy especial para Bella. Quiero decir, tengo joyas y flores hermosas para Bella, pero, ¿qué cosa podría hacerlo más especial y sincero? Entonces me golpeé la cabeza. Bella ama a su diario, por supuesto, no podía escribir en su diario pero podría escribirle una carta de amor. Podría ser romántico y cursi si quería, y maldita sea, esta chica se lo merecía. Por lo tanto, me dirigí a mi oficina y tomé algo de mi papelería que recibí de mis padres cuando me gradué de la escuela de medicina. En la parte superior del papel color crema estaba mi título completo, Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen, MD, grabado en letras de color negro brillante. Era de aspecto muy profesional, pero esto estaba mejor que un pedazo de papel de un bloc de notas. No quería hacerlo en computadora; la carta de amor pierde su calidad romántica cuando no está escrita a mano. Tomando una pluma, empecé a escribir mi carta para Bella.

_Mi querida Bella,_

_Hace dos meses me mudé a esta ciudad para estar más cerca de mi familia y por un nuevo comienzo, no tenía ninguna expectativa cuando llegué aquí. Era un nuevo hospital, un nuevo hogar y una nueva vida; no tenía idea de que me iba a encontrar con esta enfermera inteligente, ingeniosa, encantadoramente adorable y amorosa que cambiaría mi vida para siempre._

_Y no, no estoy hablando de Angela o Alice._

_Estoy hablando de ti cariño._

_A pesar de que hemos estado juntos por menos de dos meses, siento que te conozco desde toda mi vida. Bella, eres mi mejor amiga y una novia maravillosa. El amor que siento por ti crece a pasos agigantados cada día. Sin embargo, el día que llegaste al hospital y nos encerraste en mi oficina, declarando el amor que sientes por mí, hizo que mi corazón estallara. Quiero decir que me sentí como el Grinch con el corazón explotando a través de su pecho una vez que entiende el significado de Navidad. Dios, eso fue horriblemente cursi y una mala metáfora, pero es todo lo que pude pensar siendo casi a la una de la mañana. (Sí, estoy escribiendo esto en la noche, mi horario de sueño está un poco extraño porque ayer trabajé un turno de noche)._

_Bella, quiero compartir todo contigo; quiero darte el mundo, quiero ser el hombre que te muestre cómo es ser amada, quiero hacer el amor contigo. Quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre, nena; y no en una discusión Bella. Quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre cuando te vengas sobre mí. (Lo siento, estoy algo caliente... Estoy moviendo el rumbo totalmente; se supone que debo estar escribiendo una carta de AMOR. No una carta de lujuria)._

_Lo he dicho antes y lo diré otra vez. Estoy en esto a largo plazo; me haces querer ser un mejor hombre. Te amo, por lo tanto Bella. Rezo para que cada día nuestro amor crezca y podamos estar juntos por siempre. Yo veo mí para siempre contigo y espero que te sientas de la misma manera._

_Te prometo que nunca te lastimaré._

_Te prometo que siempre te diré la verdad._

_Te prometo amarte con todo mi corazón, mente, cuerpo y alma._

_Te prometo cuidarte cuando te enfermes, te lastimes o te enojes._

_Te prometo siempre ser yo y nunca cambiar lo que soy._

_Te prometo un para siempre niña dulce._

_Con todo mi amor_

_Edward_

Espero que cuando vuelva a leer esto mañana, siga sonando igual de romántico.

**xxAPFLxx**

El día siguiente saqué mi perezoso culo de la cama para ir a cortarme el cabello y depilarme mi lunar con cera, tal vez debería buscar algo de láser; lo agregaré a mi lista de cosas por hacer. Antes que me hicieran el corte de cabello, la estilista se encargó de quitar la suciedad que había entre mis omóplatos, también arregló mis cejas, diciendo que parecían dos orugas peludas sobre mis ojos. Me estoy convirtiendo en una jodida mujer con toda esta preparación. Casi salí corriendo cuando ella se ofreció a depilar con cera mis bolas, me haría cargo de ahí abajo yo solo. No dejaría que cera caliente estuviera cerca de mi amigo.

Después de ser torturado con cera caliente, me cortaron y estilizaron el cabello. La estilista emanaba efusividad por mi cabello, preguntándome cual era mi rutina de cuidado. Decir que se sorprendió cuando le dije que solo lo lavaba y pasaba mis dedos sobre él, es un eufemismo. Después de eso me quedé callado mientras cortaba y ponía un poco de gel sobre mi cabello. Cuando terminó le dejé propina y pagué por lo que me hicieron.

Manejé de regreso a casa y le envié un mensaje de texto a Bella, preguntándole a qué hora estaría lista; su respuesta fue que a las siete. Eso me daba algunas horas antes de vestirme. Así que decidí ir a la casa de mis padres, había pasado algún tiempo desde que los vi. Además quería revisar a Rose.

Me estacioné en la entrada y salté por los escalones hacia la puerta; usando mi llave me deslicé dentro y el olor a hogar asaltó mi nariz. Mamá estaba horneando su famosa tarta de manzana. Amo a mi madre, mi nariz me guió a la cocina en dónde mamá estaba sacando el pastel del horno —Por favor di que es para mí — me reí.

—Si esta noche ofertas por él en la subasta, lo será — mamá se comenzó a reír.

—Oh, demonios — me quejé — Eso significa que tendré que desembolsar más de cinco mil dólares por la tarta de mi madre. ¿No puedes hacer otro para tu primogénito favorito? — dije batiendo las pestañas adorablemente.

—Hoy no, pero lo haré — dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla — Hueles bien.

—¿Normalmente huelo mal? — me reí entre dientes.

—No, hueles a estética — dijo mamá — Y por lo general hueles bastante bien Edward, te crie bien. Te bañas diariamente no como tu hermano — mi cara cayó cuando ella mencionó a Jasper — Ya sé lo que dijo sobre tu Bella. Estoy feliz de verla otra vez, de hecho de poder hablar con ella. Pobrecita durmió todo el tiempo que estuve en tu casa cuándo se golpeó la cabeza.

—Fue lo mejor mamá — fruncí el ceño.

—Lo sé, es sólo que estoy emocionada de aprender cosas sobre ella, de ver como capturó tu corazón — sonrió pellizcando mis mejillas —Y para que sepas, estaba muy decepcionada por la reacción de Jasper hacia Bella. Él era un desastre cuando vino hace algunos días. Primero pateaste su trasero fuera de tu casa, Rose prácticamente lo repudia, su novia casi termina con él y ¿viene aquí esperando simpatía?

—¿Fue lamentable? — resoplé.

—Y apestoso — dijo Esme arrugando la nariz — Pero le reiteré lo que Rose, tú y Alice dijeron. También tu padre me apoyo, Bella es una maravillosa chica. ¿Y qué si está gordita?

—Ella no está gordita, tiene curvas — dije con nostalgia — Y no importa cuánto pese, ella es hermosa sin importar nada.

—Eres un hombre muy cariñoso Edward. Bella tiene suerte de tenerte — sonrió.

—Yo soy el afortunado — dije con nostalgia — ¿Jasper irá al baile?

—Irá, le debe una disculpa a Rose, Alice y Bella — dijo mi madre con severidad — Y yo le prometí que si no iba dejaría de lavarle la ropa.

—Mamá, ¿te das cuenta del calibre de tormento que es eso? — Gemí — Quiero decir, de verdad.

—Exacto, él tomó mi amenaza muy en serio y está preparando una especie de discurso — dijo Esme secamente — Voy a empezar a prepararme. No. Toques. La. Tarta. Edward. Anthony. Te golpearé con la cuchara de madera si lo haces.

—Si Señora — me quejé mirando tristemente dicha tarta.

—Si estás tentado, ve a molestar a tu hermana; ahorita está luchando con un rizador de cabello y va perdiendo —Esme se carcajeó — O molesta a tu padre.

—Papá o Rose, papá o Rose… iré con papá. Pero en serio quiero tarta — Gemí mientras salía de la cocina. Caminé por la casa y llamé a la puerta de la oficina de mi padre — ¡Viejo!

—Yo ayudé a traerte a este mundo Edward, puedo sacarte de aquí — Carlisle soltó un bufido — ¿Estás emocionado por el baile?

—Sip, bueno estoy más emocionado por estar con ella — sonreí.

—Ella es buena para ti; nunca antes te había visto tan emocionado y feliz — dijo enarcando una ceja — Ni siquiera con Tanya.

—Creo que el mayor problema con Tanya fue que caímos en una relación sexual muy pronto, dejando completamente de lado la fase de "llegar a conocernos". Todo era sobre sexo, después cuando los gusto de Tanya cambiaron la relación siguió — le expliqué—. Pero si nos hubiéramos dado el tiempo de conocernos, probablemente me hubiera dado cuenta que ella coqueteaba con la mesera y no conmigo.

—¿Cuándo fue que Tanya comenzó a preferir salir con mujeres que con hombres Edward? — preguntó con voz tensa.

—Cuando me contó todo, ella dijo que siempre había preferido a las mujeres, pero que por la posición social de sus padres tenía que esconder sus preferencias sexuales. Tanya saltó de hombre en hombre hasta que me encontró; ¿quieres saber porque se quedó atascada conmigo? — me reí. Era gracioso ahora pero cuando Tanya me lo dijo me sentí ofendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi cara es un poco más femenina y mis manos son suaves — dije secamente.

—Tu cara no es femenina, tienes mi nariz. Lo siento por eso Edward — Carlisle frunció el ceño —Pero tengo que estar de acuerdo con las manos, ¿Cómo es que las mantienes tan suaves si las lavas demasiado? Eso me sorprende.

—Eso es perturbador papá.

—Trato — se rió, después suspiró — ¿Sabes que puede haber algo de "reacción" en contra de Bella y de ti?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — pregunté echando humo.

—Edward, sólo te estoy diciendo que puedes esperar. No hay ninguna política sobre enfermeras saliendo con doctores, mientras los dos puedan realizar su trabajo, no hay problema. Sin embargo, hay rumores entre las enfermeras de que estás utilizando tu poder para protegerla, que Bella es una enfermera mediocre y estás abusando de tu posición como Jefe Adjunto de la sala de emergencia para mantener su empleo.

—¡Eso es mentira! Papá, Bella es una enfermera increíble. Mejor que la mayoría de las enfermeras de esa planta que están más interesadas en los últimos chismes y no sobre el cuidado de sus pacientes. En el primer día, después de que me reuní con el Dr. Volturi, uno de los médicos me advirtió sobre el café, algunas enfermeras de cuidado y sobre Bella, diciendo que era una mierda perezosa. Sin embargo, he hecho un poco de investigación; Bella ha tenido buenas críticas durante todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí en el hospital. Ella no tiene ninguna carta en su archivo y...

—Edward, lo sé — dijo Carlisle mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de mí — Respira hijo, estás entrando en un ataque de pánico.

—¿Por qué la odian papa? — pregunté mientras le regresaba el abrazo.

—Porque ella es buena, sin embargo; es su falta de autoestima lo que la hace un blanco fácil. Edward puedo ver a Bella ir muy lejos en este hospital. Ella hubiera sido una doctora fenomenal.

—Ella quería ser pediatra — dije contra el hombro de mi papá — Pero, ella sola pago sus estudios y se está ahogando en préstamos estudiantiles. Además, su padre la hacía pagar por sus gastos médicos.

Carlisle me soltó e hizo una mueca — ¿Charlie Swan? — Yo asentí — Está atrasado en sus pagos. El hospital ha estado tratando de obtener una suspensión, pero su teléfono ha sido desconectado.

—Eso es porque Bella estaba a cargo de todo en esa casa. Aunque, yo uso el término "casa" por decir algo. Era un tugurio, papá. Sin embargo, su padre la botó en Navidad. Él tiró toda su ropa y cambió las cerraduras. Ella no tenía adónde ir y por eso se sentó en mi puerta durante tres horas en el frío gélido.

—¿Por qué no te llamó? — Carlisle frunció el ceño.

—No se quería imponer en mí tiempo con mi familia — resoplé — Estaba enojado con ella por ponerse a sí misma en riesgo, pero no pude seguir estándolo cuando vi que tan perdida estaba. ¿Quién le hace eso a su propia hija? ¿En navidad? Estaba listo para ir al departamento de su padre y golpearlo.

—Bienvenido al club, realicé la cirugía de Charlie. Él fue grosero conmigo y con mi equipo; tuve que recordarle que mantuviera sus comentarios sarcásticos a raya. Estuve tentado en abstenerme de darle medicamentos para el dolor si seguía con sus groserías, pero eso no era muy ético — mi papá rió entre dientes.

—Nah, no tanto papá — me reí.

—Pero Edward, prepárate para cualquier cosa que puedan decir sobre ti y Bella. Tal vez quieras prevenirla también — reprendió Carlisle — Usa la nueva política de acoso si se vuelve un problema más grande. Sé que Eleazar apoya su relación, así como también Marcus. Sin embargo, no pueden controlar lo que la gente diga o haga.

—Bien — suspiré — Yo me encargaré de eso, pero esta noche estoy planeando divertirme con el amor de mi vida— tomar algunos tragos, bailar algo de música de los 80's, ofertar sobre la tarta de mamá.

—Oh no, no lo harás. Esa tarta es mía — dijo Carlisle seriamente.

—Que gane el mejor Cullen — dije tendiéndole mi mano, mi padre la sacudió, pero la feroz mirada de sus ojos indicaba que no iba a rendirse fácilmente. Sin embargo, yo sabía a ciencia cierta, esa tarta era mía — Voy a ver a Rose y luego tengo que volver a casa para prepararme.

—Buena suerte con Rose, se está derritiendo el cabello o algo así — Carlisle se encogió de hombros — Y esa tarta estará en mi estómago, no en el tuyo.

—Sigue diciéndote eso viejo — me reí mientras salía de la oficina, casi me golpea en la cabeza con una caja de Kleenex. Solté una carcajada mientras subía las escaleras para ver a Rose. Su puerta estaba abierta mientras ella fruncía el ceño a su reflejo mientras trataba de rizar su cabello — ¿Por qué tienes esa cara squirt?

—Mi cabello está arruinado; quiero decir, está todo quebradizo y no puedo hacer nada con él — dijo mientras baja el rizador — Sé que es porque no comí durante un año, pero he estado bien durante las pasadas seis semanas. ¿No se debería de haber recuperado mi cabello ya?

—No lo sé Rosie, no soy nutriólogo — respondí mientras pasaba mis dedos por su fino cabello — ¿No podrías ver si puedes conseguir una cita para que te lo arreglen? Probablemente un estilista puede enchinarlo y poner una diadema, ¿Qué lo haga ver bonito?

—¿Una diadema Edward? No tengo cinco — dijo.

—Vamos — sonreí mientras amontonaba el cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza — Imagina una diadema justo aquí.

—Eres un tonto Eddie — soltó un risita golpeando mis manos — Sin embargo, tal vez tengas un punto; me lo pondré hacia atrás ocultando lo feo.

—¿Ves? Soy bueno para algo — dije mientras me sentaba en su cama. Rose estaba torciendo su cabello — ¿Estás emocionada por ir esta noche?

—Sí y no — respondió mientras ponía unas horquillas para sostener los mechones de cabello que había torcido — Estoy emocionada porque no tengo miedo de que Royce me encuentre y también porque finalmente saldré de casa. En un vestido bonito, claro está.

—¿Lo puedo ver?

—No, lo verás en el baile Eddie — dijo dándome un guiño—. Pero también estoy asustada porque todavía estoy muy delgada, la modista tuvo que meterle varios centímetros al vestido. Y también estoy preocupada por los hombres.

—Rose, es entendible. Sabes que papá, Jasper y yo junto con el novio de la compañera de piso de Bella, Ben. Evitaremos que cualquier cosa te suceda — dije con fervor.

—¿Lo prometes? — preguntó Rose, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo prometo, y espero que guardes aunque sea UN baile para mí — dije enarcando una ceja.

—Definitivamente hermano mayor — dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza — Como sea, tengo que terminar esto y tú necesitas arreglarte. Te veo en el Hotel Península — la jalé y besé su mejilla antes de dejar su habitación — ¡Te amo Eddie!

—También te amo squirt — me reí, Rose rodó los ojos y corrí escaleras abajo. Mientras bajaba podía escuchar gritos.

—¡Jasper! ¡Esa tarta era para la subasta! ¿No podías haber cortado sólo una pieza sin antes preguntar? — gritó Esme.

—Sólo estaba ahí puesta — argumentó Jasper — No había ningún letrero que dijera "No tocar".

—Jasper Carlisle Cullen, estás en muchos problemas. No tengo tiempo de hacer una nueva tarta, estaba comprometida con esto por tu padre y ahora, tendré que llegar y caminar con las manos vacías — Esme gruñó.

—Mamá, si trabajamos juntos. ¿Te podemos ayudar a hacer la tarta? — pregunté.

—No tengo todos los ingredientes. Además, yo hago la masa desde cero — frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no compras una tara? — sugirió Jasper.

Yo le di un golpe en la cabeza — Eres un idiota, Jasper — dije con exasperación — Mira la descripción que mamá le puso — Tarta de manzana hecha en casa, de la cocina de Esme Cullen. Una receta secreta de muchos años del clan Cullen. Buena suerte tratando de averiguar cuál es el ingrediente secreto.

—Oh — Jasper frunció el ceño mientras alejaba el plato con su rebanada a medio comer — No dejo de joder las cosas esta semana.

—Sí, lo haces — dije y mi mamá asintió.

—Edward te puedes ir. Jasper y yo vamos a tratar de hacer una nueva tarta. Quizás quieras decirle a Alice que su cita llegará un poco tarde — dijo Esme con severidad. Los hombros de Jasper cayeron y él agarró su abrigo — Ya sabes qué comprar Jasper Carlisle Cullen. Y no quiero ninguna de las marcas genéricas, trae suficiente para dos tartas.

—¿Voy a obtener una? — pregunto Jasper; sus ojos brillaron.

—No, es para tu hermano. Él se ofreció a ayudar cuándo él no había hecho nada mal. Ahora ¡Vete! — Jasper gruñó mientras salía de la casa — Tu también necesitas irte, tu padre dijo que estaremos en la misma mesa. Incluso la compañera de Bella y su novio.

—Genial — sonreí — Te veo en el hotel. ¿Tú y papá se quedarán ahí?

—Por más que lo necesitemos no lo haremos. Rose no está lista para alejarse de su casa durante la noche. Esta es una gran cosa para ella y no quería causarle ningún estrés no deseado. Así que nos vendremos a casa después del baile. ¿Tú te quedarás en el hotel?

—Sip, en una de las suites — dije — Así, que necesito empacar una maleta antes de arreglarme. Te veo en unas horas mamá.

—Te amo Edward — dijo ella mientras me besaba.

—Yo también te amo mamá — sonreí. Tomé mis llaves y abrigo y me dirigí a mi auto. Manejé a casa y tomé una rápida ducha para quitar los cabellos que cayeron por el corte.

Empaqué una pequeña maleta y me aseguré de tener a la mano el regalo de Bella. Una vez que terminé me puse mi smoking, tenía una hora y media libre antes de ir por Bella. Así que pasé una hora tocando el piano; sin embargo, estaba muy ansioso. Después de media hora, tomé mis maletas y las cargué en mi Aston Martin. Me dirigí a la floristería y cogí el ramillete y el ramo de flores. Era apenas las siete cuando llegué a casa de Bella. Recogiendo el regalo, su ramillete y las flores, cerré mi coche y con mi llave (sí, ella me dio una llave) entré al edificio.

Una vez que llegué a su piso arrugué la nariz por el desagradable olor en el pasillo. Lo reconocí inmediatamente como marihuana, alcohol y alguna otra droga, venía del departamento de James. Cubrí mi nariz mientras pasaba por su departamento. Me paré frente a la puerta de Bella y toqué. No quería entrar sin anunciarme y ver a Angela o a Bella en varios estados de desnudez.

Unos minutos después Angela abrió la puerta y me sonrió — ¡Se ve bien Dr. C! — Gritó — Deberías llevar smoking para trabajar.

—Ah no — me reí —. Se ve bien pero es incómodo como el demonio y me siento como un maldito pingüino.

—Te ves sólo un poco como pingüino —bromeó Angela — Déjame ir a ver a Bella, estaba casi lista cuando hablé con ella hace unos minutos. Ella estaba buscando alguna joya que usar, nada le queda a su vestido.

—Tal vez tenga la solución a ese problema — me reí.

—Como que lo deduje ¿Fuiste boy scout cuando eras niño?

—Por más o menos un mes. Después fuimos de campamento y me encontré con hiedra venenosa, que jodan a esa mierda — me encogí.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿necesitabas papel higiénico y te limpiaste con una hoja? — Angela soltó una carcajada.

Me sonrojé y le lancé una mirada — Sí, ríete de mí risitas. Hablando sobre vergüenzas, mi mamá tuvo que ponerme crema en el trasero; no me pude sentar por días.

—Lo siento Edward — dijo mientras lograba reponerse —. Déjame ir por Bella — ella acomodó su vestido azul marino y salió hacia la habitación de Bella. Llamó a la puerta de mi chica y podía escucharlas susurrando; unos minutos después Angela regresó — Ya viene, voy a terminar de arreglarme. ¿Te gusta mi vestido? — ella estaba usando un vestido azul marino de satín con cuello halter.

—Es muy bonito Ang, el color es perfecto para tu piel — le dije, saqué una rosa del ramo y se la di —Feliz día de San Valentín.

—Awww, una rosa del ramo de otra chica. ¡Que dulce! — bromeó Angela. — Gracias Edward, si llega Ben. ¿Podrías dejarlo pasar?

—Claro.

Me senté en el sofá mientras hojeaba una revista que encontré en la mesita de centro mientras esperaba a Bella. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, Bella estaba parada en la entrada de la sala. Su cabello estaba rizado en una media coleta, su maquillaje era suave y ahumado. Su vestido… su vestido era la perfección. Era de un color índigo profundo con tirantes gruesos; a la mitad había un cinturón que combinaba enmarcando su cintura natural. El vestido se veía como si varias tiras gruesas de gasa hubieran sido unidas para hacer el vestido. Se veía como un ángel.

—No tengo palabras —susurré mirándola.

—¿Tan mal? — preguntó mientras corría los dedos por su falda.

—No, así de bien — crucé el espacio que nos separaba y tomé su rostro entre mis manos — Muy, muy bien. ¿Te puedo besar o eso estropearía tu maquillaje?

—Claro que puedes besarme — respiró — A la mierda el maquillaje.

—Te amo — gemí mientras mis labios descendían hacia los de ella. Nos besamos con hambre hasta que Angela se aclaró la garganta. Nos separamos y ella estaba sonrojada, yo sonreía como tonto; pero cuando tienes una novia tan caliente como Bella tú también sonreirías.

—Si los hubiera dejado continuar su ropa hubiera terminado arrugada y hubieran estado desnudos en dos segundos — se rió.

—¿Qué? — Bella chilló.

—Ese beso fue jodidamente caliente Bells — Angela soltó una risita — Ben ya viene para acá después los dejaremos solos. Sin embargo, parece que ustedes dos necesitan una chaperona.

—Silencio — me reí — No necesitamos una chaperona Pequeña Señorita Grito-Demasiado — Angela cerró la boca y me miró fijamente.

—No peleen ustedes dos — Bella amonestó — Ang, ¿Puedes tomar una foto? Me gustaría tener un recuerdo de esta noche, sólo en caso de que sea un sueño.

—Bella no es un sueño — dije mientras la ponía a mi lado besando su cuello — Estoy junto a ti dulce niña y no voy a ningún lado.

—Eso fue tan maravillosamente cursi Dr. C. — resopló Angela — Ahora, actúen como si estuvieran enamorados.

Sonreí mientras enredaba mis brazos alrededor de Bella besando su frente, Bella se apoyó en mí acurrucándose a mi costado. Gentilmente acuné su rostro entre mis manos y presioné mis labios contra los de ella — Te amo — murmuré contra su boca.

—Yo también te amo — dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

—Miren a la cámara — se quejó Angela. Los dos nos reímos y sonreímos a la cámara, la imagen final fue de los dos actuando como idiotas y haciendo caras graciosas a la cámara. Mientras terminábamos nuestra sesión de fotos, Ben llegó. Angela de le dio a Bella la cámara y ellos también obtuvieron sus fotos. Finalmente usando el temporizador, nos tomamos algunas fotos los cuatro juntos antes de que Ben y Angela dejaran el departamento.

—¿No nos tenemos que ir? — preguntó Bella mientras veía la puerta cerrarse detrás de Ben.

—Lo haremos, pero antes tengo algunas cosas para ti — dije mientras la llevaba a la sala de estar —Antes que nada, esto es para ti — dije sacando el ramillete rojo con morado — Dijiste que no habías ido a tu graduación y estoy tratando de recrear la magia de esa noche. Por supuesto en este baile, nos podemos emborrachar y no hay rey o reina del baile. Pero, si te consuela; tú ganas como reina de la graduación.

—Edward — ella aspiró, sonrió y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Las limpié y le puse en ramillete en su muñeca — Entonces tú eres el rey del baile.

—Gracias dulce niña — me reí — También tengo flores para ti, dos docenas de rosas — le di el gran ramo de rosas — Bueno casi dos docenas de rosas, le di una a Angela.

—De seguro te dio mierda sobre eso.

—Lo hizo, pero la aceptó — me reí.

—Déjame ponerla en un poco de agua — dijo Bella.

—Espera un segundo dulce niña — dije mientras tomaba su mano — Tengo un regalo por el día de San Valentín para ti.

—Edward… mierda — frunció el ceño — Soy una novia horrible, no te compré nada…

—Bella, no tienes que hacerlo. Usando este vestido y siendo mi cita para este baile, es un regalo suficiente — regañé.

—Dijiste algo parecido a eso en Navidad. Edward, te debo al menos dos regalos; uno por Navidad, y ahora Día de San Valentín — frunció el ceño. Sus ojos cafés se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sin lágrimas cariño — dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos — No tenía que darte a fuerzas un regalo de San Valentín, pero quería hacerlo. Además, creo que resuelve el problema que Angela dijo que tenías — le entregué la bolsa de regalo y sonreí expectante.

Bella se mordió el labio y primero sacó el sobre con mi carta de amor. La abrió y mientras la leía, gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, las limpié y esperé a que terminara de leerla; ella la apretó contra su pecho y me miró — Edward, ¿En verdad crees en todo lo que escribiste?

—Eso y mucho más Bella. Quiero todo contigo — dije dándole una sonrisa torcida — Quiero darte todo lo que alguna vez hayas soñado. Lo que es mío es tuyo amor, y lo digo de todo corazón. Te amo tan jodidamente mucho Bella, y soy muy afortunado de tenerte en mi vida.

—Como yo lo soy de tenerte en la mía Edward — dijo mientras se inclinaba besando mis labios — Yo también te amo.

—Nunca me cansaré de escucharte diciendo eso Bella —aspiré profundamente — Ahora, hay algo más en la bolsa.

Bella sacó las dos cajas de la bolsa — ¿Cuál debería abrir primero?

—Ummm, esa — dije señalando la caja que tenía el collar. Ella asintió y abrió la caja, jadeó con fuerza y me miró — ¿Te gusta?

—Lo amo, pero nunca había visto una piedra como esta — susurró.

—Es tanzanita — expliqué — Y combina perfectamente con tu vestido.

—¿Quieres que lo use esta noche?

—Por supuesto amor — dije mientras sacaba de la caja el collar de platino, diamantes y la tanzanita con forma de lágrima — Levanta tu cabello — Bella quitó el cabello de su cuello y le puse el collar. Descansaba en su cremosa piel, justo por arriba de sus voluptuosos pechos, dejó caer su cabello y tocó suavemente la piedra — ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta Edward, pero esto parece caro — frunció el ceño.

—No importa lo cuánto haya costado Bella, yo quería que tú lo tuvieras — respondí — Abre la otra caja cariño — me senté frente a ella mientras abría la caja. La abrió y sonrió, después frunció el ceño — ¿Por qué la cara larga?

—Nunca había visto cosas tan hermosas Edward, no puedo aceptarlas — dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué no? Los compré para ti — dije forzándola a que me mirara — Los compré porque te amo. Si por mí fuera, estarías nadando en diamantes y piedras preciosas, bueno más bien estarías desnuda nadando en diamantes y piedras preciosas.

—Calla — soltó una risita — No quieres ver este cuerpo desnudo.

—Sí, sí quiero — dije mientras deslizaba mi dedo por su brazo, era suave y pálido — Quiero ver y sentir a toda tú Bella — tomé los aretes de la caja, poniendo su cabello detrás de su oreja puse los aretes en cada oreja — Quiero ver tu cuerpo, sólo usando estas joyas. No tengo ninguna duda de que no me decepcionaré —Bella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza — Vamos CinderBella tenemos un baile al que ir.

—¿CinderBella? — preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Trabaja para mí cariño — bromeé mientras tomaba el chal plateado de Bella, con cuidado la cubrí con él y tomé su pequeño bolso de viaje.

—¡Las rosas! Necesito ponerlas en agua — dijo ella.

—Pídelo y lo tendrás — me reí mientras encontraba el florero en el que habían estado las flores que le di en nuestra primera cita. Rápidamente acomodé las nuevas y dejé el florero en la mesa — Problema resuelto, ¡Vámonos!

Bajamos por el ascensor y podría decir que Bella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Tenía un profundo surco entre sus cejas. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, pero ella estaba preocupada por algo — Nada de esto — le dije mientras alisaba su frente — Vamos a pasarlo bien. Bailaremos, comeremos un poco de caro pollo de goma, bailaremos un poco más y pasaremos la noche en un hotel de cinco estrellas, sólo tú y yo Bella.

Respiró profundamente y sonrió — Lo haremos — dijo en voz baja — ¿Qué hice para merecerte Edward?

—La misma cosa que yo hice para merecerte, mi hermosa Bella — dije besando sus labios. Caminamos por el frío aire de Febrero hacia mi Aston Martin, la ayudé a subir al asiento del copiloto. Puse su bolso en el maletero y brinqué hacia el asiento del conductor.

Cuando encendí el auto y salía del estacionamiento, Bella canturreó en voz baja — ¿Crees que algún día me podrías dejar manejarlo? — preguntó.

—¿Sabes manejar? — me reí.

—Claro que sí, sólo que no puedo pagar un auto y prefiero tomar el transporte público. Es mucho más conveniente en la ciudad; pero tengo mi licencia — dijo empujando mi hombro.

—Puedes manejar mi Aston Martin después de que manejes mi Volvo — concedí — ¿Justo?

—Justo — serió. Miró por la ventana y se aferró a mi brazo — ¿Ese es el hotel?

—Así es — le dije — ¿Es bonito verdad?

—Es apto para la realeza — suspiró.

—Creo que el Príncipe Carlos se quedó aquí una vez — contesté — Bien, vamos a parar en el valet parking y después nos podemos ir a registrar — me estacioné y fui recibido por un señor mayor. Le entregué mis llaves con una sonrisa y me dio el ticket. Tomé nuestras maletas y caminamos hacia el lobby. Bella se quedó cerca de mí, insegura de cómo actuar en un lugar así — Bella, relájate. Parece culpable por algo.

—No culpable, desconfiada. No quiero tropezar con algo y romperlo — siseó.

—No romperás nada — me reí y besé su sien. Caminamos hacia el escritorio y entregué mi tarjeta de crédito — Hola, venimos a registrarnos. La reservación está a nombre de Cullen.

—Ah, sí — la recepcionista sonrió — La suite de luna de miel. Felicidades Sr. y Sra. Cullen — Bella abrió la boca para decir algo pero le lancé una mirada. Se mordió el labio y se sonrojó en un rojo profundo antes de ponerse a mi lado — Ahora, sé que están aquí para el evento del Hospital del Condado de Cook, ¿Les gustaría que un botones lleve su equipaje?

—Eso sería fantástico.

La recepcionista me entregó las llaves y prometió que nuestro equipaje sería llevado a nuestra habitación. Después ella nos guió al salón en dónde se llevaría a cabo el baile, Bella apretó mi mano con fuerza, pero esta vez no era sobre romper algo. Creo que era el miedo de hacer pública nuestra relación.

—¿Qué dirá la gente Edward? — preguntó.

—No importa lo que digan amor — respondí — Tú estás conmigo y yo contigo. Nos amamos, eso es todo lo que importa.

—Tengo miedo de que la gente vea nuestra relación como… una de conveniencia. Que piensen que estoy contigo para avanzar en la piscina de la enfermería — susurró.

—La gente va a hablar, la gente asumirá lo que ellos quieran. Pero, tú y yo sabemos que esos rumores no son ciertos. Además, sabes que te amo — murmuré mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos — Nada de lo que alguien diga, cambiará eso Bella.

—También te amo Edward — dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los míos besándome ferozmente. Cuando se apartó sus ojos brillaban y la rebosante confianza en ella era palpable — Vamos a darles algo de qué hablar — entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y se paró derecha luciendo más alta; antes de arrastrarme hacia el salón decorado en colores morado, rojo y negro.

Okay, ¿quién es ella y que le hizo a mi tranquila y tímida novia?

Justos caminamos hacia el elegante bar creado en las afueras del salón, miré a mí alrededor buscando personas conocidas. Todavía era muy nuevo en el hospital y las únicas personas que en realidad conocía era el personal de la sala de emergencias y algunos de los residentes de cirugía.

—¡Bella! ¡Edward! — escuchamos a través de la barra. Volteamos y vi a una muy emocionada Alice corriendo hacia nosotros con un muy desaliñado Jasper siendo arrastrado detrás de ella — ¡Lo hicieron!

—Claro que si — sonrió Bella mientras abrazaba a Alice — Amo tu vestido, ¿No habías elegido uno verde?

—Lo había hecho, pero me gustó más este — Alice sonrió.

—Jazz, tiene un poco de harina en tu mejilla — lo molesté.

—Jodete Edward — gruñó mientras limpiaba su cara — Tu tarta está en tu casa.

—Buen chico — le dije mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Golpeó mi mano y me miró —Bella, recuerdas a mi hermano Jasper ¿cierto?

—Claro — dijo Bella mientras le tendía la mano, Jasper la tomó y le dio una sonrisa — ¿Por qué tenías harina en la mejilla?

—Porque fui un idiota y me comí una rebana de la tarta de mi mamá — frunció el ceño.

—Hay más historia que eso Jasper — regañé.

Jasper rodó los ojos — Era la tarta que mi mamá iba a donar para la subasta. Así que tengo que decir que ayudé a mi mamá a hacer otra tarta; además de una tarta adicional para Eddie porque él se ofreció a quedarse para ayudar y hacer una nueva.

—¿Le ofreciste ayuda a tu mamá? — Bella y Alice susurraron.

—Si— me sonrojé — Ese idiota estaba pensando con su estómago y no con la cabeza. Sin embargo, la tarta se hizo y la crisis fue evitada.

—Sip, mamá y papá están adentro; Rose te está buscando — dijo Jasper — Nos enviaron a Alice y a mí para encontrarte. Estamos en la misma mesa, pero estoy seguro de que mamá te lo dijo. Mesa número quince.

—Angela también está ahí — dijo Alice — Ella y Ben son tan adorables. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos adentro a pasar un buen rato niños! — Bella y Alice entrelazaron sus brazo y se dirigieron hacia el interior del salón, con Jasper y yo siguiéndolas. Al pasar junto a la mesa de entrada, tomé la tarjeta de Bella y mía, indicando que estábamos en la mesa número quince.

Dentro del salón estaba muy elegante y clásico; dándole también un toque de diversión. Era apropiado el toque de humor, ya que esta recaudación de fondos era para el ala de pediatría del hospital. Teníamos una segunda recaudación de fondos en Junio para todo el hospital, esa sería en el parque Millennium. Me tendría que asegurar de que Bella fuera también conmigo a ese evento.

—Alice, voy a conseguirnos algunos tragos — dijo Jasper — ¿A ustedes les gustaría algo?

—Yo quiero una copa de vino blanco — respondió Bella.

—Yo quiero lo mismo — le dije. Jasper asintió y se fue hacia el bar, Alice, Bella y yo llegamos a la mesa. Rose estaba sentada, enredando una servilleta en una apretada bola; miraba a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Se veía hermosa, su cabello estaba apartado de su cara. Bella debió haberla notado antes que yo, se sentó a un lado de Rose; se presentó y Rosie sonrió abrazando a Bella con fuerza.

—Eddie, apruebo a tu novia — dijo Rose con una sonrisa. Me senté a un lado de Bella quién sostenía la mano de Rose.

—Me alegra — me reí.

—Le pedí disculpas a Rose por mi arrebato — dijo Bella — Y si ella quería hablar yo estaba más que dispuesta a escuchar.

—Oh, qué crees Eddie. La terapeuta de Bella es la misma a la que yo voy. ¡Michele es la onda! — Rose sonrió con alegría.

—Lo es — dijo Bella.

—Espera, ¿Obtuviste es información durante un abrazo? — me reí.

—La reconocí de la sala de espera — dijo Rose — Vi a Bella esperando cuando me iba de mi segunda sesión con Michele. No estaba segura de que fuera Bella, pero ahora lo sé.

Jasper regresó con las bebidas y todos tomamos asiento. Rose y Bella platicaban sobre sus sesiones de terapia mientras yo hablaba con Ben sobre Basquetbol, no me importaban mucho los Bulls*****; pero creo que Ben era un gran fan. Mis padres quedaron encantados con Bella y su suave porte, también amaron la forma en que logró llegar a Rose.

Poco tiempo después comenzaron a servir la comida, Bella, Alice, Angela y Rose se fueron al baño. Mientras se iban mi padre volteó hacia mí — Ella es asombrosa Edward. No puedo creer que esa sea la misma mujer de la sala de emergencias.

—Lo sé Dr. Cullen — Ben se rió — Ella es genial y con confianza, nunca había visto a Bella así.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ella — dije con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Tú qué piensas Jasper? — preguntó Carlisle, probando a mi hermano.

—Ella… ella no es nada de lo que imaginé — dijo Jasper honestamente. Le fruncí el ceño — No es nada malo Edward, cuando la conocí en Víspera de Año Nuevo, ella era tan reservada y tímida. Esta noche es como si estuviera viendo a una chica diferente, perdón por ser un pendejo épico esta semana. ¿Me perdonas?

—¿Respetas a mi novia? ¿A pesar de su apariencia y su peso?

—Más que respetarla hombre, ella hizo que Rosie sonriera — dijo Jasper, su voz se llenó de asombro — Ella hizo sonreír a Rosie como lo hace Edward.

—Bien, me alegro de que finalmente hayas sacado tu cabeza del culo Jasper — dijo Carlisle con severidad — Tu opinión sobre esa dulce chica era injustificada y tu conducta hacia tu hermano era deplorable.

—Sí Señor.

—Voy al baño — dije — ¿Quieres ir Jazz?

—Nah, voy a regodearme un poco — se quejó — Lo siento Edward.

Asentí y caminé hacia el baño, mientras me acercaba; las chicas se estaban riendo mientras venían de regreso. Bella enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó dulcemente. Mi corazón latía muy rápido mientras la veía caminar de regreso con mi hermana y sus dos mejores amigas. Sonreí mientras iba al baño, haciéndome cargo de lo que tenía que hacer rápidamente. Sin embargo, me estaba lavando las manos cuando escuché a Newton y Crowley hablar en el otro lado de la puerta. Me metí en un cubículo y escuché su conversación.

¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad.

—¿Ya los viste? — Gritó Newton — La puerquito está sobre Cullen como un traje barato. Dios, apuesto a que ni siquiera se le ha de parar cuando está con ella, tiene tantos gordos.

—Estoy sorprendido de que ella haya venido. ¿No debería estar en casa jugando con sus putos gatos? — Crowley gritó mientras orinaba.

Gruñí en voz baja mientras escuchaba su hostilidad. Ellos criticaron todo sobre Bella, su vestido, su cabello, sus joyas, nuestra relación. Cuando comenzaron a escupir sobre que habíamos tenido sexo en mi oficina, decidí hacer acto de presencia. Sus rostros palidecieron al ver mi cara furiosa — Ustedes dos deberían de tener vergüenza de ustedes mismos — gruñí — ¿Cuántos años tienen? Esparciendo rumores y chismeando como niñas de secundaria. Sí, estoy con Bella. ¿Por qué les molesta? Estoy seguro como el demonio que a mí no me molesta. Debido a que esta es una recaudación de fondos del hospital, deberían recordar que ustedes representan a este hospital. Y no lo están haciendo muy bien, dejen mi relación con Bella en paz. Maduren.

—¿Por qué estás con ella Edward? — espetó Newton.

—Dr. Cullen — resoplé — Y estoy con ella porque la amo, supongo que esa noción es demasiado extraña para dos chicos de fraternidad como ustedes — giré sobre mis talones y salí del baño. Estaba tan jodidamente enojado, sabía que no podía regresar en este estado; tenía que calmarme. Así que fui hacia el balcón en la parte de atrás del hotel.

Logré calmarme. Me dirigí hacia el interior y me senté al lado de Bella. Ella me dio una mirada de preocupación. Negué con la cabeza, besando su frente; el olor de su perfume y su suave cuerpo presionado contra mí me tranquilizó aún más. Me incliné para susurrarle al oído — Te amo Bella. Demasiado cariño. Siempre te amaré.

—¿Estás bien? — respondió, mirándome con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, mañana te cuento — dije mientras tomaba su mentón. Presioné mis labios con los de ella en un suave y amoroso beso, moví su cabello hacia atrás y besé su cuello, terminando justo detrás de su oído. Ella gimió y se sonrojó en un color rojo brillante — Amo tu sonrojo hermosa.

—Cuándo me beses de esa forma siempre lo verás — se rió.

El resto de la cena fue normal. Fuimos a ver las cosas que estaban en subasta, hubo algunas cosas por las que oferté. Lo que yo esperaba ganar, eran dos semanas de vacaciones a Oahu en Julio; en una villa de lujo para dos personas. No creo que puedan superar mi oferta, porque de verdad fue muy alta; probablemente cuatro veces el valor real de esas vacaciones.

Una vez que terminamos de ver los artículos, se abrió la pista de baile. Arrastré a Bella a la pista y nos balanceamos en una canción lenta, se sentía increíble tenerla entre mis brazos y en la pista parecía que solo estábamos nosotros dos. Simplemente el mundo desapareció y lo único que me importaba era mi Bella.

La próxima canción era Cha Cha Cha y nos movíamos a tientas en la pista de baile como tontos. La única que sabía bailarlo era Rose; así que tratábamos de seguirla. Después siguió otra canción lenta; mientras yo bailaba con Rose mi papá bailó con Bella. Ella estaba sorprendida cuándo Carlisle le pidió que bailara con él. Sin embargo, pude ver que hablaba con ella en voz baja, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras ella asintió y sonrió. Cuando terminó la canción Bella abrazó a mi papá antes de que me la entregara — ¿Por qué estabas llorando hermosa?

—Lloraba porque tu papá me estaba diciendo que él estaba feliz de que yo te hacía feliz — sollozó y puso su cabeza en mi hombro — ¿En verdad te hago feliz?

—Bella, por primera vez en mi vida estoy, contento, feliz, emocionado y enamorado — dije mientras presionaba un beso en sus suaves labios — No quiero cambiar nada amor, soy tan bendecido por estar contigo Bella.

—Yo soy la bendecida — murmuró mientras jugaba con mi cabello — Nunca en mi vida esperé encontrar a alguien como tú. Todavía sigo trabajando en mis problemas de confianza, pero por primera vez desde que mi mamá murió; soy genuinamente feliz. Gracias Edward, gracias por darme tanta alegría.

—Prometo darte esa alegría siempre Bella — susurré besándola de nuevo. Rápidamente nuestro beso se calentó más y mi legua entró en su boca.

—Hey, estrellas porno — reprendió Alice — Ya basta. Están a punto de anunciar los ganadores de la subasta.

—Oops — los dos nos reímos mientras escuchábamos a los ganadores. Mi padre ganó el pastel de mi madre, muy a pesar de Jasper. Alice ganó algún fin de semana de spa para ella y las chicas. Rose ganó un libro autografiado por uno de nuestros psiquiatras. Ahora, el viaje era uno de los artículos de precio elevado. Estaba el viaje a Oahu, un viaje a Italia, otro a Londres y luego un crucero por el Mediterráneo.

Tal como predije, gané el viaje a Oahu. Bella se sorprendió cuando me llamaron. Entregué mi cheque y tomé la canasta las cosas del viaje a Oahu. De vuelta en la mesa, me dejé caer al lado de Bella — Será mejor que estés disponible para este viaje, amor. Tú vienes conmigo.

—¿Yo?

—¿Llevo a mi otra novia? — Bromeé.

—Umm no, ¿Qué tal si rompemos? — preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Eso nunca pasará amor — dije besando su cuello — Estás atascada conmigo para siempre cariño. Ahora, no sé tú pero yo estoy cansado, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a nuestra habitación y nos divertimos un poco allá arriba?

—Me podrías persuadir — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Me acerqué lentamente a su oído — Ahora, sé que todavía no estás lista para que te haga el amor; pero quiero hacer que grites mi nombre Bella, quiero sentir como te vienes — gruñí mientras mordisqueaba su oreja.

Su gemido de respuesta me quitó el aliento, iba a ser una gran noche de diversión en nuestra habitación de hotel. ¡Y mierda, no podía esperar!

* * *

****

N/T: Hey chicas! Que les pareció?! Lo sé! Terminé odiando a Jasper en este Cap es muy superficial ese chico eh! Las cosas se empiezan a calentar jejeje ese Edward es la combinación perfecta de lo cursi con lo perv. Aww lo amoo! Se los presto pero sólo un ratito eh! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows! Y mil gracias por seguir leyendo! Gracias **Guacha** por tu excelente trabajo! Trataré de actualizar martes y viernes, pero seguro que si lo hago los martes! Les dejo muchos besitos y nos estamos leyendo en el prox!

*** Tanzanita/** Es la variedad azul/púrpura del mineral zoisita (un hidróxido-silicato de calcio y aluminio). Se usa como gema. La tanzanita se distingue por su marcado tricroismo, presentando colores azul zafiro, violeta y borgoña según la orientación del cristal.

*** Bulls**/ Chicago Bulls (en idioma español: Toros de Chicago) es un equipo de baloncesto profesional de la NBA con sede en Chicago, Illinois, fundado en 1966.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: los personajes son pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente de Tufano79 yo solo la traduzco obvio con su permiso. Guacha es la editora :)**

* * *

****

Capítulo 11

**BPOV**

Me sentía totalmente como "CinderBella" como Edward me había llamado antes. El baile fue un sueño hecho realidad, pasamos la noche comiendo, tomando, bailando, besándonos y comportándonos como una pareja enamorada. Sin embargo, sabía que algo había pasado con Edward después de que regresó del baño; sus ojos verdes no brillaban como antes. Le pregunté sobre eso, pero Edward me prometió que me lo diría mañana.

Él estaba escondiendo algo.

Algo que obviamente tenía que ver conmigo.

Sin embargo, lo dejé pasar; no quería que mi noche se arruinara por algo que le pasó a Edward en el baño, especialmente si tenía algo que ver conmigo. Mañana le preguntaré a Edward.

Después de que anunciaron a los ganadores de la subasta, Edward parecía ansioso por irnos. Sus ojos tenían un brillo depredador y parecía como si estuviera listo para saltar. Honestamente, yo también; se veía tan jodidamente sexy con su smoking y su corte de cabello. Quería pasar mis dedos por su cabello y quitarle el smoking con los dientes.

Una vez que Edward terminó con su declaración de que se quería ir, dijimos adiós a nuestros amigos y a la familia de Edward. Hice planes con Rose de ir a tomar café el próximo día que tuviera libre, así podríamos platicar sin las miradas fisgonas de mis compañeros de trabajo y de su familia. Rose mencionó que en la única persona que en verdad confiaba de su familia era Edward. Sus padres estaban muy preocupados sobre de sus hábitos alimenticios y Jasper era un mocoso inmaduro que simplemente no la entendía. Edward, su protector desde el momento en que nació, fue el más afectado por el ataque y fue en él en quien Rose se apoyó. Ella quería a alguien más aparte de su hermano mayor y su terapeuta. Esa iba a ser yo.

El viaje en el elevador hacia nuestra suite fue tenso, sin embargo; no era algo malo. Era un poco más sexual. Los dedos de Edward se deslizaron a lo largo de mi espalda y pude sentir mi cuerpo reaccionar a su suave caricia – ¿Sabes lo hermosa que te veías esta noche? – Murmuró en el silencioso ascensor.

Me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza. Me había sentido bonita, pero sinceramente, en comparación con las otras mujeres que estaban en el baile, no era hermosa. Todavía estaba llenita. Todavía no era la mujer que merecía ir del brazo de Edward.

—Puedo ver lo que estás pensando, Bella – reprendió cuando el ascensor se abrió – "Que no eres hermosa" y no te mereces mis cumplidos – él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y caminamos por el pasillo hacia la habitación. – Lo haces, niña dulce.

—Todavía estoy teniendo dificultades para aceptar el hecho de que me quieres – le contesté. Edward suspiró y abrió la puerta en la que nos habíamos detenido. Obviamente, él estaba frustrado conmigo. Tal vez, debería tomar mi maleta e irme. En el interior de la habitación, me dirigí a la maleta y me agaché. La tomé y me armé de valor para salir – Lo siento, Edward.

—¿Por qué estás sosteniendo tu maleta? – preguntó Edward, arqueando una ceja.

—Te estoy molestando, sólo me iré – murmuré.

—¡Oh no! – dijo Edward severamente. Tomó la maleta y me guió hacia la cama; la muy gran y acogedora cama. – Bella, ¿Por qué piensas que me estás molestando?

—Suspiraste cuando abriste la puerta – murmuré.

—Bella, cariño. Suspiré porque quiero que veas lo que yo veo, quiero que sepas que te amo independientemente de cómo seas físicamente – dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos. – Yo estaba simplemente señalando el hecho de que te veías hermosa esta noche. Y lo hiciste, tan hermosa, Bella – me miró, frotando sus pulgares a lo largo de las mejillas.

—Tengo miedo Edward.

—¿Por qué cariño?

—De que tu opinión sobre mí cambie en cuanto me veas sin ropa – fruncí el ceño – La ropa esconde una multitud de pecados Edward.

—Nada cambiará Bella – él dijo. – Y si no estás lista, no tenemos que hacer nada. Sólo podemos acurrucarnos y ya.

_No, no quiero eso. Quiero estar con él. Pero tengo tanto miedo, quizás sólo acurrucarnos y abrazarnos sea la mejor opción._

—¿No te enojarás si no hacemos nada? – susurré.

—Claro que no – me besó en la frente castamente y me di cuenta en su postura de que estaba un poco desanimado por mi falta de confianza en mí misma. Yo había sido tan fuerte en el baile y ahora mis inseguridades me muerden en el culo. – Iré a quitarme los lentes de contacto; si quieres cámbiate y ponte algo más cómodo. ¿Está bien? – asentí mientras veía a Edward caminar hacia el baño. Él volteó justo cuando entró. – Te amo dulce niña – me dio su dulce sonrisa torcida antes de cerrar la puerta.

Caí en la cama, sintiendo las lágrimas llenar mis ojos. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer esto? Edward me ama. Él dijo. Él me lo demuestra todos los días. ¿Por qué no puedo dejarlo entrar hasta el final?_ Mis lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas sin cesar mientras trataba de calmarme. Fue inútil. Obviamente, yo era de un lío demasiado grande para calmarme solo acotándome. Me obligué a levantarme y desabroché mi vestido. Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro al sentir que la tensión alrededor de mis costillas se iba. El vestido era absolutamente precioso pero ceñido a mi cintura. Me daba una gran figura, pero era increíblemente incómodo durante largos períodos de tiempo. Cinco horas en el vestido era sin duda mi límite.

Tomé mi maleta y miré dentro de ella, nada de lo que había empacado estaba aquí. Había empacado un short de dormir y una playera de manga larga con unos jeans obscuros y un suéter rojo para mañana. Sin embargo, dentro había un negligé morado con las bragas a juego, junto con mis jeans y una blusa que definitivamente acentuaba a mis chicas.

Edward volvió a salir del baño y llevaba unos pantalones de pijama de franela. En su rostro estaban sus gafas y estaba sin camisa – ¿Estás bien? Escuché desde el baño que soltaste un gritito.

—Um, creo que las hadas del equipaje atacaron – me quejé. – Lo que empaqué no está aquí.

—¿En serio? – Edward se rió.

—Sip, mis shorts para dormir y mi playera no están ahí. Fue sustituido por esto – dije levantando mi camisón, Edward se apartó del marco de la puerta y me tendió la mano. Le di el camisón, sonrojándome furiosamente. Lo levantó evaluando el material.

—Creo que deberías usarlo – dijo en voz baja. – Para ser lencería creo que es muy conservador.

—Las bragas son hilo dental Edward – dije secamente.

—Podrías no ponerte panties – se rió, moviendo las cejas como un pervertido. Rodé mis ojos y tomé el negligé de la mano de Edward. Las bragas que llevaba debajo de mi vestido eran del mismo color que el camisón, usaría esas. Besé el hombro desnudo de Edward antes de entrar en el baño para cambiarme. Mis lágrimas se habían secado y ya estaba más tranquila. Con cuidado, me quité el vestido y lo colgué. También me quité la joyería, colocándola en las cajas que Edward había dejado sobre el mostrador para mí. Una vez que mi vestido estaba fuera y mis joyas en la caja, me puse el camisón. Era sexy, pero inocente al mismo tiempo. La tela colgaba alrededor de mi torso, pero abrazaba mis pechos. Era transparente y mis pezones eran visibles debajo de la tela morada.

Lavé mis dientes evitando mirarme en el espejo. Terminé y caminé hacia la habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas, la única luz venía del baño y de unas cuántas velas que Edward había encendido. Apagué la luz y caminé hacia la cama, Edward estaba apoyado contra la cabecera con los ojos cerrados. Gateé sobre la cama y me metí entre las sábanas. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la cama se hundía bajo mi peso. Cuando vio lo que llevaba, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron y su boca se redujo un poco en shock.

_¿O fue decepción?_

Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por mi brazo y tomó mi cabello, su otra mano se movió a mi cadera, guiándome por encima de su regazo, sabía que no era decepción. La dureza entre mis piernas no era una indicación de decepción. _¡Estaba jodidamente encendido!_ Me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas con su erección presionando entre mis muslos. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido aún más y había muy poco verde en su iris. Incluso en la penumbra de la habitación pude ver el leve rubor en su piel. Yo era un maldito tomate nuclear. Su mirada era intensa, ardiente y lujuriosa.

Las manos de Edward se movieron por mis brazos lentamente, sus palmas masajeaban gentilmente mi piel. Una vez que llegó a mis hombros, con una mano siguió mi espalda, haciéndole cosquillas suavemente a la piel expuesta mientras la otra mano se movió a mi cara. Su dedo trazó mi mandíbula mientras alcanzaba mis labios. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, pasó el pulgar por mi labio inferior, obteniendo un gemido gutural de mí.

Esta fue, de lejos, la cosa más erótica que me ha pasado y ni siquiera nos hemos besado todavía. Mis bragas estaban empapadas sólo por su mirada penetrante y sus toques sensuales.

Edward movió su mano de mi cara y suavemente pasó los dedos por mi cuello. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás y arqueé la espalda hacia él. Yo quería que me tocara. Quería sentir sus manos en mis pechos. Quería sentir sus dedos entre mis piernas, para que sintiera lo mojada que estaba. – Bella, mírame – dijo Edward en un tono que dejaba poco para ser discutido, lo miré y él me sonreía. No una sonrisa amable, pero una sonrisa que era sexy y salvaje. Era su sonrisa torcida con un toque sensual. – Puedo parar, pero verte usando esto… Te necesito nena – se inclinó hacia delante. Sus labios apenas rozando mi oído. – Necesito sentirte. Tengo que hacer que te corras – Su boca descendió sobre la oreja y mordió con fuerza el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mis manos se movían sobre sus hombros mientras inconscientemente giré mis caderas sobre su erección. Él gimió mientras su boca chupaba mí cuello.

—Te deseo – susurré. La cabeza de Edward volteó en un movimiento brusco y me miró a los ojos. – No del todo, pero quiero explorar contigo. ¿Por favor? — tomé su mano derecha y la puse sobre mi pecho derecho. Dejó salir un ruido estrangulado cuándo su mano me envolvió. Los labios de Edward finalmente se encontraron con los míos y se movieron insistentemente contra mi boca. Mis manos se enterraron en su cabello, tiré de sus mechones. Sin darme cuenta, Edward nos había volteado y yo descansaba mi espalda en la cama y él estaba entre mis piernas. Su dureza se apretaba contra la tela de su pantalón frotando del encaje de mis bragas. Se apartó un poco y él me miró – ¿Qué? – le pregunté.

—¿Puedo quitarte esto? – Preguntó señalando mi camisón. – Quiero sentir tu piel contra mí – su sonrisa se suavizó y sus ojos perdieron su brillo depredador – ¿Por favor? –Sus ojos verdes suplicaron. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte contra mi pecho. La única persona que me había visto de esta forma ha sido Jake. No quiero que se repita la historia. ¿Puedo confiar en él para que no rompa mi corazón?

_Confía en él Bella, no ha sido más que cariñoso y honesto contigo desde que lo conociste._

Mordí mi labio y me senté. Edward se hizo hacia atrás sentándose sobre sus rodillas mientras yo tomaba el dobladillo del camisón. _Aquí vamos, prepárate para que Edward corra gritando._ Saqué el material morado de mi cuerpo y lo puse a un lado. Mantuve mis ojos hacia abajo mirando el edredón. Crucé mis brazos por mi cuerpo, tratando de esconder los rollos y bultos; la mano de Edward tocó gentilmente mi rostro. – No Bella – murmuró. – Eres hermosa – quitó mis manos de mí cuerpo presionando mi espalda contra la cama. Su duro pecho se amoldó contra el mío y gemí por la sensación de su tibia piel contra mí. Su boca cubrió mis labios y él sostuvo su peso con una mano. Tiernamente, corrió su mano por mi brazo llegando hacia mi pecho.

Sus dedos expertamente amasaron mi cuerpo. Rodó mi pezón con el pulgar mientras acariciaba mi pecho. Gemí en su boca mientras él continuó jugando con mi pecho desnudo. La boca de Edward se alejó de la mía mientras besaba mi cuello. – Dios, cariño, eres tan exquisita – murmuró contra mi clavícula. – Tan suave y perfecta – él mordisqueó mi piel del cuello antes de pasar hacia mi pecho. Él me miró y sus ojos habían regresado a su mirada salvaje. Con una sonrisa seductora, lamió el pezón. Su otra mano agarró mi otro pecho y tiró y jugó con mi pezón mientras él lamía y mordía el otro. – Tus pechos están más allá de las palabras, Isabella – él susurró, mirándome. Succionó el pezón ganando otro gemido de mí. – A partir de ahora, me gustaría que estés topless cuando estés a mí alrededor.

—Sigue soñando Cullen – me reí. – Estas chicas necesitan bra.

—No, no lo necesitan – Edward sonrió mientras besaba mis pechos. Él lamió, chupó y mordisqueó mi otro pezón mientras jugaba con mi pecho desnudo. – Están aquí para besarlas y jugar con ellas.

—¿Eres un hombre de pechos Edward? – pregunté removiendo su cabello.

—Soy un hombre de mujeres Bella – respondió. – Me encanta todo de las mujeres, su piel suave – pasó sus manos de arriba abajo por mi torso. – Su olor. Tú hueles a fresas, fresia, vainilla y canela – sonrió mientras besaba mi cuerpo, inhalando contra mi cuello. – Tan bien, cariño – olió mi cabello y gruñó bajito. – Volviendo a lo que amo de las mujeres, específicamente a tí. Amo tus pechos Bella. Llenan mis manos, tus pezones son de un perfecto color rosa y me encanta lamerlos – dijo con voz ronca. Inclinó la cabeza y lamió mi pezón para probar su punto. – Pero, también me encanta lamer otras cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Me encanta hacer que una mujer se corra con mi lengua – ronroneó en mi oído. – No esta noche cariño, pero lo haré. Haré que te corras con mi lengua, quiero ver si en verdad eres una dulce niña.

Oh, demonios. Mis bragas están oficialmente arruinadas.

—Bella quiero sentirte – dijo en voz baja. – Te prometo que haré que grites mi nombre. ¿Te puedo tocar?

—Me estás tocando – bromeé, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería.

—Quiero sentir que tan mojada estás – gruñó bajito. – Definitivamente puedo sentir que tan caliente estás entre tus piernas. Sólo puedo imaginar que tan mojada estás Bella – él rodó sus caderas y su polla rozó mi clítoris, ganándose un quejido de mí. – Voy a mantener tus bragas, pero Necesito sentirte, bebé.

Asentí , yo quería que él sintiera lo que él me hizo sentir con sus caricias sensuales, su tibia lengua y sus amorosos besos. Él sonrió y se movió a un lado de mí, su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el mío mientras él trazaba círculos en mi vientre. Mi mano voló hacia su cabello, gentilmente tirando de sus mechones color bronce. Me miró fijamente y la emoción hirviendo en sus ojos era evidente. Él me amaba. Él me desea. Su dureza presionada contra mi cadera es un claro indicio de ello.

Pronto los círculos que trazaba sobre mi vientre se dirigieron hacia el elástico de mis bragas. – ¿Estás segura Bella? – susurró.

—Por favor Edward – rogué. – Te amo.

—Bella… dulce niña, yo también te amo jodidamente mucho – dijo mientras devoraba mi boca. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cintura y nos convertimos en una masa de brazos, piernas y besos frenéticos. Con un gemido, Edward se movió de nuevo a mi punto anterior y la punta de su dedo medio se metió en mi ropa interior. Nuestro beso se rompió y él movió su mano aún más dentro. Llegó a mis rizos entre mis piernas, estaban húmedos con mi excitación – ¿Confías en mí, Bella?

—Sí – respiré.

—Yo confío en ti con mi vida Bella – respondió mirándome a los ojos. Su mano se movió más cerca de mi centro. Más cerca de donde me dolía de necesidad. – Te amo y soy tuyo – su dedo rozó mi clítoris y moví mis caderas. – Para siempre, si me aceptas, Bella – rodeó su largo dedo por mi pezón hinchado. – Jesús nena, estás tan mojada.

— Por ti – le dije con una sonrisa. – Tú lo has causado.

Su mano hizo pequeños círculos alrededor de mi clítoris, esparciendo la humedad a lo largo de mis pliegues – Dios, te sientes increíble, Bella – gruñó Edward – Tan húmedo y caliente nena – Sus labios rozaron los míos mientras su dedo jugueteaba con mi entrada – ¿Puedo? – Incapaz de formar palabras, yo asentí con la cabeza. Su dedo se deslizó en el interior con facilidad debido a mi excitación. Me sentí increíble en comparación con lo que había experimentado con Jacob. Lentamente movió su dedo dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo. Se me quedó mirando, mirándome mientras me removía contra su cuerpo, tratando de empujar el dedo más adentro. – Eres tan estrecha Bella – dijo, su voz llena de asombro.

_¿Cómo respondes a eso?_ no estaba segura. Así que lo besé, abrí más mis piernas para darle más acceso mientras besaba sus suaves labios. Su pulgar encontró mi clítoris y rodeó alrededor de mi hinchado nudo de nervios. También añadió un segundo dedo, moviéndolos dentro de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir algo acumulándose dentro de mí. No estaba segura de lo que era, pero, se sentía increíble. No tenía control sobre la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir mi cuerpo moviéndose contra su mano, queriendo desesperadamente sentir más de él. Quería sentir todo de él. Yo quería que él me hiciera el amor.

_No esta noche Bella… es el orgasmo inminente hablando en este momento_.

Así que ese es el sentimiento que estoy experimentando en mi vientre.

—Bella – dijo Edward con voz ahogada. – Vente para mí dulce niña – gemí y me agarré más fuerte de su cuello. Mis caderas se movían con sus dedos. Nuestros ojos estaban conectados, cuando comencé a deshacerme a su alrededor. Podía sentir mis músculos alrededor de sus dedos como se apretaban cada vez más. – Eso es Bella, déjalo ir – su mano se movió más rápido dentro de mí tanto como mis bragas se lo permitían. – Quiero ver que te vengas Bella – besó mis labios y continuó moviendo su mano.

—Edward – gimoteé, estaba jadeando y aferrándome a él – ¡Más!

—Estás tan jodidamente apretada Bella. No puedo esperar a que mi polla esté dentro de ti – gruñó en mi oído. – Quiero desesperadamente hacer el amor contigo, Bella. Quiero sentirte a mí alrededor y hacer que te corras. ¿Puedes venirte para mí? ¡Grita mi nombre! Nadie te va a escuchar, amor. Soy sólo yo. Te amo y quiero sentir tu coño apretarse alrededor de mis dedos, nena.

Caí hacia atrás y solté un grito gutural, gritando blasfemias mezcladas con su nombre mientras mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus palabras sucias. Y así fue como Edward me dio mi primer orgasmo; lentamente regresé a la tierra, mientras Edward retiraba lánguidamente su mano de mi cuerpo. Sus labios se deslizaron suavemente por mi sien, él todavía hacía círculos sobre mi clítoris y eventualmente cuando mis espasmos se detuvieron sacó la mano de mis bragas. Él me miraba mientras ponía en su boca los dedos que estuvieron dentro de mí. – Justo como lo pensé, muy dulce niña – dijo con un guiño, me sonrojé y escondí mi rostro. – Oh, no. Acabo de ver lo más hermoso del mundo, contigo viniéndote alrededor de mis dedos; no puedes ponerte tímida ahora.

—¿Te gustó probar eso? – pregunté.

—Muchísimo – respondió. Tomé su mano y chupe el dedo medio que había estado dentro de mí. – Mierda – gruñó. Me probé a mí misma en su dedo, obviamente diluida porque él ya había chupado la mayor parte. Pero no fue desagradable como yo había pensado, pero tampoco fue tan agradable, saqué su dedo de mi boca y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

—¿Qué? – pregunté.

—Nada, es sólo que mi mente viaja a una hipervelocidad viéndote chupar mi dedo. Mi mente pervertida se imaginaba que era mi polla – se rió con nerviosismo.

—Probablemente no estoy lista para hacerlo, pero puedo sentir que tan duro estás Edward – dije mientras volteaba mi rostro hacia él. Tracé mis dedos a lo largo la cinturilla de su pantalón del sueño. Ahuequé suavemente su erección a través de los pantalones y me sorprendió lo grande que sentía. Él siseó y apretó su agarre en mí.

—Bella, no tienes por qué hacerlo – dijo, forzando la voz.

—Sé que no tengo porque – dije mientras mordisqueaba su oreja. – Tú tampoco tenías porque hacer lo que me hiciste a mí, pero lo hiciste. Quiero hacer esto para ti cariño. Quiero que te vengas – mi mano se deslizó dentro de sus pantalones sólo para ser recibida por su erección.

—¿Me puedo quitar mis pantalones? No quiero, umm… — se sonrojó. – Dios, he visto gente en varios estados de desnudez, puedo diagnosticar enfermedades y…

—¿No te quieres venir en tus pantalones? – me reí entre dientes.

—Cierto – dijo mientras levantaba su trasero y se quitaba el pantalón dejándolo sobre sus rodillas. Su pene estaba en mis manos y lo que sentía no era nada en comparación con el hecho de verla. _Dios mío... ¿Cómo va a caber dentro de mí?_

—No sé qué hacer – le dije.

—Bueno, vamos a necesitar un poco de loción – dijo Edward en voz baja. Asentí y tomé un poco de crema de mi bolso. – Coloca la crema en tu mano – me puse un poco de loción en la palma y envolví mi mano alrededor de su pene. Él siseó de nuevo.

—Lo siento – murmuré.

—Estás bien sólo está un poco frío – se rió con nerviosismo – Ahora, haz lo que sientas que es natural, te haré saber si no es algo cómodo.

—No quiero lastimarte – dije mientras comenzaba a mover mi mano de arriba abajo sobre su eje.

—No lo harás – mientras ponía su mano alrededor de la mía guiando mis movimientos. Me mostró que era lo que le gustaba, también me dijo que podía jugar con sus bolas y la piel detrás de ellas. La única cosa que hacía que Edward estuviera incómodo era si alguien se acercaba demasiado a tu trasero.

Demonios, yo también me incomodaría.

Edward finalmente retiró su mano y yo tomé su pene, girando y moviendo mí mano alrededor de su erección. Su respiración era errática mientras él veía mi mano moverse, sintiéndome audaz moví mi otra mano hacia sus bolas y las moví gentilmente. Las moví mientras jugueteaba un poco con la cabeza de su erección. – Mierda Bella – gimió Edward. – Más rápido por favor.

—¿Así? – pregunté mientras movía mi mano de arriba debajo sobre su polla. Se lamió los labios y asintió, él me miraba con atención mientras me veía trabajar con mi mano. Sus caderas se comenzaron a mover con mi mano creando más fricción. Quité mi mano de sus bolas y tracé círculos en la cabeza de su pene, él se quejó en voz alta y dejó caer su cabe en las almohadas – ¿Se siente bien?

—Asombroso, no te detengas – jadeó. – Bella, estoy cerca; no te detengas. Joder – me mordí mi labio y continué mis movimientos en su cuerpo. Edward se sentó y gentilmente tomó mi cabeza con una mano, sus labios descendieron hacia los míos, besándome con hambre. Su otra mano voló hacia mi pecho y gruñó contra mi boca. Su polla tembló entre mi mano y puse sentir lubricación extra añadiéndose a mi loción. – Maldita sea – Edward gruñó mientras volteaba hacia abajo mirando mi mano. – Estoy… Bella… estoy… ¡MIERDA! – rugió mientras caía sobre las almohadas. Su blanca y cremosa llegada cubrió su vientre y mis manos. Seguí acariciando su ahora flácido pene hasta que lo deslicé fuera de mis manos. Edward respiraba pesadamente y en realidad no me di cuenta que ya estaba levantada para tomar una toalla húmeda para limpiar su vientre. Una vez que terminé Edward me tomó entre sus brazos llenando mi cara con suaves besos, ganándose risitas de mi parte. – Eso fue… no tengo palabras… Te amo – él dijo mientras continuaba besándome.

—Yo también te amo – le dije mientras yo quitaba su cabello de su cara. – Perdón por lo de hace rato, estoy tratando… en verdad lo hago.

—Lo sé dulce niña – se rió. – En cierto modo entiendo con lo que estás lidiando. Quiero ganarme tu confianza, y espero haberlo hecho.

—Lo estás logrando – le dije mientras me acomodaba a su lado enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Edward se subió los pantalones y me sostuvo contra su pecho. – Sólo sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo y prométeme que me dirás lo que paso mientras estabas en el baño.

—Mañana en la mañana cariño – murmuró con voz adormilada. – Me noqueaste amor. ¿Nos dormimos?

—Déjame ponerme mi camisón – dije mientras lo tomaba.

—Nuh, nuh – dijo apretándome contra su pecho – me encanta sentir tu pecho desnudo contra mí – tenía los ojos a medio cerrar y sus palabras eran cada vez más confusas, asentí y me acurruqué más hacia él. – Duerme bien mi Bella. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo – respondí presionando mis labios sobre su corazón. Él sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza.

**xxAPFLxx**

La mañana siguiente Edward se levantó antes que yo y nos pidió el desayuno. Específicamente, desayuno en la cama. Cuando desperté me senté y vi a un sonriente Edward parado sosteniendo una bandeja. Durante la noche tuve que ponerme algo de ropa ya que me estaba congelando. El calor de Edward ayudaba un poquito pero aun así estaba temblando de frío; me puse la camisa de Edward y definitivamente era muy comida.

—Bonita camisa – bromeó mientras ponía la charola sobre mis piernas.

—Tenía frío – bromeé mientras echaba un vistazo a lo que él había ordenado. Tortitas, tostadas francesas, huevos, salchicha, tocino, fruta fresca, café, yogurt… — Dios, espero que no creas que me voy a comer todo esto.

—Obvio no, la mitad es para mí – él dijo mientras se subía a la cama. Compartimos nuestro desayuno y platicamos sobre el viaje que Edward había ganado a Oahu, el demandaba que yo iba a ir con él. Incluso puso el calendario en su celular señalando la mejor fecha para ir. Pero podía decir que estaba tratando de distraerme, eso no iba a funcionar.

—Edward, iré a tomar una ducha y después necesitamos hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche – dije severamente.

Él suspiró y se pasó la mano por su cabello. – Lo sé, ve a bañarte y hablaremos una vez que termines – dijo en voz baja. Besó mis labios castamente antes de levantarse. Tomé mis jeans, mi blusa y ropa interior antes de ir al baño. Mi ducha fue larga, me sentía muy bien con el agua cayendo sobre mi cuerpo. Lavé mi piel sonrojándome cuando recordé las partes que Edward había tocado anoche. Todavía podía sentir las secuelas esta mañana. Mi cuerpo aún estaba conmocionado por el orgasmo que Edward me había dado. Sacudí mi cabeza y terminé mi ducha. Sequé mi cabello y me puse un ligero maquillaje antes de regresar a la suite.

Edward estaba usando unos jeans y un suéter. Estaba jugando algo en su celular, la punta de su lengua estaba pegada a su labio superior adorablemente mientras trataba de terminar un nivel de _Angry Birds_ o alguna cosa de esas – ¿Ganaste?

Dio un brinco y su celular salió volando –¡Mierda! No – gruñó mientras tomaba otra vez su teléfono. – En serio, eres muy silenciosa. Necesitaré conseguirte un cascabel o algo.

—Lo siento — me reí. El frunció el ceño en broma antes de quitar el juego y poner el celular en su bolsillo – ¿Cuándo es tu próximo turno?

—Martes – respondió – ¿Y tú?

—Igual, el martes – respondí – De siete a siete. Así que… anoche…

Suspiró y corrió las manos por su rostro – Estoy luchando Bella, sinceramente no sé qué hacer. Te contaré, pero es necesario que haya consecuencias…

—¿Consecuencias? – Pregunté. – Empieza por el principio Edward.

—Está bien – él dijo. – Anoche, cuando fui al baño; escuché a Newton y Crowley hablando mierda sobre ti. Estaban haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre que tú estuvieras aquí con mi familia, hablaron sobre cómo te veías y sobre nuestra relación. Ahí fue cuando les hice saber que yo estaba en el baño con ellos y les recordé sobre que estaban representando al hospital. También los llamé niñas chismosas de secundaria.

—Oh – respondí inteligentemente. – Edward, en realidad no puedes hacer nada si ellos estaban hablando en el baño, no era el hospital. Además todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener su propia opinión, si Newton y Crowley piensan de esa manera; entonces es su problema. Si no pueden ver más allá de sus prejuicios y sus pacientes no sufren por ello, entonces no puede haber ningún castigo. Tiendo a evitarlos cuando trabajo pero cuando me toca trabajar a su lado; ellos son profesionales y distantes.

—Bella, ellos dijeron cosas hirientes sobre ti – Edward frunció el ceño.

—Ellos han dicho esas cosas durante años y probablemente seguirán diciéndolas hasta que me vaya o hasta que los despidan – me encogí de hombros. – Lo he aceptado y tú también tienes que hacerlo. Pero, creo que pronto tú también te convertirás en un objetivo.

—Posiblemente – suspiró. – Pero, siempre puedo ponerles una carta en su expediente.

—Edward, no abuses de tu poder de esa manera – dije con dureza. – Entiendo lo que tratas de hacer, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por tratar de defenderme. Si ellos actúan como pendejos, entonces te lo haré saber a ti o al Dr. Sánchez. Tienes que confiar en mí para lidiar con mis propios problemas. Recurriré a ti siempre y cuando se convierta en un gran problema. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien – respondió mientras besaba mi frente. – Vayámonos de aquí y hagamos algunas cosas de novios.

—¿Cosas de novios? – bromeé.

—Tomarnos de la mano, ir al cine, salir a cenar, toquetearnos – se encogió de hombros dándome su sonrisa torcida de marca registrada. – Soy parcial a lo último, especialmente desde anoche.

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él, mientras ponía su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Su mano se movió por mi muslo cada vez más cerca de mi centro. Lo deseaba, quería que me tocara, pero también quería una relación con él – ¿Qué tal una película?

—Me estás matando pequeña – refunfuñó. – Pero, si quieres una película; veremos una película. Siempre y cuando te pueda abrazar esta noche cuando nos vayamos a la cama.

—¿Tu cama o la mía? – bromeé.

—Ahora, estamos hablando – me sonrió mientras me besaba tontamente.

Fuimos al cine y después a comer pizza. Regresamos a la casa de Edward, encendió la chimenea y escuchamos un poco de música Jazz acurrucados en el sofá debajo de una manta. Hablamos sobre el baile, sobre lo que había pasado en la suite, su pelea con Jasper por mí, mi relación con Carlisle y Rose; me dio información sobre los problemas de mi padre con las cuentas médicas. Sin embargo, no quería hablar sobre mi papá; así que distraje a Edward besándolo. Terminamos fajando en el sofá frente al fuego. El orgasmo que tuve frente a la chimenea fue más intenso que el que tuve en el hotel; pero creo que mucho de eso tiene que ver con el nivel de confianza que ya tenía en él. Cada beso y caricia me acercaba más a él, cada vez confiaba más y más y en él.

Él me encuentra deseable a pesar de mi peso.

Él me ama sin pedir nada a cambio.

Él me escucha cuando estoy molesta.

Él pelea por mí cuando me ofenden.

Tengo que hacer algo por él, quería hacer algo por él. Me hacía sentir especial y ahora quería hacer lo mismo por él. ¿Pero qué?

**xxAPFLxx**

El lunes regresé a mi departamento, tenía que lavar ropa y quería conseguir algo para Edward. Usando la laptop de Angela busqué algunas ideas, pero nada me gustaba. No estaba nada cerca de encontrar una solución para mi problema del regalo, cuando Angela entró como una ráfaga por la puerta.

—¡LUCY, ESTOY EN CASA! – soltó una carcajada.

—Estoy en la sala Ricky – bromeé de regreso.

Angela vino a la sala y dejó caer a un lado de mí – Será mejor que no estés descargando porno Swan – se rió. – Si lo haces, por lo menos déjalo en una carpeta.

—No, nada de porno – dije mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia la de ella — ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Ocupadísimo – se quejó. – Hoy Jessica y Newton no sirvieron para nada, al parecer se encontraron en el baile y estuvieron uno sobre el otro en el trabajo. Jessica dijo que si tú podías alardear de tú relación con un doctor, ella haría lo mismo. Qué - Mierda .

—Si esa es la única razón para que estén juntos; entonces su relación está destinada a fallar – le dije.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso – murmuró. – Entonces, ¿Qué estás viendo?

—Quiero comprarle algo a Edward sólo por ser él – respondí – ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Bueno, tengo las fotos del baile – dijo ella. – Tal vez puedes usar algunas de ellas en tu regalo – ella saltó y agarró el correo. Soltó un sobre rechoncho sobre mi regazo. Miré dentro de él y saqué las fotos. Angela y yo pasamos casi una hora viendo las fotos, había algunas que eran muy dulces de cada una de las parejas que estaban en la mesa. Hicimos a un lado esas junto con una foto de Edward y Jasper con Rose. Ahora sostenía dos fotos de Edward y yo. Eran en blanco y negro desde que Angela era una chica artística. – Creo que deberías elegir esa – sugirió Angela señalando la foto dónde Edward y yo estábamos parado mirándonos a los ojos.

—Pero me gusta más esta – dije mientras levantaba la otra foto. Edward tenía sus brazos alrededor de mí y yo me estaba riendo por algo mientras Edward tenía su nariz enterrada en mi cuello.

—¿Opinión sincera? – preguntó Angela.

—Por supuesto.

—La primera que elegí, en verdad muestra el amor entre ustedes dos. Nada puede penetrar la burbuja en la que están – explicó Angela. – Las manos de Edward en tu rostro, enterradas en tu cabello muestran cuanto se preocupa por ti. Sus ojos están ardiendo de deseo y su sonrisa torcida le da un aspecto juguetón. Tú lo miras como si no pudiera hacer nada malo, hay una suavidad en ti que nunca había visto y me encanta Bells.

—Cuando lo pones de esa forma – susurré. – Entonces usaré esta.

—Bien, me alegra. Haré unas copias extra de ella – dijo ella dándome una copia de la foto. – Ponla en tu mesita de noche Bella. Tendrás a tu hombre a tu lado sin importar en donde estés. Una para ti y una para Edward.

—Bien – sonreí. Aplaudió y brincó fuera de la sala. Tomé mi bolso de mi habitación y esperé por Angela en la sala. Regresó y traía puesto unos jeans y una sudadera. Tomó sus llaves y dijo que iríamos en auto a la tienda. Después de un corto viaje estacionamos en el local. Dentro encontramos muchos marcos que servirían pero me decidí por uno negro con " Te amo" en diferentes idiomas. También escogí un simple marco plata para mí; nada muy extravagante.

Cuando salíamos del local vi en el mostrador de joyería un brazalete de cuero café con detalles de acero inoxidable. Se veía masculino y como algo que Edward usaría, se parecía demasiado al reloj que usaba a diario. Pedí que me lo mostrara, la vendedora lo sacó y se veía emocionada por vendérmelo. Así que me permití comprar este capricho para Edward, lo pagué y salimos de la tienda.

Angela sugirió que fuéramos a comer, así que nos dirigimos a un lugar de hamburguesas. Con unas grasientas hamburguesas y papas fritas; Angela me contó sobre su día y sobre algunos pacientes locos que había tenido. Después, me preguntó sobre mi tiempo con Edward después del baile. Me sonrojé, esperando no decir mucho; no quería faltarle al respeto a mi relación con Edward chismeando con Angela. Sin embargo, le conté algunos pequeños detalles sobre lo que hicimos y que había tenido mi primer orgasmo. Angela dejó escapar un grito estridente, ganándose una mirada desdeñosa del gerente. Angela le apagó y volvió su atención hacia mí. Sin embargo, después de que su grito de niña fanática, el momento se perdió y dirigimos nuestra conversación a ella y Ben. Sus ojos se pusieron soñadores y se desparramó diciéndome los grandes puntos de Ben.

Sin mencionar el tamaño épico de su pene.

Yo no necesitaba saber eso, demasiada información.

Terminamos y nos fuimos hacia su auto. Estacionó en el edificio y nos dimos cuenta que James estaba tirando su basura en el contenedor. Él se estaba comportando cada vez más extraño, siempre estaba en casa. Aparentemente no tenía trabajo y su apariencia era cada vez más desaliñada. Angela me empujó hacia las escaleras y casi corrimos hacia nuestro departamento, empecé a respirar pesadamente e hice una nota mental de comenzar a hacer más ejercicio. En nuestro edificio había un gimnasio, tal vez lo use. Es gratis para todos los inquilinos; debería estar en forma para subir y bajar escaleras sin sentirme como si fuera a morir.

Nos fuimos cada quién a su habitación y le envié un mensaje de texto a Edward, diciéndole que mañana le tenía una sorpresa. Como un niño grande, comenzó a molestarme en busca de pistas, pero no sacó nada. Sólo tenía que esperar a mañana para ver la sorpresa. Nos despedimos por teléfono rápidamente ya que él iba a manejar. Había ido a hacer ejercicio con su amigo Emmet; antes de colgar Edward trató de indagar otra vez sobre lo que le iba a regalar, pero solo canturreé que lo amaba y colgué el teléfono.

Tomé mi diario y lo abrí en una nueva página. Ya había puesto dentro del diario la carta de amor de Edward.

_Febrero 18, 2013_

_Este pasado fin de semana fue el baile del hospital. Edward me llamó "CinderBella" y en verdad me sentí de esa forma. Totalmente una princesa… usé un hermoso vestido adornada con preciosas gemas (algo llamado Tanzanita, nunca antes las había visto. Pero eran hermosas), bailé con mi príncipe encantador y obtuve mi noche caliente._

_Si, escuchaste bien noche caliente._

_Sin embargo, no hubo sexo._

_Tenía que estar 100% segura de que estoy lista para tener sexo, antes de mover nuestra relación hacia ese punto. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no podamos fajar un poco. Y eso es lo que hicimos._

_Mi guapo novio me dio dos asombrosos orgasmos. Sip, dos. Cuándo vivía en el departamento de mi padre, siempre estuve recelosa a masturbarme. Y Jacob, bueno él era todo sobre él, nada sobre mí; en verdad era muy egoísta. Pero esto no es sobre Jacob; es sobre Edward y yo._

_¿Quieres hablar sobre desinterés? — Edward sería la personificación, la foto en el diccionario, el ejemplo y la definición brillante de desinteresado. Ese hombre merece la santidad por tratar conmigo y mis neurosis épicas. Él es también el hombre más generoso que he conocido, me abrió las puertas de su casa cuando me caí y cuando me botaron de mi apartamento. Después, me sofoca de amor, afecto, atención, contacto físico y regalos tangibles. Como muestra de agradecimiento, le he comprado unos cuantos regalos. Sólo espero que le gusten. Tengo una foto enmarcada de los dos en el baile con un brazalete para hombre de cuero. Me gustaría darle algo más, pero honestamente, eso es todo lo que podía permitirme en estos momentos._

_Mi preocupación es que incluso con todo esto del "amor" es que no puedo meterme en la cabeza ¿Por qué Edward quiere estar conmigo? Sin embargo, este fin de semana fue un gran avance para nosotros. Bueno, para mí. Confié en él lo suficiente para que me llevara al orgasmo y que me viera sin la mayor parte de mí ropa. ¡Y DESPUES DE ESO ME SIGUE QUERIENDO!_

_Sigo sorprendida._

_De verdad necesito detener esto, Edward me ama. Yo lo amo. Si por mí fuera me encantaría estar con él por siempre. La manera en él habla de que quiere lo mismo, es tan seguro. Sé más confiada Bella, la confianza es la clave. ¿Lo entiendes? _

_De todos modos, esta es mi meta para conseguir más confianza._

_YO SOY digna de Edward, pero él no es la única clave para mi felicidad, mi autoestima y mi amor propio._

_YO SOY digna de mi trabajo a pesar de lo que algunos de los compañeros de trabajo ven._

_YO SOY inteligente, hermosa y divertida._

_YO SOY DIGNA PARA EL AMOR._

_¡MEREZCO TODAS LAS COSAS POSITIVAS DE MI VIDA!_

_Si tan sólo me podía creer lo que estoy escribiendo..._

**xxAPFLxx**

—Sra. Parker, aquí están los cuidados que debe tener para su quemada – expliqué – Es importante de que mantenga el parche seco y limpio. Si se moja puede correr el riesgo de una infección.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo cambiar el parche? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. – Vivo sola con mi gato, y es por culpa del maldito gato que me quemé.

—Puede ir con su médico de cabecera o a una clínica si necesita asistencia – expliqué.

—Awww, demonios. Emergencias es mi médico de cabecera y la clínica de asistencia más cercana me queda a una hora tomando el transporte público – gruñó.

—Mire, haré un trato con usted Sra. Parker – comencé a decir mientras me sentaba frente a ella. – Puede preguntar por mí o por el Dr. Cullen, estaremos aquí por los próximos seis días en el turno de día. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de sus curaciones. Después de esos seis día ya debió haber sanado lo suficiente como para que se haga cargo de las curaciones usted sola. Podrá ponerse una bandita y un poco de gel antibiótico. Tendrá que esperar un poco en la sala de espera, pero le haremos las curaciones.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer con mi tiempo? – Ella se encogió de hombros. – Yo estoy jubilada, viviendo en un apartamento de mierda desde que mi ex marido decidió gastar todo su dinero en su nueva esposa, Twixie, Trixie, o Bimbo. Además, mis gatos son mejor compañía, incluso si son un poco locos. Gracias, enfermera Swan. Aprecio su voluntad de ayudar a una anciana cascarrabias decrépita.

—Usted no es decrépita o cascarrabias – sonreí. – Usted es madura como un buen vino – ella puso los ojos en blanco y movió su mano quemada diciendo adiós. – Y ya que vas a estar aquí muy seguido, llámame Bella.

—Gracias, Bella – dijo con un guiño. – Y ya no soy la Señora Parker. Soy Cecilia, pero puedes llamarme Cece.

—Genial – le contesté. – Aquí está la receta para un antibiótico y un analgésico suave. Tenemos una farmacia aquí en el hospital. Es un piso, justo a la derecha de la entrada principal. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Lo haré, Bella. Di adiós al Dr. Cullen por mí – sonrió. – Ese hombre es absolutamente deslumbrante.

—Lo es, las enfermeras y los pacientes se desmayan al verlo – me reí – ¿Cualquier otra pregunta, Cece?

—No, estoy bien Bella. Gracias por cuidar de mí, cariño – dijo Cece con una sonrisa triste. Asentí con la cabeza y le ayudé a ponerse la chaqueta. Juntas, nos fuimos a la salida de la sala de emergencia y se fue despidiéndose de mí con la mano. Regresé a la central de enfermeras y comprobé si había pacientes esperando. Afortunadamente no había y yo decidí usar ese tiempo para correr a Perkalator para conseguir algo de comer. Carmen, la enfermera en jefe, estaba haciendo un trazado cuando me acerqué al escritorio.

—Carmen, voy a ir a comprar algo de comer. ¿Está bien?

—Claro Bella – dijo mientras me miraba y me daba una sonrisa cálida – ¿Me podrías traer un café? Mi sobrio ha estado conmigo toda esta semana, sus padres están en su segunda luna de miel porque cumplieron diez años de casados; y me ha mantenido despierta por las noches.

—Por supuesto, ¿alguno en particular?

—Grande, con mucha cafeína – bromeó.

—Lo tengo – dije. – Regresaré en media hora con tu café – Carmen asintió y salí del escritorio para tomar mi abrigo de los vestidores. Edward estaba en una reunión con los jefes de otros departamentos. Eleazar lo había invitado y para disgusto de Edward tuvo que asistir. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos compartir el desayuno juntos en su oficina, pero ha estado en la junta desde las nueve de la mañana; y no creo que salga dentro de un rato más.

Después de ponerme mi abrigo salí de Emergencias. Diciendo adiós a Carmen y ella me sonrió dulcemente. Disfruté el clima cálido de febrero, hoy estaba un poco más cálido que los pasados días. El sol brillaba y estábamos como a 20 grados, fue lindo sentir el calor del sol en mi rostro y no tener abrochado mi abrigo.

Llegué a Perkalator y ordené para mí un café y uno extra grande para Carmen. También pedí una ensalada y algo de yogurt, pagué mi orden y decidí comer en el restaurant. Tenía mi localizador por si me necesitaban en el hospital, aunque hoy la sala de emergencias estaba un poco muerta y la mayoría de las enfermeras estábamos reponiendo almacenes y haciendo inventarios.

Después de terminar de comer, tomé un poco de crema y azúcar para el café de Carmen antes de salir de Perkalator. Iba tarareando en voz baja mientras caminaba de regreso al trabajo, justo cuando iba a llegar a emergencias escuché que gritaron mi nombre, o mejor dicho "Hija mal agradecida"

_¿Y ahora qué demonios quiere?_

Volteé y vi a Charlie medio caminando con Sam Uley a su lado – ¿Qué quieres Charlie? – espeté.

—Tú perra, dejaste de pagar mi cuenta médica – gruñó Charlie mientras se acercaba más a mí.

—En serio, ¿honestamente creías que después de correrme de casa seguiría pagando tus cuentas Charlie? No funciona de esa forma, estúpido – gruñí entre dientes. – La noche en que tiraste mis cosas a la basura y cambiaste la cerradura, tú perdiste a una hija. Yo ya no soy responsable de tu mierda si eso es lo que estás esperando, entonces estás en grandes problemas.

— ¿Cómo jodidos se supone que voy a pagar por el departamento, mis cuentas y mi mierda médica Isabella? – Demando Charlie. – Me dejaste estancado.

— ¡NO! Tú me botaste del departamento en NAVIDAD ESTÚPIDO! – Grité – ¿Qué clase de MONSTURO DE MIERDA hace eso? SOLO TÚ

Edward debió haberme visto gritando con mi padre porque inmediatamente llegó a mi lado – Sr. Swan, está acosando a un miembro de mi personal. Le sugiero que se vaya – él dijo en un tono serio que no dejaba lugar para alegar.

—Vete a la mierda niño bonito, estoy hablando con mi hija – Charlie lo fulminó con la mirada.

Gruñí y me moví hacia Charlie queriendo lastimarlo – ¡NO SOY TU JODIDA HIJA! – grité, los brazos de Edward se enrollaron alrededor de mi cintura y me puso detrás de él – ¡TÚ ESTÁS MUERTO PARA MÍ!

—Bella, por favor ve adentro – dijo Edward en voz baja.

—No hemos terminado de hablar – insistió Charlie. – No me iré hasta que pagues mis cuentas médicas.

—Sr. Swan, estoy enterado de que el hospital ha creado un muy buen plan de financiamiento para usted – dijo Edward con calma. – Sólo necesita hacer los pagos a tiempo. Ahora, si tiene más preguntas, puede hablar con el departamento de finanzas. Y con respecto a Bella, por favor absténgase a discutir con ella en su lugar de trabajo.

—Por favor, abstente de hablarme y punto – mofé. – Jodete Charlie, quémate en el infierno – volteé y caminé hacia la entrada de emergencias. Sentí un fuerte tirón en el cabello y caí sobre mi espalda.

— ¡SR. SWAN! ¿Tengo que hablarle a la policía? – gruñó Edward, corrió a mi lado y me ayudó a levantarme. Charlie sostenía un puño de mi cabello – Siendo un ex oficial de policía, usted sabe que acaba de agredir a su hija ¿no? Ella puede presentar cargos y será lanzado a la cárcel.

—Ella es una maldita débil, no lo haría – Charlie se burló, dio la vuelta y se alejó con Sam siguiéndolo como un perrito perdido.

—Quiero presentar cargos – dije en voz alta para que mi donante de esperma pudiera escuchar – Se terminó de que abuses de mí Charlie. Asalto, agresión y acoso… pondré una orden de restricción en tu contra – Edward revisó mi cabeza y podía sentir la sangre gotear en mi bata de la ahora obvia calva que Charlie había dejado al jalar mi cabello.

—Me alegra, ya llamé a seguridad – dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida. Llegaron los dos guardias de seguridad y bloquearon la fuga de Charlie. – Llévenlo a la sala de conferencias del segundo piso. Tenemos algunas llamadas telefónicas que hacer.

—Sí Dr. Cullen – dijo el guardia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. La boca de Charlie se abrió y trató de irse al ser forzado para pasar por la puerta. Edward me ayudó a levantarme y me sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti cariño – dijo en mi oído. Asentí inexpresivamente, todavía asombrada de la forma en que había enfrentado a Charlie. – Te amo Bella – rígidamente enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y Edward me guió hacia la sala de emergencias.

_¿Y ahora esto que significa?_

* * *

****

N/T: Niñas! Que tal ehh?! Aww es diferente leerlo que escribirlo y de verdad que admiro a las escritoras que lo hacen, yo no podría! Jaja casi muero de combustión espontánea al traducir esto! Jaja bueno ya dieron un graaan paso y Bella ya está entendiendo y Edward, pff no bueno ese hombre es la combinación perfecta de lo tierno con lo caliente (imagínense que Eddie les hable sucio en el oído? Jaja) Y Charlie oh por dios quiero patearlo, sólo les digo algo! No se dará por vencido ehh. Pasando a otras cosas me preguntaban por la descripción de Bella y se la pedí a la autora, pero no me contesta. Guiándome por lo que dice Edward, Bella no es muy grande; lo que pasa es que Bella se ve a ella misma de esa forma por todos los años de abusos y burlas que ha pasado. Así que quedémonos con la descripción de Edward **Este cap se lo dedico a eliana . peluso .750 y a Teky!** Gracias Gracias! Por los follows, reviews, y favs! De verdad que nunca pensé encontrar a personas tan lindas por aquí! Las quiero chicas y también a las lectoras fantasmas gracias por leer!

Les dejo besitos y nos vemos en el próximo espero actualizar el viernes!

Maff :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: los personajes son pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente de Tufano79 yo solo la traduzco obvio con su permiso. **

* * *

****

Capítulo 12

**EPOV**

Guie a Bella hacia mi oficina, ella estaba temblando como una hoja. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sangre escurría por su cuello desde la parte posterior de su cabeza que ahora estaba calva. Tomé una carpeta y le pedía a Carmen que viniera a mi oficina. Podía escuchar a Charlie lamentándose y quejándose de que le habían quitados sus derechos civiles. Los guardias de seguridad lo siguieron ignorando mientras caminaban a prisa hacia el elevador.

Bueno lo más rápido posible que pudieron con Charlie usando muletas.

Senté a Bella en el sillón mientras le quitaba su abrigo y revisaba su herida. Saqué un par de guantes y con suavidad limpié la sangre en la base de su cuello.

Ella siseó un poco – Lo siento – murmuré mientras limpiaba su herida – ¿Estás bien?

Con un brusco movimiento de cabella ella indicó que "no"

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

- No en este momento – dijo en voz baja – ¿Cuánto cabello me quitó?

- Más o menos un cuarto, si usas tu cabello suelto no se verá – dije mientras terminaba de limpiar y desinfectar la herida. Ella suspiró – Después de que hables con la policía, ¿quieres ver si está disponible Michele?- con un sollozo roto Bella asintió – Está bien, le llamaré a su oficina. ¿Carmen, podrías terminar de limpiar y parchar la herida de Bella?

- Claro Dr. Cullen – dijo Carmen en voz baja. Besé la frente de Bella, ella se estremeció como si yo fuera a lastimarla. Fruncí el ceño, mi chica estaba aterrorizada por lo que el estúpido de su padre le hizo. Dejé mi oficina y subí hacia el quinto piso en dónde Michele tenía su oficina. Hablé un poco con la recepcionista antes de llegar a la oficina de Michele, cuando entré ella estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio leyendo su correo electrónico.

- ¿Dra. Palmer? – pregunté.

- Hola Dr. Cullen – dijo con una sonrisa amable. Se levantó y me tendió la mano – ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

- ¿Tendrá disponibilidad para esta tarde? ¿Algún tiempo libre para un cliente?

- ¿Para usted? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- No, para Bella – respondí – Sé que usted es su terapeuta. Hemos hablado un poco de sus sesiones en un nivel personal y bueno, hoy paso algo. Necesitará de su ayuda; en realidad necesitará de todos los que la rodean.

- Por su puesto Dr. Cullen – dijo ella – ¿Puedo preguntar que paso?

- Su padre la atacó en el área de ambulancias – hice una mueca – En este momento la están curando, porque le arrancó el cabello; después hablará con la policía.

- Oh mi Dios – Michele carraspeó – Cuando termine envíala a mi oficina, ahorita solo termino de hacer unos escritos y no recibiré a ningún paciente hoy. Le diré a Shelly mi recepcionista que la lleve de regreso.

- Gracias – dije con una sonrisa triste.

- Dr. Cullen, ¿le gustaría venir con ella? – preguntó Michele amablemente.

- Si ella me quiere aquí, entonces sí. Si no es así, entonces respetaré sus deseos. Aprecio su flexibilidad Dra. – respondí. Ella asintió despidiéndose de mí. Dejé su oficina y bajé al segundo piso, al llegar a la sala de conferencias; ahí estaban los guardias de seguridad sosteniendo a Charlie. El jefe de seguridad estaba parado afuera de la sala. En el interior Charlie estaba despotricando – ¿Puso mucha resistencia?

- Si Dr. Cullen – dijo el guardia – Está culpando a la enfermera Swan por todo este desastre, a pesar del hecho de que él la atacó. Ya sacamos los videos de seguridad para dárselos a la policía.

- Gracias. ¿Puedo hablar con él?

- Que sea breve, Dr. Cullen. La policía está en camino – respondió – No queremos que usted sea arrestado por nada.

- Lo haré – le dije, mis ojos se volvieron hacia la puerta. El guardia me dejó entrar y Charlie estaba sentado en la mesa, murmurando airadamente. Tenía las manos en puños, haciendo que la piel se tensara alrededor de los nudillos – ¿Sr. Swan?

Él me miró y su mirada se endureció – ¿Has venido a decirme que la perra de mi hija decidió no presentar cargos?

- No, la policía está en camino – dije – Tenemos grabado el ataque gracias a las cámaras de vigilancia y usted tiene una gran cantidad de problemas. Ella quiere poner una orden de restricción en su contra y basándose en la naturaleza de su ataque, la concederán.

- Ella es una ingrata ramera – murmuró Charlie.

- No, todo lo contrario Sr. Swan. Ella es una mujer asombrosa que es preciosa y muy cariñosa. Ella también es muy leal. A pesar de su forma cruel de tratarla, ella seguía decidida a pagar tus gastos médicos y de cuidado para usted. Pero, se jodió a usted mismo cuando la echó. Ahora, está por su cuenta. Preste atención a mis palabras, señor Swan. Aléjese de ella, como dijo ella allá afuera, ella ya no es su hija.

- ¿Está usted luchando sus batallas por ella? – Charlie se burló – ¿Ella tiene tanto miedo de mí?

- No, no estoy peleando sus batallas – dije en voz baja – Me duele ver a la persona que amo más que a mi propia vida, ser lastimada y despreciada por la persona que se supone debería dar le su amor incondicionalmente. Pero su comportamiento allá afuera demuestra que tiene un corazón tan negro y usted no es digno de Bella. ¿Usted llama a su descendencia sin valor? Bueno, pues usted es un padre sin valor; un vagabundo en la calle sería un mejor padre que usted – y con eso me di la vuelta y salí de la sala de conferencias, escuchando las diatribas furiosas de Charlie.

De vuelta en mi oficina, Carmen estaba terminando de curar la herida de Bella. Con una sonrisa simpática, Carmen se fue. Me senté junto a Bella y la miré. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y tan tristes – ¿Dulce niña? – Murmuré, tomando sus manos entre las mías. Se volteó hacia mí, pero en realidad no me miraba – ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

- Duele – murmuró – Carmen tomó fotos para la policía.

- Bien – dije mientras trataba de moverla más cerca de mí, sin embargo; ella no se movió – Bella, cariño. Quiero abrazarte – rígidamente se acercó más a mí, poniendo cautelosamente su cabeza en mi hombro. Sentí que su rostro se contraía y un nuevo huego de lágrimas empapó mi bata de laboratorio. Mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuerpo, Carmen volvió a mi oficina a entregarme las fotos y en verdad aprecié eso. También nos informó que la policía vendría a tomar nuestras declaraciones, Bella desenredó los brazos de mi torso y miró a Carmen.

Me llevaron a una sala de conferencias mientras Bella estaba en otra. Le di mi declaración a un joven policía, diciéndole lo que había pasado entre Bella y su padre. Él me hizo algunas preguntas y luego me dio las gracias por mi tiempo. Me dio una tarjeta de negocios, dijo que este caso fue abierto y cerrado y que Bella obtendría su orden de restricción, junto con la posibilidad de que Charlie vaya a prisión por el asalto. No habría un juicio, pero la línea de tiempo no era sólida.

Terminé en la sala de conferencias. Bella seguía hablando con el oficial tomando su declaración. Por lo que pude saber, que ella iba a estar allí por un alejé y me dirigí a la estación de enfermeras y comencé a trabajar un poco en el tratamiento de los pocos pacientes en la sala de emergencias. Hacia el final de mi turno recibí un texto de Bella diciendo que ya había terminado con la policía. Me lancé a la sala de conferencias para verla. Los dos policías se encontraban fuera de la sala, hablando en voz baja – ¿Todavía está adentro?

- Si doc. – Contestó el policía que tomó mi declaración – Sin embargo ella está un poco alterada. Me llamaron para que entrara, porque estaba inconsolable.

- Gracias – dije cortantemente. Entré a la sala y encontré a Bella sentada en el piso llorando, todo su cuerpo temblaba – Bella – susurré – Habla conmigo amor.

- Me siento tan inútil – sollozó.

- No lo eres Bella – dije con fervor – Tu padre es un imbécil.

- Lo sé – gruñó – Sin embargo, se supone que debería amarme, pero no lo hace! ¿Por qué no me quiere? – su cuerpo se derrumbó y dejó salir un grito gutural, rompiendo mi corazón. La tomé entre mis brazos, envié un mensaje a Michele y la pegué a mi pecho mientras ella se desmoronaba.

Diez minutos más tarde, Michele entró en la habitación. Ella vio a Bella en mi regazo y su rostro se ensombreció. Tomé a mi novia, siguiendo a Michele hacia el ascensor. Finalmente, llegamos a su oficina y puse a Bella en el sofá. Me iba a ir, pero se agarró de mi camisa – No te vayas – suplicó.

- No me iré dulce niña – respondí sentándome junto a ella – Me quedaré.

- Bella, dime que es lo que pasó – preguntó Michele en voz baja – ¿Qué fue lo que hizo tu padre?

- Edward, tu dile – dijo Bella soltando un sollozo.

- No Bella, quiero escucharlo de ti dijo Michele en voz firme.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Para que pueda volver a vivir la mierda que mi padre escupió? ¿Para que pueda sentir otra vez el vacío cuando mi padre me echó de la casa? ¿Para sentirme como la hija inútil que soy? – Gritó Bella – ÉL ES LA PUTA RAZÓN DE PORQUE ME ODIO! ÉL ES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE NO ME SIENTO DIGNA DE QUE ME QUIERAN! ÉL!

- Bella, tú no eres inútil – dijo Michele.

- Mierda – espetó Bella – Lo soy. ¿Por qué mi padre no me puede amar? ¿Por qué el no…? ¿Por qué no me puede respetar? Por una vez, quiero que él me diga que me ama, lo hizo hace muchos años. Pero después de que mi madre murió el me odió.

- ¿Quieres que tu padre te quiera? – preguntó Michele.

- Se supone que un padre debe querer a sus hijos. Mi mamá me amaba – Bella sollozó – Los padres de Edward lo adoran. Pero, ¿mi papá? No soy más que un jodido boleto para la cena. ¿Soy tan difícil de querer?

- No Bella – respondí mirándola – Eres muy fácil de amar, yo te amo más que a mi propia vida.

- ¿Por qué? – Respondió Bella mirándome a los ojos - ¿Por qué me amas?

- Te quiero porque eres increíble, hermosa, divertida, inteligente, compasiva, generosa y perfecta – Se burló – ¿Por qué te burlas? Lo eres! Para mí, tú eres todo lo que siempre quise en una mujer. En una novia. En alguien con quién quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Lo que siento por ti es NADA comparado con lo que yo tenía con mi ex-esposa. Lo quiero todo contigo, niña dulce. Quiero darte todo. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

- ¿Cómo te sientes con la declaración de Edward? – preguntó Michele tomando la mano de Bella.

- Puedo ver que él es sincero. Pero después de todo lo que pasó, no puedo creer en él – susurró.

Eso dolió, mucho. Sentí como si me hubieran quitado una parte de mi alma. Yo sabía que ella sentía dolor, pero al oír que ella no cree en mi me hizo sentirme enojado y vacío.

- Dr. Cullen, ¿me permitiría hablar a solas con Bella? – preguntó Michelle.

- Claro – dije con la voz un poco rota. Me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia la puerta; Michele me siguió hasta la recepción.

- Edward, sé que estás herido – dijo ella – Bella está llegando a enfrentarse con el hecho de que su padre no se preocupa por ella y ella se siente indigna.

- Ella no lo es – le dije.

Lo sé, pero esa mujer en mi oficina, no lo cree – dijo ardientemente –Déjame trabajar con ella.

- Quiero ayudarla, Dra. Palmer – Fruncí el ceño.

- Yo también –respondió – Bella lo ama Dr. Cullen. Pero en este momento ella está lastimada y enojada por lo que pasó hoy. Probablemente ella se aleje de ti, pero debes saber que no es de ti de quien se aleje. Si no de todo lo que le está pasando.

- Lo sé – suspiré.

- Vaya a casa Dr. Cullen, su turno ha terminado y ha sido un día pesado – respondió Michele – Yo trabajaré con Bella.

Cerré los ojos pellizcando el puente de mi nariz. Tenía una migraña asesina y esto sólo agravaba el dolor – Gracias Dra. Palmer – dije con voz ahogada – ¿Le podría decir a Bella que la quiero?

- Claro Dr. Cullen – respondió ella con una sonrisa triste. Salí de la oficina de Michele y me dirigí a la mía. Me quité la bata de laboratorio poniéndome mi abrigo. Salí de emergencias por la entrada de ambulancias. Estaban metiendo a Charlie en una patrulla, esposado y con el ceño fruncido. Me sonrió débilmente y giré sobre mis talones para ir hacia mi coche e irme a casa.

Solo.

xxAPFLxx

Bella había sido un fantasma por las dos semanas siguientes. La vi brevemente en el trabajo pero no quiso realmente hablar conmigo. La única vez que nos intercambiamos palabras era si compartiéramos un paciente. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, vacíos e increíblemente tristes, como cuando la conocí. Su comportamiento me asustó y tuve miedo de que lo nuestro hubiera terminado. A pesar de sus acciones, no quería que eso pasara. Todavía la amaba. No quería nada más que abrazarla y consolarla.

Angela también estaba enojada con Bella. Ellas estaban peleando en la cafetería un día cuando fui a tomar una taza de café. Bella salió, por la otra puerta de la sala. Haciendo una rabieta – ¿Todo bien? – Le pregunté.

- No – se quejó Angela – Amo a esa chica, pero últimamente ha sido un desastre. Entiendo sus razones, pero que lo deje ir ya! ¿A ti no te ha dicho nada?

- No hemos hablado desde ese día – fruncí el ceño.

- Cierra la boca! ¿En serio? – Chilló Angela – Estoy tan molesta con ella, le haré una intervención.

- Ang, Bella está luchando con el hecho de que su padre no se preocupa en realidad por ella. Odio el hecho de que no he hablado con ella en dos semanas, pero ella necesita esto – murmuré.

- Edward, ´puedo ver en tus ojos que están herido como lo está ella – dijo Angela en voz baja poniendo su mano en mi antebrazo – Lo escondes mejor que ella, pero tus ojos están tan vacíos como los de ella.

Su razón es legítima, pero ¿la mía? – gruñí – Solo la extraño demasiado. Cre que ella me mandará a la mierda en cualquier momento. Le di mi corazón y tanto ella como Michele no me creen. ¿Por qué Angela? Debido a los pensamientos ácidos de su puto donante de esperma que la hacían sentirse como si no valiera nada.

- Acabaremos con esta mierda – dijo Angela – Tú estarás en nuestro departamento a más tardar a las siete esta noche. Todos vamos a tratar de hacer entrar en razón a esta chica. También llama a tu hermana, ella ha estado llamando al departamento pero Bella la ha estado ignorando.

- Ahí estaré – dije con una sonrisa – ¿Tengo que llevar algo?

- Solo tu trasero sexy – soltó una risita.

Use mis ojos en blanco, saqué mi celular y marqué el número de Rose.

- Eddie – canturreó por el teléfono.

- Hey Rosie – me dejé caer en el sillón de la sala de descanso – ¿Estás libre esta noche?

- ¿El cielo es azul? – resopló – Mi calendario social está bastante vacío. Bella me ha estado evitando.

- Es por eso que te necesito – suspiré.

- ¿Qué pasa Eddie? – preguntó. Brevemente le conté todo lo que había pasado y lo que estábamos planeando. Rose estuvo dispuesta a ayudar, así que le di la dirección del departamento de Angela y Bella. Colgamos y regresé a la sala de emergencias. El día paso lentamente, al paso de caracol hubiera sido muy rápido. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad yo ya estaba en casa y me puse unos jeans y una sudadera con capucha.

Manejé hacia su departamento y estacioné en la calle. Le mandé un mensaje a Angela avisándole que ya estaba ahí. Ang respondió que Bella estaba en la ducha. Todo excepto Rose y yo ya estaba ahí. Vi a rose estacionando detrás de mí y juntos subimos las escaleras. James miraba por un hueco medio abierto de su puerta mientras Rose y yo entrabamos al departamento de Ang. Su único ojos a la vista se dilató el olor corporal y asqueroso llenó el pasillo, le urgía una ducha a ese hombre. Rose se pegó a mi lado mientras pasábamos por la puerta de James. Lo fulminé con la mirada y eso ocasionó que James azotara la puerta.

Golpee ligeramente la puerta del departamento de Ang y Bella. Y fuimos arrastrados hacia la sala de estar – Casi termina con su ducha – susurró Angela – Siéntense y no hagan ruido.

- ¿Estás tratando de espantar a la pobre chica? – preguntó Rose enarcando una ceja. Ella se sentó a un lado de Alice y su hermana Cynthia, las dos abrazaron a mi hermana. Ben estaba en el sofá platicando con Jasper. En el piso sentado estaba Emmet mordisqueando un poco de pizza ¿Emmet estaba aquí? Me senté en la silla enorme de la esquina, jugando nerviosamente con las tiras de mi sudadera.

- Tienes que comer Bella – se quejó Angela – Anda, vamos a comer algo de pizza.

- No tengo hambre Angela, sólo déjame en paz – espetó Bella.

- Joder Bell, no has tenido una verdadera comida en dos semanas – gruñó, Angela estaba empujando físicamente a Bella hacia la sala.

- ¿Qué carajo Angela ¿ - gritó Bella.

- Pon tu culo en el sofá y escucha Bella – dijo Angela empujando sentando a Bella a un lado de Ben – Todas las personas que están aquí TE AMAN! Y están preocupados por ti.

- Yo sé que estoy luchando con unos demonios significativos, Angela…

- Lo mismo ocurre con todos nosotros Bella – dijo Alice – Pero luchando tu sola, no parece estar funcionando. Estás alejando a cada uno de nosotros de tu vida. Te has convertido en una sombra de ti misma, te la pasas casi sin comer, te molestas con los pacientes y nos ignoras a nosotros.

- Tampoco duermes Bella, te he escuchado deambular por el departamento a todas horas – Angela suspiró.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – escupió Bella.

- Habla con nosotros – le dije y vi sus ojos marrones tristes. Su rostro cayó en cuanto me vio – Déjanos entrar.

- ¿Por qué alejas a tus amigos Bella? – preguntó Rose en voz baja – ¿Y a tu novio?

- No lo sé, siento que no valgo ni merezco nada – ella susurró – ¿Por qué debería tener algo bueno en mi vida? No merezco nada.

- Bella, yo he aprendido algo de mis problemas… necesitas el apoyo de todos. Ahora, tú no fuiste violada o atacada como yo, pero fuiste lastimada irrevocablemente por tu padre. Yo alejé a todos en cuanto salí del hospital, la única persona en la que confié era Eddie. Él era el único hombre con el que me sentía cómoda si me tocaba. Todavía lo hace, Eddie fue quien me ayudó; primero cuando me atacaron y después cuando regresó a Chicago. Es por él por quién ahora puedo tener algunos amigos.

- ¿Me odian? – preguntó Bella luchando con su voz rota.

- No, no te odiamos – suspiró Angela – Estamos enojados y frustrados. Pero no te odiamos, todo lo contrario Bell. Si no te amaramos, nos habríamos ido y te hubiéramos dejado revolcarte en tu mar de auto odio y falta de confianza en ti misma.

- Bella, yo no sé ustedes pero por las pocas veces que he hablado contigo me he dado cuenta que eres una chica valiente, divertida, cariñosa y valiente – dijo Emmet en voz baja – Tu padre es un pendejo de primera, y honestamente él se lo pierde. ¿Por qué buscas su aprobación cuando tienes a todas estas personas a tu alrededor que te aman? ¿Quiénes ven esta maravillosa chica que vale mucho a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado?

- Mi padawan***** – dijo Cynthia caminando hacia Bella – Te quiero, pero tienes que sacar tu cabeza de tu culo! Y aun así te amo. Papi es un idiota, que perdió su cerebro cuando perdió su pierna. Además de eso, él es un ser humano, odioso, rencoroso que está actuando como un niño mimado en comparación con el hombre de casi sesenta años de edad que es. ¿Y sabes qué? Está sentado en una celda de la cárcel porque se presentaron cargos contra su culo lo siento. ¿Cómo lo sé? Mi vecino es un diputado del Centro Correccional del Condado de Cook y el abogado de tu padre no pudo sacarlo. La sentencia llegará pronto de acuerdo con mi vecino. Ha sido torturado por sus compañeros de prisión, porque es un ex agente de policía.

- ¿No lo han lastimado verdad? – preguntó Bella.

- Lo han molestado, pero su culo sigue intacto – Cynthia resopló.

- Cyn – Alice rió.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Cynthia enarcando una ceja – Bella, no tienes que preocuparte por tu donante de esperma, el ya no es tu problema. A única persona por la que necesitas preocuparte eres tú. Y bueno, también por ese triste doctor de la esquina – Bella me miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – En ese sentido, deberíamos dejar a los tortolitos discutir sus propios problemas.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Rose – Hay una pizzería en la esquina que se ve muy bien. ¿Quién quiere un poco?

Todos levantaron las manos y salieron del departamento hablando emocionados por la pizza. Emmet platicaba con Rosalie, obviamente emocionado por estar platicando con mi hermanita. La puerta se cerró y el silencio era tenso e incómodo. Me quedé sentado en la silla con mis brazos sobre mis rodillas. Mi mandíbula estaba apretada y no sabía qué hacer.

- No sé qué decir – Bella susurró.

- Yo tampoco.

- Lo siento parece apropiado, pero se siente vacío – ella suspiró – He sido horrible contigo Edward, entiendo si quieres terminar con esto

- ¿Es lo que tú quieres Bella? – Pregunté mirándola - ¿Quieres que nuestra relación se termine?

- No, pero…

- Yo tampoco quiero que se termine, pero lo que dijiste en la oficina de Michele… después de haberte dado mi corazón… dolió mucho – dije un poco molesto – Entiendo que estés enojado por las acciones de tu padre, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti.

- Lo siento Edward – ella murmuró – Lo siento de verdad, solo necesitaba tiempo para aclarar mi mente. Por favor no me odies.

- No te odio Bella, no podría – le dije – Me hubiera gustado que hablaras conmigo antes de ignorarme. Michele me dijo que me alejarías, pero nunca pensé que fuera _tan_ feo. Dos semanas sin contacto, sólo discusiones en el trabajo. Hablando sobre pacientes y tratamientos, resultados de laboratorio.

- No hay excusa para eso – Bella sollozó – Soy una persona horrible Edward.

- No lo eres Bella – la calmé.

- Lo soy! Tú eras la única persona que estaba de mi lado y te alejé – sollozó – ¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo?

No lo sé – respondí honestamente – Bella, te amo. La profundidad de mis sentimientos por ti está en mi alma. Pero tus acciones indican, que tal vez a ti no te importe mucho la manera en que me siento sobre ti.

- Edward, yo también te amo – lloró – Sé que la forma en que me comporté las pasadas dos semanas no lo indican mucho, peor lo hago. Mucho, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Dime! – el rostro de Bella estaba rojo y numerosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba demasiado – No te puedo perder, y todo lo que he hecho es alejarte. Soy un jodido fracaso.

Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué al sillón en donde estaba Bella obviamente luchando con ella misma. Me senté y jalé de ella hacia mi cuerpo. A se inclinó rígidamente hacia mí antes de derrumbarse. No sé cuánto tiempo nos sentamos en el sofá mientras ella lloraba, pero finalmente se calmó. Cuando ella estaba en silencio, besé su sien – No eres un fracaso Bella, has sido herida y lo entiendo.

- También tú fuiste lastimado – murmuró contra mi sudadera mojada – Y yo fui la causa. ¿Algún día me perdonarás Edward?

- Ya lo hice Bella – dije gentilmente, forzándola a que me mirara – Sin embargo, voy a ser honesto contigo. Por como nuestra relación ha avanzado, no puedes dejarme de hablar en cuanto sientas que necesitas espacio; estaré más que dispuesto a dártelo. Pero antes tienes que hablarlo conmigo, decirme los motivos por lo que lo haces. Estas pasadas dos semanas, no estaban seguro de nuestro status porque dejaste de hablarme.

- Lo siento tanto Edward – sollozó – Estaba tan en mi mundo que no me di cuenta que tan difícil fue para ti.

- Yo como que lo deduje. Angela se acercó a mí después de su pelea en la cafetería y me habló sobre esta "intervención" – me reí con nerviosismo – Ahora que estás fuera de tu mundo, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Tengo muchas disculpas que dar – dijo ella mirándome – Y mucho en que pensar.

- ¿Has hablado con Michele?

- En persona, no. Sólo por teléfono – respondió Bella – También he pasado mucho tiempo escribiendo en mi diario. Sin embargo, mañana es la comparecencia de mi padre; tengo tanto miedo de que le otorguen la libertad bajo fianza y que nieguen mi solicitud sobre la orden restricción.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – pregunté.

- ¿Lo harías incluso cuando he sido una épica perra contigo? – respondió.

- Por supuesto Bella – le dije – Necesitas apoyo en la corte y ahí estaré.

- ¿Te puedes quedar en la noche? – rogó.

- ¿A qué hora es la comparecencia?

- Creo que a las nueve – Bella respondió. Sus ojos cafés estaban llenos de incertidumbre mientras suplicaba.

- Tengo que ir a mi casa para tomar algo de ropa, pero puedo quedarme contigo – murmuré acercándola más a mi pecho.

- ¿Me puedes besar? – Gimió – Yo entiendo si no quieres... – la interrumpí poniendo mis labios en los de ella. Caímos en el sofá mientras nos besábamos con ansias. Estuvimos ahí hasta que escuchamos que la puerta de la entrada se abría, así que nos fuimos hacia la habitación de Bella.

A medida que nos quitábamos la ropa para entrar a la cama, sabía que estábamos mejor, pero todavía teníamos un largo camino por recorrer para sanar nuestra relación.

xxAPFLxx

- Bella, tienes que dejar de temblar – dije mientras tomaba su mano entre la mía. Ella estaba increíblemente nerviosa, su cabello estaba rizado y caía sobre sus hombros, estaba usando una blusa de color morado y unos pantalones de vestir negros. También estaba usando las joyas que yo le había regalado para el día de San Valentín.

- Tengo tanto miedo Edward – chilló.

- No lo tengas Bella, él no puede lastimarte – susurré mientras besaba su sien – Incluso si él consigue la libertad, y se te niega la orden de restricción, yo seguiré protegiéndote. Tu padre tiene que saber que no voy a soportar las mismas acciones de hace dos semanas. Él puede tener prohibida la entrada al hospital...

- Edward el County es el único hospital al que puede ir – explicó Bella – Con sus problemas médicos y su falta de seguro, el County es el único hospital que lo aceptaría. No puede ser rechazado.

Suspiré y entrelacé nuestros dedos, esperamos hasta que se abrió la sala. Basado en las pantallas de las computadoras en las que estaban los horarios de los casos a los que se haría lectura de cargos. El de Charlie sería relativamente temprano, Bella y yo nos sentamos en la parte de atrás escondiéndonos de toda la multitud.

Pasaron tres casos antes de que pasara el de Charlie llegara frente al juez. Bella se apretó contra mí mientras esperábamos para el caso de Charlie. Dos de los casos fueron por conducir ebrio y uno era caso de abuso infantil. Los dos conductores ebrios les concedieron la libertad bajo fianza. El caso de abuso de menores fue remitido a la cárcel del condado de Cook.

Siguiente caso en el expediente es el pueblo del estado de Illinois contra Charles Thomas Swan. Los cargos incluyen asalto, agresión, estar bajo la influencia de drogas y alcohol, embriaguez pública, y acoso.

- Mi nombre es Emanuel Schwartz, en representación del estado de Illinois – dijo el fiscal.

- Richard Potts, defensor público del señor Swan – dijo el abogado defensor con cansancio. Charlie estaba apoyado en gran medida en sus muletas, se veía un poco mal.

- ¿Qué quiere el Estado? – Preguntó el juez.

- $ 500.000 dólares con una orden de alejamiento para su hija si él está en libertad – dijo el Sr. Schwartz.

- Su señoría, el Sr. Swan es un ex policía herido – respondió el Sr. Potts.

- ¿Quién atacó a su hija en la zona de ambulancias del Hospital del Condado de Cook – sostuvo el Sr. Schwartz – Ha habido una historia de largo plazo del abuso y la negligencia del señor Swan. Su hija temía por su seguridad al hablar con la policía.

- Esto es para el juicio, señores – el juez se quejó – Fianza de 250.000 dólares, con una orden de alejamiento. Fecha del juicio será determinado en otro momento. Siguiente caso!

- El alguacil empujó Charlie y él le gruñó al hombre en uniforme. Sin embargo, cuando nos vio a Bella y a mí en la galería, sus ojos se abrieron más y nos dio una mirada más fría. Bella se acurrucó contra mí – Él no puede hacerte daño, dulce niña – arrullé contra su pelo.

- Míralo Edward – susurró Bella – Incluso aunque está siendo arrestado, me está dando una mirada malvada.

- Bella, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que Charlie conseguir 250.000 dólares en efectivo o la fianza? Casi nulas – le dije – Si él está en libertad, tienes la orden de restricción. Si se acerca a ti, llama a la policía y él estará de vuelta en la cárcel – Lancé una mirada a la forma en retirada de Charlie y ayudé a Bella a ponerse de pie. Salimos de la sala y ella se reunió con el Sr. Schwartz. Le entregó a Bella una copia de la orden de alejamiento y le dio una tarjeta por si había más problemas con su padre.

Llevé a Bella a almorzar a la Frontera Grill y nos acomodamos en una mesa del rincón en el bullicioso establecimiento. Bella estaba muy tranquila mordiéndose el labio, pedimos nuestra comida y un silencio incomodo cubrió nuestra mesa.

- Odio esto – dijo Bella.

- Hablando de incomodidad - dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos nos reímos nerviosamente pero gesticulé hacia ella – Odio que haya esta distancia entre nosotros, quiero decir; anoche fue lindo pero incluso después de que nos besuqueamos no fue lo mismo que antes.

- Lo sé – suspiré – Te estás protegiendo a ti misma Bella, inconscientemente yo también lo hago.

- Soy una tonta – murmuró Bella con tristeza.

- No, no lo eres. Entiendo perfectamente por qué lo haces, Michele me advirtió antes de irme el día de tu sesión en la que estuvimos los dos – dije mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante poniendo mis codos en la mesa – Es obvio que no podemos regresar a lo que teníamos…

- ¿QUÉ? – sus ojos cafés se llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro decayó.

- Déjame terminar – dije tomando la mano de Bella, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando tomé su mano. Ella estaba murmurando que se odiaba a sí misma y que merecía estar sola. Me levanté de mi silla y enredé mis brazos alrededor de ella, tomó las estolas de mi saco y comenzó a sollozar en silencio contra mí. La mesera no estaba feliz cuando entregó nuestra comida, siseando que nuestra actuación estaba causando disturbio. La miré_, lidiaré contigo más tarde tonta_ – Bella cálmate, por favor cariño – sus sollozos se transformaron en histeria y su respiración se transformó en errática. Podía sentir su pulso acelerarse debajo de mis dedos, presioné mis labios en sus sien – No quiero tener que sedarte Bella, tu corazón está palpitando muy rápido.

Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa limpiando sus lágrimas – Lo siento – carraspeó. Sus ojos miraban hacia la mesa sin ver para nada hacía mis ojos.

Gentilmente tomé su mentón y levanté su rostro para que me mirara. La tristeza de sus ojos la tristeza que había en sus ojos la primera vez que la conocí había regresado. Se había dado por vencida_, mierda_. Llamé a la mesera y le pedí que pusiera nuestra comida para llevar; la postura derrotada de Bella me sorprendió. Pagué la cuenta y ayudé a Bella a que se pusiera su abrigo. Tratando de mantener a Bella de pie y cargando la bolsa de la comida caminé hacia mi auto y manejé hacia mi casa. Un flujo constante de lágrimas cayó por las mejillas de Bella.

Cuando estacioné en mi casa, Bella me miró con sorpresa – ¿Porque no me llevaste a mi casa? – preguntó ella.

- Porque no hemos terminado de hablar Bella – dije acariciando su mejilla con mi mano.

- ¿Por qué prolongar lo inevitable? – preguntó ella, su voz estaba muerta, sin emociones – Charlie tiene razón, soy una inútil. Estoy jodida.

-Bella detente – le espeté, la amaba tanto y me mataba verla tan rota. ¿Cómo podría llegar a ella? ¿Cómo le puedo mostrar lo mucho que la amo?

Saliendo del auto, corrí hacia Bella; ella solamente se quedó sentada ahí sin moverse. Tenía frío y honestamente me estaba irritando. Esta mierda debía detenerse ahora mismo. Así que me agaché y puse a Bella sobre mi hombro – EDWARD! BAJAME! – gritó.

Ella se removió sobre mi hombro hasta que la dejé caer en el sofá. Fui por el botiquín y tomé una caja de Xanax*****, corté una pastilla a la mitad y agarré una botella con agua. Quería estar preparado, por si Bella comenzaba a tener una crisis. Me quité mi abrigo y aflojé mi corbata. Bella estaba acurrucada en el sillón – ¿Bella? – pregunté tocando su rodilla.

Ella me miró pero no me dijo nada.

Froté mi rostro y me senté a un lado de ella – Esto no funcionará si no hablamos Bella – murmuré – ¿Quieres que nuestra relación funcione?

- Si quiero, pero ¿Y tú? – preguntó. Sus ojos cafés e miraban, todavía llenos de tristeza, abatimiento y soledad.

- Lo deseo más que nada en el mundo. Regresando a lo que te dije en el restaurante – comencé – Esta distancia está rompiendo nuestra conexión y tenemos que reconstruirla. Entiendo que otra vez no puedes confiar plenamente en mí, pero lo entiendo. Lo he dicho antes y lo diré otra vez; estoy en esta relación para largo plazo.

- Edward, esta es mi primera relación seria. No sé qué hacer, siento que estoy fallando en esto a diestra y siniestra en esto – gruñó ella.

- No todas las relaciones son iguales Bella. La nuestra ha tenido algunos golpes y moretones, pero si podemos pasar esto; estoy seguro de que seremos irrompibles – le dije – Eso espero, ¿Tú crees que yo cuestiono mis decisiones?

- Tienes tanta confianza Edward, si tuviera aunque sea la mitad de tu auto-estima, yo sería una mujer completamente diferente – Bella sollozó – Toda la confianza que había logrado construir antes de lo que paso se desintegró completamente. Siento que yo no valgo ni soy nada.

- Entonces, mi trabajo como tu novio es hacer que sientas que vales un millón, no, mejor dicho un billón de dólares – dije mientras me acercaba a ella – Bella, tu vales mucho. Eres todo mi mundo dulce niña. Hay tres cosas que valoro por encima de todo: mi trabajo, mi familia y lo más importante, los que más amo. Te lo dije en la oficina de Michele cómo me sentía y eso no ha cambiado. – se hundió en el sofá y nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas – No llores Bella, me mata verte llorar. Quiero ver una sonrisa en tu hermoso rostro. Risas. Orgasmos…

Bella se sonrojó y me lanzó una mirada.

- ¿Qué? Te pones más hermosa cuando te vienes cariño – ronroneé.

- Todo esto me ha hecho retroceder Edward – sollozó.

- Lo sé. Vamos a llegar allí. Incluso ahora, no sería apropiado intentar cualquier cosa física. Yo creo que por eso anoche fue tan incómodo – le contesté – También creo que tendremos que buscar un consejero de pareja.

- El dinero me dificultaría Edward, no podría pagar eso y a Michele… - frunció el ceño.

- Yo cubriré a ese terapeuta, es una inversión para nuestro futuro cariño. Quiero un largo futuro contigo –dije, sonriéndole a mi chica. Abrió la boca, obviamente, tratando de discutir conmigo – No hay argumentos, Bella. Te amo y quiero hacer esto – Ella asintió con la cabeza cayendo sobre el sofá. Cogí su mano y entrelazó mis dedos con los de ella. Tiré suavemente de su brazo. Ella me miró – La reconstrucción de la intimidad, Bella. Nos tenemos que abrazar – Le di mi sonrisa torcida – Es el lugar donde todo esto comenzó... abrazos.

- Si nos vamos a abrazar, ¿podríamos hacerlo por lo menos en tu cama y no en este pequeño sofá? – Preguntó Bella, esbozando una media sonrisa.

- Sus deseos son ordenes Srta. Swan – dije besando sus labios brevemente. Me levanté y tomé sus manos, se levantó y con pasos temblorosos la ayudé a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Nos cambiamos por ropa más cómoda y nos metimos entre las mantas de mi cama. La cabeza de Bella estaba sobre mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón y yo la pegué más a mi cuerpo – Te amo dulce niña, incluso aunque no nos besemos, siempre te amaré.

- Edward, yo también te amo. Perdóname por lastimarte, no quiero perder lo que tenemos. Quiero seguir adelante – ella susurró.

- Y lo haremos – le dije, apretando más mi agarre en su cuerpo – Juntos.

* * *

****

N/T: Niñas! Perdón por no haber actualizado ayer! Pero el trabajo no me permitió terminar antes este cap y eso que está cortito. Bueno como ven Bella es un completo desastre, me desesperó su forma de actuar pero de verdad ¿La pueden culpar? Todo lo que ha pasado en su vida y ahora viene Charlie y arruina todo. Pero tenemos a nuestro Edward súper héroe que tratará de hacer de todo para que su relación mejore! Prometo que contestaré los reviews! Muchas gracias por los follows, favs y reviews! Este cap no está editado porque no quería retrasarlo más! Perdón si encuentran alguna falla! Les dejo mil besotes! Nos vemos en el próx cap!

Maff :)

*** Padawan/** Un Padawan, aprendiz Padawan, o Aprendiz Jedi en Básico, era un niño, o en algunos casos un adulto, que comienza un serio entrenamiento por parte de un Caballero Jedi o un Maestro Jedi, elegido por el mismo Caballero o Maestro de las filas de los Iniciados Jedi.

*** Xanax (español El alprazolam) / **Es un fármaco que actúa sobre los estados de ansiedad y es especialmente eficaz en crisis de angustia como la agorafobia, el luto, etc.; pertenece a una clase de fármacos llamados benzodiazepinas y actúa disminuyendo la excitación del cerebro. Además tiene cualidades antidepresivas, ya que su estructura se parece a la de los antidepresivos tricíclicos por el anillo triazol agregado a su estructura química; tiene propiedades sedantes-hipnóticas y anticonvulsivas, pero el efecto más notable es el ansiolítico.


End file.
